PokeProblems (A Pokemon Academy Story)
by Hello 12
Summary: Being a teenager in the digital age sucks. You have to think about social media, apps, and meeting people from around the world. Well in this alternative version of Pokemon Academy that takes place in Mauville, Minnesota, find out what a Pokemon Trainers life is like when they're not dealing with Pokemon, who have a limited role in this drama, as the focus is on human characters,
1. Volume 1, Chapter 0

Professor Birch was standing in his library, that late afternoon. He was all dressed up in a tuxedo, staring into the camera that was in front of him. Professor Birch was friends with the creator of the Pokemon Academy schools, that where being built across the region. The Academies were starting to get famous, but so far there where only three of them, one in Kalos, one in Unova and one in Alola. But he still wanted to expand, so that was why he was building one in the Hoenn Region.

He clears his throat preparing to start film himself. He quickly dusts himself odd, wanting to present himself by looking clean. "Why hello internet. It is I Professor Birch, and we are looking to expand the Pokemon Academy Schools, but this time in Hoenn!" He explained. "But I need people to apply to the school, so I'm asking you guys to apply to this brand new pokemon academy school." He said.

"I hope everyone who reads this, thinks about apply, and if you don't want too, not a problem. Don't sweat it." He said. "I'll look forward to seeing all of you, and until next time, go and catch Pokemon!"

* * *

 _The fourth and final series of the Pokemon Academy franchise. This series will try and go back to the roots of the original Pokemon Academy series, which means that it will go back to the teen drama route that the original Pokemon Academy was before the reboot._

 _Character's don't have to have Pokemon. The trainers/humans are the focus._

 _Name:_

 _Gender:_

 _Sexuality:_

 _What kind of person would they date:_

 _Age: (14-18)_

 _Grade: (9-12)_

 _Eye Color:_

 _Hair:_

 _Height:_

 _Skin Color:_

 _Clothes (Swimsuit, Formal, Pajamas and Regular):_

 _Clothing Style:_

 _Major:_

 _Character Description:_

 _Personality:_

 _Flaws:_

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Backstory:_

 _What they look like:_

 _Pokemon: (Optional, you're character doesn't have to have pokemon.)_

 _1._

 _2._

 _Pokemon Personalities:_ _(Optional, you're character doesn't have to have pokemon.)_

 _1._

 _2._

 _Pokemon Moveset: (Each pokemon can only learn four moves)_ _(Optional, you're character doesn't have to have pokemon.)_

 _1._

 _2._

 _What type of issues would you like to see your character go through (Real life issues, this is a teen drama after all):_

 _Family:_

 _Family Personality:_

 _What are their families like?_


	2. Volume 1, Chapter 1

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten tapped his feet constantly while sitting on the couch, that Tuesday afternoon. He was currently in a session with his psychiatrist Professor Krane. Quinten had anger issues and occasionally goes and sees Professor Krane once a week. Professor Krane currently specializes in the purification of Shadow Pokémon and was well known for his research. He had short brown hair and tiny rectangular glasses. He looked quite young but was old enough to be a professor.

Professor Krane had his patients usually meet up with him in his laboratory which was quite big. Sitting on professor Krane's couch was his partner Pokemon Eevee, who was usually by him twenty-four seven. Another interesting fact was that the brown-haired Professor usually gave out Eevee as a starter pokemon to new trainers in a region close to Hoenn named Orre. But Professor Krane had moved to Hoenn after the shadow pokemon accident not too long ago.

Krane looks down at his clipboard which had a lot of information about Quinten. He could tell from the information on his clipboard that Quinten had been doing a lot better recently when it came controlling his anger. "I see that you've been doing a good job trying to control your anger." The brown-haired Professor read.

He crossed his legs, and then held onto his right leg, trying to get comfortable on the slippery couch. "I also see that you got yourself a girlfriend, been working out and even got a job at Sawsbucks."

Quinten sighed. "Yes." He replied. "I've been trying my best to control my anger, and getting a girlfriend, working out and having a job has been really helping me control my emotions." He smiled. He finally felt free from the anger that had been controlling him for most of his life. He may be doing better now, but his anger was a lot worse back then, even getting him into a lot of trouble before.

Quinten had been trying to work on his anger management issues for a while now, and he felt like he has been making some progress. Today, however, the teenage boy wanted to tell the Professor something regarding the meetings that they have been having. He had a hard time trying to get out what he wanted to say, but he knew he should say it. "That is why I don't think we should continue to keep this session going." He said.

The Professor was surprised to hear Quinten say that. It wasn't something he was expecting because it came out of nowhere. He hadn't seen any signs that showed that Quinten was ready to be finished with these sessions. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I've improved a lot." He said. Quinton looks up at the clock and sees that it was _**7:15am**_ , which meant that it was time for him to go to school. He had to be there before _**8:00am**_ when school starts. Today was the first of school at the brand new Pokemon Academy here in the Hoenn Region in **Mauville City.** "I don't have time for this, I got to go to school."

Quinten didn't want to sit there and continue talking to his psychologist. Quentin gets up and grabs his backpack. Before he leaves, he looks at his psychiatrist, who was staring at him in a serious way. The Professor didn't think that Quinten should just abruptly leave, but he knew that the teenager was going to do it anyway.

"If you don't think you need me anymore, then that's fine. But you should know that my door is always open." The Professor reminded the young boy, who he didn't think was ready to not see a psychologist anymore.

"We'll see about that," Quinten said, leaving in an awkward way. The Professor had a feeling that the young boy was going to come back, but he wasn't going to say that.

Quinten exits the room and slams the door. He was a little bit angry, the Professor didn't understand his feelings, but he shrugged it all off. His new focus was on school. Even though it was rare for a teenage, Quinten was very excited to be arriving at Pokemon Academy. That way, it could be somewhat of a fresh start for the boy.

* * *

 _ **"My Boo"**_

 _ **Starring:**_

Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan

WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson

n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore

 _SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora_

 _ **Guest Starring:**_

 _Nintendo as Roxanne_

 _Nintendo as Brawly_

 _Nintendo as Red_

 _Nintendo as Lt. Surge_

 _TV TOKYO as Ash Ketchum_

* * *

 **DAKOTA.**

Students were walking down the loud and crowded hallway, at the newly opened Pokemon Academy in Mauville City. The hallway was packed with hundreds of teenagers from age thirteen to eighteen, either talking to their friends, making new friends, trying to finding their classes, lost or on their way to their classes. It wasn't only the students who were in the hallway, but teachers too.

Dakota felt lost and lonely, walking down the hallway by herself. Not only was today a fresh start for Quinten but it was a fresh start for Dakota too. Dakota was a young girl who was sixteen years old. She used to be the most popular girl in school, but after a recent event, she was no longer considered popular anymore.

Dakota had blonde hair and tan skin. She had blue eyes, that looked like the sea. While she was walking, she decided to wear a white tank top and light blue jeans. The young girl didn't even want to go school today because she knew that it was going to be embarrassing after what happened the other day.

Dakota uses to have a lot of friends. One of them was Grace Johnson. Speaking of her, as Dakota continued to walk down the hallway she saw Grace Johnson. She awkwardly stared at her, but put her head down, not wanting to be seen, by the girl. But it was too late. Grace quickly glanced at Dakota and looked away fast.

Dakota turns around and starts moving fast, not wanting to be seen by anyone she uses to be friends with. While she was walking, Roxanne and her boyfriend Brawly, walked past her. Roxane was a young girl who had her hair tied up in two braids, while Brawly had long light blue hair. Both Brawly and Dakota were gym leaders in the Hoenn Region.

Brawly and Roxanne laugh when they see Dakota, they heard the rumors about the young girl and thought that they were funny. "Hey, you're the girl who got in trouble for trying to steal Dakota Johnson's boyfriend" She laughed.

Dakota sighed. She really didn't want to be there. The young girl with blonde hair felt embarrassed. Not only was she feeling embarrassed, but her stomach started to turn. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." She said. Dakota holds onto her stomach.

Roxanne folded her arms together and gave the girl a sassy look. Roxanne hated girls who stole other girl's boyfriend, so that was why she had a huge problem with Dakota. "Oh, look she has emotions." Roxanne insulted. "How do you think Dakota felt, when you were all up on her boyfriend, sending naked pictures to him?" She asked.

Dakota sighed. She had been hearing this from tons of people, even since it happens, and quite frankly she was getting a little bit tired of it. "I gotta go." She said. The young girl walked away, causing Roxanne and Brawly to turn around and watch her.

"Bye, bye, slut," Roxanne said.

"I hope you catch something," Brawly shouted.

Dakota just ignored everything. She didn't want to let the rumors get to her, so that was why she decided to walk away. She had to go to class anyway.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten and his girlfriend, Grace Johnson where walking down the busy hallways and holding hands. Quinten and Grace had been dating for about three months now, and the two of them were in love. Recently the two of them had been in a lot of heated drama, so their relationship was kind of rocky. But today was their three-month anniversary, so the couple thought about forgetting all the drama that has happened between them and wanted to just focus on each other.

Grace Johnson was a young seventeen-year-old girl. She had green eyes, and long black hair that she always wore in a ponytail. Grace was the typical dream girl, in Quinten eyes. According to him, he thought of her as the perfect girl. Quinten was totally in love with her and she was in love with him. While the young couple was walking down the hallway, they had to stop because they had arrived at Quinten's classroom.

"Looks like we've arrived at our stop," Quinten said while smiling. Quinten leans into Grace and she does the same. The young couple begins making out, right in the middle of the hallway. The two didn't care about what anyone else thought, and just wanted to show their love to the world.

"Get a room!" Anderson said. Anderson was Grace's best friend, but she liked to think of him as her gay best friend forever. Hearing the voice of Anderson, caused the young couple to split apart and break up their kiss, which made them both a little angry.

Anderson was a little disgusted seeing the of them showing PDA in the middle of the hallway, during the morning. To the young gay teenager who was fifteen years old, it was very disgusting. "Eww, gross." He insulted.

"Shut up, Anderson!" Grace said. She playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"See you after class," Quinten said in a flirty way.

"Okay, babe." She replied. The young couple gives each other another quick peck. "But don't forget that today is our anniversary, and I have something special planned for the both of us."

Quinten stood there. He had completely forgotten that today was his anniversary. He had so many things on his mind, that the date of their anniversary had completely escaped his memory. "That's tonight?"

"Yeah." She said. "Did you forget?"

"No, I didn't," Quinten replied. "How could I ever forget something like that?"

"Great!" His girlfriend said with a smile. "I'll see you them." Quinten and Grace kiss again, but it was another quick peck. After that, Quinten waves goodbye to his girlfriend and her friend, and slowly turns around and walks into the classroom nearby.

Grace was in awe. She couldn't stop smiling, thinking that everything in her life was going perfectly for once. "This is the best day ever." She said.

Her gay best friend rolls his eyes. "Quit the act," Anderson said. "We all know what you did." Anderson knew a secret about her, that she was hiding. From time to time, he liked to remind her of it, by playfully teasing her. "Or did you forget?" He asked.

"Shut up Anderson," Grace whispered. "No one can know about that."

"Yeah," Anderson said. "I wonder how the world is going to react to the fact that you catfished your own boyfriend, by pretending to be your best friend and sending naked photos to him," Anderson revealed. He thought that what she did was wrong, even though they were friends.

Grace shrugged. She honestly, didn't really care too much. I mean, she did care a little bit, but overall, she didn't. In her mind, she had so many other things going on and didn't have time to worry about her ex-boyfriend's feelings. "Look, Anderson. That was in the past. Besides, she got what she deserved when she didn't want to do my homework for me."

"Yeah, but there are other ways to get revenge," Anderson said. "You went too far…"

"No, I didn't." She replied. "I only just got started." She winked her right eye. Anderson and Grace begin walking, on there way to their first-period class, which they had together and was going to be starting in a few minutes.

The bell rings.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten was in his second-period class, which was History of the Kanto War. The young boy was distracted, constantly thinking about him and his girlfriend's three-month anniversary. The class was very large with about twenty-two students filling up all the desks in the classroom.

The teacher of the class was Lt. Surge. A young muscular man with blonde hair and wearing an army tank top, that showed off his muscles. The teacher was there during the great Kanto war and was a retired veteran for about six years now. "A lot of people don't know this, but the Kanto war actually inspired gyms."

"How did it inspire gyms?" Ash Ketchum said. Ash was a young boy with tan skin and raven black hair. The young boy was wearing a red and white cap, and eager to learn more about the war that took place in his home region.

"That's a good question, Mr. Ketchum." Lt. Surge complimented while pointing at the boy. Lt. Surge was a strict and stern individual, who known for being a hardass to his students.

Quinten ignored everything that the teacher was saying. He couldn't figure out what to do about his upcoming anniversary with his girlfriend, so he turned around to his friend Red. Red was a young Pokemon trainer with brown. The young boy was also wearing a yellow backpack and had a girlfriend named Leaf, who was sitting right next to him.

Quinten and Red had been best friends ever since they were kids and were really close to each other. Quinten knew that Red would probably have a good idea of what to do. "I need your help," Quinten said.

Red looks up. Red was someone who really liked action and was really enjoying this lesson about the Great Kanto War. He was a little bit angry at his friend, for ruining his enjoyment. "What do you want?" Red asked. "What do you need help with?"

"Me and Grace's three-month anniversary is today, and I have no idea what I'm going to do." He said. "I actually almost forgot about it, so I need to make it very special."

Red rolls his eyes. "Just do what I did."

"What did you do?" Quinten asked, raising his right eyebrow up.

"I took Leaf to a hotel."

"A hotel?" Red asked. "What did you guys do- "He stopped, when he got a weird look from Red, that pretty much gave away what he and his girlfriend did in the hotel room when Red took Leaf there. "No way…" Quinten said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we did. It was both of our first time too. First, we have dinner, then we talked and drank champagne and finally we just had dessert." Red winked.

Quinten started thinking about what Red was suggesting. He thought it would be a good idea. It was funny because Quinten had been thinking recently about taking his relationship with his girlfriend to the next level. "That's actually a good idea. Thanks, bro."

"Don't mention it," Red replied. "Now can I get back to listening to Lt. Surge's lesson?" Red playfully teased. Quinten turns around and laugh. He found it funny that Red was so much into his school work, but he respected that.

Now that Quinten had a good idea of what to do for his and Grace's anniversary, he was a lot more excited for it, now that he had a plan.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

The bell rang, which meant that it was time to go the next class. The first day of school was almost over, so that was a relief to Dakota. Dakota was having a rough day today, while she walked down the hallway. While she was walking, people started laughing at the young girl. Some of those people included Leaf, Roxanne, Red, and Serena.

"Slut," Serena said. Serena was wearing a cheerleading uniform. The young girl with blonde hair, who was wearing a pink hat was a member of the cheerleading team and was on her way to practice. Her along with the whole entire school had learned about what happened with Dakota, Grace, and Quinten.

"Whore," Brawly said. Brawly slams his hands down on the books that Dakota was holding in her hands, causing them to fall to the ground. The whole entire school looked at Dakota and began laughing at the girl.

Dakota started to feel embarrassed and almost wanted today. Her day had been so horrible that she wanted to go home. Dakota gets down on her knees and starts picking up the papers, and books that had fallen. She had a lot of them.

The young girl with blonde hair almost wanted to cry. It was too much for her to handle. Serena and her poesy walk away, but they will still be laughing at the same time. The crowd around her stop laughing too, finding the situation to not be as funny as it was before.

A young boy with short spiky black hair walks up to the girl. He could tell that she had been embarrassed and decided to help her out by getting down on his knees and start helping her pick up some of the books. "Let me help with that."

"You don't have to," Dakota said. "I don't want to be anyone's charity case."

"You're not a charity case." He said. The young boy looked at the girl. He could tell that she was sad and needed someone to cheer her up. He also heard the rumors about her, but he wasn't the type of person to listen to them.

He hands the books that he picked up form the girl and she grabs them. The young boy was usually a quiet person, who liked to keep to himself. The young boy with black hair and the girl get up. She was glad to have her books back and happy that someone was finally talking to her.

"My name is Dakota." Dakota introduced.

The young boy just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really feel like introducing himself because he found it to be unnecessary. "Cool." He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Dakota was flabbergasted. She felt like he was rude for not introducing himself and wanted to get to the bottom of this. She watched him walk away, but at the same time, she was not only angry but sad. "I finally found someone who wants to talk to me, but they only felt sorry for me." She said. She slowly began walking away, onto her next class.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota couldn't stop thinking about that boy she met earlier today. She wanted to confront him, over the fact that he had been rude to her, for not telling her his name. She needed to get to the bottom of the issue, so she went to the library, which was run by Nurse Joy and her Chansey, to try and look up information about the boy she met earlier.

She was currently sitting in a chair, with her white earbuds in her ear. The young girl was listening to rock music, while on her laptop, typing away and trying to look the boy up on the player search system. She had been there for about ten minutes now and wasn't going to give up.

But the thing was, she couldn't find anything about him. The player search system had a feature that allowed you to look someone up based on there age, gender, height, weight, sexuality and the region they lived in along with what town/city they were from. But it was hard for her to find any information about the boy because she barely knew him.

"Ugh!" She grunted. "This boy is impossible to find."

"Who are we stalking today?" Anderson said, removing the headphones from her ears. Anderson and Dakota had been friends for a long time. The two of them where even friends before Grace and him where friends, so the bond between them was stronger.

Meanwhile, Dakota was surprised to see him. She didn't except that she'd ever see him again after what happened between her and Grace, so it was a very pleasant surprise. "Oh, so you're talking to me again…" Dakota shrugged.

"of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you see…this mean girl named Grace has given me a bad reputation around the school. It's completely ruined my social life." She said.

"Quit being overdramatic." He said. "Besides, you know I don't like conflict or taking sides. So, for right now, I'm going to be both your friends."

"Really?" Dakota asked she was a little angry that her best friend just said that. "So, you're trying to still be friends with the girl who pretty much lied about me? The same girl, who outed you out of the closet and likes to cause drama. Your still friends with her?"

The boy sighs. "Look, I know that she seems like the perfect little girl on the outside. But she's a shitty life, and I understand why she acts the way she does." He explained. He knew a lot about Grace, that a lot of people didn't know about. So, he understood why she acted the way she did.

"Whatever." She said. Dakota pulls her attention back to the computer, continuing her search.

Anderson was quite interested in who the girl was trying to look up. He began looking at the computer, wanting to see what kind of person she was stalking. "Forget about all that. I wanna know who your stalking."

"Fine." She replied, giving her friend's bossy behavior. "I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Anderson claps his hands. "Tell me everything girl."

"You see, earlier today I met this guy and…" She started, but she was quickly interrupted by Anderson.

"You met a guy?" He asked. He was getting excited. Out of all the years that the two of them had been friends, he had never seen her interested in a boy. So, this was something that he was excited to see.

"No, no. Not like that."

"Come on. You must tell me everything. I wanna know all the details."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't like him like that. I just wanna know why he didn't tell me what his name was." She was really pressed on this one issue. It was almost driving her insane.

Anderson wasn't buying it however, he thought that the young girl had a major crush on the boy she just met. So, he wanted to tease her about it some more. "You like him. I don't care what you say. You…like…him!"

"Ugh. Just help me try and find him." She replied to his comment. She slowly pushed him back.

"Okay. I'll help you." He responded. "Now, tell me what he looks like."

"Well, you see…he has black hair, black eyes and looks to be about eighteen." She described him. She remembered exactly what he looked like, she was very instant on meeting the boy again. There was something about him, that she found intriguing.

The young boy began typing on the computer fast. Now that he had information about what the boy looked like, he was going to try and search for the boy. While he was typing fast, you could hear keys clicking. After a few seconds later, he finally came up with some results. "Here you go." He said.

She began looking through all the profiles that matched his descriptions, trying to find the boy. But none of them looked like him, but she was going to stop, so she continued to scroll down.

"See him yet?" He asked.

"NO." She stopped scrolling. "He's nowhere on here."

"That's strange," Anderson said. "I've never heard of a Pokemon trainer now having a player search system." He joked. "Maybe he's a Dwebble." Anderson started to laugh, finding the joke to be relatively funny.

"Stop." She slaps Anderson in the chest. "I really want to find him, so he can tell me his name."

"Whelp looks like you have a whole lot of work ahead of you." Anderson shrugged.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

School was now out, which meant that Quinten had to go to the Mauville City Mall, so he can go to work at his job. He worked at Sawsbucks as a barista. The small café, was very packed today. Since it was the first day of school, it was pretty much expected for the place to be packed with a lot of students who went to the newly built Pokemon Academy.

Quinten was shaking and mixing a cappuccino for one of the costumes. He was very busy and had a lot of customers, so the boy was very booked. But at the same time, he was super excited for his very special date with his girlfriend Grace. "One Oran Berry Cappuccino coming right up." He said.

The boy stops shaking the drink and pours the Icey drink into the coffee cup. The drink looked very blue, with a mint leaf on the top of it. "Thank you so much," Serena said. Serena was sitting next to Anderson, and she was on a date with her boyfriend Ash.

"Come on Ash, let's go," Serena said.

"Coming." Ash grabs his coat and holds his girlfriend's right hand. Meanwhile, Serena grabs the coffee cup, and the two of them start walking, on their way to leave the coffee shop that was in the mall.

Quinten's girlfriend Grace along with her friend Anderson where both sitting in seats, at the café's bar. The only reason they went there, was because Quinten could hook them up with free drinks and discounts.

"You seem very busy today." Anderson noticed.

"Of course," Quinten replied. The young boy was wearing a lime green cap and green apron that said "Sawsbucks" on it. Below the letters was a picture of the grass type Pokemon Sawsbuck, who was the mascot of the café. "I gotta do a good job, or my boss will fire me."

"Well, you can't get fired now." His girlfriend said. "You have to get me a special girl for our anniversary." She flirted. Grace and her boyfriend give each other a quick peck on the lips.

Once they stop kissing each other, Quinten grabs his girlfriend's hands and looks into her eyes. He thought it was finally time to tell her, what he had planned. "I have something planned for the two of us." He said.

"What is it?" The curious girl asked. She really wanted to know what it was he had planned for her.

"You'll find out," Quinten said. "I want to keep it a surprise."

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes. "I hate surprises."

"Well, you're really going to like this one." Quinten and Grace kiss each other once again, giving each other another quick peck on the lips.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

While Grace and Quinten were talking to each other, Dakota walks into Sawbucks. She had a long day and needed a coffee to calm her stress down. The young girl had faced a lot of drama today and just needed to relax.

She really didn't want to come to Sawsbucks, because she knew that Quinten was there. Dakota and Quinten hadn't talked to each other, since the accident that happened between them, so she was expecting a lot of awkwardness. But it wasn't only because of him, she also didn't want to go because she was expecting a lot of students at her school to be there, and they all heard the rumors about her.

But she wasn't going to let the rumors affect her. She was just going to order her coffee, sit down and relax. But at the same time, she had a feeling that none of that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

Grace and Quinten turn around and they see Dakota. "Look who showed up," Grace said, which caused Anderson to turn around too. He was happy to see his friend.

"Be nice," Quinten said.

"Why should I be nice?" Grace asked. She was surprised to see that her boyfriend was saying something like that after everything that happened.

"Because we shouldn't be still worrying about old drama. Besides, we need to focus on us." He reminded her. He looks up at Dakota and smiles at her. "Hey, Dakota. What would you like?" He asked. He wasn't going to admit it, but it was very awkward to see her standing right there. But it wasn't only awkward to him, it was awkward for everyone else too.

"I'll take a pure black coffee." She said. But she looked down when she said it. She didn't want the boy to look into her eyes.

Anderson looked around. It was super uncomfortable being in the same room with all this drama. "Awkward…" He said.

"I'll get that for you," Quinten said. Quinten turns around and grabs the coffee pot. He grabs a coffee cup and begins pouring some coffee into the tiny cup. The young boy was tired of all the drama and just wanted everyone to be friends.

"So, Dakota. Are you stilling anyone else's boyfriends?" Grace asked. Grace started to laugh. She liked causing trouble and was enjoying all this drama going on.

"Not cool," Anderson said, not agreeing with what she said.

"Whatever, it was funny."

Dakota didn't want to stand there and be insulted by her ex-friends. She slowly turned around, feeling sad that once again she was getting made fun of by Grace. "Forget about the coffee." She said. Dakota walks out of the store, which makes Quinten angry.

Quinten sighed. He glared at his girlfriend. He was quite angry at her, for what she did. "How could you do this!" He shouted. It was the first time in a long time that he ever got angry.

"I'm sorry," Grace said. She was so surprised. She didn't expect her boyfriend to take up for another girl. She thought that he was going to be on her side, but boy was she wrong. "But why are you on her side? I'm your girlfriend!"

Quinten said. "Really?" He asked. "Because sometimes I feel like I'm just your trophy." The young boy leaves the bar and goes chase after Dakota. He was getting fed up with the antics of his girlfriend, and just wanted it to end already.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA. / QUINTEN.**_

Dakota was walking down the hallways of the mall. She was crying, with her eyes getting bloodshot red. She was done with everyone in her school and wanted to just disappear. The hallways were crowded with tons of young people, who were just hanging around the mall.

While Dakota was still walking angrily, Quinten followed her. Quinten wanted to see if the young girl was alright. Unlike everyone else in the school, he didn't like the rumors that where being spread about the girl and wanted them to stop. He tried his best to stop them.

All Quinten cared about was making sure that Dakota was okay.

"Dakota wait!" Quinten shouted. The young boy starts running towards the girl, in hopes of catching up to her. But she ignored him and kept walking faster. That was until Quinten puts his right hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and look at him, while she was still crying.

"What do you want?" Dakota asked.

"I wanna see if everything is alright." He said. "I know that you've had a pretty rough weak, with all the rumors and everything." He confessed. But at the same time, he was feeling a little guilty. "I feel like I'm the one who started all this."

Dakota kept crying, tears running down her face. Throughout all of this, she never blamed Quinten. The only person that she blamed was his girlfriend, Grace. "I don't blame you, Quinten. This is all Grace's fault."

"Huh?" She was surprised to hear this. She didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth.

"She's always causing drama." She said. He always knew this about his girlfriend. At first, he liked it, but lately, he's been getting fed up with her always trying to cause problems in their relationship.

"Tell me about it." He replied. The duo both laugh. While they were laughing, three Tailow flies down on the ground next to them. Seeing the Tailow, reminded the duo about a time in which something happened with them.

"Hey, it's Tailow!" Dakota said.

"Tailow, Tailow!" The flying type pokemon chirped.

Dakota and Quinten look at each other and smile. The two of them had known each other since they were in diapers. The reason that they knew each other was because their parents were best friends, so they've almost always gotten along with each other. "This takes me back to that time when- "Dakota started, but Quinten picks back up.

"We were trying to feed those Tailow at the pond, and we both ended up falling in the lake." Dakota and Quinten both said together, talking in unison. Reminiscing about that event, caused them both to laugh. It reminded them of old times.\

"The midterm exams in Kalos are on right now, do you maybe wanna it together?" Quinten asked.

"Sure." She replied. She started blushing. "I have high hopes that Jeremiah is going to be beta Babs in the finales. Chespin is way stronger than Delcatty."

"No way." He objected. "Cherry is stronger than that run of a mill Chespin." The two began an argument, but it was a peaceful one. They started walking down the halls of the mall, on their way to Quinten's house to watch the Kalos midterm exams on tv.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

The next morning, Quinten walked up to his locker. He had a lot of fun last night watching the Kalos Midterm Exams with his new girlfriend, Dakota. That's right, last night Dakota and Quinten had become official. Which wasn't a complete shock, seeing as many people have speculated that the two of them where an item anyone.

In his mind, his relationship with Grace ended, yesterday. He was getting tired of her reddish behavior, so he knew that breaking up with the girl was the right thing to do. Meanwhile, back at president day, the young boy was trying to undo the lock, that was on his door.

"Stupid lock!" The boy shouted, moving the dial on his numb.

"I can help with that." Grace flirted. She started rubbing her hands against the young boy's shirt.

Quinten removes her hands from him. "No. And I don't want to ever see you again." The young slams the door. He made it loud and clear that he chose the side of his new girlfriend, which was Dakota.

Quinten gives up on trying to open the locker and walks away. Leaving Grace there sad and lonely. Grace almost wanted to cry, because had no one. But she quickly shook her head and growled, while thinking about Dakota.

"I will not let this go!" Grace said. "I will get my revenge on that pesky little brat." Grace begins walking. The bell rings and it was time for the young girl to get going to her next class. It was the second day of school, but Grace wasn't even focused on school. Grace had a lot more on her mind, that she wanted to get done.

She started walking down the hallway.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota was a lot happier today, then she was yesterday. Her day got a lot better yesterday after school and was feeling a lot more relieved, while she was walking into her classroom that early morning. She was glad that she and Quinten had finally got together, after so many years of teasing the idea around.

When Dakota walks into the classroom, she sees the young male with spiky black hair, that helped her yesterday with her books. Now that she finally saw him again, she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him for his name. So, she casually walked up to him.

"Hi." Dakota greeted.

However, the black hair boy quickly looks up at the girl and turns his attention back to the book he was reading, which was their math book, since they both were in a math class. His shrugged his shoulders.

Dakota once again felt like the boy was being rude. "You know, when you first meet someone you're supposed to tell them your name."

The young boy was getting fed up with the girl. He was starting to find her annoying, so he caved into her constant pestering. "Fine, I'll tell you my name if it will get you off my fucking back. My name is Takamaru Hagoromo. Now leave me alone." The young male didn't want to be bothered.

He quickly grabbed his things and walked over to another desk and ended up sitting down, pay his attention back his book.

Dakota just shrugged his shoulders. "I know his name know so that's all that matters." She said. But at the same time, the young girl thought that it was rude for the boy to talk to her like that.

She quietly wondered what was going on with him, and why he was pushing her aside so much. But she quickly sat down at the desk, that he used to be sitting it.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

The bell rang once again. Quinten walked down the hallway, on his way to his next class, as he was planning on meeting up with his beloved girlfriend Dakota. Quinten was happy, something he hadn't really felt that much in a long time. But he felt like he was in order.

Behind him was Grace. Grace didn't really feel sorry for everything that she did, but she wanted to act like that, so she could win back in the good graces of her ex-boyfriend Quinten again. "Please, Quinten I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"No, leave me alone," Quinten said.

But Grace wasn't going to give up. She wanted to win him back, and she wasn't going to stop for anything or anyone. "Please, I'm so sorry. Accept my apology."

Quinten couldn't handle it anymore. The young boy was starting to get angry, with his face turning red and balling up his fist. He turned around and looked at the girl. She could tell by the look on his face that she was angry.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Quinten shouted. The young boy thought he didn't need to take anger management classes anymore, unleashed a fit of rage, that no one has seen in months. Quinten ends up pushing Grace to the ground, with her hitting the floor hard.

Not only did Dakota see everything that was going on, but the people in the hallway witness everything that happened too, and some of them even recorded Quinten pushing the girl on the ground.

"Woah, dude…" Red said while he was holding out his Pokegear, recording everything. "That was a little bit too far. But also, epic."

Leaf punches him in the right arm, which caused a lot of pain. "That's not funny."

"Ouch," Red said.

Quinten was flabbergasted to see Grace on the ground. He wasn't expecting his anger to come out like that again. He thought that he was finished with his anger and that it was never going to release like this. Quinten didn't know how to react, so he just ran away, not wanting more drama to happen.

Quinten's girlfriend Dakota, was also confused on what to do too since she thought that he made progress. But she soon learned that she was wrong.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _The first chapter of PokeProblems is finally finished and I had a lot of fun writing for it. This chapter is what I originally had planned for the Pokemon Academy franchise, like how this chapter was set up and how the plots didn't revolve around Pokemon so much, but it changed. So, I decided to go back to that idea, but obviously fix somethings from the last time I tried this._

 _Let me know what you guys think. How did you guys feel about two different plots going on in one chapter. Would you guys like to see his format used in The Alolan Experiment and Preparations, also would you all like to see The Alolan Experiment and Preparations to become like how PokeProblems first chapter was? Also, what did you guys think of the chapter, and which plot/characters do guys like/dislike?_

 _For Pokemon Academy, Preparations and The Alolan Experiment readers, this chapter is a special chapter of those three stories. The reason I post the first chapter of a new story to the other stories is so that readers could get familiar with the characters, just in case there's spin offs, cameos and mentions._

 _Guest – There were a lot of edits, sorry about that._

 _Megan Kendell – Originally it was going to be, but I changed the idea._

TheSquip – yeah, I know I can do that. But there were other reasons why I kept deleting it.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Alexander does like Myska back.

Guest – Finales are planned for the story. Expect them at around chapter 50ish.

Aster – What…? No, I have nothing against you lol. I wouldn't really call her weird, but form what I gathered from Myska's OC Sheet, was that she was someone who liked to try out new things, so that's why she's very energetic. I just turned that part of her personality up to a tee. That's all. When the characters graduate, they will make cameos. They won't be gone from the story forever. Also, Pokemon Academy students aren't allowed to get gym badges, ribbons etc. It's mostly because, I wanted to do something new, pretty much. Instead of an overarching plot for the story. I wanted multiple plots going on…. pretty much, I wanted to write a character driven story oppose to a plot driven one. That's what I consider the Pokemon Academy franchise to be.

Guest – In PokeProblems, a lot of canon characters will make tons of cameos, like in this chapter.

Golem2.76 – Yep. Honestly, I'm pretty much giving Lillie's role in the games to Hannah lol. I thought that her and Cosmog suited eachother.


	3. Volume 1, Chapter 2

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GRACE.**_

The bell ring, which gave the signal that first-period class was okay to start. Grace didn't really have that much of a busy day, and even though it had been day since he had pushed her, Grace knew that she could use him pushing her to her advantage. But Grace had to go to Principal Professor Birch's office to talk about what happened with Quinten the other day. Grace sighed, while she was sitting in the semi-empty room, sitting next to the boy who pushed her Quinten.

Both Quinten and Grace were sitting in front of Professor Birch's desk. Professor Birch was the principal of the school, and well renown Pokémon Professor who specializes in Pokémon natures. Standing next to Birch was Officer Nanu, a Police Officer who moved to Hoenn from the Alola Region.

Professor Birch was angry at Quinten. He thought that the boy was a good student, but his expectations of him, where very wrong so far. "Do you have anything want to explain Mr. Valora?" He asked, by calling Quinten by his last name.

Quinten let a huge breath. He was sorry for everything that he did to the girl and knew that what he did was wrong, so he knew he had to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Grace wanted to use this to her advantage, but at the same time, she didn't want to ruin her "perfect girl" image. So, she had to think of a quick way to give a fake apology. "I accept your apology, but you still pushed me and deserve some type of punishment. What if he does this to other girls, Mr. Birch."

"That is why we have decided that you Quinten will be suspended for four weeks and take counseling." Professor Birch explained. "Are you okay with that, Quinten."

"Yes, I am," Quinten responded. "I want to take all responsibility for what I did to her." He said. Quinten felt quite guilty for everything he did. He wanted to make amends with his ex-girlfriend and start anew because he wasn't the type of person to hold grudges for a long time.

"And Grace, do you want to press charges for what he did to you?" The officer with white hair asked the young girl who had been pushed.

"Well…" Grace said. "I think he's suffered enough." Despite hating his guts for what he did to her, she didn't want him to go to jail. She was still thinking of a huge revenge plot. "So, I don't think I want to press charges."

"Thank god." Quinten sighed in relief.

"Whelp, we're done here. The two of you may now go." The Professor said. Quinten and Grace get up out of their seats, the young ex-couple nod their heads at the Professor before leaving the office.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Quinten bowed.

"Goodbye, principal Birch. I hope you have a good day." Grace said, pretending to be nice. She waved the Professor.

"You to and tell your father that I can't wait to go golfing with him on Sunday." Professor Birch replied. The brown hair Professor knew who her father was because of the two of them where best friends since they were in high school. So, Grace knew who Professor Birch was, way before going coming to the Pokémon Academy.

"Will do sir." Grace nodded.

Grace and Quinten walk down the hallway. Quinten looks at his ex-girlfriend. Even though he was sorry for what he did to her, and already apologized, he still wanted to apologize again, because that was how much he regretted what he did. "Again, I'm sorry for what I did."

Grace laughs, which confuses Quinten. "Don't think I forgot what you did to me." Grace said. Quinten looked at Grace, and the way he saw her talk and the way she was acting, was a side that she had never really seen that much before. "I'm going to get my revenge for what both you and that slut did to me. So, watch out, because I can strike at any moment." The young girl turns around, with a mechanical evil look on her face, leaving Quinten confused and not knowing what was going on.

* * *

 _ **"U Can't Touch This"**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan_

Golem2.76 as Josh Smith

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 _SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora_

 _WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson_

 _n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore_

 _pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore_

 _ **Guest Starring:**_

Classic Gone Retro as Jonathan Myan

WaqueKoala2.0 as Liza Johnson

Nintendo as Crasher Wake

Nintendo as Brawly

Nintendo as Roxanne

Nintendo as Shauntal

Nintendo as Wallace

TV TOKYO as Ash

TV TOKYO as Serena

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

It was early in the morning and almost time to go school. Which meant that it was time for Anderson's alarm clock to go off. The young boy was awakened by the sound of the loud noise from the alarm, which caused the boy to open his eyes and slam his hand on the button of the alarm clock, to turn it off. Anderson sighed. He really didn't want to get up and go to school. The young boy was wearing a white tank top and boxers. That was his pajamas, and he wasn't ready to go to school.

Today was Pokémon battling classes in gym class, and the young boy had a feeling that he wasn't going to be doing well since he wasn't really a battler. He sighed, and slowly started to get up. "I really don't want to go to school today," Anderson said.

Jonathan Myan, Anderson's older brother, and caretaker knocked on his brother's door. He was going to be driving Anderson to school since Anderson was too young to drive for himself. Jonathan looked like his brother, but he was a little bit taller and had longer hair. "Little man, we have to go to school." He said.

Anderson rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to go to school today, but he knew that he had to, because he had a lot of important classes today. "Do I really have to go to school?" He asked. "Maybe I can stay home and clean up. I always have to go to school."

"And that's a good thing," Jonathan said. "You don't want to be like one of those people who miss a lot of school during the beginning of their high school years and mess up their senior year." He explained to his brother, hoping that he would understand what he was trying to say to him.

He noticed that his brother had a point. He nudged his heat a little.

"Now come on, let's get going," Johnathan said. "I got to be to work in like 10 minutes." He said. He turns around and begins walking to his car. "Hurry up, I won't be waiting all day!" He shouted while he was walking down the stairs.

"Ugh," Anderson said. Anderson falls back onto his bed. He really wasn't feeling going to school today. But he knew he had too.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

It was a bright and sunny day and had only been two weeks since the first day of school. Grace's mother car pulls up to the school. Grace's mother was named Liza Johnson and her mother was driving a _**2018 Honda Accord**_. Grace was sitting in the front seat of the car, and she just wanted to get out of the car She was getting tired of being in the car with her mom and wanted to leave.

Grace was still thinking about what happened with her ex-boyfriend Quinten and was currently thinking about a plan of revenge. She wanted to get back at them for what they did to her, but she couldn't think of anything. Not only was her mother in the Car, but her stepbrother was in the car too.

Liza turns around and looks at her daughter. She knew that her daughter didn't like her, but she still wanted to try and make a relationship work with her. "Don't forget that we are having dinner with some potential investors." Liza reminded her daughter.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

"Hey, don't be rude to mom," Alexander said while he was sitting in the back of his seat. Alexander was a lazy induvial, who was Liza's stepson and Grace's stepbrother. Alexander loved to sleep and had an Oshawott nicknamed Mizu, but Mizu was in his Pokeball. Despite all that, Alexander loved his family and just wanted everyone to get along. "She's just trying to bring the family together."

"What I don't care," Grace said. Grace grabs the door handle and leaves the car; her younger step-brother follows suit.

"Wait," Liza said, wanting to speak to her daughter before she left. Grace turns around and looks at her mother. She rolled her eyes. She hated her mother so much, that she even hated speaking to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Grace asked.

"I really need you to be on your best behavior for dinner tonight. Team Rainbow Rocket is really good investors and they're going to help my Pokemart company skyrocket." Liza explained to her daughter.

Grace sighs. "Fine." Grace turns around and begins walking.

"See you later mom." Alexander waved.

"Bye, honey." Liza waved back. Liza ends up driving off.

"Wait, sis," Alexander said. The young boy runs up towards his sister. His sister did what he said and turns around to look at him. Grace was just tired of all of this and wanted to hurry up and get to class. But Alexander wanted to speak to his sister about something.

"What do you want?" She asked. She folded her arms and glared at her brother.

"I think you should be nicer to mom," Alexander said.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes once again and started walking. Not wanting to get left behind, Alexander follows her.

"I'm being serious. This meeting with these investors is really going to help moms Pokemart business. It would really mean a lot to her."

"Fine. I will."

"I'm serious, Grace. I need you to do this."

"I will," Grace said. "Now can I leave?" She said. She slowly turns around and begins walking.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Today was a special lesson in gym class. It was a Pokémon Battle practice, lesson and the students where currently in the middle of Pokémon Battles. The lesson was outside, at the school's battlefield. The gym wasn't that crowded with only twenty-four students in the class. The students white all wearing red shirts and white gym shorts.

Each student was put in two pairs, going up against each other in one on one single battles. The gym teacher for the class was Coach Crasher Wake. He was a gym leader in the Sinnoh Region, who specialized in water type Pokémon. He used to be a famous wrestler back in his day. Not only was he a gym coach, but he was also the coach of the boys wrestling team and a history teacher.

Crasher Wake had blue hair and was wearing a mask. The older male teacher was wearing spandex and had a whistle necklace around his neck. He blows the whistles, letting the students know that it was time to begin their battles.

Each of the students had one Pokémon out. Some of the students who were in the class were Red, Anderson, Brawly, Roxanne, Dakota, and Ash. Red was up against Anderson. The brown hair boy Red had his Pikachu out, while Anderson had his Pichu out.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack," Red ordered. The young male with Caucasian skin tosses his arm out and the electric type Pokémon did his trainer told him to do.

"Pikachu, pike." Pikachu starts running. While Pikachu was running a streak of white light surrounded the electric type Pokémon's body. "Pikachu." Pikachu tackles Pichu, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground.

"Pichu, Pichu."

"Just give up already, Anderson. You're weak…" Red insulted. The young boy who was wearing a red cap walked up to his Pikachu and started petting his ear.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu loved being petted. The electric type Pokémon made a purring sound. Pikachu and Red had been together for a very long time. Even though Charizard was Red's starter Pokémon, he had a closer bond with his Pikachu.

Anderson looked down. The young boy wasn't someone who was very good at battling and preferred writing, so he believed everything that Red was telling him. "Your right," Red said.

Succutio, the Pichu didn't like hearing his trainer talk like this. Succutio was a very overprotective Pokémon, so was going to do whatever it takes to protect her trainer. Pichu gets up, but she could only open eye. "Pichu, Pichu, Pichu!" Pichu shouted, telling Red to leave her trainer alone.

Red and Pikachu laugh. "What a weakling. This fool really thinks he can beat us."

"Pichu, Pichu," Pichu shouted.

Anderson growled. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Red walks up to Anderson and glares at him. "I said that you're weak."

Crasher Wake blows his whistle and claps his hands. "Alright everyone today's lesson is over, we will pick it back up tomorrow. Meanwhile, I want you all to head to the showers. Let's go." He said. After saying that, students including Red began returning their Pokémon back to their pokeballs now that class was over with.

"Weakling," Red said. Red puts Pikachu's Pokeball back into his pocket and he slowly begins walking away. Red was wearing a letterman jacket. He was a member of the schools Pokémon Battling Team, the Voltorbs. Red was the leader of the team and the most popular boy in school.

Anderson just sighed. He expected that he was going to lose to the most powerful trainer in the school. "You did a good job, Succutio."

"Pichu, Pichu."

Anderson returns Succutio back into her pokeball. Anderson looks at the pokeball and began thinking about what Red was saying about him. "Maybe Red's right. I am weak."

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

The bell rang, and Grace walked into her next class, which was AP English. The classroom wasn't packed yet since people were just walking into the class. The teacher of the classroom was Shauntal, a member of Unova's Elite Four and a well-established author. Shauntal walks up to the smartboard so she could start class. The classroom was desks where all set up in fours, each student belonging to a group. Grace was in the same group as Joshua "Josh" Smith, Brawly and Roxanne.

Josh was a skinny boy, whose hair looked very frizzled. That was because Josh was a scientist whose experiments liked to blow up on his face. Josh was happy to be sitting next to Grace because he had a crush on her. But Grace did not like him, even though the two of them were in the same grade.

Grace didn't want to be in class. She found English class to be boring. But she had to be here because her father would freak if he found out she skipped class.

"Did you read the book yesterday?" Brawly asked, Josh, nudging his arm.

"Yes, I did," Josh replied. Josh sighed. He remembered that Brawly wasn't the type of person to a book, despite being in AP English, so it was something he wasn't surprised with. "But I'm not going to explain the chapter to you."

Brawly sighed. He was disappointed that Josh didn't tell him, so he decided to ask his girlfriend Roxanne. "Can you- "

"Nope," Roxanne replied. The girl with braids in her hair was known as the smartest girl in the school. She was on honor roll every year and had never gotten an F in her whole entire life. Roxanne was dating Brawly, and the two of them had been dating for years and have never broken up in their whole life.

Shauntal had black hair and a red bow. She was holding a book in her hand. The book was "To Kill a Mocking Bird", which was the book the students were instructed to read yesterday. "Okay class, did everyone read the chapters from yesterday's lesson?" Shauntal asked. She was walking around and looking at the eighteen students who were in her class.

Grace turns around. She sees Dakota and Quinten kissing in the hallway, and that made her angry. She still held a grudge for the two of them, after everything that happened. Grace was getting distracted from Shauntal who was talking.

Quinten breaks the kiss but looks into the eyes of his girlfriend. "It's too bad I'm still suspended, but I'll be back here, and I'll see you after class babe," Quinten said. Quinten was still suspended, but he had come to school, so he could come and get the homework assignments that he missed. Two weeks have passed since his suspension, so he only had two more weeks left.

"Will do," Dakota replied. Dakota and Quinten walk away, but Grace continued to look at the young couple, who was walking away. She hated them so much, almost to the point where she wanted to kill them, but that was something that Grace was never going to do.

"Look at them, how disgusting." She said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Are you still on your hate boner for those two?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, I am. She stole my boyfriend." Grace replied.

"Speaking as someone who's a feminist. You can't steal anyone's boyfriend. The boy is just as responsible as a girl is when it comes to cheating." She said. Roxanne was a member of the school's feminist club and the leader. Roxanne was a well-known and proud fighter when it came to girl's rights, and her gym showed just how much she was when it came to female rights.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. All I know is that I'm going to do something about it." She threatened. "But first I got to get ready for my mother's dinner last tonight."

"Dinner?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. My mom is meeting up with Team Rainbow Rocket, they might be supplying the marts here in the Hoenn Region." She explained. "And I really don't want to go."

"Maybe, you can skip it," Brawly said.

Grace raised her eyebrow up. She was quite intrigued by what Brawly was proposing. "Skip out on it?"

"Yeah. My friend Wallace is throwing a party over in Littleroot. I think we should all go." Brawly suggested.

"I can't," Roxanne said. "I have a lot of homework, and I'm not going to be losing this A for anyone."

"Same. I can't go either." Josh replied.

Brawly looks up at Grace. He wondered if she could go. Roxanne turned her head. She was friends with Grace, but at the same time, she heard rumors about her. So, she was kind of cautious about the girl, because of the reputation she kind of had. "What about you Grace, can you go?"

Grace started thinking about it. She hated her mother for what she did to her dad, but at the same time – she didn't want to skip out, because her brother asked her to come, and she liked her brother. "I don't know." She said.

"Come on, it will be fun," Brawly said.

"Screw it, I guess I'll go." Grace shrugged.

"Cool," Brawly said. "The party starts at 8, so make sure you're there."

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson sees his best friend Dakota walking down the hallway. Anderson catches up with the girl, stopping her in her tracks. The hallway was crowded since it was the beginning of the lunchtime periods. "Wait up," Anderson said, placing his hands on the girl's right shoulder. Anderson was still thinking about his loss to Red earlier today and needed to talk to someone about it.

"Hey," Dakota replied she was a little bit startled. She was happy to see her friend. But at the same time, she was glad that it wasn't Quinten. Ever since Quinten pushed Grace a while back, the young girl was trying her best to avoid him. "Thank god it's you, Anderson."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I've been trying my best to avoid Quinten, ever since he got angry and pushed Grace."

"Wait…doesn't he has anger problems?"

"Yeah, I know he does, and I thought he was improving on them, but it looks like I was wrong." She said. But she really didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to talk to about the boy and his problems. "But forget about me, what's up with you?"

Dakota and Anderson walk into the cafeteria, which was packed with hundreds of students. Dakota and Anderson sit down at an empty table, both holding food and a drink in their hands. "You see during gym class we were having a lesson on Pokémon battles and I lost to Red."

"Well, I mean Red is a two-time champion."

"Yeah, I know Dakota." He replied. "But there was something that Red said that has been bugging me."

"What is it?"

"He said that I was weak."

"That jerk," Dakota said. She slams her hand on the table, in anger. She hated Red, just like a lot of the other students at the school. "He's such an arrogant prick."

Anderson looked down, counting to think about what Red said. "But maybe he's right. Maybe I am a weak trainer."

"You're not a weak trainer. Besides, since when did you care about Pokémon battles? Aren't you a creative writing major?"

"Yeah." He replied. "But a lot of the people at this school are Pokémon trainers, and I have Pokémon, so I feel like a bad trainer."

"Aww," Dakota said. "All you got to do is train and then you'll get better."

"Boring, but alright," Anderson replied, rolling his eyes even further.

* * *

 _ **GRACE. / ANDERSON.**_

Grace went to Quinten's house after school. Grace didn't want to go home, because she knew that her mother was going to try and convince her to stay until the big dinner with Team Rainbow Rocket, so she thought that by going to Quinten's house, she could secretly get ready, Meanwhile Anderson was still stressing out about the loss against Red, and was trying to figure out what he was about to do next.

Anderson had a really big room. His room was painted blue and he his room was filled with a lot of things that he liked, which included some of the poems that he liked to write since Anderson was a writer. He was even a Creative Writing major at the Academy.

Anderson was on his queen size bed, looking at his phone. The young boy was stalking Red's player search system profile, trying to find out more information about his Pokémon, so he could get strong like him.

"Why is Red such a strong trainer and I'm not?" Anderson asked, still scrolling through Red's page. He wanted to find out all the information that he could about the brown-haired boy.

Grace was distracted. The young girl was combing her hair, getting herself ready for the party that Brawly invited her too. Grace wanted to make sure that she looked perfect for the party. She was the type of girl who liked dressing up and looking pretty, so she didn't want to look a hot mess, going to the party.

"Quit stressing out about that," Grace said, brushing her hair. "Who cares about how strong you are? You're not even a trainer."

"Ugh, you sound just like Dakota," Anderson said. It was like no one was understanding what Anderson was trying to say. "It's just that I want to be strong. It's not about being a good battler, it's about being a strong person who doesn't give up so easily, and people like you, Red and Dakota are like that."

Grace laughed. "I'm not as strong as you think."

"Please. You're a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man." He said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." She replied. She was looking in her mirror, wanting to make sure that she looked perfect. She turns

Anderson looks up. "You look fine. But you don't look like you're going to a dinner party." He noticed while looking at her – impressed by what she was wearing.

Grace was wearing a half cut pink shirt and blue jean short shorts. She had her hair straighten all the way, so she could look prettier. She wanted to impress the boys who were going to be at the party, so she wanted to look her prettiest. She turned around, hoping that Anderson would notice.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look great, like always."

"Aww. What would I do without my gay best friend." She said. The young girl ends up sitting on the bed. She was worried about him because he looked very distracted. This wasn't him, and she could tell that something was wrong with the boy.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. If you were fine, you would be critique everything about my clothes. Clearing something is up."

"Alright. No, everything isn't fine. I still don't know what to do." He sighed. The young boy flops down on the bed, and his friend Grace follows him. The young boy was stressing out about this one little thing, that it was obvious that he needed something to help him calm down.

"You know, if your so stress about this, I know something that can help you calm down," Grace said. Grace gets up and walks over towards her black purse and starts digging around in it.

Anderson was starting to curious, wondering what it was she was talking about that could help him. "Do you have some sort of drug in there? Like weed? Meth?" He asked. Even though the boy knew that those things were totally wrong, he was very interested in trying out those things.

"Nope, it's none of that." A few seconds later she finally ends up finding what she was looking for. The young girl pulls out a pack of Numel Cigarettes. "Here take this." She throws the pack of Cigarettes to the boy and he catches them.

Anderson looks at the pack of cigarettes and started thinking. "Why would you give me these? Don't these things cause lung cancer?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You drink right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well drinking can cause liver cancer, alcohol poisoning and it can eat up your liver, yet you drink it. So smoking cigarettes isn't a bad thing. It's about how much you smoke." She explained to the boy, which caused him to think it over. "And besides, cigarettes are known for helping someone who is stressed out, calm down." She said.

"Are you sure this will help?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. "But I have to go now. Just think about it, it will help you lessen your stress." The young girl grabs her purse and leaves the room.

Anderson sat there, looking at the pack, wondering if it would be a good thing to smoke them. He had learned from lots of people that smoking was wrong, but at the same time he has heard that it could help someone who is stressed out, so he was conflicted on what the wring thing was.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace did a lot of driving, but she finally arrived in Littleroot Town, where the party that Brawly was talking about, was going to be held at. Grace walked up the steps of Wallace's house, which was almost as big as a mansion. Grace was surprised to see how massive his house was, but at the same time, she wasn't surprised. You could hear the music that was playing in the house from the outside, and the outside of the house wasn't empty, with a few people standing outside, some of them even holding drinks.

The cold September wind, blew through the air, with Grace's hair flying along with it. The bisexual girl knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer the door from the other side. But it had been a few minutes, so she ended up knocking again. "Hello, can someone come to the door?" She asked.

Once she said that someone did come and open the door, and that person was none of them Wallace, the host of the party. Wallace was a well-known Pokémon Coordinator and Gym Leader in the Hoehn Region. Wallace was famous for throwing some of the best water themed parties, that the world has ever seen. And it wasn't surprising that the parties where water-themed since he was a Water-type Pokémon trainer.

"Welcome to the party Grace," Wallace said with a smile. The teenage boy who had aquamarine colored hair and a white cap hugged the girl who was the same age as him. The two knew each other, and where quite good friends, but they hadn't seen each other in a while. Wallace had a valley girl accent.

"Nice to see you, Wallace," Grace responded. Her and Wallace break the hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know. It's been forever." Wallace said. Grace walked into Wallace's house, and she was surprised to see how many teenagers wherein Wallace's house. People were drinking, doing drugs, dancing and or making out. A lot of the things that people were doing at this party, where things that not even a murders parent would like to see. "Come in and make yourself at home."

Wallace reaches over towards a table and hands the girl a beer. "You look like you need this."

She grabs the beer. "Trust me, I do. You won't believe the week that I've had."

"Well, that's the point of a party hon. It's all about forgetting your problems and getting drunk." Wallace shouted. The blue-haired boy takes a sip of his beer.

Grace shrugged her shoulders, forgetting about all the problems that she had and took a sip of the beer. Drinking helped Grace forget all the problems, that she was facing. So, from time to time, it was something that she really liked to do. It helped her with her problems. Grace and Wallace stop drinking, but you could totally tell that the two of them weren't done. "Do you have any more?" She asked.

"Of course, I do. It's a party. Just follow me." Wallace grabs Grace by the arm and drags her into the room that had a lot of alcohol that she could drink.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Late at night, Ander was thinking while lying on his bed and wearing his pajamas. This time his pajamas where some oversized gray hoodie and black sweatpants. The golden brown-haired boy kept thinking about the cigarettes that his friend gave to him. The boy was still stressing out about what happened with Red and wanted something that would cause him to calm down the young boy jumps up and looks at the box of cigarettes that were sitting on the counter.

"Should I, or should I not?" He compilated. He knew that something was dangerous, but at the same time, he was curious to see if it would help him become less stressed. But after a few seconds, he comes up with his decision. Anderson picks the box up and opens it. Anderson takes out one cigarette and puts it in his mouth.

But he soon realized that all he needed was lighter, but he didn't have one on him because he never needed a lighter for anything at all. "Now, where am I going to find a lighter?" He asked himself.

He began thinking about all the people he knew and wondered which ones had a lighter. Suddenly, he remembered that his brother had a lighter and snapped his fingers. "I know who!" He said. Anderson slowly leaves his room and looks down the hallway, to see if anyone was walking in the hallway.

Even though Anderson was home alone, he still wanted to make sure that it was only him there. Anderson walks down the hallway and into his brother empty room. Anderson walks towards his brother dresser and opens it up. He begins digging through his brother clothes and sees a lighter.

Anderson grabs the lighter and flicks the lighter. He uses the lighter to light the cigarette. Anderson then starts to take a puff of the cigarette but then begins coughing when he tries to hold it in. It was just too much for him. "Maybe, I'm doing it wrong?" He asked himself.

He tries again, taking another puff. But this time he wasn't coughing. Taking a puff of that cigarette felt relaxing to the boy. For a movement, the world stopped, and all his problems went away. He shrugged his shoulders and release the smoke from the first puff he took and found it to be relaxing to do that.

The young boy felt like he found something that could help him relieve stress, and for the first time in a while, he was happy about something.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

The party was getting louder and crazy. Tons of teens were getting drunk or high, and the music was getting louder. Grace was having the time of her life, drinking beer after beer. The young girl was completely drunk and wanted to forget about all the problems that she was having, by getting completely wasted. Which she accomplished.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Wallace encouraged Grace and Brawly to drink from the keg. Wallace, Grace, Red, Leaf, Blue, Green, Yellow, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Brock, and Dawn where all in a circle watching Brawly and Grace have tubes in their mouth with Wallace holding a button.

"DRINK!" Ash chanted. The boy with black colored hair and who was wearing a cap was having the time of his life, being at this problem. The reason a lot of the students, came to the party was so that they could forget all about their problems. Ash along with the rest of his friends was drunk out of their minds. Ash, on the other hand, was holding a rolled up joint and took a puff of the joint. Ash wasn't only drunk, but he was stoned too.

"Drink!" Serena chance also, while wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. Serena took the joint from Ash and started to take puffs from the joint. The blonde hair girl was also not only drunk, but she was also high.

Ash took his girl and swung her around. Ash kisses Serena and the young couple starts making out.

The beer starts coming from the tubes and Grace and Brawly start drinking from the tubes. They started chugging from the beer, that was coming from the pipes and the two of them didn't stop. This went on for several seconds until all the beer was gone, Grace ends up throwing the tube and cheering. "YEAH!" She shouted while beating on her chest, the crowd started cheering for her, because she beaded Brawly.

Brawly and Grace were having a race to see who could drink the most beer from the tube, but Grace had beat the boy. Grace was having fun and didn't want to stop at all. She was with her people and was glad that she skipped out on her mom's dinner.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

That night, Grace walks into her house. The girl was drunk out of her mind and could barely talk or walk. Grace has never been drunk before, but this wasn't the first time she has come home late. Due to all the tension that had been going on between her and her mother, lately, Grace has been acting up and getting into all sorts of trouble. Grace started laughing.

Her mother Liza walked into the room and turned on the light. Liza folded her arms and looked at her daughter, quite angry at her. But at the same time, she wanted to work on their relationship, that had been strained for a while now. "You're late," Liza said. But not only was she angry about her daughter coming home late, but she was also angry over the fact that she skipped dinner with Team Rainbow Rocket, people who wanted to help invest in her Pokemart company.

"Hi, mother," Grace said, ignoring the conversation. She was so drunk, that she didn't even know what she was talking about. Grace walks up to her mother and hugs her. "I love you so much, mom." She said. Her mother knew it didn't mean much because her daughter was drunk.

"Your drunk Grace," Liza said. She facepalmed hard. She could tell just by how she was looking and acting, that her daughter was completely drunk. "I guess, we'll have to talk about this later when you're sober."

"Ugh, there you go again. Always bossy, that's why I hate you!" Grace said. Grace stops hugging her mother and starts walking up the stairs, but she was having a hard time walking up the stairs, due to her being not in the right state of mind. "Why did you have to cheat on dad? Why did you have to ruin our family?" She said. That was something that Grace has always wanted to get out of her chest, and that was why she hated her mother. Ever since the divorce, Grace hasn't been herself, and no one noticed this.

Liza didn't know how to react to what her daughter was saying. But there was one thing for sure, and that was that she couldn't talk to her daughter, while she was in this state of mind, because it just wasn't right, and she didn't know what her daughters true feeling would be. But at the same time, she could tell that Dakota meant what she just said.

"Just go upstairs. We'll just talk about this tomorrow." Her mother replied, Grace does exactly what her mother said, and counties to walk upstairs.

While Grace walked upstairs she started crying.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson was passed out on his bed, with tons of cigarette buds on both his bed and on his floor. The young boy spent all night smoking the whole carton of cigarettes that his friend gave to him. He had fun, smoking all those cigarettes. Not only did it make him less stressed, but it almost made him forget about all his problems.

The young boy wakes up. He had a ranging headache, that was distracting him and causing him pain. He was craving another cigarette, so he grabbed the carton. "I need a smoke." He said. He shakes the carton, to see if there were any more cigarettes for him to smoke, but he was all out.

"Damn it!" He said. The boy with brown hair was craving another cigarette, and to him, he needed one fast or else he was going to freak out. "But how am I going to get another cigarette?" He asked himself.

"Are you up bro? If you're not, I'm going to be coming up there to wake you up." His brother Johnathan shouted all the way from downstairs, checking to see if his brother was up so he could take him to school.

Anderson freaked out. He knew that his brother came upstairs and saw all the cigarette buds, that he would get a big lecture from his brother. So, he got up quickly from the bed and started grabbing the buds and throwing them in the trash. There about eighteen of them, and he made sure that he got everyone.

His brother walks into the room and started wondering what Anderson was doing. A freaked-out Anderson returns onto the bed but having his legs crossed. "I don't know what you're doing little bro, but we need to go." He said.

"Okay, coming," Anderson replied, but the young boy was blushing because he was a little embarrassed.

"I- "Johnathan started. He both wanted to know what happened and didn't want to know at the same time. So, he just ignored his feelings and just walked downstairs.

Anderson sighed in relief, that he didn't get caught. But he wanted more cigarettes and needed to know how he was going to get some.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace walks downstairs with her hair a frizzled messed. The young girl had a massive headache and could barely walk. She drunk a lot last night, and the true definition of a having a hangover. "What did I do last night?" Grace asked, while she walked into the kitchen and sat down in a seat next to her brother, Alexander.

"You skipped on moms dinner," Alexander said. Alexander was a little disappointed in the girl. Yesterday, he had a lot of faith in the girl, thinking that she was going to come to mothers dinner, but she didn't. it made him upset.

"Oh that. I didn't feel like going." She remembered but also saying a little sass.

"Of course you didn't," Alexander replied in an angry tone of voice. "You let us all down, and I don't want to be here to witness a trainwreck." He insulted. Alexander grabs the bowl he was eating from, which contained the cereal that he was eating, and he walks away.

Grace shrugged her shoulders. Her head was hurting too much, to even entertain her brother. While Grace was sitting there holding her head, Liza walks downstairs, and she was not happy one bit.

"I see that you're up," Liza said.

"Hey, mom. Can I not go to school today? I'm not feeling well."

Liza didn't want to be hard on her daughter, but she knew that she had too. "You're going to school, and you're grounded."

"Grounded? You can't ground me, that's child abuse."

Liza folds her arms. She was getting angry at her daughter. She was tired of the way that she had been acting lately and she just about had enough of all of it. She couldn't take it anymore. "I've had it up to here with your behavior lately. You're out of control."

"I'm out of control?" Grace asked but saying in a sarcastic tone of voice. She Couldn't believe that her mother would say that. "How could you sit there and say something like that, when you had the audacity to cheat on dad," Grace said.

Liza rolled her eyes. "I understand that your still upset about what happened between me and your father, and I know I made a mistake, but that a long time ago, and frankly you're just going to have to get over it."

Grace started to cry, tears running down her eyes. She was surprised that her mother would say something like that, but at the same, she really wasn't. "How can I let go of it? You ruined our family. Our life was perfect, and you had to go ahead and ruin it."

"Look everything with your father wasn't as perfect as it seemed." Her mother said. She understood where her daughter was coming from and why she was upset, but Grace, on the other hand, could sit here and listen to it anymore.

Grace shook her head and got up. "I can't do this anymore. I hate living here, and I don't want to be around you anymore." Grace said. Grace gets up out of her seat and walks away.

"Grace," Liza said, trying to stop her daughter from leaving, but she was going to be leaving anyway.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Later that day, during school Anderson was walking down the hallway. He had heard reports and rumors from some people at the school, that he could get a Fake I.D. from someone in the school. Anderson was a little nervous to be doing this since he knew nothing about this person. But since he was craving to smoke some more, he pretty much let his nervousness slide.

The hallways were busy, and Anderson walks up to Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami. Khu had blue and black eyes, which was a result due to a difference in coloration known as Heterochromia. Khu was a computer programmer who barely showed any emotion. He had neck-length sky blue hair, with a hair antenna that looked like it was sticking out of his hoodie. Khu was sitting on the stairs while typing on his laptop.

Anderson clears his throat, he was a little bit scared of the boy who was a freshman, since he looked quite threating for someone his age. "Hi, are you Khu?" He asked, shaking nervously.

Khu shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want?" Khu was a no-nonsense person and didn't like playing around. Khu was someone who liked for people to be straight to the point with what they wanted.

"I believed that we talked online, and I was wondering do you have that I.D. I asked for?" Anderson asked. After talking to people about Khu, Anderson messed Khu online and asked him about a fake I.D. Since Khu was smart, he knew ways on how to delete things, block IP address, and all sorts of wicked computer tricks. Khu was quite smart.

"Where's my money?" Khu asked. All Khu wanted was his money, he didn't really care about anything else.

"It's right here." Anderson reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens his wallet and pulls out two hundred dollars. Anderson hands the two hundred dollars to Khu and Khu hands Anderson the fake I.D.

Anderson looked at the fake I.D. and smiled. The picture on the ID looked just like him, but everything else expects for the height, weight, eye color and hair color where all fake. Anderson thought that it was a pretty good fake and was impressed with Khu's work. "This is pretty good," Anderson said. "Thank you."

"You can go now," Khu said. Khu was chewing on a piece of gum, which was mint flavor. The young boy with blue hair was typing on the computer fast and blowing bubbles with the gum that he was chewing.

"Okay…" Anderson replied, finding the boy to be a bit rude. Anderson turns around and begins walking away. But at the same time, he was quite happy with the fact that he had an ID. So, he wasn't too worried about it. He just shrugged it off.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Dakota was in her locker grabbing some things. While she was doing that, the hallways were packed with students who were walking in the hallway, on the way to their next class. Grace sees that Dakota was at her locker and wanted to talk to her. After fighting with her mom, Grace wanted somewhere to stay for a while because she couldn't stand living with her mom, so she decided to turn to Dakota.

Dakota and Grace used to be friends until Grace started a vicious rumor about the girl. Grace wanted to make amends with Dakota and try to be friends again. Dakota was like one of Grace's best friends that she considered a family and wanted a second chance with her. "Dakota," Grace said, walking up to her.

Dakota slams her locker in anger. Dakota hears that it was Grace who was trying to walk to her and begins walking away. "I don't want to talk to you," Dakota said. Dakota didn't even want to be near the girl because she hated her guts so much.

Grace starts walking with Dakota. She wasn't going to give up on trying to rekindle their friendship. "Please hear me out. I'm sorry for everything that I did, and I really mean it."

Dakota rolled her eyes, not believing a thing that she was saying. She continued to walk down the hallway. "I've heard the tons of times."

"This time I mean it. Come on, we were each other's firsts." Grace said. Dakota's eyes widen up, she didn't expect Grace to say that out loud. Dakota and Grace lost their virginities to another earlier this summer, and the two of them even had a long summer fling. Dakota told Grace to keep it a secret and to not say anything about it, but it seemed like Grace couldn't do that.

The angry Dakota turns around with a threatening look on her face. She turns her head to see if anyone could hear them. "You weren't supposed to say anything about that!" Dakota shouted. "That was supposed to be between us."

"Why?" Grace asked. "We fell in love with each other this summer and lost our virginities to each other. Why are you so ashamed of that?" Grace asked but teasing the girl at the same time.

"Because no one can no- "She whispered silently before she got interrupted by the girl.

"Because no one can know that you're a lesbian?" Grace asked. "Get over it. You're a lesbian and it's obvious and everyone knows. Besides, it's 2018. No one cares if you're gay. Everyone loves gay."

"You don't understand," Dakota said. "No one can know that I'm a lesbian, especially my parents. I don't want to come out yet."

"And by pretending that you're straight, is working so well," Grace said. "You've been obviously avoiding Quinten, and has nothing to do with his anger, it's because you don't want to touch him or be around him because he's not a girl like me." Grace teased. She was having fun talking to Dakota. It was like the old times when the two girls where friends. She missed her friendship with her and wanted it back.

But Dakota, on the other hand, was tired of this conversation. She didn't want anyone knowing that she was a lesbian, and she was going to keep it that way. So, she gave in and wondered what it was that Grace wanted. "Can we just stop talking about this, because I don't want people knowing. What is it that you want."

"Well, can I stay with you for a while? Me and my mother got into another fight and I need a place to crash."

"Fine, but please not another word of this." Dakota accepted.

"YAY!" Grace clapped. Grace hugs Dakota, happy that the of them were on the steps to being friends again. "We can finally be friends again."

While Grace was hugging Dakota, some part of her really liked. She liked the touch of another girl on her and was in heaven being touched by her. But she looked around and saw people looking at them and didn't want anyone to suspect that she was gay, so she pushed Dakota off her and whipped away the hug. "That was enough hugging, and I have to go to class- "

"Leaving so soon?" Quinten asked. Quinten walked up to his girlfriend Dakota, happy to see her again. Quinten was not only walking by himself, but he was also walking with Chroma, his best friend.

Chroma had silver and pink hair. He was tall and a tenth grader, who was sixteen years old. He had pale white skin and was wearing a long coat.

Dakota froze up, seeing her supposed "boyfriend" right there. "I got to go." Dakota grabs Grace by the arm and runs away, dragging the girl with her.

Chroma and Quinten were very confused about what just happened. Quinten and Chroma look at each other, trying to figure out what was going on. "What was that?" Chroma asked.

"I have no idea…" Quinten said.

"Is she still avoiding you?" Chroma asked.

"Yeah, and I have no idea as to why." Quinten shrugged.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson was a little nervous, walking in the Pokemart in Mauville City, that afternoon. Anderson for the first time ever has skipped school. That was something that he's never done before, but he was really craving cigarettes and wanted to smoke badly. Anderson was waiting in line and shaking. He had no idea if the fake I.D. was going to work.

"That will be 5.89." The clerk said. The clerk was Takamaru Hagoromo, someone who went to Anderson's school, but luckily enough Anderson didn't know he was. Takamaru was wearing a red button up shirt that had a white pokeball logo with a nametag on the left corner.

The person in front of Anderson was a little old lady. The old lady hands Takamaru the money and grabs her bags. "Thank you, young man."

"Thanks for shopping at the Mauville City PokeMart. Come back anytime." Takamaru said, putting on a fake smile. The young boy wasn't really the type of person to say please or thank you, but he had to because this was his job. He had been working there for about six months now, and quite liked the perks of the job.

The old lady begins walking away, and Anderson walks up to the front of the desk. Anderson was a little nervous and looked down. He didn't really want to be seen buying cigarettes, due to the negative reputation that they had. "I would like to buy a pack of Numel cigarettes."

Takamaru looks up. He realized that the boy looked familiar and recognized that he went to his school. "I know you."

"You do?" The nervous Anderson said. He was worried that he was about to get caught. He wondered if he was going to go to school. "Maybe you're mistaken…"

"No, I'm not mistaken. You got to my school. Your name is Anderson right. I see you hanging out with Grace and Dakota. I know this because Dakota made a big deal of not knowing my name." He said.

"Oh, your him," Anderson said. Anderson remembered that Dakota was talking about a guy who never told her his name. "Yeah, she went crazy about it."

They both laughed.

"You're not going to tell anyone that I wanted to buy cigarettes, are you?" Anderson asked. The young boy was still nervous and thought that the older boy was going to tell on him for wanting to buy cigarettes.

Takamaru laughed. "I'm not a snitch if that's what you think." He said. Takamaru turns around and grabs a pack of Numel cigarettes for a young boy. He rings them up and puts them on the counter.

Anderson sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"But honestly, I'm surprised that your smoking," Takamaru said. "You just don't seem like that type."

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover." Anderson shrugged.

"Go ahead. Take them, there on me." The emotionless boy said. He shrugged his shoulders and liked seeing nice people doing bad things, so he decided to let Anderson off scotch free.

"Why thanks," Anderson replied. Anderson grabs the pack of cigarettes.

"Okay, now leave before I change my mind."

"Right," Anderson replied. Anderson turns around and begins walking away. Anderson walks outside and looks around. The cold September wind blew in the air since it was fall. Anderson begins walking and opens his pack of a cigarette; Anderson takes on the cigarettes out and puts one in his mouth. Anderson grabs his lighter and lights the cigarette up.

Anderson begins smoking, and smoking the cigarette gave the boy a sense of relief. He continued smoking, the cigarettes blowing out smoke, and taking puffs.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thanks for the support of the previous chapter and I'm happy that everyone enjoyed it. I liked writing this chapter and I put a lot of effort into writing this story. This story is pretty much how I envisioned the Pokémon Academy franchise to be from the start, and I'm glad I get to write it all out. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one.

The one thing I like about this story is that characters can get more time to shine in chapters because of there's like two plots in each chapter. That's what I love most about this story, is that there isn't just one plot in a chapter.

That's what I meant by did you all want Preparations and The Alola Experiment to have a similar format. More than one overall plot being in a chapter.

Also, the next story to get updated is The Alola Experiment. So be on the lookout for that, and it may even be posted today.

How do you all feel about the lack of Pokémon in the story? I know that all of you knew this when you signed up for this story, but I just wanted to know how you all feel about it.

Also, for Preparation, Alola Experiment and Pokémon Academy readers, this is considered part 2 of a two-part special chapter. This is not chapter 25 of the story. This is just a special chapter.

Golem2.76 – Josh has been accepted and he was even in this chapter.

ClassicGoneRetro – Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked what I did with Anderson's character. Yeah, it's going to be confusing when Anderson's future boyfriend comes into the story, so maybe he should go back a nickname to cause less confusion if that's okay with you.

Mara the Wolf – Yeah it did feel like that, but it was more because of the plots combined with each other. This chapter was more two different plots. This is an alternative universe, the other Pokémon Academy stories are a television show in this universe, so Dakota and Quinten went to go watch the episode where Jeremiah and Babs battle in the finales. This story is still an AU, the other Pokémon academy stories are just considered television shows.

n00bsleyr and The Imprisoned of Hell – Thanks for the support, I'm glad you liked it.

Aster – Yeah, that's pretty much why, and for Pokémon Academy, Pokémon Academy: Preparations and Pokémon Academy: The Alola Experiment readers, this is the last time that a PokeProblems chapter would be posted for these stories. The reason I posted the first two chapters for these stories, is so that when there's a crossover between the stories, then you will get familiar with some of the characters/tone of the stories. Yeah, I don't ship Red/Leaf either, but I thought that they made sense for this story.


	4. Volume 1, Chapter 3

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KHU.**_

AP Pokémon Biology class was underway, and the students were currently in a lab, dissecting Pokémon for their next assignment. The students were paired up into groups of two, and the Pokémon that they were dissecting varied on the groups. All the students were wearing white lab coats, blue gloves, and clear goggles, so they could be safe while dissecting.

The classroom was very large, with about twenty-two students in the class. The age range and diversity of the class was also something to behold, but most them where Sophomores who were about fifteen or sixteen years ago. Khu was the only freshman in the class and the youngest, but that was because Khu was a very smart person and didn't really need to take Physical Science like the rest of the Freshman his age.

The teacher for the classroom was Professor Takao Cozmo. He was a hidden scientist with brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing glasses and a yellow backpack. The Cozmo was a meteorologist, but he had been asked by his friend Professor Birch, to come and teach Biology at the school.

"Remember everyone, that the point of this assignment is to learn about the insides of Pokémon, and how they differ from ours. I want you all to write notes, about what you find on the inside and compare and contrast the insides of humans and Pokémon." The Professor explained to the students while he was walking back and forth.

Khu was paired with Ross, and some of the other people who were in the class were Dakota, Brawly, Roxanne, and Quinten. Khu and Ross were dissecting a Politoed, while Roxanne and Dakota were dissecting a Poliwag. Everyone in the class was assigned to dissect a member of the Poliwag line, and they go to choose which member they wanted to dissect.

Khu was analyzing the Politoed that was right in front of him. He was trying his best to study it, before cutting on it. Khu was smart with these types of things because he got a lot of his knowledge from horror movies. Ross looked at Khu and was quite impressed with his skills.

"Before we start cutting anything, we must make sure it's cut right," Khu explained, to his lab partner. "We have to make sure the incision is perfectly line up, so we can get the blood and guts out perfectly."

Some of the students heard what Khu said and began getting a little freaked out about that. It even made some of them uncomfortable and started to question the boy, and his sanity for saying something like that.

"Did you just hear what he said?" Serena asked. She was partnered up with Lead, Red's girlfriend. Meanwhile, Serena was Ash Ketchum's girlfriend and she was a dirty blonde-haired girl who was a pink hat.

"I know right." Leaf responded. "Such a freak."

Ross heard what they said, but he wasn't the type of person to get involved in conflict or drama, so he just shrugged his shoulders and paid attention to his lab partner. Ross smiled. He knew that if there was anyone he should listen to about this sort of thing, he knew that Khu is the right person. Ross was "Will do boss." Ross joked. "You know, you really know a lot about cutting things…"

"Yeah. That's because it's pretty cool to cut something open." Khu said.

Ross raised his eyebrows up, and the rest of the students in the classroom became alarmed. The students started to get scared about the comments that the boy was making and didn't want to be around him.

"That's pretty sick…" Dakota said. Dakota almost wanted to throw up, she put the scalpel down. She didn't want to even dissect anymore after the comments that Khu was making.

"Yeah, that's pretty gross." The blue haired Brawly said.

Khu wasn't angry at all. He was nonchalant about the whole entire thing, which was a bonus of his personality. All his life, people had made fun of him, for a multiple of reasons, but he was starting to get sick of it. He clenched his fist together and looked at the scalpel that was right in front of him.

"Don't listen to them Khu, just ignore them," Ross said, trying to calm the boy down. Ross puts his hands on the boys left shoulder. He could tell that Khu was getting angry and didn't want to see the boy explode.

Khu couldn't handle it anymore. He had the perfect joke idea, to turn the situation around. As someone who rarely showed emotion, he knew something that could turn the tides off him. "Maybe if this assignment was about dissecting all of you, we can see who is smart and who isn't." He sarcastically said and started laughing.

But the students of the class weren't so thrilled about Khu's joke. "That wasn't funny," Quinten said.

"Yeah. I can't believe you just threaten us." Serena said. Feeling uncomfortable.

"Come on, it was a joke." The boy said very lightly.

"No, it wasn't," Roxanne said. "You are a terrorist."

Professor Cozmo wasn't having any of it. He too thought that the boy was making terrorist threats. And as a teacher Professor Cozmo had to take it seriously, since it could mean something serious. "Khuzaimah Minami to the principal office now."

"But Mr. Cozmo, I- "

"Now!" The Professor shouted.

Khu sighs. "Fine." Khu was a little disappointed. Since he was someone who liked assignments like this, he was angry that he couldn't finish out the assignment. The boy takes off his lab coat, goggles and gloves first, and then grab his belongings, before going to the principal's office. The boy then walks out of class. But he wasn't going to make a big deal about it, and just decided to accept what had happened.

* * *

 **"Mama Said Knock You Out"**

 **Starring:**

 _Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Golem2.76 as Josh Smith_

 _MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf_

 _Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane_

 _Nintendo as Professor Birch_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 _SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora_

 _The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo_

 _WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson_

 _n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore_

 _pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore_

 _ **Guest Starring:**_

 _Nintendo as Ash Ketchum_

 _Nintendo as Serena_

 _Nintendo as Roxanne_

 _Nintendo as Brawly_

 _Nintendo as Leaf_

 _Nintendo as Lt. Surge_

 _ **Special Guest Star:**_

 _Deutschland1871 as Natalie_

 _Nintendo as Professor Takao Cozmo_

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

The bell rings, and it was time to go the next class. The students of the AP Biology class, begin walking out of the classroom. The students where a little disgusted by the dissection lab that they had today, but what they cared about more was what happened with Khu.

The hallways started to pile up with more and more students and teachers. Quinten didn't really care about all the gossip and drama that was going on, he was just wondering why his girlfriend Dakota, had been avoiding him for the past several weeks. It was started to get to the point where he even wondered if he still had a girlfriend.

Quinten sees that Dakota was walking right in front of him, so he tried to hurry up and catch up with her before she left. "Hey, Dakota!" Quinten said, tapping on her shoulder.

Dakota was surprised to see Quinten and she quickly turns around. "Hi!" She said. You could tell that by the way she was talking, she really didn't want to be near him. Mostly, because she was gay and didn't want to come out to anyone.

"Hi? Is that all you have to say to your boyfriend?" Quinten asked. Quinten's tone was a little aggressive. He was getting a little bit angry with the way that his girlfriend was acting right now.

"Oh right. How have you been?" She asked.

"Dakota!" The boy shouted, which startled the boy. His shouting caused quite a ruckus, and everyone gathered around the young couple who were having a conversation. "I want to know, why have you been avoiding me? Where dating, we are a couple, couples talk. What is going on?" Quinten asked.

Dakota didn't know what to say. The young girl looks down and started shaking. Quinten's anger was starting to get a little bit too much for the girl, who was secretly in the closet. "I have to go." The girl who was extremely uncomfortable walks away in angst, leaving Quinten to be very confused.

* * *

 _ **KHU.**_

Professor Birch facepalmed. The man was getting tired of seeing so many students come to his office, day after day. It was stressing him out. Professor Birch was sitting at his desk, while Khu was sitting in a chair that was right in front of his desk. "Why did I sign up for this?" Professor Birch asked. Professor Birch takes a sip of tea. He really liked tea, and even grew his own tea leaves, at his home.

Professor Birch, who was the principal of the school, office was in the back of the office. It was built that way, so he could have secrecy, but still see what was going on around him.

Khu folded his arms. He honestly didn't want to be there, but he knew that he had to face the consequences of his actions. So, he just decided to take it. "Can we get this over with?" Khu asked.

Professor Birch raised his eyebrow. He didn't like kids who got smart with adults. "I'm just going to ignore that because I know you're a good kid at heart, but you can't go around saying stuff like wanting to cut people open."

Khu rolls his eyes. "It was a joke, sir."

"Okay, how you like it if I said I'm going to force one of your Pokémon to evolve." The brown hair Professor who was wearing a suit sarcastically said. Trying to make a point.

Khu raised his eyebrows up. He thought that the Professor was serious about forcing one his Pokémon to evolve. "Wait, you want to evolve one of my Pokémon?" Khu asked, not getting the Professor's obvious sarcasm.

"And you just proved my point right there. Some people don't understand jokes, so you need to be careful." Professor Birch explained.

"Fine, I get it," Khu replied. He didn't care at all about being in this office, he just wanted to go back to class and continue about his day. Khu gets up and holds onto his backpack. "So, can I go now?"

"Yes. But you also have one week's detention." Professor Birch begins writing the detention slip for the boy, using a pen.

"Fine, I don't care." Khu grabs the slip and begins walking, the first bell starts to ring, which meant that passing period was almost over and that the students need to hurry up and go to class.

* * *

 _ **JOSH.**_

The bell rang, and Josh had gotten an urgent call from his second-period teacher to go and see the guidance counselor about an issue that they were having. Josh walked into the guidance counselor's office and knocks on the door. Josh was holding a pink permission slip in his hands. To go out in the hallways, for this school, permission slips were very important. "You wanted to see Professor Elm?" He asked.

One of the many guidance counselors at the Pokémon Academy of Hoenn was Professor Elm. Professor Elm was a well-known researcher in the Johto Region who specializes in Pokémon Eggs. He was also the one to discover that Pikachu had a pre-evolved form known as Pichu.

Professor Elm was sitting at his desk, and when heard Josh talked, he turned around in his chair. "Oh, come on Josh. I've been wanting to talk to you." The Professor was quite young. He had short brown hair and was wearing a light blue button-up shirt, glasses, and a lab coat. The Professor was glad to see Josh today.

Josh walks over towards the seat and sits down in the chair that was right in front of the young handsome Professor. Josh had no idea what the Professor wanted with him, but he wanted to find out why. "You wanted to see me, right?" Josh asked.

"of course. I did." He replied. Professor Elm turns around and starts typing on the computer. He pulls up Josh's file and turns the computer over to the boy. He then turns around and looks at Josh. "You see Josh, you haven't paid for your classes here at the Pokémon Academy yet."

"Oh right," Josh said. "You see, money has been really tight lately, both my parents lost their jobs and it's been really difficult." Josh's family has been having rough financial issues lately, so Josh was having a hard time buying things. He's been thinking about getting a job, but the job market was hard.

"I understand." Professor Elm replied. "But Josh if you don't pay this 50,000 dollars for the 2018-2019 school year, you can be kicked out of the Pokémon Academy, and you must pay it before Winter Break, which is in two months." The Professor explained to the boy, trying to let him know that he must pay money soon.

"I will, Professor Elm. That is why I'm going to get a job, so I can pay this off." The boy responded.

"Okay then, and if you need any help, my door is always open."

"Thank you, Professor Elm, have a good day." Josh sighs and gets out of his seat. He began thinking of a way, so he could pay off his tuition or else he would have to leave the school. But the boy couldn't really think of many options.

* * *

 _ **JOSH.**_

Josh was sitting down at a table during lunch period, on his laptop and trying to look for ways to make quick cash online. But Josh didn't really find many options when it came to trying to make fast money online. Josh sighed. He was sitting at the table with his best friend Ross.

Ross and Josh had been best friends, ever since they were little kids. Ross and Josh always got along with each other and never got into fights. But when they did get into fights, it was very rare.

Josh was eating some spaghetti that his mother made for him last night, while Ross was eating a pepperoni pizza. While Josh was busy looking up ways to make fast cash, Ross was looking at his phone and watching the nanny take care of his baby sister.

"Aww, my little sister is so adorable," Ross said while he watched the nanny rock his baby sister to sleep. Ross had multiple nannies cams installed in the house. But all of them were installed in the front room.

"You do know that spying on your nanny is creepy right?" Josh asked.

"No, it's not. I've seen too many movies, and I've learned that you always have to be careful and not trust no one." Ross said. Ross takes a bite of the pepperoni pizza that right on the side of him.

"Well, this isn't a movie or a fanfiction. This is real life." Josh replied.

"Oh, shut up, you always take the fun out of everything." Josh and Ross both laugh.

"Have you ever found a way to make some cash yet?" Ross asked. Josh told Ross earlier about a way to make some quick money, to for school.

"No, I haven't," Josh replied. He was a little saddened by the fact that he couldn't find any quick ways to make some fast cash. "And I need to find a way fast, or else I'm going to have to leave the Pokémon Academy." Josh was a little saddened. He didn't want to leave the Pokémon Academy because he liked it here.

Ross could see that his friend was feeling a little down and wanted to help him the best way he could. "Why don't you babysit, my sister for me tonight?" He suggested, trying to help his friend out.

Josh's eyes started to sparkle. "Wow, you really mean that?"

"Yeah. I've been wanting to spend some time with myself, so I think that you would make a great babysitter." Ross confessed.

"Thank you, Ross." Josh walks over towards Ross and hugs him.

"Don't mention it. Now get off me." Ross said.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Chroma was listening to music while sitting at a table along during passing period. Chroma was doing his math homework while listening to a song by ACDC. Chroma's study hall period was very quiet, and not a lot kids in the classroom. Chroma loved study hall because it was the only time during the day, that he could have some time to himself.

But the best thing about study hall is the teacher of the classroom, rarely paid attention. The teacher for this study hall period was Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge was sleeping at his desk. He was a very busy teacher, and study hall was one of the only times during the day where he could get some rest and relaxation.

Chroma wasn't the only recognizable person in the class, but Quinten was in the class too. Quinten wasn't too worried about doing his homework because he had already finished it a while ago. Quinten cared more about what was going on with his girlfriend wanted to talk to someone about it.

Quinten looks up and sees that Lt. Surge was sleeping, so this gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to his best friend Chroma, who wasn't sitting so far from him. Quinten quietly walks over towards Chroma, takes off his headphones, which startled the boy and sits down right next to him.

"What are you doing?" The angry Chroma asked. His eyes started to turn red.

"Kill him with fire," Grey whispered into his ear, but the twist was that Chroma was speaking, which confused Quinten. Grey was one of Chroma's split personalities that the young boy had. Gray was trying to take over Chroma's life, but he wasn't about to let that happen.

"No, I'm not going to do that, Gray!" Chroma fought back, but that only made Quinten more and more confused the more he looked at his friend.

"What are you doing?" Quinten asked.

Chroma started to sweat and blush a little bit. Chroma scratches the back of his head. "Nothing. Just forget about it." He said. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Dakota." He replied.

"Is she still ignoring you?" Chroma asked.

"Yeah, she is," Quinten confessed. "And I don't know why."

"Maybe, if you try talking to her you can." Chroma suggested. He was really trying his best to be a supportive friend, but he wasn't the best when it came to romantic relationships.

"I've already tried do that, dude. And she still ignored me."

"Have you tried, maybe talking to one her friends?" He asked. That was one of the final suggestions that Chroma felt like he could give to the girl.

Quinten began thinking. He never thought of that idea before, and kind of like Chroma's idea. "That's a brilliant idea." Quinten gets up out of his seat. "Thanks, Chroma. You are the best." Quinten walks off.

"Bye then." Chroma waved.

"You shouldn't say bye to him," Gray whispered.

"Oh, shut up!" Chroma said. Everyone in the classroom except for the sleeping teacher looked at him confusion, thinking that he was talking to himself because it sure did look that way.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Anderson was walking down the hallway, and Quinten ran towards him and put his hand on his shoulder. Quinten really wanted to know what was going on with his girlfriend, and after talking to his good friend Chroma, Chroma suggested to him about talking to one of Dakota's friends which made him think about talking to Anderson.

Anderson was on his way to his next class which was a Math Class, and Quinten was on his way to lunch. But first, Quinten wanted to talk to his girlfriend's friend first, before doing anything of the sorts. "Hey, we need to talk- "Quinten started but after smelling Anderson, he pinches his nose. Anderson gave off a very distasteful smell.

"Bro, you stink. You smell like smoke. Have you been smoking?" Quinten asked while feeling disgusted.

Anderson swallowed his spit. Quinten was right, and he has been smoking. But he didn't want to admit that to Quinten, fearing that Quinten was going to judge him. So, he knew he had to lie about it. "My mother smokes, and it gets all over me." He lied. Anderson was sweating, and his palms were starting to too.

"Well tell her to go outside next time. That stuff can give you cancer." Quinten informed.

"I know," Anderson replied. "So, what is it you want?" Anderson asked.

"I need to talk to you about Dakota."

"What is it about Dakota, that you need to talk to me about?" Anderson asked.

"She's been avoiding me lately." He confessed, it was hard for him to say it, but it was true.

"She's been avoiding you?" A confused Anderson asked, but him saying that only made Quinten even more confused.

"Wait, you don't know why she's been avoiding me?"

"I haven't spoken to her in a while. She's been acting weird lately." Anderson revealed while scratching her head.

"Thanks for nothing." The disappointed Quinten said. Quinten turns around, but he got interrupted by Anderson.

"You could always perform a romantic gesture," Anderson suggested.

Quinten smiled. He thought that Anderson's idea was brilliant. He knew that someone like Dakota, would really like something like that, so he had to make everything perfect. "That's a good idea, thanks, Anderson." Quinten winked at the boy, causing Anderson to blush.

"Um, thanks." The smitten Anderson replied. Anderson had a bit of a crush on Quinten, but he was never going to admit it because he knew that Quinten was straight. He watched Quentin runoff.

* * *

 _ **KHU.**_

Khu walked into his AP Biology class, the next day. It was a fresh start, so he hoped that the terrorist remarks that people were calling him would die down. The classroom wasn't too filled up because the class hadn't started yet – so he knew that so far so good, that everything was alright.

He walked over to sit at his desk, but before he could Professor Cozmo walks up to him. "Khu, you not allowed in my class."

"What?" Khu asked. The young boy raised his eyebrow up. He had no idea what was going on because he didn't remember doing anything that would cause him to not be allowed back into his favorite teacher's class. "What do you mean I'm not allowed back here."

Professor Cozmo sighed. He didn't want to admit this because Khu was one of his star students, but he had to keep his other students safe. "I've gotten some complaints from the other students that the comments you said yesterday where triggering, so they don't want to be anywhere near you unless you give a formal apology." The Professor explained to the young emotionless boy.

Khu rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this. "Wow, really. You really expect me to make an apology for a joke?" Khu was talking low. It was something that he liked doing because he didn't really like to talk loudly.

"I'm sorry Khu, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Make the apology and you're allowed back in my class." The Professor explained.

"Fine, I'll make the apology. Are you happy now?" Khu asked.

"Why yes, I am." Cozmo smiled, while Khu stormed off.

* * *

 _ **KHU.**_

Khu was sitting in the library typing up an apology for his AP Biology class. Khu was getting tired, since he was someone who didn't like to show emotion, it was hard for him to write an apology. The library was quite quiet today, with not too many people in there. Khu had lunch period this hour, but since he had to write an apology to get back to his AP Biology class, he had to write fast, so that's why he skipped out on lunch.

He was sitting at a table, but he wasn't alone. There were two other people who were sitting at the table and that was Takamaru and Misaki Akane. Misaki had amber colored eyes and long white hair. She was a freshman and fourteen years old, the same age as Khu and she were in the same grade as him.

Both Misaki and Takamaru where doing homework this period, and they too also had lunch. But Misaki and Takamaru weren't friends. They just so happened to sit at the same lunch table. Misaki and Takamaru where both the type of people who didn't like social interaction that much, along with Khu, so it was a conscience, that they were all sitting at the same table together.

"I don't know what to write." Khu sighed. He was talking to himself, but also talking low. He didn't have a lot of confidence in himself when it came to writing this paper.

"Hey, are you that guy who said he was going to blow up the school?' Takamaru asked. What Khu said in class, went viral, everyone was talking about it, from Freshman to Seniors to the staff, it was a hot topic.

"I heard that is was a gun," Misaki said. Misaki and Takamaru both laugh, finding it to be funny.

Khu rolled his eyes. "No, it was a scalpel and I was being sarcastic."

"Could've fooled me," Misaki said. "Because everyone is saying that you are a terrorist."

"I'm not a terrorist. I don't know why everyone is saying that. And thanks to that accident, I have to write an apology."

Takamaru who was a senior and Misaki who was a freshman both look at each other. You could tell by the looks on their faces, that they both had the same idea. "I have a great idea," Misaki said.

"Me too."

Misaki and Takamaru walk over towards the boy and take over his laptop when Misaki starts typing. Khu was confused as to what was going on, wondering why the two of them were typing his apology. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, and just let us masters craft this wonderful piece," Misaki said.

"Okay." Khu shrugged.

"Quite in the library!" Nurse Joy shouted. She had pink hair and was wearing a nursing cap and outfit. Standing next to her, was her partner Pokémon Chansey.

"Chansey, chan." Chansey claps her hands, agreeing with her trainer. The group of three, listen to what she said and become a little quieter.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

School was now over, and Quinten walked down the steps of the school. The teenage boy listened to the advice that Anderson gave him and knew that it would be a good idea. So, he went out to by a few things, to impress his girlfriend. Quinten was holding a big pink stuffed Teddiursa toy, a pink balloon, and some flowers. He was waiting for his girlfriend to show up.

Dakota and Grace walk down the steps of the school. Since school was out, the two of them had a lot of plans to do together, especially since they were now living together. "That assignment was hard," Dakota said. She was talking about an assignment that their Geometry teacher gave them.

"I know right?" Dakota asked. "Who knew that shapes played an important part in math." Dakota and Grace both laugh, while they continued walking down the steps of the school.

Quinten hears his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend that he walks over towards them, while still holding the gifts that he wanted to give to her. "Hey," Quinten said.

"Hey," Dakota said in an awkward way.

Meanwhile, Grace was loving all the awkwardness that was going on between the two of them, that she wanted this to stay like this for a while. "This awkwardness is amazing." Grace chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Dakota asked.

"Well, you see as your boyfriend, I want to do something special for you." He said. He gives the gifts to his girlfriend, but she was just so confused, that she didn't know what was going on. She almost didn't even want to be there.

Grace was laughing like crazy, still thinking that this conversation was hilarious.

"Thanks, babe," Dakota said even more awkwardly, causing Grace to laugh even more.

Quinten goes in for a kiss, but Dakota quickly moves her head to the side, which made Quinten curious as he backs off. "What's wrong?" Quinten asked.

"I have bad breath," Dakota replied.

Quinten grabs Dakota's hands and kisses them. "I have something planned for tonight."

"Tonight?" Dakota asked. "Well me and Grace- "Dakota started, before getting interrupted by Grace.

"We did have plans, but she can spend time with you," Grace said. "So, I'm going to go now." She could tell that things were about to get awkward, so she rushed off in a hurry.

"So, I guess someone is free tonight. Come on let's do this. Have dinner, watch a movie. Spend time together. We are a couple after all."

Dakota didn't really want to, but since she didn't want people to know that she was a lesbian, she decided to give in to his demands. Dakota was very self-conscious when it came to how she felt about her gayness. "Okay."

"Yes!" Quinten cheered. Quinten kisses Dakota, but she really wasn't feeling it, until she turned around and saw a hot girl, so she kept kissing Quinten, while thinking about the hot blonde girl, that just walked by.

Quinten breaks the kiss because it was getting a little too intense. "Woah," Quinten said. "I wasn't expecting that until tonight."

"Well, I like surprises." Dakota lied.

* * *

 _ **JOSH.**_

It was getting closer to Josh to go and babysit Ross' babysitter, but before he was about to go, he was in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. Josh opens the refrigerator, scanning the place looking for food, but there nothing in there. "Mom, where out of food again," Josh shouted, so his mother could hear here.

Josh's mother walks into the kitchen. Josh's mother had four kids and Josh was the second born out of the four. He had an older sister and two siblings that were younger than him, but they weren't here. "Why are you yelling Joshua?"

"No reason," Josh replied, shutting out of the refrigerator. "But like I said, we are out of food."

"I know Joshua. That's why I need you to go to the store."

"I can't," Josh replied. "I have to go babysitting."

"Damn. Well, I'll have your sister go." His mother said. While standing there, his mother remembered that there was something that she wanted to talk to him about. "Josh, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your guidance counselor called and told me, that we have to pay for your tuition." She explained. "I freaking told you not to go to that school." She shouted. She knew that the Pokémon Academy would be an expensive school, and she wanted him to go to a public school because they were free.

But Josh didn't want to go to a public school. He liked it at the Pokémon Academy because it was a great school and one of the best in the world. "I know mom. But the Pokémon Academy is a great school for a Pokémon Battle Major like me. And, they have one of the best Biology programs in the world." Josh said. Josh began crying, going to the Pokémon Academy was his dream, but his dream was on its way to getting shattered all because he couldn't pay for it. "But I can't afford it."

"I know honey, come here honey, you don't need to cry." She asked. She hugs her son, she could tell how much pain he was in and knew that she needed to comfort here. She lets go of him. "That is why both of us need to try our best to get some money, so we can pay for your school." She said. "Okay?"

"Okay, mom." He replied.

* * *

 _ **KHU.**_

Khu along with Takamaru and Miaski had stayed after school, still working on Khu's assigment. Unlike earlier in the day, the libiary was filled with tons of students and teachers during the afternoon. Takamaru and Misaki took turns typing on the laptop, but Khu was just sitting there, wondering what the two of them where trying to type out. They had completely took over Khu's assignment from him.

"And with that, we are done." Miasaki said, pressing the enter button one last time.

"What did you guys right?" Khu asked.

"Don't worry about it." Takamaru replied. "It's going to knock the pants off of them at school."

"I hope it does…" Khu replied.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

It was a little cold outside, that October and Dakota walk up to the steps of Quinten's house, which was in Mauville City. Unlike the other Pokémon Academies across the regions, the students at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy didn't have dorms. Dakota was dressed up nice, she was wearing a nice long pink dress and had her hair curled up. Dakota knocks on the door.

Quinten on the other side of the door walks up to the door and grabs the handle of it. He switches the handle and opens the door open. Just like Dakota, Quinten was dressed up fancy too. Quinten was wearing a suit and tie, along with nicely polished dress shoes. Quinten did a lot of planning for his special date night with Dakota, and he wanted to make sure that everything went perfectly.

"Hey, Dakota," Quinten said. He looked at her and was amazed by how beautiful she looked. "You look amazing." She said.

"Why thank you." Dakota blushed. "You don't look half bad yourself." She replied.

"Come on in." Quinten was a little nervous, he had hoped that the date was going to go exactly like he had planned it. He wanted everything to be perfect because he didn't want to lose his girlfriend. Dakota did what he said and walks into the house.

The aroma in the room was so awkward. But pairs of the couple didn't know what to do or say, but they were going to make it work, no matter what. Dakota wanted to break the awkwardness by making a phone call to her best friend. "Do you mind if I use

"The restroom?"

"Yeah, go ahead. It's upstairs and takes a left, two doors down."

"Thank you." She replied. The young girl begins walking up the stairs and follow the directions that she was given. Truthfully, she didn't want to use the restroom, she just wanted to talk on the phone to her friend.

Dakota enters the restroom and shuts the door. She takes out her iPhone and begins calling her best friend Grace. Grace picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Grace asked. Grace was sitting on her book and scrolling through her tablet.

"Thank god you answered. I'm here with Quinten and everything is so awkward." Dakota confessed, explaining to her friend. Dakota was not only nervous, but she was a little scared at the same time.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just tell him that you're a lesbian."

"I can't. No one can know that I'm a lesbian."

"Why are you still on that? No one hates gay people anymore." Grace said. Grace had a bowl of popcorn right next to her and she puts some popcorn in her mouth and starts chewing on it.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have called you," Dakota replied. She was regretting her decision to call her friend because she knew that she was going to say something like this. But she had hoped that maybe she was going to change her mind. Dakota hangs up the phone and leaves the bathroom, she starts walking downstairs.

Quinten sat down in a chair, waiting for Dakota to come downstairs. He was shaking like a leaf, but he didn't want to seem nervous around his girlfriend. "Calm down Quinten, everything is going to be alright." He sighs.

"Sandslash, slash." Shadow the Sandslash walks up to Quinten, holding a bottle of wine in her hands. Shadow was one of Quinten's Pokémon and had helped him, prepare the dinner that he cooked. Quinten had cooked a ham, some string beans, fried chicken, French fries and baked a cake.

"Oh, thank you Shadow." Quinten grabs the bottle of wine from Sandslash. "I really appreciate it."

"Sandslash, slash." Sandslash bowed down to her trainer.

"I'm back," Dakota said.

Hearing Dakota's voice caused Shadow to run off. Shadow was a shy Pokémon and was only comfortable being around her trainer Quinten and didn't know Dakota, so she wanted to get out of there in a hurry.

"What was that?" A confused Dakota asked.

"Oh, that's Shadow my Sandslash. I caught her a while back, but she's sort of shy around people she doesn't know." Quinten explained.

"Aww, how adorable. I used to be like that." Dakota revealed.

"Oh really. I never figured you, as the type."

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me."

Dakota and Quinten look at each other. "Why don't you sit down," Quinten suggested.

"Oh right." Dakota sits down and the two awkwardly stare at one another.

* * *

 _ **JOSH.**_

Later that night, Josh rang the doorbell at Ross' place. Ross had a big house, which was way bigger than his. Ross came and opened the door and smiled when he saw Josh. Ross was wearing a white tank top, blue jean pants, and brown boots. Since school was out, Ross decided to wear something a little casual for his night out. "Come in," Ross said.

Josh did exactly what Ross said and walked into his house. Josh was always impressed by how big Ross house was, and this time was no different.

"Okay, so she has milk in the fridge, she likes watching Peppa Pig, and her diapers are right there. Help yourself to anything you like in the fridge, and I will be back about eleven." He explained to his best friend. "And if you need anything just call."

"Will do," Josh replied. "Have a fun night."

"I will cowboy." Ross taps his friend's right shoulder and begins walking out of the door.

Josh sighed. Josh didn't know rather or not if he was good with babies since he never babysat anyone before. But he wanted to give it a shot, so he could make some money of course. Josh walks over towards the little baby girl, who was sleeping in a crib in the front room.

Since she was already sleeping, Josh didn't know what to do. "Whelp, you're already knocked out. I guess I can kill some time until then." Josh shrugged. Josh sits down on the couch and grabs the remote, feeling a tad bit bored.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Both Quinten and Dakota were having a good time that night, talking, laughing and just having all around fun. It's been a while since the two of them just hung out with each other, with it being just the two of them. The young couple liked it how quiet it was, just being the two of them. Both were starting to get full, but they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh, and then Anderson was smelling like smoke, so that is why I haven't been around him lately." She laughed. They were having a conversation with their friends, and that was why Anderson came up.

Quinten takes a sip from his wine glass. "Tell me about it, I smelt him earlier today and the dude stunk."

The two-continued laughing. "I'm having a really fun night," Dakota replied.

"Me too," Quinten said. But Quinten was still wondering why she was avoiding him and wanted to find out why. "But, I still want to know why you were avoiding me."

Dakota sighs. She really didn't want to admit it or tell anyone else that she was a lesbian. She didn't want to say anything about it, because it was freaking her out, both inside and outside. "I got to go." She said, deflecting the question. Dakota gets up out of her seat and starts walking away.

"Wait!" Quinten replied. Quinten gets out of his seat and starts chasing after his girlfriend, wondering what was going on with her.

"I'm sorry, but I got to leave."

"You can't leave. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you, Dakota!" Quinten touches Dakota by the shoulder. "Please tell me. I'm your boyfriend when couples have something going on, they talk about it."

Dakota was getting fed up with this. She didn't want to hide her secret any longer and needed to tell someone about it. She couldn't handle this anymore. She started crying, tears coming from her eyes. "Fine then. You want the truth, then I'll tell you." She shouted. " Quinten, I'm gay!"

"What?" Quinten asked, not wanting to believe what she just confessed to.

"I'm gay okay. That's why I've been avoiding you."

Quinten couldn't believe this. The young boy turns around and walks back over to the wall nearby. The young boy, who had anger issues that he was trying to get over, gets very angry. Quinten balls up his fist in anger and punches the wall leaving a hole in it. "HOW COULD YOU LIKE TO ME!" He shouted. Quinten's face getting red. "

Dakota was getting scared. She remembered the time that Quinten pushes Grace on the ground. She was starting to feel uncomfortable not wanting to be around him. "You need to calm down."

"IF YOU TOLD ME THE TRUTH, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LOOKING LIKE A FOOL TRYING TO CHASE A GIRL, WHO I THOUGHT WAS INTO ME."

"I am into you Quinten." Dakota lied, while she continued crying.

"No, you're not," Quinten replied, still shouting. He was starting to cry, just like how the girl was crying too. The emotions in the room were at an all-time high, and things were getting intense. Quinten started to realize that a lot of things about there relationship didn't make any sense. "And I should've seen the signs clearer." He continued shouting in her face.

"But that's not all," Dakota replied. "You have a serious anger problem, and you need a lot of help."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do. In fact, I felt very uncomfortable to be around you, ever since you pushed Grace down on the floor. This isn't about me being a lesbian, this is about you having an anger problem Quinten." Dakota turns around and shuts the door. She was angry but felt a sense of relief after finally coming out of the closet to yet another person.

Quinten stood there, trying to process everything that just happened to him. It was too much for him to handle.

* * *

 _ **JOSH.**_

Josh was starting to get bored, sitting on the couch. Josh was watching the new season of Jessica Jones on television, while Ross' baby sister was still sleeping. Josh had been babysitting Ross' sister for about ten minutes now and was starting to get a little bored, doing so.

"I'm bored," Josh said. Josh gets up. He had to go and use the restroom, so Josh walks upstairs. While Josh was walking down the hallway, he sees that Ross' bedroom was wide open. He sees on Ross' bed that there was a black wallet laying on the bed.

Josh had been having financial issues lately and knew that his friend Ross was a very rich person. Josh swallowed his spit and walked into Ross' room and grab the wallet. Ross opens the wallet and sees that Ross had some money in his wallet.

Josh didn't want to do this, but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. Josh takes the money and begins counting it. "Wow, this is 950 dollars." Josh sighed. He started thinking terrible thoughts, but he knew that he really needed the money.

Josh started thinking about stealing the money, but at the same time, he knew about how wrong it was to steal. But Josh caves in. Josh puts the money in his pocket and throws the wallet on the bed and begins walking away casually.

* * *

 _ **JOSH.**_

Josh was sitting on the couch, feeling bad about stealing money from his friend. But to Josh, it was something that he needed to do. While Josh was still sitting on the couch, reflecting his behavior, Ross walks into the house using his key. Ross had a wide smile on his face, after having a huge night of fun for himself. "I'm back."

"Hey," Josh said. Josh gets up and hugs his friend. "How was your little night alone, all by yourself?" Josh asked.

"It actually wasn't half bad," Ross replied. But Ross cared more about how his little sister was doing. "How was she?" Ross asked. He walked over to the crib and picked up his little sister. She slowly began opening up his eyes.

"She was fine. She actually slept the whole time I was babysitting."

"Yeah, she's bad to do that," Ross replied while holding his little baby sister, while she was making generic baby noises. "Thank you so much, Josh. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just call me anytime, and I'll be glad to babysit her."

Ross reaches into his pocket and pulls out twenty-dollars. Ross knew that he had to pay Josh for babysitting, and Josh grabbed the money. "Thank you so much for this," Josh said.

"I know you need money to pay for school, and I just want to help my friend out any way I can."

Josh was still feeling a little bit guilty for what he did and wanted to hurry up and leave. "Well, I gotta get going now, I'll see you at school," Josh said. Josh turns around and begins walking, but he was still having a guilty conscience on his mind.

* * *

 _ **KHU.**_

AP Biology class, was just getting underway with the students sitting in their seats. Khu walks into the classroom and he was holding his paper in his hands. Cozmo sees Khu and smiles while looking at him – he wondered if he was going to give his public apology to the students of his class. "Are you ready to give your apology?" He asked.

"Why, yes I am Professor," Khu said.

"Good. Now give it." Professor Cozmo walks over towards his desk and sits down in his chair, so he could watch Khu give his apology. All the students in the class paid attention to the young boy who walked over towards the center of the class.

"Are you going to blow up the school?" Serena asked while she was sitting at her desk. The students all laughed at Khu, finding Serena's statement to be funny. Serena was sitting right next to her boyfriend Ash Ketchum, who was wearing a blue and white shirt.

Ash Ketchum balls up a piece of paper and throws it at Khu. "You're such a fucking freak," Ash said while the paper hits Khu.

"Knock it off Ketchum," Cozmo said.

Khu sighed. He was getting fed up with everyone in the school. Khu threw the apology paper down on the ground, he wasn't having it any longer. "You know what, screw all of you. I don't need to apologize. It was just a joke." Khu storms off and leaves the classroom.

"Khu, get back here." Cozmo said. Cozmo chases after the boy.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten decided to skip school today. He was still pretty pissed off after what happened to Dakota the other day. So much so, that skipping school was the only option for him. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Dakota or his friends. He wanted to alone. Quinten was in his room with his shirt off, but his face was bloody red.

Quinten gets up, pacing back and forth in his room, thinking about what happened. "She's a lesbian and she lied to me!" He shouted, loudly. He was home alone today because his parents were always working and they never had any time to spend with him.

Quinten began breathing heavy, his anger increasing more and more. Quinten starts grabbing things in his room and starts throwing them on the ground. The boy clearly had a serious anger problem and needed help, but he was never going to admit that to himself or anyone.

Quinten's room started to become messy. He began punching multiple holes in the wall while screaming at the top of his lungs. He looks around and sees that there was nothing else in his room that he could throw until he sees his television. Quinten grabs his television and throws it onto the ground.

Quinten continued breathing hard.

* * *

 _ **JOSH.**_

The next day at school, Josh was shirtless in the getting ready for gym class and was in the locker room with the rest of the boys. The locker room was starting to get empty, as more and more boys were continuing to get dressed up for gym class.

Josh turns around and sees that Takameru, who was also in his gym class, had his wallet on a bench nearby. Takameru shuts his gym locker, and walks off, forgetting his wallet that he left on the bench.

Josh swallows his spit. He thought back to what he did to his best friend Ross yesterday and liked the rush of how it felt to steal something. Josh walks over to Takameru's wallet and grabs it. He sees that Takameru had 500 dollars in his wallet and he hurries up and grabs it.

Josh hated doing this, but in his opinion, he felt like it was something he needed to do, in order to raise money to pay for his tuition. Josh puts the wallet down and walks back over towards his locker and puts his gym shirt on.

"Damn, I forgot my wallet," Takameru said. He turns around walks over towards the aisle where his locker was and grabs his wallet. Takameru puts his wallet in his pocket and walks away quietly.

Josh swallowed his spit.

* * *

 _ **KHU.**_

Khu walked down the empty hallway. The hallways where empty because class was still going on. Even though Khu was someone who didn't really like to show emotion all that much, he was very angry with the fact that people where making fun of him. While he was walking down the hallway, his Biology teacher – Professor Cozmo followed the boy.

"Khu wait!" The Professor said while trying to run up to the boy.

"I have nothing to say to you," Khu responded.

"Come on Khu." The Professor said. He was worried about his student and how he was feeling. It was part of the job of being a teacher, caring about your students. Khu sighed and finally gave in to the teacher. He turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want? I couldn't do that apology. If they were really that bothered by what I said, they wouldn't be making jokes about it."

"You're right," Cozmo said. Cozmo released that what the fourteen-year-old boy was saying was correct. He was wrong about everything before but knew that Khu didn't really need to apologize to his fellow students. "I should've listened to you."

"You're just saying that Professor."

"No. You were correct. They were the ones who blew it out of proportion. You shouldn't have to have apologized for saying a joke when you were just defending yourself, and I realized that." The teacher said. He understood what it was like being a teenager, like Khu. So, he sympathized with him. "You know, I use to be just like you when I was a teenager."

"You where?" Khu asked.

"Of course. I hated talking people, being quiet and spending time with technology. But I grew out of that, and I'm sure that you will too someday." The Professor responded. "Now get back to class, or else, you are going to be having a detention."

"Yes sure," Khu responded. Khu felt a lot better after talking to the Professor about the situation that was going on, so he felt a lot more at ease.

Khu and the Professor start walking together back to class.

* * *

 _ **JOSH.**_

Josh had a pretty rough day and was walking down the hallway, on his way to his next class. Josh had stolen money from two people and hadn't been caught yet. But at the same time, he was enjoying the stealing that he was doing, even though it was wrong.

Ross walks up to his friend while looking in his wallet, trying to search for the money that he put in there. But little did he know, that his best friend was the one who stole money from his wallet. "I can't find my 950 dollars anywhere." Ross had been looking for the money all night long.

"Well, do you remember where you put it?"

"Yeah, it was in my wallet the whole time. And I need that money to pay for my sister's medicine. She's been sick lately." Ross explained.

After hearing that Ross sister was sick, Josh quickly started to regret everything that he did. But at the same time, he really needed to keep the money, so he decided to stay quiet. "I'll help you look for it," Josh replied.

"Thank you, Josh. You are the bestest friend that any guy could hope for."

"Well, I try." Josh shrugged.

* * *

 _ **KHU.**_

The bell rings and Khu walked up to his locker. He was feeling a little bit better today, then he was yesterday, after having that talk with his teacher Mr. Cozmo. He wanted the past to go away and focus on the future.

"Terrorist!" Red shouted. As he and Ash high five each other and walk past the boy along with their girlfriend's Leaf and Serena. The group of four was laughing Khu. But a certain someone wasn't. That someone who was a boy walks up to Khu.

"Ignore them." He said. The boy had autumn brown hair and tanned skin.

"It's hard to ignore them when they keep making fun of you."

"Well, just pretend that there not there." He said. "By the way, my name is Cole. What's your name?"

"Khu." He responded. "Nice to meet you, I have lunch this period, do you maybe want to go together?" Cole asked.

"Sure, I don't care," Khu responded. Khu smiled a little. He was glad that someone at this school was finally trying to become friends with him. Khu smiling was a rare thing, so something like this meant a lot to him. Khu and Cole start walking down the hallway, as this was the start of a brand-new friendship.

"Do you like video games?" Cole asked.

"Of course, I do. Who doesn't?" Khu responded. Cole and Khu begin laughing.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten was sitting down his couch. The young boy was still pissed off at Dakota, for what she did to him, and wanted to get revenge on her. Quinten takes out his phone and starts texting her. He texts Dakota:

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm glad that you had enough courage to come out as a lesbian."

Dakota texts him back after a few seconds. She replies and says:

"Thank you so much. No one can know that I'm a lesbian."

Quinten smiled, but it was a sinister smile. Quinten takes a screenshot of the conversation that the two were having and pulls up the Facebook. "Everyone is going to know that you're a lesbian now, you bitch," Quinten said in a fit a rage. Quinten uploads the screenshot that took of the conversation he was having with Dakota and posts it on Facebook.

He stood there and watched, as people began liking his post and commenting. Quinten smiled even more, happy with the fact that he just ousted Dakota, without her permission.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. How did you guys feel about there being three plots in this chapter? Was it to confusing to read or keep up? And what do you all think will happen in the next chapter.

Guest and Mara the Wolf: Both characters you submitted to the story are in, and where in this chapter.

Guest – I understand where you're coming from when it comes to there not being Pokémon in this story, and I understand the criticism, but Pokémon have appeared in every chapter so far in the story. And this is too a Pokémon fanfiction. Human characters from the Pokémon franchise appear, so that counts as this being a Pokémon fanfiction.


	5. Volume 1, Chapter 4

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson gets out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his clothes body and looked at the mirror. Anderson was getting ready for school because today was going to be a big day for him. Anderson sighed when he looked in the mirror. Today was the day, that planning for the upcoming winter dance was going to be starting, so he needed all the many cheat codes for relaxation he could get.

"Okay, Anderson. Today is the day that planning for upcoming winter dance is going to begin." He said, talking to himself in the mirror. "You are the student council president, and you have a school that you have to make proud." Talking to himself was one of the many ways, that made calm his nerves.

Anderson does his normal daily routine of brushing his teeth, washing his face and clipping his fingernails, while listening to music. A few moments later, Anderson becomes finished with his daily routine. Anderson looked at his phone and sees that it was time for him to take his pills. He turns around and looks at the pills.

Anderson had been prescribed Prozac for his anxiety. He had been on them for about three years now, and they've always helped him. But lately, he's been taking them less, because he's found smoking to be a lot more effective for him. Anderson sighed, while he continued to look at the pills.

Anderson slapped himself. "Pull yourself together, Anderson." He said. "You have to take those pills, for your anxiety." He continued to look at himself in the mirror. Anderson found himself to be quite attractive, but he wasn't someone who wasn't too cocky.

Anderson turned back and looked at the pills once again. He didn't know if he should take the pills. While the pills worked for him, he also felt that smoking helped him more. Anderson turns around and looks at the pack of cigarettes.

The boy was caught in a crossroads, trying to figure out which one was going to help him with his anxiety. "I guess one little cigarette isn't going to kill anyone." He shrugged. Anderson grabs the carton of cigarettes and pulls a single out.

Anderson puts the cigarette in his mouth. The teenage boy grabs a lighter and lights the cigarette up. Now that the cigarette was lit up, Anderson felt a sense of relief when he starts blowing out smoke. He felt a lot more calmed down, and the nervous wreck of a boy begins smoking. While he was doing that, Anderson's phone starts ringing.

The curious Anderson picks up his phone and starts looking through the text messages:

"You are gay, how can you allow someone as homophobic as Quinten to be your VP."

"Quinten outed a girl, he should be impeached."

"What are you going to do about what Quinten did?"

"And you call yourself gay but elected a jerk as a VP."

He was astonished by how hurtful the text messages he was getting was. The text messages where both threatening and aggressive, the majority being about Quinten, his VP of the Student Council. He had no idea what was going on, but from the text messages he could gather that Quinten had done something wrong. "Oh no, what did you do Quinten?" He asked.

* * *

 _ **"My Name Is..."**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Golem2.76 as Josh Smith_

 _Hello 12 as Aiesha Lawrence_

 _Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane_

 _Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto_

 _Nintendo as Professor Elm_

 _Nintendo as Professor Birch_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 _SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora_

 _The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo_

 _WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson_

 _n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore_

 _pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore_

 **Guest Starring:**

 _Nintendo as Shauntal_

 _Nintendo as Nurse Joy_

 _ **Special Guest Star:**_

 _Nintendo as Professor Takao Cozmo_

 _Classic Gone Retro as Samael_

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson stormed down the hallway, his stress levels increasing. He found out a lot more information about what Quinten had done and was pissed at the boy for outing Dakota. At the same time, Anderson felt sad for what happened with Dakota and understood what how it felt to be outted because it happened between him. But at the same time, Anderson was his VP and needed to protect him imagine as a student council president.

Anderson sees Quinten walking down the hallway and tries his hardest to catch up to him. "Quinten, we need to talk."

"About what?" Quinten asked.

"You know what. You outed Dakota, and now the how LGBTQ, community is after me." Anderson explained to the boy. But the boy was fed up with the behavior of his friend.

Quinten sighed. Honestly, he really didn't care about what happened with Dakota, because he felt like he was in the right to do that. "Well if she had told me the truth from the beginning, we wouldn't be having this problem," Quinten replied so nonchalantly. "So, she deserved it."

"No one deserves to be outed," Anderson said.

"I don't see why not." Quinten shrugged. He held onto the straps of his backpack while he was still walking. The boy just wasn't getting what Anderson was trying to say. He was still hung up on the fact that Dakota never told him the truth about his sexuality. "She's gay, so what. No one cares." Anderson facepalms. It was getting through Quinten's head and knew that he had to try and explain it to him. "It may not matter to you but think about how Dakota is feeling. Coming out is her right, and you shouldn't have done it."

"Fine, whatever." He shrugged, not giving a care in the world. He didn't really see what he did wrong, but since Dakota was still his friend, he guessed he owed her some sort of apology. "I guess I'll apologize to her."

"You not only need to apologize to Dakota, but you also have to apologize to the whole school," Quinten explained. "People are mad at you."

"Okay. I guess I will apologize." Quinten replied. He was getting really fed up with this whole entire situation, but he just wasn't seeing how serious it was.

"Good, we'll make a public apology on friday," Anderson said.

 _ **ROSS.**_

The bell rings and the hallways became crowded. Josh was at his locker, trying to grab a few things before he was about to set off to his next class. Josh's locker was very messy, but that was because he was a disorganized mess. It had been awhile since Josh stole from two people, and lucky for him no one has found out about it yet.

Ross walks down the hallway and turns a corner. He sees his best friend Josh at his locker and walks over towards him. Ross was excited to see Josh. They had spent yesterday, trying to search for the person who stole Ross money, but they couldn't find the culprit. "Hey, dude," Ross said, nudging his head up.

Josh takes a quick glance at Ross. "Oh hey." Josh greeted.

"I'm still a little bummed out that we haven't found out who stole my money," Ross revealed. He had a sad look on his face. He really needed that money to help pay for his sister's medicine. But he figured that since he was rich, he could find another way.

Josh got a little nervous because he was the one who stole the money, but he hadn't told his friend yet. "Yeah, I hope maybe someday we can find that person."

"Hopefully," Ross replied. "But if I can't find him, I'll just ask my mom or dad for some money. They are rich after all." She shrugged.

"It must be good to be rich."

"It can be," Ross replied. "But I like to make my own money instead of living off my parents." Ross thought that living off his parent's money would make him a freeloading, spoiled rich kid, and he didn't want to be like that.

Shauntal walks down the hallway, she was looking for Ross, because she had something that she needed to talk to him about. The young teacher, who was also a member of the Unova Elite Four. The young woman had purple hair, brown eyes and was wearing glasses. "Mr. Huot, a word?" She asked, walking up to the boy.

Ross turns around. "Hi Dr. Shauntal, is there something you need?"

Shauntal reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pink permission slip. "Professor Elm wants to see you in his office." She explained, handing him the permission slip.

"Do you know what for?" Ross asked, raising up his right eyebrow.

"He didn't tell me the details." She replied. "Anywho, I'll see the both of you, later in class." Shauntal walks off the sound of heels being heard from miles away.

Ross looked at the permission slip. He didn't remember doing anything that would cause him to get into any sort of trouble. "I wonder what's going on?" He asked himself.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

The bell rings and Anderson was walking down the hallway that afternoon with his VP Quinten. Anderson and Quinten did a lot of talking, and Anderson had convinced Quinten to apologize to the whole entire school about what he said and did to Dakota. But not only that, but he also convinced him into apologizing, by making a speech to the whole entire school.

While they were walking, the duo was trying to find Professor Birch and luckily the did when they saw the brown-haired man with a beard walking down the hallway. "Professor Birch!" Anderson said.

Professor Birch turns around and he wasn't happy to see the two boys. The Professor was angry and walked up to the boys who called his name. "There you two are, I need to speak to the both of you. The LGBT+ community is down my neck and wants to impeach you for what you did Quinten."

"I know Professor, and I deeply regret everything I did." The boy with an anger problem confessed. It took a lot of convincing for him to finally regret what did to his ex-girlfriend. "That is why me and Anderson came up with a plan."

Anderson was a little nervous, in wanting to explain to the Professor on what he wanted, because the Professor was very strict. "You see Professor, we were hoping if we can give a public apology via an assembly on Friday."

Professor Birch wasn't sure if that was a good idea. "I don't know, I'm afraid if we do that, it's going to end in a massive riot, and we don't need bad press. We just opened up this school a month ago."

"I know Professor," Anderson said. "And that is we, we want to make sure that security is going to be super tight." He hoped that this was going to convince the Professor into giving into the idea that they were suggesting.

The Professor thought it over for a bit, wondering if it was a good idea or not. "Okay, but you better be sure that security is tight."

Quinten and Anderson turn to look at each other and smile. "We won't let you down sir," Quinten said

"I promise," Anderson replied.

"You better not, or both of you are done being on student council." Professor Birch said. He starts walking away.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross walks into Professor Elm's office. He had been wondering during his trip there, about what exactly did he do, or What was the cause that warrants a visit to Professor Elm's office. Ross knocks on the door while looking at the young Professor who was writing on a piece of paper. Ross bams on the door hard.

Professor Elm looks up. "Oh Ross, come on in." He said.

Ross does what the Professor says and walks over towards the desk and sits down in the seat that was right in front of it. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Why yes Mr. Huot, I do." Professor Elm turns around and looks at his computer. The teacher begins typing and pulling up Ross information. Professor Elm sounded a little bit distracted that day, because he was a little bit tired. While he was doing that, Ross was waiting for anxiety for him to pull up his information, so he could find out how he's doing in school.

"Just one second, I am trying to pull up your records," Elm explained. A few seconds later and the Professor pulls up all of Ross information. He turns the computer and Ross look at it. "As you can see you are falling all of your classes." Professor Elm explained, with Ross looking at the computer, surprised that his grades were so low. His classes and grades where:

 _ **Period 1: Military History = D-**_

 _ **Period 2: English 3 = F-**_

 _ **Period 3: Biology 1 = F-**_

 _ **Period 4: Research Seminar in Military History = D**_

 _ **Period 5: Lunch**_

 _ **Period 6: Trigonometry = D**_

 _ **Period 7: Human Growth and Development = D**_

 _ **Period 8: Pokémon Development = D**_

 _ **Period 9: Pokémon History 101**_

Ross couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't know that all the grades in every single one of his classes were so low like that. Ross started to breathe heavy, not knowing what to do next. "This has to be a mistake," Ross said, his suspension in disbelief shattering.

"I believe it's not a mistake." He explained. "I know it's only been two months since school has started, and the first quarter is almost over, but Ross you need to get this grade up, or else you will be very behind in credits."

"I don't know what to say," Ross explained. Ross remembered that the reason why his grades are probably behind is that he must take care of his sister. "But I must take care of my sister, and there's no one else but me to take care of her." Ross was starting to get angry about this whole entire situation.

Things haven't been going well for Ross lately, and while everyone thinks that he's rich like he uses to be, that could be further from the truth. Add that to the fact that his sister has been having a fever lately, Ross life was spiraling out of control.

Professor Elm sighs. "I know that things have been difficult ever since your dad left and that things haven't been well financially and you're also taking care of your little sister." Professor Elm explained. The brown-haired guidance counselor was trying his best to calm Ross down. "But you also need to know that you are at high risk of failing the first half of your sophomore year." He didn't want to say that to the boy, but he knew he had too.

"Well is there something I can do?" Ross asked. He didn't want to fail school. He really wanted to pass and graduate school, so he could make his father proud, even though his father left him.

"Why yes there is. You can try tutoring, studying, going to the student help center, or even ask your teachers for help. There's a lot of options and there are people at this school who are going to want to help." The Professor explained.

"Thank you, sir, But I don't need help. I can do this all on my own." Ross said. Ross gets out of his chair and starts walking towards out of the room. Ross was a very independent person, and in his own eyes, he didn't need any help.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Dakota walked down the hallway, and Anderson sees her walking down the hallway, and he tries to hurry up and catch up with her. The hallway was vastly empty since class was on its way to starting, but at the same time, there were still students walking in the hallway.

"Dakota, wait!" Anderson said. Anderson wanted to talk to the girl because he understood her frustrations. He went through something exactly like she did and wanted to see if everything was alright.

Dakota ignored him and just kept walking. She didn't want to talk to anyone no matter who she was friends with. She just wanted the day to be over with. She had been embarrassed all day, everyone kept on talking about the fact that she was a lesbian, and she was getting tired of having to defend herself.

"I have nothing to say to you." She replied.

"Please talk to me." He begged.

Dakota gave in and sighed. She knew that Anderson wasn't the type of person to be harmful towards her, so she guessed that he was someone that she could confide in. "What do you want to talk about."

"Listen I know what happened to you was wrong."

"Wrong?" Dakota asked. She started laughed. "It was more than just wrong. My privacy was violated. I can't go nowhere without someone making some sort of ignorant statement about me being a lesbian, rather it is good or bad." She started. "It's like people have forgotten about who I was as a person and only care about the fact that I'm gay."

"I know what you're going through."

"Oh, really Anderson?" She asked.

"Yes, haven't you forgot that I too am gay? I was outed by someone I was really close with and it made my life a living hell. But you know what? I got over it and ignored the haters." Anderson said.

Dakota stood there and realized that the boy had a point. She was starting to open more, after speaking to him, realizing that there are people who have had it worse when it comes to coming out. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry Anderson, I've just had a pretty crappy day today, with everything that's going on." She said.

"Well…" Anderson started. He didn't know if this was a good time or not to mention this. "I don't know if this is going to make things better, but Quinten wants to apologize."

Hearing Quinten's name made the girl angry and she started walking again. "I want nothing to say to him." She said while she was walking.

Anderson rolled his eyes and started walking towards her, Anderson knew that there was bad blood between Quinten and Anderson, but he still wanted to make things right. "Just listen to Dakota, Quinten is really sorry and that's why he's making a public apology to you and the LGBT+ Community during an assembly." He sighed.

Dakota didn't care. She wanted nothing to do with him, but at the same time, she wanted to hear his apology, so she turned around and decided to hear what Anderson had to say.

"He is really sorry for what he did. Please at least listen to the apology." Anderson begged.

"Fine," Dakota replied. "I'll be there."

Anderson smiled. "Thank you." Anderson hugs Dakota, happy to see that she was going to at least try to hear Quinten out. As soon as Anderson breaks the hug, Dakota walks away.

Grace walks up to Anderson and smiles. She heard the whole conversation and realized exactly what was going on. "Why are you so hesitant on this?"

Anderson turns around. "I just want both my friends to be friends again."

"Or is this because you have a crush on Quinten," Grace said. Grace knew about Anderson's little crush because it was so obvious.

Anderson blushed. He didn't want people to know that he had a crush on her ex-boyfriend, but he told her anyway. "I told you not to mention that. No one can know okay." He said.

"Okay, I won't tell a sole," Grace replied.

"Good. Now I must go. I have some urgent business to take care of." Anderson lied. The truth was, that Anderson was starting to feel stressed out about everything that was going on and wanted to go and smoke a cigarette.

Anderson was angry at Grace for mentioning his secret, and he slowly walks away. While Grace just shrugged her shoulders.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross walks down the hallway, where Josh was walking down. Both boys were on their way to their next classes. Ross catches up with his friend Josh. Ross needed to talk to someone about everything that had been going on with him. Ross was conflicted about what to do about his low grades, but all he knew was that he wanted to do everything by himself. "Hey, bud," Ross said.

"Oh hey. How did the meeting go with Elm?" Josh asked. Josh was a little bit curious about what happened with Professor Elm. He figured that the boy may have gotten in trouble and that was why he was called. But that was just what he thought.

"It didn't go so great," Ross confessed.

"What happened? Don't leave out a single detail."

"Well for one. I am failing all of my class." Ross said.

Josh was surprised. He didn't expect that someone like Ross would ever fail every single one of their classes. "What? How did that happen? You're like one of the smartest guys I know."

"Well…" Ross said.

Josh put two and two together, and kind of figured out what was going on. "Is it because you're taking care of Natalie, and you have to skip out on classes?" He asked. He figured that made the only seen as to why that was happening.

"Yep," Ross revealed, but his friend wasn't shocked. "And I have until December to get my marks up or else I will be very behind in credits and have to make a lot of classes up before I can graduate senior year."

Josh was sorry to hear that. "That's no good."

"Tell me about that."

Josh wanted to say something, but he knew that Ross was very uneasy whenever someone mentioned this to him. "Have you ever thought about letting CPS take care of both you and Natalie?"

"No!" Ross shouted. "You know what they do to people in foster care or group homes? I've heard a lot of horror stories."

"Well, what about getting a tutor to help you?" Josh asked.

"Hell no." An angry Ross replied. Getting a tutor was one of the last things that Ross ever saw himself doing. Ross was too stubborn and too independent to ever let something like that happen. Ross decided to just tell Josh the truth about the decision that he made when it came to school work. "I'm just going to do everything by myself, and hope that it goes well."

Josh shook his head. He could tell that this probably wasn't going to go well, but since it was his friend, who was very stubborn, he was just going to let it slide and not saying anything about it. "Well, good luck on that." Josh laugh. Josh and Ross continue walking down the hallway.

 _ **ROSS.**_

The final bell rings, and Ross was ready to do some tutoring with Grace. Ross walks up to Grace was sitting in the school library that afternoon. The library wasn't very packed that afternoon like it usually was. But Nurse Joy, who was the librarian was happy with that result. As Ross continued walking he sees Nurse Joy and smiles. "Hey, Nurse Joy, Chansey. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well." Nurse Joy responded, both her and Chansey waved their hands.

"Chansey, Chansey." Chansey replied to the boy. The tall and heavy pink Pokémon had a wide smile on her face, and she was happy to see Ross ho was a recent visitor. "Chan, chan."

"That's good to hear," Ross replied. Ross quickly turned around and looks back at Grace. He could tell that Grace was hard at work, doing what she was doing. Ross was writing on a piece of paper while looking at a book that was open.

"You look like your busy," Ross said.

"Oh, I'm not," Grace said. Grace puts the paper in the book and she closes the book shut. "I can do it later."

"No, no. I don't want to interrupt your school work…" Ross said, feeling a little bad.

"You're not. Besides, I can do all of this later."

"Okay," Ross said. Ross lets the chair out and he sits down in his seat. "Are you ready to get started?" Ross asked.

"I sure am," Grace replied. Grace and Ross smiled at each other. Both were ready to get some school work done. Both liked school work and enjoyed doing it all the time.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson and Samael where still outside, during that cold wet afternoon. About an hour has passed, but to the two of them, it was like time had stood still. Anderson and Samael had done a lot of talking, while they were smoking cigarettes and getting to know each other.

Anderson and Samael were laughing hard, Anderson had told the boy something funny and Anderson wanted to know if it was true. Samael told Anderson about something that happened to him a couple of years ago. "You really peed your pants in the doctor's face during the physical exam?" Anderson asked while laughing.

"Yeah. And not only that, but I think he kind of enjoyed it." Samael laughed. The time they were sitting there, they learned a lot about each other and became close. It was like the two of them knew each other, for there whole entire lives.

"So, what made you decide to smoke, prez?" Samael asked.

Anderson throws his cig on the ground and steps on it, so he could put it out. "You see, I started smoking about a month ago. It all started because I lost a Pokémon battle to Red."

"Ugh, Red. He's the worst."

"Tell me about it," Anderson replied. They laugh once again. "Anywho, after I lost the battle I became so stressed out. I had a lot going on, and since I have Anxiety I usually take Prozac, but that wasn't helping me out. So, I turned to cigarettes after a friend mentioned something about it and gave me one."

"Wow," Samael said he was quite impressed by that massive backstory. "I wasn't expecting that." The boys laugh again.

Anderson takes out his phone and sees that it 12:31. He freaked out since he realized that it was his lunch period, and that meant that he had to go and talk to Quinten about his apology. "Oh shoot. I have to go." Anderson said.

"Wait, where do you have to go to?" Samael didn't want him to leave.

"I have a meeting. Maybe we can talk later."

"Okay."

Anderson grabs his things and rushes off. He was having so much from with Samael that he forgot all about Quinten. Samael watched Anderson who was running fast, finding the boy to be just so adorable.

 _ **ROSS.**_

It was getting late outside, but Ross and Grace were still in the school library, doing a lot of studying. Ross and Grace were having a good time, doing studying too. Grace not only helped him with science homework, but she also helped him with a lot of his homework. The two where sharing laughs, memories and getting to know each other.

Ross looks at his phone and sees that it 6:00pm. "I have to go," Ross said. Ross gets up and grabs his things. "I have a science test tomorrow and have studied, and I also have to take care of my baby sister." He said before he left.

"Don't worry," Grace said. "We can pick this up another time and good luck on your test."

"Will do," Ross said. Ross turns around with a wide smile on his face and begins walking out of the room. Thanks to Grace helping him, Ross was excited for his test tomorrow and he couldn't wait to pass.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson walks into the large cafeteria. The cafeteria was one of the biggest rooms in the school, which had a large variety of things to eat. Anderson was holding onto his things, while he sees Quinten at a lunch table alone, sitting with Chroma, Quinten's best friend. He felt so sorry for being late and rushed over towards his friend.

"I am so sorry, that I'm late." Anderson apologizes.

Quinten shrugged. "Don't worry about it. My friend Chroma helped me."

"It was a lot of work too." Chroma replied.

Anderson sighed in relief. "That a relief. But I'm glad to see that you've worked hard towards making an apology."

Chroma sniffed. He smelt smoked and could tell that it was from Chroma because he didn't smell that scent before. "You smell like smoke." Chroma informed.

Anderson blushed a little bit, feeling a little embarrassed. "This isn't about me, this is about Quinten." He deflected. "But if you had to know why I smell like smoke, then you should know I saw some emos smoking in the hallway and it got on me."

"Wait, emos where smoking in the hallway?" Chroma asked. He was buying it but decided to play along.

"Yes." Anderson lied. Anderson grabs Quinten by the hand because it was almost time for the assembly. "We need to go; the assembly is going to start." Anderson drags Quinten alone leaving, Chroma there to alone.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross was sitting in his biology class with the rest of the students. Ross was sitting at the same table as Khu. The test was over with, and the teacher Professor Cozmo was grading the student's papers. The classroom was silent because the teacher told them to be quiet, while he was grading the tests. Ross was anxious because he worked hard and did a lot of studying when it came to the test.

Professor Cozmo gets up and he held a stack of papers in his hands, which was their tests. "I'm am finished with grading all of your tests, if you have any questions, please see me after class. And if you got anything below a 50% you can always take this. Remember that this test is 70% of your grade." He said, he began walking towards tables.

"I wonder what I'm going to get," Ross said to Khu. "Normally I wouldn't care, but I need to care this time because I'm failing this class."

"Your failing?" Khu asked.

"Yeah, I am, but- "Ross started. Before was interrupted by Professor Cozmo was standing above him. The Professor puts the paper on his table. The Professor had a huge smile on his face and was glad about how well Ross did on the test.

"Congratulations Ross, you did well." The Professor said. The Professor walks over towards Khu and puts another paper down on his table. The bell rings and the students start to get up.

Ross didn't have time to look at his paper, but he grabs his paper and looks at it before leaving. Ross had a wide smile on his face, as he sees an A+ in red marking on his paper. "I got an A!" Ross said with excitement. Ross begins jumping up and down and starts cheering. "I got an A, I got an A, I got an A+."

"Shut the fuck up nerd," Serena said as she shoved Ross, walking by him and holding onto her boyfriend Ash's hand.

"Nice one babe," Ash replied. Ash and Serena kiss each other on the lips and break the kiss. Serena was chewing a piece of gum, while Ash and Serena walk out of the classroom.

Ross shrugged it off, ignoring them and he walks out of the classroom. Ross turns around and sees Grace waiting by the door and he picks her up and spins her around. "I got an A, Grace!" Ross said.

"Congratulations!" Grace said. While Ross was holding Grace, the two looks into each other's eyes and started blushing. Ross was proud of Grace for helping him, and she was proud of him for doing well on the test.

"If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would've done so well that test," Ross said.

"Don't mention it." She replied. Ross and Grace close their eyes. They sensed a moment going on between the two of them, and they lean in towards each other, getting ready to kiss. The two-start kissing each other, while in the hallway, but Ross' phone starts ringing. "

"Damn," Ross said. Ross breaks the kiss and starts laughing. "I got to answer that." Ross reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. Ross reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He sees that he's got a notification from the nanny cam that he installed in his house.

"Who is it?" The curious Grace asked.

"It's my nanny cam," Ross replied. Ross unlocks his phone and pulls up the nanny cam app. Ross clicks on the recent video and Ross and Grace look at the video. The video begins playing and it shows Josh going into Ross' room.

"Is that Josh?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, that is him."

They both watch and see Josh going into Rosse's wallet and pulls out money. They keep watching and sees Josh put the money into his pocket. Ross and Grace were both surprised to see this, but Ross was heartbroken.

"Did Josh just steal from you?" Grace asked.

"He did." A heartbroken Ross replied. Ross storms down the hallway, trying to find Josh and confront him. He finally found out who had stolen from him, and the last person he expected to steal from him, had stolen from him. "Where is Joshua Smith at?" Ross asked. Rosses face was getting red and the boy was getting angry.

Ross turns around and sees Josh. "There you are!" Josh shouted, walking towards his ex-best friend and storming off towards him in anger. "How could you do this to me!" He shouted.

"Oh, there you are," Josh replied. "I was looking for you, the assembly is about to start. I can't wait to see that jerk Quinten apologize."

"I don't care about that!" Ross shouted. Ross was crying, and his eyes were getting bloodshot red. You could tell from the look on his face, that he was angry. "How can you steal from me?"

Josh sighs. He knew that eventually that he was going to find out the truth, but he didn't expect that it was going to happen so soon. "I guess you found out."

"Of course, I was going to find out. How can you steal from me, we are friends?"

"I needed the money, and since your rich, I figured that you wouldn't mind," Josh said. Josh was starting to tear up too, he didn't want to steal from someone he considered a friend, but it was something that he needed to do.

"Of course I fucking mind, and I'm not rich anymore. Ever since my dad left, I've been doing bad financially just as bad as you. And you know what, I never want to see you again." Ross confessed. Ross and Grace hold hands and begin walking away, leaving Josh standing there sad.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

The students and facility of Hoenn's Pokémon Academy went to the school's theater room, where assembly for the school where usually held. All the students were wearing their student identification cards, around their necklaces, while the seats were filled up. There were about 2.5 thousand students and that room and tons of facility members too, who filled up the seats of the room.

Anderson and Quinten where backstage. Quinten was a little nervous going out there because he knew that the crowd out there was going to be rough. "I don't want to do this."

"Yes, you do," Anderson replied. Anderson puts his hands-on Quinten's shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "You're doing this. Both of our asses are on the line." He said. "Now go!" Anderson pushes Quinten closer to the sage.

A lot of the students were mad at Quinten for what he did to Dakota and didn't really want to be there, because of that. The room was noisy with people talking loudly. All the students were forced to go there, to hear Quinten out in his public apology. Quinten walks onto the stage and people start booing.

"YOU SUCK!" Takamaru shouted. Takamaru was sitting in the crowd along with the other students, but he didn't want to be there, he was forced to be there because it was school policy.

"TAKAMEKU, quiet!" LT. Surge said.

"Fuck you," Takamaeru whispered underneath his breath. Takamaeru didn't really care about being there and was angry that he had to come.

Dakota sat down on her seat, and she wasn't impressed. She also didn't want to be there, but she was a nice and reasonable person, she decided to hear Quinten out when it came to his apology.

Quinten clears his throat. He decided to ignore the audience and looks at Dakota who was looking at him. Quinten puts his iPad on the podium and takes a deep breath. He adjusts the microphone before he begins speaking. "Hello, fellow students of the Hoenn Pokémon Academy. It is I Quinten Lee Valora and I have something I want to let the student body know. I am deeply sorry for anything I may have said to Dakota Moore. Me outing Dakota was completely wrong. It was none of my business, and I had no right doing so. I hope that all of you can accept my apology." Quinten said. Quinten looked out at the audience, who was sitting there quiet. Quinten almost wanted to cry, his eyes getting bloodshot red.

But the audience was having his apology, they didn't believe his apology one bit, and thought that it was fake. "That apology is fake ass fuck," Misaki shouted.

"Yeah," Takamaru shouted.

The crowd listened to what the two were saying and started booing. They really didn't like his apology, one bit, no matter how much that he was crying.

Dakota could sense that Quinten felt sorry for what he did. She could tell that he regretted doing everything that he did, and believed in the boy, unlike how everyone else didn't. Dakota gets up out of her seat. "I accept your apology."

The crowd gasped, surprised to see that she had forgiven him, and he was surprised too. "You forgive me?" He asked.

"I do. There's no reason getting mad over what he did, it not your guy's problem. It's mine. The reason I was mad was that, I didn't want anyone to know that I was a lesbian. But seeing all your guys suppose, has encouraged me to fully embrace coming out of the closet. I am gay, and I have no problem with people know that I am gay." She said. Seeing everything that happened this week, has let Dakota get over all the insecurities she had over people know that she was gay and was happy to finally embrace her truth out.

"Now we can sit here and get angry for no reason. Or we can accept his apology." Dakota said.

The crowd was silent for a second, but they liked Dakota's speech so much that everyone gets up and starts cheering. Not only did they cheer, but they started hollering both Quinten and Dakota's names causing both Quinten and Dakota to smile.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Another chapter finished, and another couple has formed in this story, Grace and Ross, I bet none of you were expecting that. There was going to be a third plot in this chapter about Cole, but it got cut. How are you all liking this story, also expect a chapter of Preparations to be posted tomorrow? Also, which characters do you all like so far? And which couples, friendships, rivalries, and conflicts do you guys like so far? My favorite couple so far has been Ross and Grace. I liked them as a couple. And I'm happy that Dakota has finally accepted the fact that she was a lesbian and got over her problem with Quinten. However, Quinten's anger problem storyline is not over with yet.

Fun Fact: Every chapter of PokeProblems is named after a song in Volume 1.

 _ **Next time on PokeProblems:**_

 **Doo Wop (That Thing)** **–** Misaki starts to have nightmares about what her father used to do to her, and it causes her coldish behavior to get out of hand, when she starts being rude to teachers; Cole must present for a project, and gets a boner in front of class, embarrassing him in front of everyone.

 **pokegabert – Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.**

Guest – I actually found that to be funny.

Mara the Wolf – Really? I honestly thought I was sticking close to her OC Form. But I'll make sure to correct my mistake, I mean the next chapter is about her.

Golem2.76 – Thanks, I'm glad you liked what happened with Josh's character.

n00bsleyr – Thanks so much.

Martyn – Actually Cole was in the last chapter, he was accepted in the story.

ZenoZen – Thank you so much. That would be pretty cool.


	6. Volume 1, Chapter 5

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was tossing and turning dangerously, having yet another nightmare about her abusive father. Misaki's dreams have been happening for quite a while now. In her dream she was being chased by her father, her father who was a tall man, ends up grabbing her by the neck, and punches her in the face; he then proceeds to throw her down on the ground.

"Stop it, daddy..." She shouted, while still tossing and turning in her bed. The nightmare was getting worse, and things started to get blurry. She wanted it to stop, her body feeling a sense of paralyzes, not being able to move one inch of her body. "Daddy, stop!" She said again.

She started sweating, the room beginning to get hotter and hotter to her. She could barely breathe, starting to feel suffocated. It was starting to get too much for her, as the dream was getting more intense with her dreaming about her father bamming her head up against the wall.

Misaki wakes up screaming, making a loud noise, that wakes up her brother, who was living in the next room. Misaki starts panting heavily, trying to catch up breathe. She didn't know if she was dreaming or if she was.

A Caucasian boy with black hair and yellow eyes walks into Misaki's room, holding a baseball bat walks into her room. He had heard screaming and wanted to check it out, so he could protect his sister. His name was Hitoshi, and he was Misaki's older brother. He was a loner, and someone who liked to keep to himself, but when it came to his sister, he was totally in big brother mode.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked, holding onto a tight grip on the bat, ready to swing it at someone.

"No," Misaki replied. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She found her brother, always trying to protect her, to be something that was annoying. "And I don't need you to protect me." She said in a very harsh way.

"But sis…" He replied. He walked over towards her bed and sits down on it. So, he could level with her, on a face to face level. He knew all about the abuse that his father used to do to her. Because he walked in on him doing it to her one night. He felt like the abuse was one of the reasons as to why she was acted so hostile towards everyone. But even though she acted that way, he wanted to make sure that she knew that he would always be there for her. "When it comes to you, I'm always going to protect you. There are dangerous people out there, especially boys."

Misaki was having none of that. "Well, I don't need your protection. I am a strong independent woman, and I can fend for myself."

"But sis. I wanna make sure that you're alright." He replied. He could tell from the screaming, that she was doing, that she was having yet another nightmare. She had been having them for a while, and it had been causing her brother and sister, to not get any sleep. "Are you still having nightmares?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Sis, please. I'm here to help." He said, looking at her.

She was starting to get annoyed. "Leave me alone please!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. But he wasn't getting it. She knew that her brother was trying to be helpful, but it just wasn't what she needed right now.

Misaki has had enough. She was getting really annoyed by his other brother and just wanted him gone. She grabs her pillow, getting ready to throw it at him. "Get out my fucking room!" She shouted. She hits him with the pillow repeatedly, causing him to scream and cause pain until he finally gets the message that she didn't want him in her room.

Hitoshi gets up, finally having enough of getting hit by a pillow. He looks at his sister and smiles. "Alright, but if you need anything- "he started before she throws a pillow at him, causing him to fall.

Misaki just sighs. She wanted the dreams to stop. She wanted to forget everything that happened with her father. She wanted it all just to just end. She turns around and looks at a picture on her desk, that shows her family. It reminded her of him and she punches the picture, causing the glass in the frame to break. She started smiling, as she felt doing that caused her a sense of power.

* * *

 ** _"Doo Wop (That Thing)"_**

 ** _Starring:_**

 _Classic Gone Retro as Samael_

 _MaMcMu as Cole Heartlea_ _f_

 _Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane_

 _Nintendo as Professor Elm_

 _Nintendo as Professor Birch_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 ** _Guest Starring:_**

 _Nintendo as Leaf_

 _Nintendo as Serena_

 _Nintendo as Red_

 _TV TOKYO as Ash_

 _Nintendo as Jaun_

 _Nintendo as Maxie_

 _Mara the Wolf as Jina_

 _ **Special Guest Star:**_

 _Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto_

* * *

 _ **COLE.**_

It was early in the morning, and school hadn't started yet. Cole was typing on a computer in the library, trying to finish up his assignment for his Pokémon history class. The class had to do research on a limited number of topics about history in the Pokémon World, and they got to choose, which thing they wanted to research. Cole had chosen the history of how the Pokémon Porygon was created, and the young boy was super excited about presenting today. "All finished." He said, as he pressed enter and saves his project.

Cole was sitting next to his new friend Khu. Khu also had a Pokémon World History class, but the two of them didn't have the same teacher. Cole looked at Khu and smiled. "Are you finished too?" Cole asked. Cole was eating cake. Cake was something that Cole really enjoyed eating.

"Yeah," Khu replied. Khu looked at Cole who was devouring his piece of cake. Khu was disgusted by the way that Cole was eating his cake because he looked like an animal. "Why are you eating your cake like that?"

"Why not?" Cole asked. "Cake is delicious. And besides, I'm stressed as hell about this presentation."

"You act like you never presented before."

"I have presented before. But it's not like I still can't get nervous." Cole replied. While the two were talking, the very first bell of the day rang, so that meant that it was time to get to class.

"Okay then," Khu said. Both Khu and Cole get up, the two of them start walking, as Cole grabs his flash drive and puts it in his pocket. Cole was laughing, while still eating his cake and Khu just shrugged.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

It was finally time for school, and Misaki was having one hell of a morning. The young girl did her usual daily routine of getting ready before school started. She attended a few classes, trying to live a normal day, just like anyone else. But it wasn't a normal day just like anyone else, she was still having nightmares, even though it was only 10:00 in the morning. She was getting annoyed by them too.

She had been called up by Professor Elm, one of the school's guidance counselors, who also has a Ph.D. in Psychology for one of their usual meetings. Misaki's sister who was her legal guardian had assignment her to have meetings with Professor Elm, three times a week.

Misaki sat down in her seat uncomfortably. She didn't want to be there and felt like she had better things to do. She cinched down in her seat and looks at Professor Elm, who was studying here every moment.

"How has your week been?" Professor Elm asked. He was wearing his usual outfit, a white lab coat, and a light blue button-up shirt.

Misaki rolled her eyes. She wanted to go, she hated talking to people about her problems, no matter how damaged she was. "Can I go?" She asked, in a sort of rude way.

"You can go whenever you want." Professor Elm said. "But, I just want you to know, that you can talk to me whatever you want." He wanted to make sure that she would know that there were people out there who were there with her.

"Fine, can I go?" She asked. She really wanted to be out of the room. She would've just walked out of there, but then she knew that Professor Elm, would tell her sister and her sister would get mad at her, so she decided to just stay there in her seat.

"Wait for one more thing." He said. "Your brother and sister have mentioned that you've been having sleeping problems lately." He started. "I would like to talk to you about that if you want too."

She couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't care what her sister though, she wanted to leave. She didn't want to talk about the nightmares that she was having or the problems with her father. "Yeah, whatever. I don't care." She shrugged. The young girl gets up out of her seat and storms off in a hurry, not wanting to be there.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

After storming out of Professor Elm's office, Misaki had to go to her next class which was Pokémon World History. Pokémon World History was a required class that every single freshman had to take. The teacher of the class was Miss Wicke. A large woman who had fancy purple hair, and glasses. Wicke was a member of the Aether Foundation in the Kalos Region, but she was also a good teacher and an ex-member of the international police.

"Okay, so for today's lesson, we are going to be learning about the beginnings of the Pokémon World," Wicke said, walking around and reading from her heavy textbook. "The Pokémon World, also known as our world, started from a single egg." Wicke started.

But while Wicke was talking Misaki wasn't listening. As she was sitting there, she kept thinking about her father. She started to dream about her father, and when he used to choke, and slap her. Misaki started to breathe heavy, in and out and in and out.

The dreams wouldn't stop, she kept on having the same image in her head of being slapped, joke and punched in the face, by her father, which caused her breathing to accelerate. She holds her neck, she so used to her father chocking her, that it was a reflex from that.

Wicke and the other students of the classroom, where covered for the girl. Wicke walks over towards her, wanting to see if she was alright. "Are you okay, Misaki?"

"Leave me alone." She said. But Misaki couldn't hear that. All she could hear was the sound of her father yelling out her. Misaki screams, while she starts sweating and her breathing gets worse. "Stop it!" She shouted. Misaki grabs her things and runs out of the classroom, holding onto her bag.

Misaki walks out of the classroom and slams herself to her locker, trying to catch her breath, and calm down. "It's okay, it's, it's okay," Misaki said to herself. After a few seconds later, she was finally able to calm herself down.

 _ **COLE.**_

Today had been a very busy down with everything that had been going on at the school today. The class was underway, and it was time for the students of the class to present their project. Cole was in the middle of his 9th grade English class along with Khu, who were both sitting in different desks from him. The teacher of the class was Bill, a brown-haired boy, who was another famous Pokémon Researcher, but he was the one who discovered and developed the Pokémon Storage System, and the one in charge of the Kanto and Johto Regions.

"I really don't want to present this project…" Cole said. He turned around and looked at his new friend Khu. Khu looked at him, but he didn't want to talk to him. Khu was someone who was a social outcast who didn't like talking to people.

"Suck it up, you got to present." Khu shrugged.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Wow, I can't believe there are so many emotionally unattainable people at this school," Cole said. Cole turns back around and looks at the front of the classroom.

"Cole," Bill said. Bill had a thick British accent, and it was nearly hard for some of the students to try and understand him because of how thick his accent was. "It's time for you to present. Get up here."

"Okay, Mr. Bill." Cole rolls his eyes once again. He gets up out of his seat and grabs his flash drive. Since the students were doing presentations, they all had to do them on PowerPoint, so his assignment was on his flash drive, that he did on PowerPoint. He did a lot of work on it, but the truth was, he really wasn't up to present it.

Cole sticks his flash drive into the USB of the computer. He then begins typing on the computer, and the project PowerPoint is pulled up on the computer and on the project. Cole stands up in front of it and starts smiling. "My is about the creation of the virus Pokémon Porygon."

The class all looked at Cole, waiting for his presentation to begin. Cole presses a button on his smartphone, that would allow for the slides on his PowerPoint to change. "Porygon was created in the year 1998, by a scientist named Mr. Fuji."

While Cole was talking, Cole got a boner, and it showed through his pants. It was very big and very noticeable, and everyone in the class looked at Cole's boner and started laughing at him.

"He has a boner!" Dawn said. Dawn was a young fourteen-year-old girl with long blue hair and she was wearing a white cap with long pink boots. Dawn was sitting at her desk, with her legs crossed, pointing at Cole and laughing.

Cole was confused. He didn't know why everyone was laughing at him. "What are you talking about?" Cole asked. But curious about what they were laughing about, Cole looks down and sees that he had a huge boner, sticking out of his pants.

Cole was embarrassed. He started blushing and places his hands on a boner. "I have to go." He said. Cole runs over towards his flash drive to take it out, and he runs away in embarrassment.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki rushed home and jumped onto her bed. After the experience that she has had today, she just wanted to lay down in her bed. Misaki grabbed her pillow and curled up into a ball. The young girl started crying and wanted everything to go away. She was sick of having these dreams that she was having.

Misaki's brother Hitoshi walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. Hitoshi had heard from a few people at the school that his sister had walked out of class, and he wanted to check up on her. "Hey sis, are you okay?"

"Go away!" Misaki shouted. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even her brother.

"Okay, but if you need to talk to someone, you can always talk to me." He said. He slowly walks away, wanting to give her space, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about her.

 _ **COLE.**_

The bell rings. Khu was sitting along peacefully in the hallway during passing period. The hallways where very busy and he was on his laptop typing up a paper that he had for English class. Khu was listening to music, with his earbuds in his ears. Khu was having a very relaxing day today.

Cole was running down the hallway, people turned to look at Cole, while Cole was running and laughed at him. Just about everyone in the school had heard about him having a boner, so he needed someone to vent to, while he was holding onto the straps of his backpack.

"Hey, it's boner boy," Ash said while Ash was walking with Red and his girlfriend Leaf. Ash, Red, and Leaf started to laugh, finding the fact that he had a boner in front of the whole class to be funny.

Cole sighed and started blushing. He was really embarrassed. Cole ignored it but sat down next to Khu and took out one of his earbuds. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" An angry Khu asked. He was enjoying his time just relaxing and was very fed up with Khu for interrupting him.

"About the fact that people are making fun of me, for having a boner in class," Cole whispered. He looked around, wanting to see if people heard him. He didn't want people to hear him talk about this.

"I don't know," Khu replied. He shrugged his shoulders. "How am I supposed to help out?" Khu said in his very monotone voice, that made it seem like that he wasn't interested. He didn't exactly know how he was supposed to help in this exact situation. He also found the situation to be very stressful and he wasn't the type of person to handle or like stressful situations like this one.

"By giving me a lesson about my life." Cole laughed sarcastically.

Khu raised his eyebrows. He didn't understand what Cole was trying to say since Khu wasn't very good at detecting sarcasm. "You want me to give you lessons about your life?" He asked.

Cole facepalmed. "No, Khu. I was being sarcastic."

"Okay." Khu shrugged.

Cole could tell by the way that Khu was carrying himself, that he wasn't very interested in the conversation that they were having. "You could at least act you're interested."

Khu shrugged his shoulders and Cole rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll figure it out on my own," Cole said. Cole gets up and starts walking, as the bell rings.

 _ **COLE.**_

The bell rings, Cole was in his English class. His teacher for his English class was Shauntal who was a member of the Elite Four. Cole was still feeling embarrassed about everything that had happened to him and just wanted it to all go away.

"For today's reading, I want all of you to pair up with another person," Shauntal explained. "And read pages 10-16 of Lord of the Flies." She adjusted her glasses because they were starting to look a little crooked.

The class did what she said and began finding people who they could work with as a partner. Cole sighs and gets out of his seat, so he could look for a partner. Since Khu wasn't in the class, he couldn't work with him. Cole walks over towards Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie. Do you want to be my partner?" Cole asked.

"I can't," Bonnie replied. Bonnie was a young blond hair girl from Kalos and the younger sister of Clemont, who was the gym leader of Lumiose City. "I'm working with Max." She said.

"Yeah, I called dibs first, and besides, who wants to work with boner boy," Max said. Max started to laugh. Max had green hair and was wearing black glasses and a green shirt. Max was the son of Norman and little brother of May.

"Max," Bonnie said. Bonnie slaps Max on the shoulder.

"Ouch." He said. "That hurt."

Cole puts on a fake smile and walks away. He looks around and sees that everyone had found partners. "So, it looks like I'm alone."

 _ **MISAKI.**_

The bell rings, and the next day had arrived. The sun was shining above the school, but Misaki wasn't really feeling up to going to school that Wednesday afternoon. She walked up to the steps of the school, but she didn't know if she wanted to go to a school that day.

Misaki had a rough day yesterday. She was still having the nightmares and wanted them to end. But she was just going to try her best to ignore them, instead of trying to get help so they could stop. Misaki turns around and she sees her brother. Her brother walks up to her.

Her brother had heard rumors about what happened yesterday with his sister. He was worried about her and wanted to see if she was alright. He could tell that she had been still having the same nightmares that she's been having for a while now. "Hey, I heard what happened yesterday. Do you want to walk with me to class?"

Misaki rolls her eyes. "No, I don't need you to walk me to class."

"But I heard yesterday, that you were having a freak out in class." He said. He just wanted what was best for his sister, no matter how much she was going to try and neglect his help. He looked into her eyes. She could tell that there was a lot going on with the girl. He just wanted to help his sister out. But she didn't want it. But that didn't mean that he was going to give up. "I just want to see if you're doing all right." He reminded her.

He continued to look at her, but she wasn't having it. "Leave me alone." She said.

"But Misaki- "He started before getting rudely interrupted by her.

Misaki was starting to get angry. Her face turned red and she glared at her brother while balling up her fist. "Will you just shut the fuck up and leave me alone! Jesus Christ!" She shouted at her brother. It hurt his feelings, what she said to him, but he felt like she was just acting out. He knew what she was going through. BUT She didn't care on a bit, about how she spoke to her brother.

Misaki sighs. After thinking about for a while, she decided to not go to school. She turns around and begins walking. There was a place, that was close to the school; that she knew about, and that she's been to multiple times before. She left her brother, standing there confused, not knowing what to do when it came to helping his sister.

 _ **COLE.**_

English class was over with, and Cole walks out of the classroom. Since no one wanted to work with him, Cole figured that he had to work by himself. Cole begins walking down the hallway and Misty and Brock walk past him and start laughing.

"Hey, it's boner boy." Misty laughed. Misty was a young girl and water type Pokémon trainer, who was also the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym. Misty had orange hair that was tied up into a ponytail.

"Hey, boner boy, why don't you go jerk off in the bathroom if you keep on getting boners." Brock laughed. Brock had light brown skin and his eyes were closed. Brock was the Pewter City Gym Leader and a rock type Pokémon trainer.

Misty and Brock high five each other and walk away, leaving Cole to feel embarrassed about himself. He sighed. Cole walks away.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki decided to go to Team Magma's Hideout in Lilycove City, deciding to ditch school for the day. It didn't take her that long to get here, she only took an Uber. Team Magma was basically a bunch of hoodlums, who liked to vandalize, do drugs and cause chaos. They were pretty much a street gang, who was led by Maxie, an ex-scientist, who use to work for Mossdeep Space Center.

Misaki walks into the center. She was trying to look for something heavy, that could get mind off all the things that had happened to her. Misaki walks over towards Samael, everyone knew that Samael was notorious for selling drugs, and other unmentionable illegal types of activities. So, she decided to go to him to get her fix.

She walked up to Samael who was sitting on a bench nearby. Samael was holding a white tiny bag in his hand. Samael pours some white powder on his right arm, and he sniffs the white powder. The boy was already high, consuming, a multitude of drugs, beforehand. "Hey, Samael." She said. She knew who he was, she's bought drugs from him before.

Samael turns around, with his eyes being bloodshot red. The young boy was high as a kite, from doing many different types of drugs. He was barely conscious enough to know what he was doing. He smiled as he saw Misaki. "Oh hey, it's you." He gets up and walks over towards the girl and hugs her.

"Get off me." She shouted. She aggressively pushes him off her and glares at him. All she wanted was some drugs, and she wasn't here for anything else. "Enough with the small talk, Samael. I want the usual."

"The usual?" Samael asked. He could barely remember anything, because of how high he was.

Misaki pushes him. She was getting quite fed up with him. She really wanted her drugs. "Quit the shit. I just want…you know what."

"Fine." He replied. He quickly remembered what she was talking about and pulled out a tiny bag that was filled with pills known as Phencyclidine, which is also known as PCP. She grabs the bag and puts it in her pocket. She then proceeds to take out some money, about 600 dollars and she gives it to Samael and he grabs it.

She starts to walk away, glad that she finally got her so-called "candy."

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Samael asked.

She just shrugged it off not responding, in her usual coldblooded way. She was happy that she finally got her drugs, that she knew was going to help her get through the day. While walking, Misaki grabs the bag and opens it up. She grabs three of the pills and put them into her mouth. She swallows them, but it was very hard for her to do it all at once. The girl couldn't wait till the effects of the drug kicked in. She just wanted the drugs to take over and let her forget about everything that was going on.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole was in the middle of Geometry class that day. The young boy wasn't having the best day ever, but he still was trying to cheer up and not be down. Cole was trying to concentrate during math class, but he kept thinking about everything that had happened to him.

The class was currently in the middle of a lesson about congruences, that Cole knew a lot about. But the more Cole kept stressing out about it, his blood started to rush, and Cole got another boner, but this time he felt it. "Oh shit," Cole said.

The teacher of the classroom was Maxie. Maxie was the leader of the group known as Team Magma and was also a leader of Team Rainbow Rocket. Maxie was on the whiteboard, writing up a problem that the students could do. Maxie turns around, while still holding the marker and looks at the students. "Cole, why don't you come up here and solve this problem for us."

"I can't sure," Cole said.

"Why not? I know that you're pretty good with congruences. I think you will be a good fit for explaining to the class how to do them properly." Maxie explained.

"I really can't," Cole said. Cole was shaking nervously, he knew that if he tried to get up, then everyone would see his boner, once again.

"Mr. Heartleaf, get up here, or you're going to be facing detention." The teacher threatened.

Cole really didn't want to get detention. Cole grabs his book and places it over his private area. Cole gets up, but everyone looks at him because they were very confused as to what was going on with the boy.

"Mr. Heartleaf, what are you doing?" The red hair man, Maxie, who was wearing glasses asked.

Cole knew that he had to think up of a quick answer to the teacher's question. "I'm doing a new dance." He lied. The class started laughing.

Maxie shrugged. He didn't have time for the games that Cole was playing. Maxie walks over to Cole and grabs the book. As soon as Maxie did that, Cole's big boner showed, and everyone looked at Cole, who was very embarrassed. They all started to laugh.

"Cole has another boner!" Ash pointed and laughed, along with the rest of the class.

Cole stood there very embarrassed. He couldn't believe that this exact same thing happened once again. Cole held his hands over his private parts and he started blushing.

 _ **COLE.**_

The next morning, Cole had an appointment with his doctor. Cole was sitting on the chair, waiting for the doctor to finish doing whatever he was doing. The doctor was Juan. Juan was a Hispanic man and he also used to be the gym leader of the Sootopolis City, before Wallace took over so he could focus on becoming a Pokémon Doctor. Juan was finished with what he had to do. He had black hair and was wearing a white doctor coat and lime green scrubs. "Okay, Mr. Heartfelt I see that you are here for a physical."

"Wait…" Cole started. Cole was a little nervous because there was something that he wanted to talk about with his doctor. He wanted to have a talk about the random boners that he's been having recently.

"What is it Mr. Heartfelt?" Juan asked, in his thick Spanish accent.

Cole sighed. "I want to talk to you about something…" Cole started. He was getting nervous asking what he wanted to ask. "It's something that has been going on recently…"

"Is it about sex?" Juan asked. He raised up his right eyebrow. He felt like it was something that Cole wanted to talk about, because he has gotten a lot of patients Cole's age who have wanted to talk to him about that type of stuff, and they would be a nervous wreck.

"No." Cole blushed. He was a little embarrassed. "But it's about something that's similar."

"Well, explain away. Remember I'm your doctor and you can talk to me about anything." J

"Right," Cole remembered. "Well you see, lately I've been getting erections during the most random times, and most of the times it's been happening whenever I have to go in front of a large group of people." He explained, wanting to make sure that the doctor knew everything about it.

Juan laughs. "Mr. Heartfelt. That's completely normal."

"It is?"

"Yes. Erections don't only happen whenever you arouse. But they can also happen whenever your stress, or angry. Heck, it doesn't even have to be that. They can even happen at random times." The doctor explained, which caused Vole to get a huge relief off his shoulder.

"That's a relief," Cole replied, with a wide smile on his face. He was happy to know that everything about him was alright and that he was okay. "Thanks so much, I was worried for a second."

"Don't mention it," Juan said. "It's my job as a doctor to inform you about everything."

Cole and Juan both laugh.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki was walking alone in the forest, and the young girl was high as a night. She could barely see where she was going, that night, due to it being dark outside, and the fact that she had popped some pills. "Fuck you, fuck my brother, fuck my sister, and fuck my family," Misaki shouted. She started giggling with her eyes being bloodshot red.

Misaki turns around and sees a family of three Deerling. Misaki picks up a rock and looks at the Deerling. "Hey stupid, look at me!" She shouted.

"Deerling, deer?" The father Deerling asked. The father Deerling could tell that the young girl was going to do something dangerous. He turns and looks at his wife and son. "Deer, deer." He said, telling them to go.

"Deerling." His girlfriend said.

Before Misaki throws the rock at the Deerling. "Deer." The son said. The three deerling gallop away.

"That's right. Go away! Leave me like everyone else has left me!" She shouted. The girl was angry, but at the same time sad. There was just so much that happened in her life, that she just wanted to forget. Misaki started to break down and began crying. She kept on walking and approaches the end of cliff.

Misaki liked the feeling of being at the edge of a cliff. Misaki continues walking off the edge of the cliff, till she was hanging off the balance. Misaki wanted to fall. She felt like if she was to jump off the edge of the cliff, all her problems were going to go away. "I just want it all to end…" She said. She started breathing heavy, she really wanted to jump.

Misaki smiles. She jumps off the cliff. While she was in the air, she felt free of all the problems she had while she had a wide smile on her face. But that feeling didn't last long, she falls to the ground and breaks her right leg. She liked the pain that her right leg caused, and was happy that happened, while her leg was crooked. "That felt good." She laughed.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole and Khu where walking down the hallway, later that day. Cole had recently gotten back from his doctor appointment, and he was feeling happy with the fact that the erections that he's been having were relatively normal. "So, the doctor said that everything was okay."

"Okay, with what?" Khu asked. He had no idea what Cole was talking, and at the same time, he felt like it was something that he really didn't need to know.

"About the erections, that I've been having," Cole said.

"Ew…" A grossed out Khu replied. He really didn't want to know or talk about Cole's erections. Especially, since this is a public place that they were at. "We are in a public place, this isn't the right place to talk about this."

"Are you sure?" Cole asked. "Guys talk about these types of things all the time. Besides, I never hear you talk about people that you're attractive too."

Khu looked down. He didn't really know if this was the right place to tell Khu that when it came to finding other people attractive, it was something that Khu hasn't really experience all that often. "I just don't find people attractive, all too much."

"Really?" Cole asked.

Ash, Serena, Leaf, and Red walk by Khu and Cole. The group of four were laughing, as they turn around and look at Khu and Cole. They still found it funny that Cole was having all these erections whenever he got in front of someone. "Hey, look its boner boy," Red said.

"Have any erections lately, you freak?" Leaf asked. Leaf and Serena high five each other.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Cole replied, standing up to the people who were bullying him. "In fact, we all get aroused. It's normal and it's natural." Cole continued. He did a little more research about erections and arousals and became quite educated about the situation. "Guys can get a boner at any time. It's a natural part of life, and it happens so get over it."

Red, Ash, Serena, and Leaf, where surprised to see Cole being so well educated about erections. They all felt very defeated about this, but they weren't going to admit it to him. "Whatever. Let's get away from these weirdos." Red said, with a fake disgusted look. The group of four walk away.

"You did it, you actually stood up to Red," Khu said. But Khu wasn't smiling at all, he was even talking in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah, I know," Cole replied. He, on the other hand, was smiling like crazy. Cole wraps his arm around Khu and they begin walking. "But why aren't you smiling? You weirdo." Cole started laughing, as the two of them continued to walk.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki was in the hospital. A few hours have passed since fell on the ground and broke her leg. She called the police/ambulance, and was currently in the hospital bed, while wearing a hospital gown. She liked the pain that the broken leg had gave her, but when she got to the hospital, the doctors gave her a lot of medicine to calm the pain down.

Misaki's brother Hitoshi; and their older sister Jina, walk into the hospital room, worried about their sister. They had just got the call about everything that had happened with their sister, and they rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. Jina was in her last year of college and had icy blue eyes and white hair.

"Are you okay?" Jina asked. She walked up to her sister and hugged her.

"I'm fine." Misaki said. "Don't fucking touch me."

"I see you haven't changed, even after being in the hospital bed," Jina replied. She folded her arms together and looked at her sister.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Can the two of you please get out of my room, I want to be alone," Misaki replied. Misaki really didn't want to see anyone, not even her family, no matter how close they were.

"Fine then. I don't want to see someone who is going to be rude." She said. Jina walks out of the room. She didn't want to sit there and be insulted by someone she deeply cared about.

Hitoshi was appalled by her behavior. He was getting sick and tired of the way that she had been acting. He knew that she has always been a cold person, but the way that she has been acting lately has been going way out of control. "We were worried sick about you, wondering where you went," Hitoshi said.

"I don't fucking care. You are not my father."

Hitoshi sighed, trying to not get angry, but she was making it hard. "I have tried my best to help you, but all you do is be rude and act like a selfish brat."

"I didn't ask you to help me," Misaki replied. "You can leave if you want, I don't need you, or anybody else."

"If that's the way you want it…then okay…" Her brother shrugged. He was done with her. He walks away and leaves the hospital room. She was happy that he left, and she started laughing.

"I don't need anyone…" Misaki continued to laugh.

* * *

 **Author Note:** This was a very emotional chapter for me to write. I did a lot of research when it came to the topic of side effects of being abused, and nightmares was one of them and acting out. This chapter really did go deep and show that Misaki is going through a lot, she's trying to call for help. What did you guys think of the chapter? And thanks to everyone who reviewed. Which characters do you all like so far? Also, there is a Pokemon Academy wiki now, check it out.

 _ **Next time on PokeProblems:**_

 _ **Scarface:** Grace gets angry when Ross tells her, that he doesn't do relationships, so tries to change his mind. Meanwhile, Red won't stop bullying Chroma._

Fun Fact: All PokeProblems chapters are named after movies. This is named after the movie, A Nightmare on Elm Street.

 **Golem2.76 –** Yep, but Josh hasn't learned his lesson yet.


	7. Volume 1, Chapter 6

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace was sitting on a bench, nearby a classroom that afternoon. She was waiting for Ross, a boy that she had been seeing, and who she had been considering as a boyfriend. Grace was happy and couldn't wait to see Ross. She hadn't seen Ross in a while and wanted to surprise him, by showing up to his class. Ross and Grace had been seeing each other for about three weeks now, and with Halloween coming up, Grace had something special that she wanted to plan.

The bell rings, and the students begin leaving the classroom. Ross began walking out of the classroom, and he was on his smartphone, texting someone. Grace looked at the boy that she thought was her boyfriend, and she walks up to him, with a smile on her face. "Hey, Ross!" She shouted.

Ross looks up from his phone and smirks when he sees her. "Oh hey," Ross replied, sounding disinterested.

Grace runs towards him and hugs her. "I'm so glad to see you," Grace replied. "I was thinking me and you tonight, at my house, for a little special alone time."

Ross was barely paying attention to her and was mostly paying attention to his phone because he was in the middle of an interesting and funny text conversation that involved memes. "Great." He replied.

"Awesome." Grace blushed. She couldn't wait to spend some alone time with him, later tonight, and couldn't wait to see what was going on to happen. She wanted tonight to be special between them because she wanted to show him how much he meant to her. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged and walked away, while still looking at his phone.

Grace had no idea, that Ross was barely interested. In her mind, she thought that he was. Grace couldn't contain the excitement that she was feeling over spending time with Grace.

"Woah, looks like someone's going to be busy," Dakota said. Dakota wrapped her arms around Grace, while Quinten and Anderson walked up to Grace. Dakota, Anderson, and Quinten had a class together, and they even had another class together next period, so that was why they were walking with each other.

Grace laughed.

"Jesus, Anderson. You smell like smoke." Quinten pointed out. He placed his hands over his nose, trying to get rid of the gross smell that surrounded his friend.

Anderson started shaking a bit. He thought that his cover of smoking had been blown, but he didn't want to get caught so he had to think of a quick lie. "I don't smoke, that's just my auntie." He lied. "Anywho, I have news to share with you all, the Halloween dance is happening next week, so buy your tickets. I did a lot of work to make sure that the dance goes spotless."

"Maybe, you can invite Ross." Dakota teased.

"Shut up," Grace replied.

Anderson raised his eyebrow up. He had heard rumors about the two of them dating, but he didn't know if it was true, so he thought that now was his chance. "Are you dating Ross Huot?" Anderson asked. He couldn't believe that a guy like Ross, would date someone like Grace because he had heard a lot of rumors about him.

"Yes." She reluctantly replied. Dakota removed her arms from ace, but she still had a wide smile on her face. Grace raised up her right eyebrow and was surprised to see Anderson talk about Ross in that way.

"You do know that Ross is like the biggest player at the school?" Anderson asked.

Grace refused to believe that. "Come on. Ross isn't like that."

"Yeah, he is," Quinten replied. "I heard that he has dumped over 30 girls at this school." He said. Rumors about Ross and the way he treated a woman, was well known around the school, and it wasn't a surprise that girls wouldn't believe it.

Grace was one of those girls. She didn't believe a thing that they were saying about Ross. She has had plenty of conversations with him and knew from those conversations that Ross wasn't that type of guy. "I don't believe this. Ross is a good guy, and where having plans tonight."

Dakota shrugged. "Well, if you're not going to take our warning about him, then just be careful," Dakota said. Her along with Anderson and Quinten began walking, leaving Grace confused on what to do about Ross.

* * *

 _ **"Cotton Eye Joe"**_

 _ **Starring:**_

Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan

Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot

Golem2.76 as Josh Smith

MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf

Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane

Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto

Musicromo as Enzo Walker

Musicromo as Miya Brunson

R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami

SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora

The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo

WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson

n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore

pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore

 _ **Guest Starring:**_

Nintendo as Crasher Wake

Nintendo as Shauntal

Nintendo as Red

* * *

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Chroma was in the middle of study hall. Chroma was trying his best to concentrate and study because he had a test coming up. But Red who was sitting next to his girlfriend Leaf was throwing ball made of papers at the boy, distracting him and making him angry, but Chroma didn't want to try and cause a scene.

Red throws another ball of paper at Chroma. "Weirdo," Red said. That was the straw that broke the Camerupts back, and it made Chroma very angry, Gray was almost going to take control, but Chroma tried to stop Gray.

"Good, let me get in control, so I can beat him up!" Gray whispered to Chroma, but Chroma just ignored Gray and got up out of his seat and walked over towards Chroma with an angry look on his face.

"Why did you throw that freaking paper at me!" Chroma shouted. His face was red, and he was breathing heavy, in and out and in and out.

"Mr. Ore, sit back in your seat!" The study hall teacher Shauntal said. Before yelling at Chroma, she was sitting in her seat quietly, but Chroma ruined that with his shouting.

"Better sit down." Red teased. Both he and his girlfriend started to laugh at Chroma. Red stuck his tongue out and Chroma wanted to do something but couldn't because of the teaching telling him to go to sleep. Chroma shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his seat and sat down.

Chroma looked back at Red, and Red stuck up his middle fingers, which made Red even angrier.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross was in the middle of Pokémon Development class, which was the seventh period for him, so that meant that the day was almost over with. Today's lesson was a Pokémon battling lesson and the teacher for Ross' Pokémon Development class was Crasher Wake, who was also the school's gym teacher and coach.

Ross was still thinking about Grace; and what he was going to do. He didn't want to lead her on, nor did he want to look like the bad guy. But she hated how she was telling everyone around the school, that they were dating and, in a relationship when Ross doesn't do serious relationships.

Ross sighed.

Crasher Wake blows his whistle, which got the attention of the students, and they all gathered together, making a huge circle around the older man. "Listen up, I want fresh one on one battles." Crasher Wake told the class. "So, I want all of you to pick your own battle partners, go, go, go.

The students started to walk around and find another person to be their battle partner. Ross didn't know who he was going to work with, but he had a lot of options since the class was very large.

Ross was standing next to his Audino. Since he thought of Audino as his mother, since she basically took care of him and Natalie, he thought that it would be best to try and get advice from his Pokémon. "Audino, can we talk about something."

"Audino, no," Audino said yes.

Ross sighed. "Audino, I don't know what to do about Grace. She thinks that wherein a relationship, and I'm not the kind of guy, who does relationships."

"Audino, no, no," Audino said. Audino told Ross that its best to tell Grace the truth, because lying was only going to make things worse, and Ross didn't like that since he did his best to try and avoid drama.

"You're right, Audino. I gotta tell her the truth."

"Audino, Audino."

"Thanks, I can always count on you." Ross and Audino hug each other.

Josh was in the same class as Ross, and he walked over towards his ex-friend. Even though Ross was still mad at Josh, and Josh knew that Josh still wanted to try and make amends with him. Josh was still feeling guilty about stealing from his friend. "Do you want to work together?" Josh asked.

Ross raised his eyebrow. "You have some nerve, trying to talk to me, after what you did."

"I'm sorry." Josh apologized. "I didn't want to steal from you, but I really needed the money to pay- "

"Save you're apologizing for someone who cares," Ross said, which hurt Josh's feelings. Josh turns around and looks at Takamaru, who was standing next to his Froslass. "Hey, Takamaru, do you wanna be my partner?"

"Whatever, I guess." He shrugged.

"Good," Ross said. Ross turns back to Josh and glares at him. "Looks like I already have a partner." Ross shrugged. Ross walks over towards Takamaru and his Froslass, leaving Josh standing there feeling sad.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Music was playing loudly in the background as Ross and Grace were making out on the bed, that night. One of the advantages, that Ross had of being in a house all to himself, was that he could have anyone at his house during any hour of the night. The candles in Ross's room where lit, while Ross was had his shirt on and was only wearing pants. Ross was a very muscular individual and you could tell that he had been working out.

Grace was loving her new closeness with Ross that had started a week ago. Grace felt like her life was perfect. She no longer had to live with her mom and was now living with her best friend Dakota, she had good friends, a good reputation at school, and was seeing a nice guy like Ross, well she thought that they were in a relationship.

Grace and Ross continued making out. Ross reaches his hands up, almost going near her shirt, so he could take it off. Things where getting hot and heavy between the two teenagers, but Grace wanted to talk to Ross first, so she broke the kiss. "We should stop."

"Why's that?" A disappointed Ross replied. He really wanted things to go further. He was having a lot of fun spending time with her and getting a chance to make out with her.

"Well…" Grace started. She slowly puts her hair into a ponytail, because her hair was starting to become a mess from all the making out her and Ross were doing. "It's just that we just started our relationship, and I want to get to know you first."

Ross laughs. He thought that what she was saying was funny. To him, he thought that her thinking that the two of them was in a relationship was a joke.

"Why are you laughing?" The confused girl asked.

"Because" Ross said. Ross slowly starts to get up; and look at the girl that he was hooking up with. "You should know by know that I don't do the whole relationship thing."

"What?" A surprised Grace asked. She really didn't think that Ross would be the type of guy, to not want to be in a relationship. She assumed that Ross was the serious relationship kind of guy, so hearing this was a real surprise to her. "What do you mean?"

Ross grabs Grace's hands and looks into her eyes. He wanted to level with her and explain to her how he felt. "Listen. You're a great girl." He started, but Grace just rolled her eyes, because she knew how this conversation was most likely going to go. "But, I just don't want anything serious right now."

Grace rolled her eyes and got up. She was pissed at him, and just wanted to leave, but Ross didn't want her to go because he was enjoying what they were doing. "Wait, we don't have to end this."

"Huh?"

"We can still do this, just not put a label on it."

Grace began thinking. "I don't know."

"Just think about it," Ross said. Ross walked over to the girl and kissed her on the cheek, which caused her to turn red. She liked it when Ross kissed her, and she began considering the deal that he was making.

"I'll think about it." She playfully shrugged.

"That's my girl." He said. Ross hugs Grace, but Grace was confused on what she should do next.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki was in the middle of class and sitting right next to Cole Heartleaf, Enzo, and Miya. The students had been paired up for a history lessons assignment by Bill. Enzo was a caring and friendly person though he might not show to people that he just met.

Miya was Enzo's best friend and she was the kind and nice person who liked to make friends. The group of four was currently having a hard time trying to figure out what topic they were going to be doing their report on, but not all of them were paying attention especially Misaki and Enzo.

"So, what should we do our report on The History of Mewtwo or The History of King N from Unova?" Miya asked, trying to get her group to pay attention.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Enzo shrugged. "I just want this to be over with." Enzo couldn't wait to get home and play Fortnite, a new game that had just come out, and a game that he wanted to play.

Misaki was getting bored doing all this assignment and just wanted to have some fun. She looks at Cole and wondered if he could help her come up with a scheme, so she could leave class, and go do some PCP. "Hey, Cole." She said.

"Yes, Misaki?" He asked. Cole blushed a bit because he had the biggest crush on Misaki and was happy that she was trying to attempt some sort of conversation with him. He smiled hard when he looked at her.

"I need you to cover for me." She started. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, I'll be glad to that," Cole replied fast. Cole would do anything for Misaki, that was how big his crush on her was. Cole's smile got even bigger and Misaki was happy that he was going to lie for her.

"Thank you, Cole. You are the best." She said. Misaki kisses Cole on the cheek, which causes him to blush because he had never been kissed by a girl before; and since this was his first kiss, he was in heaven.

"My first kiss!" Cole looked up at the ceiling.

Misaki grabs her crunches and walks away slowly.

"Hey, where did Misaki go?" Enzo asked.

"Oh," Cole said. He quickly shook his head and paid back attention to his other classmates. "She had to go…powder her nose."

"What?" Miya asked. She thought that it was strange that Misaki would do that because she didn't seem like the type of guy to do that. "I didn't know that she was the makeup type." She shrugged.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki looked into the bathroom mirror and shrugs her shoulders. She was having a pretty bad day today, and just wanted to escape all the pain. Misaki reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bag that will fill with white pills, which where PCP. Misaki grabs one of the pills and puts it in her mouth and swallows it. She smiled happily.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace knocks on the door late at night. She was crying. She makes up was all messed up from the crying that she had been doing. She was both angry and sad, about what had happened with Ross tonight. She really thought that Ross was a good guy, but it turns out that he was just like every other guy.

She just wanted to find somebody to love.

Dakota walks down the hallway and yawns. She was tired, but since she heard knocking on the door, it woke her up, so she wanted to see who it was. She opens the door and sees Grace standing on the doorstep, crying her eyes out.

"What happened?" She asked, worried about her friend.

Dakota felt bad for her friend and held her hands out. "Come here." She said. Grace walks over towards her friend and hugs her, but she was still crying.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Chroma walked down the hallway and the bell rang. Chroma was still angry about Red constantly bullying him, as he walked down the hallway that morning. "I'll show that Red, everything that I got." Chroma shouted, balling up his fist. While Chroma was walking down the hallway, he sees Misaki standing next to her locker, while on crutches. Her right left was covered up by a cast.

Chroma was a little bit worried about the girl because she was his ex-girlfriend. Chroma and Misaki had dated for three years, and broke up about a year ago, because Chroma wanted to focus on his school work, and because he didn't know how to handle the depression she was going through because of her father abusing her. "Hey, is everything okay?" He asked Misaki.

Misaki turns to look at her ex-boyfriend and she smirks. "Why do you care?"

"Because we use to date, and we were in love." Chroma announced. Hoping that she would be a little calmer on him.

"That was in middle school, and now where in high school." She explained. She was trying to get one her books, but since it was at the bottom, it was very hard for her to get.

Chroma could tell that she was struggling and decided to help her. He bends down and grabs the book from her. I got it for you." He hands her the book, and she snatches it out his hands.

"I don't need your help." She so adamantly said.

Chroma laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I see you're still holding onto that cold ice princess personality of yours." Chroma said.

"Yeah, and what's it to you?"

"Nothing, I just think that it's cute." Chroma admitted, which caused both blushes. They both looked into each others' eyes, but Misaki quickly turns away. She still felt a little something for Chroma, but she didn't want to admit that too him.

The bell rings, and Misaki looks up. "I gotta get to class."

"Wait." Chroma said. Chroma grabs her right arm and looks at her. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing its none of your business." She said.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Chroma asked. He was a little worried about her even more because he had caught her doing something like that before.

"No, I didn't so leave me along." Misaki walks off on her crutches, leaving Chroma confused, and worried about the girl. He watched her as she walked off to class.

 _ **GRACE.**_

The next morning, Dakota was downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Grace walks downstairs in her white robe. She hadn't yet got dressed for school. She wanted to eat first. She walks over towards the table and sits in a chair, next to her best friend.

"How are you feeling?" Dakota asked. She was concerned for her friend because she could tell that she was still beaten up over what happened last night, but she had no clue what happened to her.

Grace sighed. "Terrible."

"What happened?" She asked. "I thought you and Ross were having a very "special" night last night?"

"We were." She recalled. "But then he told me, that he doesn't want to be in a relationship." She was in disbelief that he would say something like that, and even though it was last night, it was still hard for her to believe it.

Dakota started dancing, clapping her hands and snapping her hands. She was glad that she was right about Ross from the start and knew that she was right to warn her friend. "I told you, I told you, I told you." She sang.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "You were right."

"I know I am." Dakota takes a bite of her apple and starts chewing on it. "So, what did you do after he told you he didn't want to be in a relationship with you?" She asked.

"I left…" She started. But Dakota could tell that there was more to the story.

"And what else…?" She asked.

Grace sighed. "I told him that I'll think about just being friends with benefits."

"Grace!"

"I know, Dakota. But Ross is hot, and I like him."

"You can't just let a guy play with your feelings," Dakota said. Even though Dakota was a lesbian, she knew a lot about relationships. So, she wanted to help her friend out, by giving her some advice.

Grace started to think. She came up with an idea on how to get Ross to change his mind, about the status of their relationship and decided that she was going to try and change his mind. "You're right." Grace started.

"Good, because- "Dakota started.

Grace got up, she wanted to go get dress, so she could find an outfit that would impress Ross and get him to think of her as a boyfriend. "I'm going to try and make Ross change his mind."

Dakota facepalms. "That's not what I was trying to say!" Dakota shouted.

Grace starts walking up the stairs, and when she was waking up the stairs, Mary Moore, Dakota's mother walks up to her. Mary had been looking for Grace and wanted to talk to her about her mother. "Grace, your mother called."

Grace rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk to her," Grace replied. Grace began walking away, hearing about her mother, was the last thing that she needed right now.

Mary sighed. She understood how Grace was feeling. "I know that there's a pretty big riff between you and your mother Grace, but I still think you should talk to her."

Grace thought about it but still didn't want to talk to her. "I can't talk to her, I'm sorry," Grace said. She walked away.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Chroma was so worried about his ex-girlfriend, Misaki, that he decided to go and have a conversation with her brother, who was in the middle of lunch. But luckily, Chroma had the same lunch period as Hitoshi Makoto who was her older brother.

Chroma walks over towards Hitoshi, who was sitting at the lunch table by himself. "Hitoshi, can we talk?" Chroma asked.

Hitoshi heard Chroma, but because he was an anti-social person, Hitoshi just ignored him and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to be bothered and just wanted to spend some time by himself.

"Hitoshi, I am trying to talk to you!"

Hitoshi rolled his eyes. "What do you want Chroma? I'm trying to enjoy some alone time."

"I want to talk to you about your sister." Chroma said. "I saw her earlier today and I'm worried."

"I'm worried about her too, but she doesn't want to open up to anyone," Hitoshi admitted.

"Well, we have to do something." Chroma said, and both him and Hitoshi began thinking, wondering how they were going to try and help Hitoshi's sister.

While the two boys where thinking, Red walks by Chroma and pours his strawberry milkshake on him. Everyone in the lunchroom looks at Chroma and begin laughing. "Oops, I did it again…" Red throws the cup on the ground and Chroma gets up out of his seat, covered in Milkshake.

Chroma couldn't believe what had happened to him and the boy was embarrassed he runs off and starts crying.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace walks down the hallway. She was wearing a long pink dress and put her hair up and curls. She wanted to impress Ross, so he could see her as his boyfriend. Grace was wearing shiny pink lipstick and was holding onto her backpack. She sees Ross who was in his locker. "Hey, Ross."

"Hey?" Ross asked. Ross turns around and sees Grace. Ross was very impressed by how well she looked and liked her new style. "You look amazing."

"I know." She said. Grace goes in for a kiss and she and Ross give each other a quick peck. But the peck quickly turned into a quick make-out session. But Grace still had a lot of things on her mind and wanted to talk to Ross about them, so she broke the kiss.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," Ross replied. He was a little curious. He felt like she was about to ask him something and couldn't wait for what it was. He thought that she was going to ask him to have some "special" alone time again. "Why?" She asked in a flirty way.

"I was wondering if we can go out tonight, to a fancy restaurant."

"A fancy restaurant?" Ross asked. His opinion started to change. No longer did he think that they were going to have some "special" alone time again.

"Yeah, so we can get to know each other."

"I knew it," Ross replied.

"What Ross?"

Ross sighed once again. He thought that she was mature enough to handle this, but he guessed wrong. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want a relationship." He shouted. He was starting to get fed up with the girl, finding he rot be very hardheaded.

"But if you can consider…" Grace started. She really liked Ross and wanted to make sure that he would at least think about them being in a relationship, but she didn't want to give up.

"No!" Ross shouted. "I thought that you were mature enough to handle this, but I guess I was wrong." Ross walks away, not caring about the way she was feeling. He left her alone, with her eyes starting to get bloodshot red, and tears coming down her eyes.

Grace was heartbroken.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Chroma rushed into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He spent several minutes trying to get all the milkshake goop off him. Chroma was getting sick and tired of Red making fun of him, and just wanted it all to end. "Stupid Red." Chroma said. Chroma was having a really hard time getting all the milkshake from him.

Chroma wanted the day to end. He was having the worst day of his life. Chroma sighed in relief. "I wish I could do something to get back at him." He hoped.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Chroma walks out of the bathroom, but he was still cover with milkshake all over his shirt. The boy was furious at Red and wanted to get revenge on the boy. While Chroma started to walk, he sees Misaki walking down the hallway and noticed that she was walking funny. Worried about the girl, he walked up to her and noticed that her eyes where bloodshot Red. "Misaki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." She said. She could barely talk, and Chroma could tell that something was very wrong with the girl, just by that.

"Are you okay?" Chroma asked

Misaki looked up at her ex-boyfriend. She saw that milkshake glop being all over him, and it shocked her. She opened her mouth wide opened, but most of this was because she was under the influence of drugs. "Who did this to you?" She asked. Misaki puts her hand on Chroma's right cheek.

Chroma turned around while blushing. "Red." He announced. He couldn't tell her, who did this.

"That jerk." She said. She puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, he's been bullying me."

Misaki reaches into her backpack and pulls out a whoopie cushion. She had a lot of these because she sometimes likes pulling pranks on her brothers. "Take this." She handed him the whoopie cushion which confused him.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Place it on his chair, and you'll get your revenge." She said. She begins walking away with her crunches, leaving the young boy confused but also happy, now that he had something he could use to get revenge on him.

"Thank you." Chroma thanked.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace was crying. She was sitting on the same bench that she sat on yesterday, bawling her eyes out by hiding her face in her hands. Grace was still feeling heartbroken over her "break-up" with Ross. She wanted to be in a relationship with him, but he just didn't feel the same way. "I'm so stupid. How can I think that a guy like him would want to be with a girl like me?"

"You're not stupid. You're just a dummy." Dakota teased. Grace was happy to see Dakota and scooted down from the bench, so Dakota can sit down, which she did.

"What do you want?" A heartbroken Grace asked, whipping away her tears. "You came to gloat again?"

Dakota wasn't here for that. She wanted to see if her friend was alright. "I came to comfort you." She said. "Everyone was talking about you and Ross's little argument earlier. So, I guess he doesn't want to be with you."

"No." She sniffed. "Only sexually." She cried. She leaned over towards Dakota's shoulder and rest her head up against it. "I hate men."

"And that is one of the millions of reasons as to why I'm a lesbian." She said. They both laughed, finding Dakota's playful joke to be funny.

"Don't worry about it," Dakota said. "There's plenty of guys out there for you."

"Yeah, I know. But screw guys." She said. She completely changed her attitude about wanting to find a relationship. She wanted something else. "After everything that happened with Ross, I want something else."

"And what is that?"

"Some girl time," Grace said. Dakota and Grace both laugh once again. "Why don't me and you ditch school and go get some ice cream from the mall?"

"That sounds like a good idea, but I need to go get something from my locker but wait for me outside," Dakota said.

"Okay," Grace replied. Grace felt a funny feeling in her stomach and was starting to feel sick. It felt like she was about to puke, so she covered her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." She rushed off to the bathroom, causing Dakota to look at her while she was walking, blushing and having a wide smile on her face.

Khu was sitting on the ground with his laptop on his lap and his back up against his locker, looked at the smiling Dakota, and could tell that she had been glowing. He heard everything hat the two girls were talking about and could tell that Dakota had a major crush going on. "You love her."

"No, I don't!" Dakota shouted. Her face started to turn from embarrassment.

"Yes, you do." Khu gets up, and the bell rings. He closes his laptop and grabs his backpack he walks up to Dakota. "You are in love, and it is so freaking obvious." Khu walks off, shrugging his shoulders.

Dakota started to think about it and realized that Khu was right. "Holy shit. I'm in love with Grace…"

Grace walked into the bathroom, checked stalls to see if they were clear and when she found one, she walked up to the toilet, got down on her knees and started puking. She had no idea why she was puking, but she couldn't stop.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Chroma was sitting in class, next to Red, and Red. Chroma was still very angry at Red for bullying and teasing him. Chroma glared at Red. He wanted revenge on the boy and was going to do anything to make sure that he got his revenge on Red.

Red gets up out of his seat, which caused Chroma to remember that he had to whoopie cushion that his ex-girlfriend gave to him. "Oh right." He said. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the pink cushion and puts it on Red's seat. He then sat back in his seat quickly and began waiting for Red to return to his seat.

Red walks back over towards his seat and sits down. As soon as he sat down, the whoopie cushion made a large fart noise, which surprised Red, causing him to blush.

The class started to laugh, and Chroma smiled. Red quickly got up and sees the whoopie cushion and grabs it. Red turns his head and sees that Chroma was laughing and he glares at the young boy. "You did this!"

"Sorry, but you have no proof." Chroma shrugged. He went back to laughing.

"I WON'T LET THIS GO!" He shouted. Red walks away, and Chroma just shrugged his shoulders, not caring one bit. He was just happy that he finally got his revenge on the boy who had been bullying him.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Chroma walked down the hallway. He was holding two tickets in his hand. He had bought some tickets to the schools upcoming Halloween dance, and he wanted to invite his ex-girlfriend Misaki back, hoping that he could get back together with her. He sees her walking down the hallway with crunches and walk up towards her. "Misaki!" He began running.

"What do you want?" She asked. She really didn't want to see him or anyone, but she shrugged it off because she felt like she could use the conversation.

"I was wondering if you want to come to the schools Halloween dance with me?" Chroma suggested. "And I wanted to thank you for coming up with that sweet revenge plan against Red." He hands her the ticket and raised her eyebrow.

"You bought me a ticket?"

"Of course." Chroma said.

"You do know that where not getting back together right?" Misaki asked. Hoping that the boy would understand that. Misaki wasn't looking for a relationship right now because it was the last thing on her mind and she had a lot going on.

"No, I wasn't planning on that." He lied. He did want to try and get back together with her. "I just knew that you were going through a lot and I wanted to have fun."

"Okay." She shrugged. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" He smiled.

"But on one condition."

"What is it?" Chroma asked, confused.

"I want you to kill my dad." She said. She was serious about this. She wanted revenge on the man for what he did to her and was hoping that Chroma would do it for her.

But Chroma was left uncomfortable. He raised his eyebrow and was confused on what she was trying to say. He even thought that she was joking.

"I'm joking of course." She laughed.

"Yeah…" Chroma awkwardly laughs, not knowing how to feel about the girl and her very off-colored joke. She laughed too and the two of them awkwardly looked at each other.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Later that day, Dakota and Grace had gone to the mall to go shopping and have some fun. Dakota and Grace went back home after they were finished, holding bags in their hands, of things that they had bought. Grace was still feeling sick, but she got over the heartbreak that she felt about Ross.

Dakota and Grace came in, laughing and smiling. They had a really, fun time at the mall. "I think he was checking you out, Grace." Dakota laughed. They were in the middle of a conversation about a guy they saw at the mall.

"What?" Grace asked. "No way."

"He totally was," Dakota replied.

Grace had something on her mind that she had thought about, while she was throwing up in the bathroom, so when she went to the mall, she had bought something, because she wanted to see if the thing she had been thinking about was true. "Hey, I need to go to the bathroom." She said. "But we'll finish this conversation later." Grace starts walking off and walks up the stairs while holding a bag in her right hand.

Grace walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. She puts the bag in the sink and pulls out a pregnancy test box. She opens the box, but the box had already been open, because she had taken the test earlier, but didn't know the results. Grace pulls out the pregnancy test and she sees a big + sign on it, that meant that she was pregnant.

She couldn't believe it. "I'm pregnant…" She said. But more importantly, she started to think about who the father was. "But who's the father, Quinten or Ross?" She asked herself, while she sits on the bathroom sink and starts crying.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Woo, this chapter took a lot out of me. But I'm glad that I got it finished. This chapter was my least favorite chapter out of the Pokémon Academy franchise, for somewhere reason and it was hard to write for it; which is strange. How did you all feel about this chapter, and how are all of you feeling about this story? Also, which friendships do you all guys like in the story, and who do you all ship? And who do you think the father of Grace's is? Also, thanks for the reviews of the story.

Honestly, I was going to give the freshman characters: Cole, Khu, Misaki, Enzo and Miya, generic and cookie cutter, Disney channel type plots because they where done, but I decided to give them dark plots too.

Also, the first volume of PokeProblems will only have 10 chapters so the final chapter of the first volume (or season finale) will be called **It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (2)**.

Also, check out the wiki for the Pokémon academy franchise, here's the link but just remove the spaces:

Pokemonacademy . wikia . com.

Next time on Pokémon Academy: PokeProblems, will be a two-part Halloween special event, so get ready, here are the summaries for the two chapters –

 **Baby Got Back -** Ross accidentally leaves his sister alone for a bit in the grocery store, and she ends up going missing. Cole starts worrying about his weight, when he can't fit into his Halloween costume and Takamaru's Blacephalon starts running around the hallways of the school and he gets suspended for having a Pokémon out during the school day.

 **Thriller –** Ross tries to do whatever it takes to find his sister, even teaming up with his ex-best friend Josh Smith. Takamaru has developed a crush on Dakota and will do whatever it takes to turn Dakota straight, when he notices that Dakota is way too worried about Grace after she agrees to go to the dance with him. Misaki has a mental breakdown during the schools Halloween dance and ends up getting into trouble.

Mara the Wolf – Seriously? I honestly though I wrote her correctly in the last chapter, based on the OC sheet. I wonder if I did a good job in this chapter, because I tried my best to really make sure that I stuck to what you where saying and how the OC form worked. Yeah, Cole's plot was more hilarious, but I wanted to tackle that issues, the original plot was going to be Misaki gets her first period in class, but I changed it to the dealing with the aftermath of her father abusing her. It's more like, she's clearly depressed, and need helps more then anything. She wants someone to save her.

Deutschland1871 – Yep, this chapter is named that that movie, Scarface. I never noticed that so many characters had done so many illegal things at the school until you pointed it out.

Golem2.76 – Yep, but Josh is going to be back on top. I do think Cole is very relatable.

Martyn – The next chapter actually does have a plot about his weight.


	8. Chapter ?: Poipole's Wormhole Adventure

**A Hello12 Original Story**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

Poipole wakes up. Poipole floats into the air and sees that it was the only one awake. Poipole floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard and sees that the fire type Pokémon was asleep. "Poi, poi?" Poipole was confused, wondering why it was the only one awake. Poipole didn't want to be the only one awake and floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard's wings to wake it up.

"Poi, poi, poi." Poipole does a spin.

The more that Poipole looks at Charizard, Charizard was fascinated with its wings. "Poipole." Poipole starts touching Charizard's wings. Poipole blushes, getting a chill out of the feel of the flying type Pokémon's wings.

Charizard wakes up. It could sense that someone had been messing with its wings, which scares Poipole, causing Poipole to hide away. Charizard screams, which causes Poipole to shake. "Poipole, poi."

Scared of Charizard and not wanting to be hurt by the Pokémon. Poipole floats away and leaves the room. "Poi, poi."

Victini was walking down the hallway, all by itself. Zakariya, it's caretaker had a lesson, so Victini wanted to spend some time by itself. Since it had a fear of living things, Victini was shaking nervously, worrying that someone was going to touch it. "Tini, tini."

"Poipole!" Poipole sees its friend Victini and starts spinning around. Poipole floats over towards Victini and hugs the fire type Pokémon. The hug was so intense that Victini was nearly choking.

"Tini, tini, tini." Victini said in pain.

Poipole lets go of Victini and grab its arms. Poipole spins around while still holding Victini's hands. Victini was starting to get sick, and its face turns green. But Poipole didn't care, it just wanted to have fun with Victini.

Poipole and Victini end up running into Dusky. Dusky was Chroma's partner Pokémon and reliable buddy. Poipole and Victini end up tackling Dusky, sending Dusky flying into the wall and leaving a mark.

"Lycan." Dusky barked.

Dusky falls to the ground, becoming in a lot of pain.

Poipole laughs and so does Victini. Poipole spins around and creates a large wormhole, which surprised Victini. "Poi, poi?" Poipole asked Victini if it wanted to go into the wormhole and have adventures. Poipole loved exploring and having fun.

Victini was a little skeptical. "Victini, tini, tini." Victini didn't know if Poipole's wormhole would be a good idea. "Tini."

Poipole shrugged its shoulder. Poipole didn't care and just grabbed Poipole's arms, much to Victini's protest. Poipole drags Victini into the wormhole and they start flying through the Ultra Wormhole. "Poipole, poi!" Poipole was excited, as it was soaring in the air.

"Victini!" Victini screamed. The intensity of the wormhole was too intense for the fire type Pokémon, and they were just flying to fast. They end up jumping into a large green wormhole and land into a school, which was in the middle of a classroom.

There were six students in the classroom; and the six people who were in the classroom where Fox, Joey, Hannah, Maxwell, Koro, and Kama. The six students were sitting down at their desks, with their teacher Molayne, standing beside Poipole and Victini who were on the ground.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked.

"Where did they come from?" Maxwell signed with its hands.

"Poipole, poi, poi." Poipole floats up in the air and floats over towards Nebby, who was floating in the air. "Poi, poi," Poipole asked Nebby how It was doing. Nebby and Poipole where both Ultra Beasts and Poipole wanted to befriend Nebby.

"Pew, pew, pew," Nebby replied. Both Nebby and Poipole started laughing.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Kama asked.

"I wonder if there both Ultra Beasts…" Koro suggested. He realized that both Pokémon where purple, and they both had a similar aura to them.

Joey's Munchlax walks up to Victini, wanted to befriend the Pokémon. "Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax had a wide smile on its face, hoping to make new friends.

"Tini, tini!" Victini started to sweat. Munchlax was getting closer towards Victini, and the fire type Pokémon didn't want to be so close to the Pokémon. Victini had a fear of living things and Munchlax getting closer towards it, made the Pokémon scared.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax spreads its hands out, wanting to hug Munchlax. Munchlax was letting Victini know that it didn't want to be hugged.

"Tini, tini," Victini tells Munchlax that it didn't want to be hugged, and the fire type Pokémon was sweating nervously and began shaking.

Poipole could tell that its friend Victini was in danger. Poipole floats to Victini and touches the fire type Pokémon. Victini and Poipole end up disappearing and go through another Ultra Wormhole, with Poipole happy and Victini scared.

Poipole and Victini land in a school setting, and in a different world, a world where neither of them, knew where they were at. "Poipole, poi?"

"Tini, tini?"

Poipole and Victini look around and see a whole lot of students walking in the hallway. Victini was scared, but Poipole wasn't. Poipole holds onto Victini and floats in the air. They float towards Misaki, who was with her boyfriend Chroma.

"Poi, poi?" Poipole asked where they were.

"Are you lost?" Chroma asked. Chroma looks at Misaki and the two were a little confused.

But Misaki looks back at Poipole and could tell that the poison type Pokémon was lost. "Are you lost little thing."

"Poi, poi." Poipole replied, shaking its head.

"You're at the Pokémon Academy of Hoenn. But Pokémon isn't allowed in the hallways, so you might want to go away." Misaki explained to the Pokémon. She found the Pokémon to cute, to not want to help them out.

"Poipole, poi." Poipole thanks Misaki and Chroma and looks down at Victini. "Poipole, poi." Poipole flies away while holding onto Victini. While Poipole was floating in the air, but since it didn't know where it was going it ends up tackling Anderson, who was walking with his friends Quinten, Dakota, and Grace.

"ANDERSON!" Grace shouted, worried about her friend.

Anderson ends up landing into a trashcan and being in so much pain. "I'm fine." Anderson said. Anderson gets out of the trash, with food being all over his body, and a stinky smell coming from him.

"Eww, you stink!" Enzo said. Him, Miya, Cole, and Khu where walking together, because they had a class with each other. The four of them close their noses because the smell of Anderson was just too strong.

"You need to take a shower." Khu commented.

"Why would you come out of the house like that?" Cole asked.

"Come on guys, let's just go…" Miya said. Miya and her three friends who were boys, just end up walking away in disgust, while Anderson tries his best to whip away the trash.

Quinten laughs. "That was actually kind of funny." He laughed.

"You two are cute." Dakota walks up to the purple Pokémon and the fire type Pokémon. She found them to be adorable and wanted to hug them in her hands. "I can't believe how adorable the two of you are." Dakota tries to hug Victini but Victini ends up shaking in fear.

Dakota was confused about this, not knowing what was going on. "Why are you scared?" Dakota asked.

"Victini, tini, tini!" Victini was so afraid of being touched, Victini ends up jumping out of Poipole's arms and starts running down the hallway.

"Poipole, poi?" Poipole asked, confused. Raising its right eyebrow up. Poipole does another spin and floats off, leaving Dakota wondering where the two were going.

"Where are you going?" Dakota asked. She wanted to chase after Poipole and Victini because she found the two Pokémon to be just so cute.

Victini starts running down the hallway but seeing so many people made the fire type Pokémon scared out of its mind. Victini was breathing heavy, due to it fearing all the people around it. Victini runs and Poipole chases after it.

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole wanted to know if Victini was alright. But the fire type Pokémon just wasn't alright. Victini wanted to go away, and not be seen by anyone. While Victini was distracted due to its fear, Victini ends up running into the leg of Josh Smith.

Victini turns white, in fear since it was touching another living thing. Its mind went blank and the fire type Pokémon became paralyzed, not knowing what it was going to do.

"Huh?" Josh asked. He looked down and saw Victini. "It's a Victini." Josh was shocked to see the fire type Pokémon walking around the school and picks it up. "What are you doing here?" Josh asked. "And you should know by now, that Pokémon isn't allowed to be out during normal school hours." He said.

Victini still didn't say anything, because it was still frozen solid. That confused Josh and began shaking the Pokémon, trying to see if the poison Pokémon was alright. "Are you okay, Victini?"

Victini ends up screaming. Being touch by anything at all, set off the fire type Pokémon and Victini became red. Victini spits out some flames and burns Josh, causing him to turn into ashes, and Josh's body crumbles into piles of ashes.

Victini runs off. "Tini, tini."

Josh a cough. "And that is what we call a fiery finish." Josh laughs.

Ross was standing nearby Josh since his locker was next to where Josh's ashes where and the young boy just wasn't impressed by Josh's humor. "And that is one of the many reasons as to why we aren't friends." Ross puts his head up and slams his locker.

Poipole floats down the hallway, trying to find its friend. Poipole floats over towards Takamaru, wondering if the boy had seen its friend. "Poipole, poi, poi."

Takamaru was confused by what Poipole was saying because he didn't understand Pokespeak. "What in the hell are you saying?" He asked in confusion.

Poipole sighs and floats off. Poipole continued floating down the hallway and sees Professor Elm and Professor Birch. Professor Elm was one of the guidance counselors of the school and Professor Birch was the principal.

Professor Birch was very unimpressed with seeing a Pokémon in his school. He puts his hands on his hips and glares at the poison type Pokémon. Pokémon wasn't allowed to be out at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy. "What are you doing out of your Pokeball?" Professor Birch asked. "Pokémon aren't allowed to be out during normal school hours at this school."

"Now, now Birch. No need to be hostile." Elm scratched the back of his head. Out of the two, Professor Elm was a little more level-headed out of the two. Professor Elm usually tries his best to try and calm Professor Bitch down, because he was usually more calm, cool and collective.

"How am I being hostile? Pokémon is not allowed to be out of there Pokeballs unless it's a lesson for class." Professor Birch screamed in Elm's face. He balled up his fist and glared at the other Professor.

"No, you are the one being ridiculous. This is a Pokémon Academy after all." Elm responded to the Professor. He turns around and glares into the eyes of the other Professor. Their noses touch each other and mini bolts of electricity come out of their eyes. The tension between two Professor filled the air.

Poipole didn't know what was going on and just floated away. "Poi, poi." Poipole was still on the hunt to trying and find the fire type Pokémon.

While Poipole was trying to find Victini, out of nowhere, Joey, Fox, Hannah Kama, Koro, Munchlax, and Maxwell appear in the middle of the hallway, out of nowhere. Hannah was holding onto Nebby, and it was because of Nebby that they ended up in the same dimension that Poipole and Victini are at.

"Where are we?" Hannah asked. She along with her friends were confused, on where they were at. "It looks like our world, but it seems different."

Koro turns around and sees Ross walking down the hallway. Koro wanted to ask Ross about the dimension where they were out. "Excuse me sir, but do you know where we are at?"

Ross began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Koro asked. He had no idea why Ross was laughing.

"Because you are at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy." Ross explained to the clueless boy. But that made Koro even more confused. Koro had never heard about a Hoenn Pokémon Academy before, and this was the first time that he's ever heard of it, in all his research.

"A Hoenn Pokémon Academy? There's no such thing." Koro said.

"What are you talking about. This is the Hoenn Region, and you are at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy. Now, put those Pokémon away. Pokémon isn't allowed on school property unless it's in a classroom and the teacher says so." Ross explained to the clueless boy before walking away.

That only made Koro even more confused. Koro walked over towards Nebby and looks at the psychic type Pokémon and came up with a conclusion. "I think Nebby teleported us to a different dimension."

The classmates of six where surprised by this fact. "Nebby you can teleport people to different dimensions?" Hannah asked while she held the psychic type Pokémon in her hands.

"Pew, pew, pew." Nebby moved its antenna around. The tiny gas cloud was very excited to be there.

"Nebby is a mysterious Pokémon." Maxwell signed with his hands. He looked at the tiny little cloud ball and wondered what else kind of secrets the tiny little Pokémon was hiding.

While that was going on, a mysterious young scientist appears, with black haired in the hallways of the school out of nowhere. The young scientist was wearing a white lab coat, black hair with white streaks. He was glaring at the hallway, and happy to be here. In his hand, he was holding a machine, that allowed him to teleport to a different dimension.

"Ah yes. I'm finally here." The scientist said. The scientist's name was Dr. Dimension. A failed scientist who used to be a well-known in the Pokémon world, known for researching Pokémon Genetics. But after many different failures, his career faded into existence. But he didn't give up, he still tried his hardest to work on Pokémon Genetics, and now was setting out to grab different parts of Pokémon to create the Ultimate Pokémon Weapon. "Now, I want to see what Pokémon I can grab from this dimension, for my collection." He said.

Dr. Dimension turns around and sees Poipole floating in the air. The young Professor was quite impressed by the purple Pokémon because it was very rare. "An ultra-Beast?" He asked, not sure if he could believe the sight that he was seeing. "I must be in a gold mine." The Professor started to laugh. He had a thick German accent.

"Excuse me!" He said. He ran to the rare Pokémon. He wanted to find out more about the Pokémon before he was going to strike and take the Pokémon, so he can dissect it; and remove some of the body parts to add to his collection, to build the Ultimate Pokémon Weapon.

"Poipole?" Poipole asked. Poipole floats over towards the man. "Poi, poi, poi." Poipole explained. Poipole thought that the man looked helpful and explained to him that it was looking for its friend Victini.

Dr. Dimension looks at the Pokémon, trying to get a good understanding of what the Pokémon was trying to say, but he quickly did. "So, I take it you're looking for your friend?"

"Poipole, poi." Poipole nodded its head yes.

"Well then, why don't you come along with me. I can show you where your friend is." The Dr. replied to the Pokémon. The Dr. had a creepy smile on his face, but Poipole was too naïve to see what Dr. Dimension's true intentions where. Dr. Dimension turns around and begins walking. "Now follow me."

"Poipole, poi." Poipole starts floating in the air, floating towards Dr. Dimension and the two of them begin walking. Dr, Dimension turns to the poison type Pokémon and gets a suspicion smirk on his face, but Poipole didn't notice.

Joey and her five friends along with Munchlax, where walking down the hallways of the school, still trying to figure out where they were at. Even though they got some information, the group was still a little bit confused about what was going on. "This is strange." Joey said. "This is like our world, but Pokémon isn't that big of a deal." She shrugged off.

"It's starting to make me feel uncomfortable." Kama shrugged. "There's just so many people." Kama hides into his shirt. He was getting scared of there being so many people in the hallway.

Josh sees the group of six walking down the hallway, and he was particularly interested in Fox. Josh's heart starts to beat, and he runs over towards Fox and grabs her arm. "You are clearly beautiful my lady." Josh said.

Fox was confused and raised her right eyebrow up, not knowing how to respond to this situation. "Why, thank you?" She asked, looking at her friends, wanting to know if they knew what to do.

"But you see, I'm kind of seeing someone." Fox explained. She sweatdropped and started to scratch the back of her head. But hearing that only caused Josh's heartbreak, and his heart ended up breaking.

"I'm never going to find love, am I?" He asked while curling up into a ball and rocking on the ground. Everyone sweatdropped, thinking that what happened to him was very weird and confusing. They didn't know how to react to that exact situation.

Josh quickly gets up, when he looks at Hannah. Something about Hannah was very familiar to him, and he soon realized that she looked like someone that he knew. "Hey, you look like my sister!" Josh pointed out.

Hannah thought about it for a second and realized that Josh looked familiar too. "You look familiar too. Just like my brother."

"Uh-oh. This is getting interesting…" Joey shrugged.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax said with a proud look on its face.

"Pew, pew!" Nebby moves its attenuate and Nebby's eyes start to glow blue. Out of nowhere Myska, Nathan, Drama, and Raven appear out of nowhere and fall to the ground. Myska's Tranquill, Nathan's Pikachu, Drama's Litwick and Raven's Kirlia fell onto the ground too.

The group who had just randomly transported there had no idea as to how they got there and where confused about what happened and what went wrong. "Where are we?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Last I remember was that I was performing some sort of rap with my Pokémon…" Nathan recalled. But he along with the rest of them had no memories in between being transported here and randomly disappearing.

Drama was starting to tense up. The feel of there being so many people scared the girl and she grabbed Litwick. "There's-there's-there's so many people here…." She shuttered while holding onto Litwick.

"Lit, lit." Litwick waved its hands in happiness.

Myska gets up, just like the rest of them, she was confused. "Do any of you have any idea, as to where we are?" Myska asked looking at Joey and her friends.

"I have no idea either." Joey responded. "But it seems like we're in a world where Pokémon don't have much of a role, and the focus seems to be most on the humans…" Joey explained to Myska.

"That makes sense…I guess." Myska shrugged. Since Myska was a science lover, Myska was used to the strange and surreal, so it didn't really bother her as much as other people.

"Woah, something freaky here is going on…" Josh said.

"You think?" Fox asked. "Dumbhead…" She insulted.

Victini was getting lost and scared, walking down the hallway. Victini turns around and sees Poipole and Dr. Dimension. Victini's eyes started to turn into stars, happy that it finally found its friend again. "Victini!"

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole floats over towards Victini and hugs the poison type Pokémon. Victini and Poipole where happy to have been reunited with one another again.

Dr. Dimension grinned. He tiptoed to the two Pokémon, with the grin on his face, getting more and more menacing. "Now, come to daddy!" Dr. Dimension said. The Dr. reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bazooka. Dr. Dimension points the bazooka at the two Pokémon.

Victini and Poipole look at the weapon that was being pointed at him and begin shaking in fear and terror. "Poipole, poi."

"Victini, tini."

"Machamp use Karate Chop!"

"Munchlax use Focus Punch!"

Both Josh and Joey called out respectively. The large group runs up towards Dr. Dimension and both Joey's Munchlax and Josh's Machamp run towards the mysterious doctor, who they hadn't seen before.

"Munch!" Munchlax's right fist turns white and he dashes in a hurry towards the doctor.

Machamp's fits turn white, and Machamp also runs towards the doctor, but the doctor stood there with another evil grin on his face. "Champ."

The doctor puts the weapon away and grabs his silver device that had a big button on it. "I'll be back." He started. "You haven't seen the last of Dr. Dimension." The doctor ends up pressing the button and disappears, leaving Munchlax and Machamp confused, and they stop running. Their body parts turn back to normal.

"Munch?"

"Champ?"

"Where did he go?" Hannah asked.

Myska realized that the man looked quite familiar to the girl. "Where have I seen him before…" She felt like she had seen the man somewhere before, but it clicked to her and she snapped her fingers. "That's Dr. Dimension."

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Kirlia, Kirl?"

Nebby wiggles its antennae, and its eyes glow blue. Nebby didn't want Myska to finish her sentence. So, it needed them to go away, because it didn't think that it was time for them to know that information about Dr. Dimension yet.

"Dr. Dimension. He's a good renown Dr. who stud- "But before Myska could finish what she was about to say, both her, Nathan, Josh, Drama, and Raven disappear. They had been transported back to the world they came from. It just left everyone confused.

"That was- "Hannah started. But her, Joey, Fox, Koro, Kama, Munchlax and Maxwell disappear thanks to Nebby and they went back to their dimension, leaving Josh confused.

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole felt like it was time for it and Victini to go back home, so Poipole transport both it and Victini go back to their dimension. They landed inside Ryuzaki's room. Back to where it all began.

Victini sighed in relief. The fire type Pokémon was happy to finally be home. "Tini, tini."

"Poipole, poi, poi?" Poipole asked Victini did it at least have some fun during its adventure.

Victini shrugged and started thinking about it for a second. "Victini." Victini responded with it saying, that it at least enjoy it for a little. But hearing that Victini had a little fun making the poison type Pokémon happy. Poipole hugs Victini, but the hug was so tight that it almost caused the fire type Pokémon to suffocate.

"Victini, tini!" Victini tells Poipole, that it was choking it.

"Poipole, poi." Poipole didn't care, it was just happy that it had a good friend in Victini.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter started out as one of the shorts for the Academy/Preparations chapters "Internet Shorts" but it evolved into this crossover idea. I don't know why. This chapter also shows off one of the first and many recurring villains of The Alola Experiment, Dr. Dimension. But for the first crossover between the four stories, I thought that this went well.

Also, originally, I was going to upload all four chapters of the final volume of PokeProblems, but I decided against it. Even though there are ten full chapters for Volume 1, there are two specials that were always going to happen. The first one was this and the second special is…

Detective Pikachu

That's right before I upload the final four chapters of Volume 1, I wanna finish posting these two specials first if that's okay with you all.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Yep, Grace is preggers. But honestly, it was a completely random decision I made, because I wanted the chapter to end on a cliffhanger.

n00bsleyr – Yeah, things really are getting spicy.

Golem2.76 – No I understand. Josh never should've stolen, but this is only the beginning. Things get much worse for him, let's just say that Josh is still desperate to make money to pay for school. Yeah, Ross is very complexed. I think a lot of the characters in this story are very complexed.

Megan Kendell – She's in.

Martyn – Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked the way I've portrayed Cole.

Deutschland1871 – You pretty much summed it up well. Ross may be a player, but he still has a heart.

 _ **For The Alola Experiment**_

Golem2.76 – Yeah, them being superheroes is going to be quite interesting. I'm surprised you liked how I did Gladion. I thought it was going to receive more hate.

Pokegabert – Thank you, I'm glad I was able to perfectly represent Spirit.

Mara the Wolf – I know how Fox feelings, believe me.

R3dLuv2Singin – Oh thank god you said something, I was worried about how I handed the childish part of his personality. I'll make sure to calm it down in the future.


	9. Volume 1, Chapter 7

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross was in the grocery store, pushing his cart along that night. Ross decided to take his sister Natalie to the grocery store to get her something to eat because he couldn't find any food in the refrigerator. Ross was a little tired, as he continued pushing the cart along, that morning.

The grocery store was very quiet that morning. But that wasn't a surprise, because it was early in the morning, and most people were either sleep, on their way to work or on there a way to school. But that didn't bother Ross that much, because he liked the quietness.

Natalie was making usual baby noises, while she was sitting in the front of the cart. Ross was on his cell phone looking at the news, not really paying attention to Natalie that much. "Woah, that's a pretty dank meme," Ross said. He was scrolling through his PSS profile and looking at various memes.

While Ross continues pushing the car, he steps on his shoestring and his phone ends up dropping and cracking. "Shit," Ross said. Ross walks over towards the phone and looks at it. "I can't believe my phone broke! How am I going to pay for it again?" Ross asked himself. Since he didn't have any parents to take of him, he was struggling financially.

Ross sighed. He looks up at his car and he sees that Natalie was gone. Ross began panicking, "Natalie, where are you?" Ross asked. Ross rushes over towards the cart to make sure that he wasn't just hallucinating. "Natalie!" He shouted. Ross was getting worried.

The young boy starts walking around the store trying to see if he could find the little girl. He begins walking up to people. "Have you seen a little girl?" He asked a young couple.

They shook their head no. After hearing that Ross started walking up to more people and they kept on telling him the same thing. He started to breathe heavy, wanting to know where his sister went. Ross was worried about her and wanted to find where she went. "Natalie! Where are you?" He shouted while looking around.

* * *

 _ **"Baby Got Back"**_

 _ **Starring:**_

Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan

Classic Gone Retro as Samael

Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot

Golem2.76 as Josh Smith

MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf

Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane

Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto

Musicromo as Enzo Walker

Musicromo as Miya Brunson

Nintendo as Professor Birch

R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami

SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora

The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo

WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson

n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore

pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore

Guest Starring:

Nintendo as Looker

Deutschland1871 as Natalie

Nintendo as Maxie

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross decided not to go to school today. He contacted the police immediately. Ross was still at the grocery store and two police officers were interrogating him. The grocery store had been closed off and no one could come in. Ross was biting his nails because he was super nervous. Both Police officers where African American and they where wearing standard police officers with there Growlithe standing right next to them, but that was mostly for security measures.

"When was the last time you seen your sister?" The male officer with a shaved head asked. Since they were police officers, this was just part of there protocol. The other police officer who was a female was writing down everything that Ross was saying.

Ross was so broken, that he could barely talk. But he knew that he had to talk if he wanted to find his sister. "I was on my phone pushing my cart along, and then after that, I was looking at a funny meme and tripped over my shoelace. My phone ended up cracking, and when I went to go get it, I looked back at the cart and she was gone." He explained.

"Okay. But you don't have any enemies that would want to take your little baby sister?" She asked.

Ross raised his right eyebrow up. He was surprised to see that the police officer would ask a question like that. "Why would you ask something like that?" He asked. "You supposed to be helping me look for my baby sister, not asking dumb questions like these." He shouted. Ross was starting to get angry at the police officers and how they were handling this.

"We are doing the best we can. But you're not giving us anything to work with." The female police officer who had her black hair tied up in a ponytail. The police officer was becoming skeptical of the claims that Ross was trying to make. "Are you sure that you didn't set this thing up to get money."

"No," Ross replied fast. "How can you suggest something like that?"

"We're just looking at all options." The male police officer replied, which made Ross, even more, Angier then he was before. Ross wanted to find his sister, and he felt like the Police officers weren't helping at all.

"I want to find my sister, and you guys are supposed to be helping me. Not accusing me of all these silly things." Ross replied. He was getting so angry with the police officers, that he was getting to the point where he wanted to hurt someone.

"Calm down." An older male with a brown trench coat and a woman with purple hair tied up into a pony-tail walk up to Ross. "You two can go, where going to take over the case from here." The man said.

"Yes, Detective Looker." Both police officers replied. They begin walking away.

"Thank you," Ross said. "Because they weren't doing a good job." Ross folds his arms together. He looks at the two new people, who were detectives.

"No problem," Looker said. "We are going to do the best that we can to help you." Looker explained to Ross, trying to calm him down a little because he could tell that Ross was starting to get stressed out. "My name is Looker, and this is my partner Annabel."

"Nice to meet you," Ross replied. "My name is Ross."

Annabel looks at the teenage boy. There was something that she wanted to tell him, but she didn't know how to tell him. "Why don't you go home or go to school. This is going to take a while, and I can tell that you might need to take your mind off this."

Ross raised his right eyebrow up. He was shocked to hear the detectives say something like that. "You want to me to just get my mind off this," Ross replied. The two detectives look at each other and sigh. "My sister is missing! And it seems like no one is wanting to help me."

"We are helping you," Looker replied. "We got some of the footage from the grocery stores surveillance cameras. We are having our team look over it, but like we said, it's going to take time."

Hearing what Looker said, did help a little for Ross. He ended up calming him down and he realized that he was getting the help that he needed. "Fine," Ross said. "I guess, I'll go to school." Ross shrugged.

The two police officers look at each other and smile. They could tell that Ross really loved and missed his sister. "We're going to do our best to help you," Looker said.

"Don't worry, we're going to find her," Annabel said, which caused Ross to gain a little confidence.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole was in his bathroom that morning, trying to get into the pants of the pirate costume that he wanted to wear. But he was having a hard time trying to squeeze into his pants. Since today was Halloween, students at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy, where allowed to dress up in costumes. But the costumes had to be appropriate of course. "It won't fit." He said.

Cole was trying his absolute hardest to make sure that he could fit into these pants. He even stuck his stomach in, but it wasn't working. The pants were just too skinny for his body, to even try and fit into the pants.

Cole falls to the ground, which hurt his back. Cole quickly gets up and grabs his phone. "I need to lose this weight, before tonight." Cole sighed. Tonight, was the schools Halloween dance along with it being Halloween today, and he wanted to have some fun.

Cole wanted to lose some weight and lose it fast. Cole grabs his phone and begins typing into the google search bar. "How to lose weight." He typed into the phone. A ton of results come up. He sees something interesting when he sees a result about tapeworm pills. "Tapeworm pills?" He asked. He never heard of them before, but he was quite interested in the pills and decided to do more inserts in them.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

The bell rings and Dakota walk up to Grace, who was looking in her locker. School hadn't begun yet, but Dakota was still wondering about her best friend and how she has been doing. She's been noticing lately that Grace has not only been sick, but also eating a lot too, and it made the girl worried about her friend. "Hey, Gracie."

"Don't call me that. My mom uses to call me that, and I hate her." Grace replied. Grace slams her locket and the two girls begin walking down the hallway. Grace was wearing sunglasses, and had a gray hoodie over her head, while also holding onto a coffee mug that was filled with chicken noodle soup and holding onto her stomach.

Dakota looks at her, and she could tell that she wasn't feeling well. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Grace replied. But she wasn't. An unsettling feeling starts to rumble in Dakota's stomach and Dakota walks over towards the trashcan and she throws up in the trashcan. Dakota holds her hair back.

Grace stops throwing up and starts coughing. Dakota lets go of her hair and Grace gets up. "You are not fine…something is clearly going on…" Dakota noticed. She could tell that her friend was an absolute mess.

Grace sighs. She turns around, to make sure that no one would hear what she was about to tell her friend. Grace grabs Dakota by the arm and drags her closer towards the locker. Since she didn't want anyone to hear her, she knew that she wanted to talk quietly to the girl.

"I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Scouts honor." Dakota laughed.

"Dakota, this is serious, not a joke," Grace replied.

"Okay, okay. Just tell."

"I'm pregnant."

Dakota raised her right eyebrow up. She wasn't sure if Grace was telling the truth, or if she was lying. Dakota looks at her friend, and then looks down at her belly, wanting to make sure she was telling the absolute truth. "That's a good one." She replied. "You almost had me fooled."

"I'm being serious. I am pregnant."

"Well, how do you know? Have you taken a test?" She asked.

"Yes, and it came back positive," Grace said.

"What about your period? Have you missed any?" She asked. Even though the question was a little personal, she wanted to make sure that her friend was sure about being pregnant, before making any drastic decisions.

Grace had thought about the same thing earlier and even realized that she hadn't had any. "Well…I haven't had a period for about two months now…" She confessed.

"Grace!" Dakota said in the shout.

"I know, I know. But I didn't think anything of it. I thought that everything was fine." She said. "Before I threw up last week, I didn't even notice any symptoms of being pregnant."

"Well, you need to go see a doctor."

"I know, and I'm supposed to be seeing a doctor later today." She explained to her friend. "I just need to find a ride, because I don't want your mother finding out I'm pregnant."

"But who do we know who can give us a ride?" Dakota asked, raising her right eyebrow up.

"I don't know. But I'm sure, we can find someone." Grace replied. Grace and Dakota walk down the hallway, but Dakota wasn't done wanting to ask her friend questions about her mysterious pregnancy.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross was at his locker, trying to get some things before the next class. The bell had just rung, and his previous class had just got over with. Ross really didn't want to go to school after everything that happens. But he realized that he needed to go to calm himself down.

Josh was walking down the hallway. He sees that Ross was at his locker and he sighed. He wanted to apologize for everything that he did, so Josh decided to walk up to his ex-best friend, hoping that he would forgive him if he apologizes one more time. "Ross, I just want to say- "

"Save it." Ross slams his locker and grabs the strap of his backpack. He begins walking down the hallway of the school, but Josh wasn't about to give up. Josh wanted Ross to forgive him. But little did Josh know, was that Ross was angry at him.

"Come on. I just want to be friends again. I miss you." Josh begged.

Ross turns around and glares at his friend. He folds his arm. He was getting annoyed at Josh and his constant apologies. "Fine, if you want to help, then find my sister for me."

"You're a sister?" Josh asked. Josh had no idea what Ross was talking about. "What are you talking about Willis?"

Ross rolled his eyes. "My sister got kidnapped." He revealed. He didn't want to tell anyone about it, but he really needed someone to talk to that wasn't Audino. "I was at the grocery store, and I turned away for like a second, and then she was gone." He explained to his friend.

"How could you do something so irrespirable. That doesn't sound like you." Josh sighed. He didn't really think that Ross would do something like leaving his sister Natalie attended, but he guesses he was wrong.

"Wow…." Ross shook his head. Ross was about to give Josh a second chance, but he quickly changed his mind after him saying that. "To think I was going to give you a second chance, but the fact that you judged me…I guess I was wrong." Ross shrugged. Ross walks away, leaving Josh there sad, regretting what he was saying.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole walks down the hallway because he wanted to talk to Khu. Someone that he sort of considered a friend but didn't know if Khu felt the same way. Khu had been doing a lot of research about tapeworm pills and wanted to talk to Khu, to see if he knew anything about them. "Hey, Khu." He said. Khu was dressed up as Eraserhead from My Hero Academia. "Nice costume," Cole commented.

"Whatever." Khu shrugged. Khu shuts his locker and looks at Cole. He noticed that Cole wasn't dressed up in his Halloween costume. "You aren't dressed up," Khu commented.

"I was going too. But I couldn't fit into my costume."

Khu looks at Cole and wasn't surprised that he couldn't fit into any costumes because he was starting to gain weight and clearly had weight problems. Khu had been seeing Cole constantly cake, so him starting to get bigger didn't really surprise him. "Not surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cole asked feeling insulted.

"I mean…" Khu started. Since Khu wasn't the type of person to not care about other people's emotions, he was just going to be very honest and blunt about it. "You are getting kind of fat."

Cole looked down at himself and realized that what he was saying was the truth. "You're right. I need to lose weight and before tonight."

"Tonight? You can't lose weight in 1 day. It's impossible." Khu replied.

"I can try…" Cole started. "That is why I've been thinking about getting some tapeworm pills." He explained. "I read about it online and there supposed to make you lose weight instantly fast."

Khu felt like he heard something about tapeworm pills before, but what he had heard, wasn't good but bad. "I don't think that's a good idea," Khu replied.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"I hear that there extremely dangerous and can kill you."

Cole raised his right eyebrow up. He refused to believe anything that Khu was telling him. "Come on. It could be people who didn't use the pills right who said that. You know how bad people on the internet are when it comes to making up things when they don't like it."

Khu didn't want to have an argument so he was just going to let him be. "Okay...but don't come crying to me when something bad happens to you." Khu finished. The bell ends up ringing, but what Khu said, caused Cole to think about what he was saying.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross was dreading going home. He wasn't ready to tell Audino about what happened to Natalie, but mostly he didn't know how she was going to react. The school was now over, but it was still Halloween and Ross' plans had changed. Ross walks into his house, where he sees Audino vacuuming. "Hey, I'm home." He said. Ross throws his keys on the table.

Audino turns the vacuum off. Audino turns around and looks at Ross, happy to see him. "Audino, no." Audino wanted to know where Natalie was. She hadn't seen Natalie at all today.

Ross sighed. "We need to talk."

"Audino?" Audino asked. Audino was worried, especially because of the way that Ross was talking.

Ross sighed once again. Ross wasn't ready to tell her, but he knew that he had to tell her. "Natalie was kidnapped."

"Audino?" Audino started to get worried. Not only was she worried, but she also wanted to know what had happened and how did Natalie get kidnapped. "Audino, no, no?" Audino asked, how did Natalie get kidnapped.

"I was at the grocery store this morning, and I looked away for a second and she was gone." He confessed. Ross almost wanted to cry, because of how sad it was to talk about the disappearance of his sister.

"Audino, no, no," Audino asked how Ross could just leave Natalie alone for any second. "No, no, no." Audino continued talking and told Ross that he is supposed to be taking care of her.

"I know, I know," Ross replied. "And if I can take it back I could." When Ross finished talking, Ross' phone started to ring. Ross reaches into his pocket and pulls out his iPhone. Ross sees that it was Detective Looker on the phone. "It's the detective."

Ross picks up the phone and puts it over the ear. "Hello," Ross replied to the detective. Looker began telling Ross that they've found some information and that he needed to come to the station. "Okay, I'll be right there. Thanks so much." Ross hands up the phone and looks at Audino. "They got a lead. We need to go to the hospital."

"Audino, no, no," Audino said let's go.

Ross grabs the keys and both him and Audino grab a few of their things and they leave the house. They were on there a way to the police station, to go and find more information about Ross' baby sister, who was almost like a daughter to him.

 _ **TAKAMARU.**_

The bell rings and Takamaru begins walking down the hallway with his headphones in his ears. The eighteen-year-old with black spiky hair and black colored eyes was a usually quiet person, who really didn't have any friends. He liked to keep to himself. He looked around and noticed that so many of the students, we're talking to each other. He wasn't really interested in that. Out of everyone that he's spoken to at the school, the only person he's had a major conversation with was Dakota. Someone who he had a crush on.

While Takamaru was walking down the hallway, a white flash of light appears from out of his pocket, which surprised him. "What's going on?" He asked. He watched as the light begins to dissolve and the fire type Pokémon Blacephalon had appeared.

"Blace, blace." Blacephalon started to roll its head.

Takamaru was starting to get worried. Students at the school weren't allowed to have Pokémon out in the hallway or out during school unless they were in the middle of a lesson. "Blacephalon get back in your Pokeball! Students aren't allowed to have Pokémon out of there balls unless it's an assignment or after school activities."

"Blace, blace." Blacephalon puts up the middle finger and starts running down the hallway. Takamaru was starting to get worried. He begins chasing after his Pokémon, hoping that it wouldn't cause any more trouble.

Khu was sitting next to his locker, studying from Blacephalon jumps up to Khu and rolls its head off. Khu just turned around and shrugged, not being fazed by Blacephalon's attempts at trying to scare him. "Cool…I guess."

Blacephalon sweatdrops and moves on. Blacephalon starts spinning around and jumps up in front of Enzo, Miya, and Cole. The three of them run away in fear. Blacephalon laughed.

Takamaru slides down the hallway and sees Blacephalon. "There you are, get back here," Takamaru said. Takamaru walks up to his Pokémon and puts his hands on its shoulder. But it was hard for Takamaru to handle.

"Blace." Blacephalon runs, escaping the hands of its trainer. Blacephalon does a spin, but the spend causes Blacephalon to bump into Professor Birch, the principal of the school and he falls on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Principal Birch." Takamaru apologized. He bowed to the Professor to show him how sorry he was. Bowing was a way of showing respect to the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions of the world.

But Professor Birch didn't want to accept his apology. The Professor was furious. He got up and dusted the dirt that he got on his nice brown khakis. "To my office now!" He shouted.

"Yes, sir." He sighed. Both Professor Birch and Takamaru begin walking down the hallway, on their way to Professor Birch's office, because Takamaru had gotten in trouble for having a Pokémon out of its Pokeball.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota and Grace were sitting at a table, while in the middle of art class. The class was very small, with only twelve students in the class. But the students were all paired up in two. The teacher for the class was Mina. A fairy type Pokémon trainer, with dirty blonde hair.

Dakota was sitting at her table, wondering about her friend Grace and her pregnancy. Even though they talked about her pregnancy earlier, Dakota still had more questions that she needed to know. "So, who exactly is the father."

"Shh!" Grace said. She didn't want anyone to know that she was having a baby. "Talk quietly, I don't want people knowing I'm pregnant."

"Okay, but you're still deflecting the question. Who is the father? Quinten or Ross?"

"I don't know." Grace shrugged.

"You don't know?" Dakota asked surprised. "How come you don't know?"

"Because I haven't really put much thought into it. Besides, I'm going to an abortion anyway." She replied to her friend. Grace already had a fully thought-out plan on what she wanted to for the baby, and this was going to be her decision no matter what anyone said, which surprised Dakota.

"You want to get rid of your baby?"

"Yes," Grace replied. "I'm not going to be known as some teenage mother. Besides, I want a life and I want to go to college." Grace thought about it long and hard, but it was something that she had decided to do for quite a while. She wasn't going to let the opinions of anyone else tear her down, because it was something that she wanted to do. "That's why my doctor's appointment that I have today is actually at an abortion clinic. I need to find a way there, but when I do, do you want to come along with me?" She asked, hoping that her friend would want to be there to support her.

"Of course," Dakota replied. Dakota wraps her arms around Grace, and the two hug each other. Dakota was a super supportive friend and was always going to be there for her. Dakota and Grace break the hug. "Even though it's something that I wouldn't do personality, I understand why you want to do it. Besides, it's your body and your choice."

Grace felt really moved by Dakota's touching words. "Thank you," Grace replied. "You're the best friend a girl can ask for." Grace started to blush, as she puts her right hand on top of Dakota's left hand and Dakota starts to blush too, as the two looks into each other's eyes.

"I try." Dakota chuckled, nervously.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross and Audino walk into the police station. The police station was very crowded that afternoon, and Ross along with Audino, where struggling to try and walk in the police station, but it wasn't too bad. Ross and Audino see Looker and they walk up to him. They really wanted to find Natalie, and where even worried about her. "What's the news?" Ross asked in a rush.

"Audino, Audino." Audino too wanted to know what was going on.

"Follow me," Looker said. Looker turns around and begins walking, Ross and Audino follow suit, walking alongside him.

 _ **COLE.**_

It was now lunchtime for Cole and he was walking in the cafeteria. Where he saw Samael, who was talking to a group of people. Samael was wearing his usual leather jacket, and Cole wanted to speak to him about Tapeworm pills. Cole had thought about it a lot and decided that he wanted to buy some pills.

Cole had heard some rumors around school, that Samael sells all sorts of illegal things, so he decided to go to Samael and try and talk to him. He walks up to the boy. "Are you Samael?" He asked.

Samael turns around, with a cocky look on his face. "Whose asking?" He asked. Samael wanted to make sure that Cole wasn't a snitch or something, so he was on the lookout. Due to the type of business that Samael ran, he was usually always on the lookout anyway.

"I was wondering if you had any tapeworm pills."

Samael laughed. "You're not a cop or snitch, are you?" Samael asked.

"No, I'm not. I even have money." Cole replied. Cole reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He reached into his wallet and pull out some money. He had $690 dollars. "I have this much."

Samael grabs the money and begins counting the money. "Okay, I'll get you the pills," Samael said. Samael reaches into his pocket to see if he had any pills. He rambled around, but he finally found some.

He grabs the bottle and looks at it. "Here you go." He throws the bottle at Cole, and Cole grabs the pills. Which made him happy.

"Thank you so much," Cole said. Cole turns around and begins walking, holding the bottle in his hand. Cole opens the bottle up and pours three pills into his hand. Cole puts the three pills in his mouth and swallows them.

Cole hoped that by swallowing these pills, it was going to help him lose eight before tonight when the schools Halloween dance was going to be held. Cole was feeling a lot happier and exited the cafeteria.

 _ **TAKAMARU.**_

Both Takamaru and Professor Birch walk into the Professor Birch's office. Takamaru sits down in the seat in front of Professor Birch's desk and Professor Birch sits in his usual chair. Professor Birch was pissed with Takamaru for his actions, knowing that he should know as a student what the rules are. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's not my fault," Takamaru replied. "Blacephalon has a mind of its own."

Professor Birch facepalms. He couldn't believe that a student as smart as Takamaru would say something as stupid. "You know that excuse doesn't work on me. Pokémon isn't allowed to be out of there Pokeballs unless a teacher has instructed or if it's an afterschool activity. You know this, it's in the handbook." He explained. The Professor was so angry, that he wanted to shout, but couldn't because he was just a principal.

"I know."

"And as a Pokémon trainer, you should know that you have to have better control of your Pokémon. Unlike how you don't discipline your Pokémon, I'm going to discipline you by suspending you for one month." Professor Birch explained, which only made Takamaru just as angry as he was. But not only that, Takamaru thought that his punishment was a little unfair.

"One month? Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Extreme." Professor Birch replied. "Having Pokémon out, without the supervision of an adult during school hours or during the hallways, is the equivalent of bringing a weapon to school. Do you know that we have students here who have a phobia of Pokémon? That is why we are strict."

Takamaru raises up his eyebrow and was still very confused. "But this is a Pokémon Academy, emphasis on Pokémon." Takamaru pointed out. He folded his arms and slams his back up against his chair. "It just makes no sense."

"There is a multitude of reasons as to why we don't allow Pokémon out of Pokeballs at our schools. But the main reason is that we don't want you to become depended on Pokémon. You are a human. A good trainer doesn't rely on their Pokémon for everything." He explained. "You can use your two-month suspension to reflect over that."

Takamaru felt like he understood, but there was something else that he was worried about too. "But if I'm suspended for two months, that's going to mess up my credits, and I won't be able to graduate at the end of the year."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you let your Pokémon go wild." Professor Birch shrugged. "You brought this on yourself."

"So, what your saying is that, I pretty much have to repeat my senior year next year, and that it's my fault that I have to?" The black-haired boy said.

"I didn't say it. You did." The Professor replied.

"Fine, I guess. I'll be on my way." Takamaru gets up from sitting on his face. He was still angry, thinking that he was getting suspended for no reason at all.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole decided to go to the nurse's office, that afternoon. "Can I see how much I weigh real fast?" Cole asked, walking up to Nurse Joy. Cole was desperate to lose weight and was going to do whatever it takes to make sure that he lost that weight before tonight.

"Sure, the scale is over there." Nurse Joy said. She was busy attending another student, but she had some time to help Cole out. So, she pointed to where the scale was at.

"Thank you so much," Cole said. Cole walks over towards the scale and looked at it. Cole takes his shoes off and walks onto the scale. The scale says 167.88, and that was how much Cole weighed, but he didn't like that one bit.

Cole sighed. "It's like I didn't lose any weight." He said. Cole wondered if the pills that he got where helpful or not, but he quickly threw away that thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled the pills out. "Maybe, I need to take six instead of three."

Cole was so in a hurry to try and lose weight by tonight, that he opened the pill bottle and poured three pulls into his hands. Cole puts the five pills into his mouth, and takes a sip of water, hoping that it was going to work.

 _ **TAKAMARU.**_

Takamaru walks out of Professor Birch's office and the bell rings. He was pretty upset that he had been suspended for two months, but he wasn't going to let that affect him. While Takamaru was walking down the hallway, he sees Dakota walk past by him, while she was on her phone. He walks up to her. "Hey, Dakota," Takamaru said.

"Oh hey, Takamaru." She said. She turns around and looks at the boy, and smiles. "I remember on the first week of school, you wouldn't tell me your name, and I was so obsessed with finding that out." The two laughs, after sharing that little memory.

"I remember." He replied. Takamaru wasn't really too good with social interaction, and he felt like he wasn't doing a good job with it. Especially since he had a major crush on the girl he was talking to. "Sorry, I'm not really good with the whole social interaction thing."

"Don't worry about it." Dakota playfully touches him on the shoulder. "I'm not good with it either." She replied. She remembered that she saw him coming out of the principal's office, and she wondered why. "How come you were in the principal's office?"

"Oh." He replied. He began blushing. He was a little embarrassed to even try to reply to her because he didn't want her to think that he was a bad boy. "You see my Blacephalon come out of its pokeball and started pulling pranks on people. So, I got caught by Professor Birch, and ended up getting suspended for two months."

Dakota was stunned to hear that. She didn't think of Takamaru as the type of getting in trouble. But she also didn't like the fact that he got suspended for two months. "What that's totally not fair that you have to get suspended for, so long. Aren't you a senior, won't that mess with you're chance to graduate in May?" She asked.

"Yep. So, I pretty much have to repeat my senior year." He shrugged.

"That's F upped," Dakota replied. Dakota then remembered that Grace needed a ride to the clinic, and since Takamaru was suspended, she decided to try and ask him, since well he was standing there, and she assumed that he had a car. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"My friend needs to go to the clinic. She has an appointment in about 10 minutes, and I was wondering if you could take us there?" She asked.

"Of course, I can."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have nothing else to do anyway." He shrugged.

Dakota smiled. She walked up to Takamaru and hugged him. "Thank you so much, you are the best." The hug caused Takamaru to blush. Something that he didn't do too often.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole was in the middle of his math class. He was sitting behind Khu, his friend. Cole taps Khu's shoulder with his pencil, while his teacher Maxie was in the middle of giving a lesson. Cole had been thinking about his weight all day, and even felt like he was losing some weight. "I think I lost some weight. I feel a lot lighter."

Khu rolled his eyes. "That's not physically possible. You can't lose weight in a day. Even with tapeworm pills. It takes 10 days for those to work. All you're doing is overdosing yourself and it's going to hurt you."

Cole rolled his eyes back at his friend. He was too stubborn to try and listen, not wanting to admit that Khu could be right. "You know, you're just jealous. Because I look better than you." Cole insulted.

Khu shook his head. Little did Cole know was that Khu didn't care one bit, about how he felt. "I don't care about looks or how I look." Khu turns around. Despite not really caring, Khu was starting to warm up to Cole. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Since when do you need to look out for me? You never seem interested in anything I say or do. It's like you're a robot, who shows no emotion at all. Well, guess what, real humans have feelings and I'm a real human." Cole angrily said, slamming his mouth book to show that he was mad.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Grace and Dakota were at the clinic, with Takamaru waiting outside in the waiting area. Grace and Dakota were in clinic room, with Grace sitting on a hospital bed, with a gown on. The doctor had done a check up on Grace and Dakota was there for moral support. Grace was a little nervous, even though she was the one who wanted the abortion.

"I'm nervous," Grace said. She turned around and looked at Dakota. "What if the baby is sick, and I can't get the abortion or something?" She asked. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her.

Dakota looked up from the magazine that she was wearing and rolls her eyes. She needed her friend to calm down. So, she got up and put the magazine down, so she can sit next to her friend on the hospital bed. "Everything is going to find Grace. Besides, if you don't want to get the abortion, you don't have to. No one is making you do something that you don't have to."

"I know, I know. But I'm afraid that I'm doing something terrible."

Dakota puts her hand on Grace's leg. "The only person whose opinion matters is yours."

"You're right." Grace thought for a second, about what she should do. "And I want to go through this, with your support."

"I'm always, going to be here chicken nugget." Chicken nugget was the nickname that Dakota gave Grace because she loved stuffing down chicken nuggets. Dakota and Grace laugh, and Dakota puts her hand on Grace's shoulder.

The doctor walks into the room. The doctor was light skinned and was wearing a lab coat. The doctor was quite handsome, and he had a long thick mustache on his face. "Are you ready to give you an ultrasound?"

"Yes," Grace replied.

"Okay, just sit back and relax." The doctor said. He sits down in a chair and grabs the transducer probe some gel. Dakota went back to sit in her chair, while Grace set back in the hospital bed like the doctor instructed her too.

"Now lift up your shirt. The doctor instructed.

"Okay." Grace lifts her shirt, and the doctor puts some gel on it. The doctor then begins rubbing the probe on the girl's belly, to get a look inside of her belly.

"That tickles," Grace said.

"I've been told that a lot." The doctor replied. The doctor looks back at the screen, and it shows the ultrasound on it, and a little video of the baby inside of Grace.

"Do you always do an ultrasound before the abortion?" Dakota asked. She was a little curious about it.

"We always encourage our patients to get an ultrasound first, that way, we can know how far into the pregnancy they are, and if we can actually go through with the procedure." He explained. He begins reading the ultrasound, trying to figure out information about Grace's baby.

"You're about thirteen weeks pregnant, and it looks like you're having a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said. "Looks like the baby is healthy, and everything is fine." He takes the probe off her belly and she pulls down her shirt. He walks over towards the machine, and a picture of her Ultra Sound comes out. The doctor grabs the ultrasound picture and hands it to Grace. "Here's a picture of your Ultra Sound." He said.

Both Grace and Dakota look at the ultrasound. Knowing that she is thirteen weeks pregnant, Grace realized who the father was and so did Dakota. "I guess Quinten is the father after all." Grace said. The more Grace looked at the ultrasound, the more she felt like the decision she wanted to make was harder, because she wondered if it was the right thing to do.

"We're ready to being the operation Mrs. Johnson." The doctor said.

"Okay," Grace said. "Let's go through with it." She was sure that getting an abortion was something that she really wanted to do.

"And that's my cue to leave," Dakota said. Dakota didn't really want to see a live abortion take place. Since she had a weak stomach.

"Wait…you're leaving?" Grace asked. She didn't want her friend to go. She wanted her to stay in the room with her because she felt like she needed someone to be in the room with her.

"Yeah," Dakota replied. "I have a week stomach, and really don't want to see this life.

"Okay…" A disappointed Grace sighed.

"Hey, you are a warrior, and I know that you can get through this," Dakota replied.

"You're right." Dakota and Grace fist bump each other, and giggle. Dakota walks out of the room, and she sees Takamaru sitting there and reading a magazine about Pokémon.

Takamaru looks up and sees Dakota. He puts the magazine down and walks up to the girl who he had a crush on. "How is everything? Is she alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's fine." She replied. "But I want to thank you for giving us a ride here. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask." Takamaru replied. Takamaru and Grace laughed, while Takamaru blushed while looking at her.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross, Audino, and Looker walk into Looker's office that Halloween afternoon. Annabel was sitting in Looker's desk chair and she was on his laptop. Ross and Audino were curious about why Looker had called them into his office, and why did he also call them to the police station. Looker was just about to give them their answers. "We found some footage at the grocery store you went to earlier," Looker revealed.

Ross and Audino smiled. "So, does that mean you have a lead?" Ross asked. Hoping that they would get quite close to solving the case of who stole Ross' baby sister.

"Not quite," Looker said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ross asked.

"Audino, no?"

Annabel types some things on her laptop, trying to pull up the footage. She pulls up the footage and turns the laptop back around to show Ross and Audino. They look at the footage that was playing on the laptop. It shows a Caucasian skinned person in an all-black hoodie, grabbing Audino. "While we do see who took Natalie, we have no idea who the person in the video is," Annabel explained.

"That is why we are going to go to the grocery store tomorrow and try and interview more people." Looker explained. "Where even going to go around asking more questions to the people who we talked to before."

Ross sighed. He was once again getting angry at the police. "Tomorrow? I need my sister now! Who knows what that person might've done to her?" Ross didn't care if it was the middle of Halloween night, he just wanted his sister to get found.

"We understand your concern, Mr. Huot. But don't forget that it is Halloween night, and it's going to be extremely difficult trying to catch any criminal, especially with so many people wearing costumes." Looker hoped that by telling him that, he would calm down. He understood how Ross felt, but he just needed him to chill.

"Alright. But I'm tired of waiting. I just want my sister back." Ross said.

 _ **COLE.**_

The bell rings and Cole decided to go to the bathroom to try out his pirate uniform, once again. Cole was getting tired of Khu telling him that losing weight in one day was impossible, and he was going to try and set out to prove that. Cole walks into the bathroom stall and shuts it and locks it. Cole takes off his pants and reaches into his backpack to pull out the pants for his pirate outfit.

Cole begins sliding the pants on. But once again, he was having trouble putting them on. Cole getting angry with the fact that his pants once again, weren't fitting, despite all he tried to do to make sure that the world.

Cole breathes and sticks his stomach in, hoping that it would let him be able to pull his pants up, but they wouldn't. Cole sees that the bottle of pills were in his backpack and grabs them. He decided that he needed to take some more. Cole opens the pills and decides to take even more by pouring thirteen pills into his hands. Cole swallows the pills and takes a sip of his water. Hoping that the pills would work this time.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace was finished with her abortion procedure, and it was a success. Takamaru dropped Grace and Dakota back to school. Grace was on her way back to class. Grace thought that she should tell Quinten, who was the baby daddy, about the abortion. So, she texted him and agreed to meet up with him at a library. The library was very quiet, and there weren't a lot of people there.

Grace was waiting on Quinten. But lucky she didn't have to wait long, because Quinten walked up to her. "You wanted to talk?" Quinten asked.

"Yeah," Grace replied. Grace was getting a little nervous. She knew that Quinten had an anger problem, and she didn't want to upset him. "I don't know how to tell you this…" She started.

"What is it?" He wondered.

Grace sighed. "Quinten, I was pregnant with your baby, but I got an abortion." She confessed. It was hard for her to say that, but it was something that she needed to get off her chest.

Quinten was shocked to hear that. He had no idea that she was pregnant, but at the same time, he understood why she did it. "Okay." He shrugged.

"Okay?" Grace asked. She thought that he was going to be a little angrier or upset with her. "That's It?"

"I don't know what you want me to say?" He shrugged. "It's your body and you're choice. There's not much I can say." Quinten was a big supporter of abortion, and he felt like there wasn't much he could do when it came to what she wanted, which surprised the girl a lot.

"I wasn't expecting you to say that…" She admitted. She looked down, feeling a little sad, for assuming that about Quinten.

Quinten looks at Grace. He thought that she was beautiful. He couldn't help but not keep his eyes off her. "Wow, even when you're sad, your beautiful."

Grace suddenly got happy and began blushing. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two tickets. The tickets were for the Halloween dance, that was going to be later tonight. "I was even going to ask you to the Halloween dance, I bought us tickets."

Grace couldn't keep her eyes off Quinten. She smiled, while she looked into his eyes. "I'd love to go to the dance with you." She replied. Quinten and Grace look into each other's eyes, and they kiss each other.

Dakota was walking down the hallway, and she passes by the library. She sees that the library's door was open, and she witnesses Dakota and Quinten making out in the library. She dropped her phone in shock, as her heart stopped beating due to her being heartbroken. Dakota began crying. Seein her crush kiss someone else, hurt her feelings. Dakota ran down the hallway, while she was still crying.

 _ **COLE.**_

The school was now over with, and Cole was walking down the steps of the school. He was starting to feel weird. Cole could barely walk, so while he was walking down the steps, he held onto the reeling on the side of the of the stairs. Cole wasn't feeling all too good. His vision started to get blurry, and his heart starting to race fast. "I don't feel too good." Cole starts to throw up, and he falls.

Cole begins rolling down each step since he was unconscious. The students at the school began running towards Cole, while he laid there, down on the ground and not moving a muscle.

"Someone call 911," Miya said. Miya got down on her knees, to try and see if Cole was alright. But Cole wasn't alright. He couldn't move, and he wasn't breathing at all. Miya didn't have her phone with her because it was dead, but she was worried about the boy.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole was laying in the hospital bed. He wakes up, after being unconscious for about two hours. The doctors tried everything they could, but they were able to successfully wake him. "Where am I?" Cole asked. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, and they had to give him stitches because he was bleeding from falling down the stairs. Cole had no idea where he was, but he wanted to find out where he was.

The doctor was standing next to Cole, checking up on him and watching him every minute. "You from an overdose, and almost died. Lucky someone at your school called the police."

Cole looked down, feeling bad about overdosing. He realized that the tapeworm pills that he had been taking, must've had something to do with that. "Those tapeworm pills." He said.

"Yeah, we found a whole lot of those in your system. You know that those pills are extremely dangerous. They can kill people, and that's what almost happened to you." The doctor informed the boy, hoping that he would get it through his head that the pills that he had been taking where dangerous.

"I realize that now," Cole admitted. He felt bad for ignoring Khu and even saying some insulting things about someone who he considered his friend.

"Good. Because someone wants to talk to you." The doctor steps aside and Khu walks up to Cole. Like usual though, Khu literally showed not one ounce of emotion on his face, but Cole did because Cole smiled heavily. "Khu!" He shouted, happy to see his friend.

"Hey," Khu said.

"I have to go check on another patient. If you need anything, just beep me." The doctor explained to Cole before he left. The doctor leaves the room, so he could leave the two boys to talk.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Miya told me." Khu shrugged. "And I had a feeling that you ended up here, the way you kept popping those dangerous pills. What the hell were you thinking dude?"

Cole looked at his body. Cole wasn't accepting of the way that he looked and wanted to lose weight. All Cole wanted was to have a happy Halloween and go to the school dance dressed up as a pirate, but he couldn't do that because he couldn't fit into his costume. "All I wanted was to lose weight, so I can fit in my pirate costume and go to the Halloween dance."

"There are other ways to lose weight," Khu replied. "And besides, where friends. We could of went out shopping and bought another costume that was your size."

Cole was shocked to see that Khu thought of him as a friend. "Did you just call me your friend?"

Khu sighs. "Don't make a big deal out of it," Khu replied. Khu was starting to come to terms with the idea of having a friend, and he was also beginning to warm up to Cole too, after talking to him and getting to know him. "You're cool, and I don't know what would've happened if I lose you." Khu looked down.

Cole smiled. "Well, I'm glad you think of me as a friend." Cole laughed. He was happy that he finally got some sort of confirmation that Khu thought of him the same way that he did. "Hug?" Cole asked.

"No." He replied.

"I figured you say that. Never change." Cole replied while he was still laughing.

Khu balls up his fist and punches Cole. "Shut up!" He playfully said.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross and Audino walk out of Looker's office. Ross was looking down at his feet, with a sad look on his face. The young boy really missed his sister, and you could tell by the look on his face that he was about to break down. "I hope they find her Audino."

"Audino, no." Audino puts her right hand on Ross' shoulder, as a way of comforting him. She watches Ross, as he begins crying. The pain of missing his sister, hurt the boy so much, that he couldn't hold in his emotions any longer.

"Audino, no," Audino told Ross to come here, so she could give him a warming hug and he does what she said and hugs her. Ross cries, while Audino gives him a pat on the back.

 _ **TAKAMARU.**_

Since Takamaru didn't have school due to him being suspended, he went home. Takamaru was sitting on his couch, eating a bowl of cereal while watching season three of My Hero Academia. Takamaru hears his doorbell ring and a couple of knocks on the door. "What do you want?" He shouted in disdain, putting the bowl of cereal down and walking over towards the door.

Takamaru opens the door. It was Dakota who had been knocking on the door and ringing his doorbell, and he was surprised to see her. "Dakota, what are you- "

"Do you want to go to the Halloween dance tonight with me? I know that you're suspended, but since its Halloween today, I have a costume where no one can know it's you." She said. Dakota was heartbroken overseeing her crush Grace, kiss her ex-boyfriend. Dakota was in-love with Grace, and the plans she had for Halloween had been ruined. So, she decided to ask Takamaru out, to make Grace jealous.

"Sure…I guess…" He replied. He was very confused about what was going on. But since this was a chance to go out with Dakota, he was going to take it, and not ask any questions.

 _ **Looker.**_

Looker and Anabel walk up the steps of an old big house in Mauville City. Looker and Anabel had been going around, knocking on the doors of people around the neighborhood of the grocery store that Ross went to earlier this morning, hoping to find a clue on his disappearing sister. Looker knocks on the door, and a little old Caucasian lady opens the door. She had silver gray hair that was puffed up into an afro. "Oh, hello, and happy Halloween. Would you two want some candy?"

"No, ma'am," Annabel said. "We're here on official police business."

"You're the police?" She asked. The old lady puts the bowl of candy that she was holding in her hands onto a table nearby. "May I ask what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, there was an accident revolving around a kidnapping at the local Goodman Grocery Store earlier this morning. We were wondering if you may have been there on seen anything suspicious." Ross said.

"Oh dear!" The said in horror, thinking that it was sad that a little girl had been stolen. The old lady began thinking, wondering if she may have seen anything. She then remembered that there was something she thought was strange. "I do remember something."

"Could you explain to us?" Looker asked. "Anabel write this down."

"Yes, sir," Anabel replied. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a little notepad. She then grabs a pen and begins writing on the little notepad paper, everything that the lady had told them so far.

"This was this guy he was wearing all black. A black hoodie, a black hat, and black jeans. He was carrying this baby, and the baby was crying." She explained, which caused Anabel to write down everything. "Oh, and he wore a red hat, had squiggles underneath his eyes, and he the prettiest brown eyes, that I've ever seen." She explained.

"Thank you," Looker said. "Is there anything else that you remember?"

"No officer, that's all I could remember."

"Then where done here," Looker said. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem, come by anytime if you need something and happy Halloween." She said. She watched as Looker and Anabel turned around and began walking.

Looker was glad that the case was going somewhere. Looker knew that he had to tell Ross the news, that he's got the lead on someone else. Looker grabbed his cellphone and began dialing Ross' phone number.

Ross and Audino were close to Ross' car when he heard that his phone had been ringing. Ross picks up his phone and sees the caller ID that it was Looker. "It's Looker." Ross picks up the phone. "Hello, did you manage to find something else?"

"Yeah, we did. Do you happen to know anyone who wears a red hat and might have squiggles underneath their eyes?" Looker asked. He wanted to double check and see if Ross had known anyone who fit that description since most committed crimes are from people who the victim knows.

Ross began thinking. He wondered if there was someone that he knew from either school or work that fit that description. "I don't know off the top of my head..." Ross said, not being able to think of anyone right now.

"Okay, well we think we've found our guy. So, if you remember or find out anything, call." Looker said.

"Will do."

Both Looker and Ross hang up the phone. Looker's revelation caused Ross to think for a second, as wondered if there was anyone at his school or work who fit that description, once again.

"Audino, no?" Audino asked, wondering what Looker said.

"He said someone with strange markings underneath their eyes and a red hat might have kidnapped Natalie," Ross replied to the girl normal type Pokémon. But the more that Ross thought about it, the more someone who fitted that description made more sense. "Wait…a red hat and squiggles lines…."

"Audino?"

Ross put two and two together and he thinks that he figured out who might have kidnaped his sister. "Ash Ketchum! He fits that description perfectly…Ash Ketchum kidnapped my sister…" Ross shouted. He was shocked to learn that it was someone from his school who might have done something like that and was surprised to find that out. He had his jaw dropped open, after realizing it too.

 _ **To be continued…**_

Authors Note: Part one of the two-part Halloween event is finally over with, and I'm glad. Chapters that have three plots (like this one) take long to write, then chapters that have two plots. How do you all feel about three plots per chapter of this story? Or do you all prefer two plots in a chapter?

About Grace getting an abortion. It was mostly a plot device to bring Quinten and Grace closer along with setting off the Quinten-Grace-Dakota love triangle. I think I said once that the love triangle between the three of them wasn't over with…so yeah.

There are only three chapters left in Volume 1, what do you all think is going to happen, also who might die? That's right! Someone might die in the final chapter of volume 1, but who might it be?

Also about the last chapter, that was just a special. So that was why it was more "funny" then the always dramatic style of the story. But there will be more chapters like that one. So thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I appreciate it along with all the support for the story.

So this chapter along with the final three chapters of Volume 1, where going to originally be posted all at once on April 1. But I changed my mind on doing that.

Martyn – I made sure not to do that type of plotline. But it wasn't a filler chapter, there are no filler chapters in the Pokémon Academy franchise, every chapter is important.

Deutschland8791 – There be more special chapters like this, but the overall main story will always be super dramatic.

Mara the Wolf – It wasn't an inconvenience. I understand why you would want to change it.

n00bsleyr - I agree with you.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **There are only two chapters left before the epic final chapter of Volume 1**_

Dakota looks at Grace and Quinten who where dancing with eachother. Dakota was super jealous to see the two dancing with one another, because she had a major crush on Grace. But it wasn't just a crush. She was practically in love with Grace and wanted to end the dancing that was going on between them.

She even hated the fact that the two of them were dressed up wearing the same costume. Grace was dressed up as Elsa and Quinten were dressed up as Kristoff. She glared looking at the two of them together. "I can't stand seeing them with each other." She said while she was dressed up as Tulip from infinity Train.

"I'll do anything to be with her."

Despite it still being late that Thanksgiving night, Dakota looks into Grace's room; watching her sleep. Dakota couldn't help keeping her eyes off Grace who was sound asleep. Dakota thought that she was sleeping like an angel.

Grace was walking down the hallway of Grace's house and she didn't want to see her go. "Grace, I love you!" Dakota shouted. Dakota runs up to Grace and kisses her on the mouth.

Chroma couldn't handle his girlfriend Misaki anymore. He was getting fed up with his behavior and wanted to leave. Chroma who was dressed up as Luke Skywalker glared at the girl, who was dressed up as Princess Leia. "I can't take this anymore. You are a freak!" Chroma shouted at Misaki causing her to cry.

Misaki screams, with everyone at the dance looking at her. Tears were running down Misaki's eyes as she was heartbroken and wanted the pain to go away.

"The world would be better off if I was dead." Misaki runs into the street and a car comes flying towards her. She looks at the car that was about to hit her and she smiled, hoping that she would finally get peace while she was holding onto her crunches.

Anderson watches Quinten while he takes his shirt off in the locker room. He was mesmerized by Quinten's body, and couldn't take his eyes off him.

"If you don't tell Quinten how you feel Anderson, it can make your friendship awkward," Dakota told Anderson, while the two of them were walking down the hallway.

Quinten was angry. After what Anderson told him about what Grace did, Quinten wanted to get to the bottom of everything that was going on. Quinten balled up his fist and slammed it on the table. "Tell me what did Dakota and Grace do? Anderson!" Quinten demanded answers, wanting to know what his girlfriend did with his ex-girlfriend.

"You have a serious anger problem and you need help Quinten," Grace told Quinten before she walked off.

Quinten was having a fit of rage, altering what out what Grace and Dakota did behind his back. The class all gathered around as Quinten throws a desk on the floor and walks up to the chalkboard and punches a hole in it. Quinten turns around and grabs Grace by the shoulders and start shaking her. "You slut, how dare you cheat on me!" Quinten throws Grace on the ground.

 _ **The final three chapters of PokeProblems, coming soon. Who is going to die?**_


	10. Volume 2 Starts in May

Volume 2 starts in May!


	11. Volume 1, Chapter 8

_**TAKAMARU.**_

It was Halloween night, and thousands of students at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy came to the school for the Trick or Treat, Halloween dance, hosted by Anderson Myan, the student council president. Students and teachers dressed up in Halloween costumes, not only because of the holiday, but because it was a requirement for the dance too.

The music was loud, and the night was just getting started. Takamaru and Dakota walk into the school's gym, where Halloween dance was being held. The gym was all decorated with various Halloween themed stuff. To add to the spirit of the holiday, there was a fog machine, and the lights where dim down a lot, only to let a green light fill the air.

Dakota was dressed up as Tulip from Infinity Train and Takamaru was dressed up as Finn from Adventure Time. Dakota and Takamaru where holding hands. Dakota mostly wanted to just hold hands with him, so she can make Grace jealous.

Takamaru looks at Dakota. He thought that she was pretty. "You look really good tonight." He complimented.

"Thanks." Dakota replied.

There was some awkwardness in the air, between the two of them. But that was to be expected, because they didn't know eachother that much. While they were walking, Grace and Dakota walk up to them. Grace was dressed up as Elsa from Frozen and Quinten was dressed up as Hans from Frozen. Grace was happy to see her friend and Dakota was too. "Hey Sista!" The two girls hug eachother, while Quinten and Takamaru where left there speechless.

"What's up man, how are you doin'?" Quinten asked. Quinten wanted to give Takamaru a handshake, but Quinten could tell that Takamaru wasn't for it. Takamaru just gave him a blank stare, which made him get the message. "I guess you aren't the greeting type."

"You finally figured that out." Takamaru shrugged.

"I guess so..." Quinten replied.

"What are we doing standing here? Let's get going." Grace grabs her boyfriend Quinten by the hand, and she walks away swimmingly. Grace was so blinded by her love for Quinten, that she couldn't see anything that was going on around her, which made her completely blinded.

Dakota looks at Grace and Quinten who were dancing with eachother. Dakota was super jealous to see the two dancing with one another, because she had a major crush on Grace. But it wasn't just a crush. She was practically in love with Grace and wanted to end the dancing that was going on between them.

She even hated the fact that the two of them were dressed up wearing the same costume. Grace was dressed up as Elsa and Quinten were dressed up as Kristoff. She glared looking at the two of them together. "I can't stand seeing them with each other." She said while she was dressed up as Tulip from infinity Train.

* * *

" _ **Thriller"**_

 **Starring:**

Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan

Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot

Golem2.76 as Josh Smith

Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto

Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane

Martyn as Cole Heartleaf

Musicromo as Enzo Walker

Musicromo as Miya Brunson

R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami

SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora

The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo

WaqueKoala 2.0 as Grace Johnson

n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore

pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore

 ** _Also Starring:_**

 _TV TOKYO as Ash Ketchum_

 _Gamefreak as Red_

 _Nintendo as Leaf_

 _Gamefreak as Serena_

 _Nintendo as Professor Krane_

 ** _Special Guest Star:_**

 _Mara the Wolf as Jina Akemi_

* * *

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Chroma Looked into the mirror that evening. He was finishing up his costume of dressing up as Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars movies, for the up and coming Halloween dance, that was going on at the school in a couple of hours. He was happy to be going since he was back together with his ex-girlfriend Misaki Akane. "Whelp, I'm all ready. My DETERMINATION is going to get me lucky tonight." Chroma laughs. "Determination? What kind of person constantly says that."

Chroma shrugs off the dirt on the black blazer that he was wearing. Chroma thought that he looked pretty good. His partner Pokémon Dusky was sleeping on the bed, and Chroma did a spin in the mirror. "Damn, I have a nice body." Chroma winked.

Lusamine walks into the room. Lusamine was Chroma's auntie, who wasn't all that younger than him. She was in her 40s, while Chroma was still a teenager. Lusamine who was a tall blonde-haired woman with large hair was holding her smartphone in her hand, wanting to take pictures of her nephew. "Aww, look at you. Aren't you a handsome little devil."

Chroma blushed. "Auntie don't embarrass me…"

"I'm not going to embarrass you, you little chicken nugget." Lusamine grabs Chroma by the cheek and starts pinching it. Lusamine begins taking pictures of Chroma, and it caused Chroma to blush more and more.

"Are you taking that Misaki girl with you to the dance?"

"Yes. I love her, and I'm glad that we're back together." Chroma explained.

But Lusamine wasn't having it. She didn't really like Misaki and didn't think that she was good enough for her nephew. "I still don't see why you like dating that girl. She's a bitchy ice queen, who wants to be an Elsa rip off and she likes making things up for attention."

Chroma didn't like that one bit and his eyes started to turn red. He turned to his auntie and glared at her. "Misaki and her family have gone through a lot. Their father used to abuse them. The least you can do is show some sort of compassion." Chroma stormed off in anger.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross rushed out of the police station after finding out that information about Ash. Ross was on hunt, and his prey was going to find Ash. Audino chased after him, as she too walked out of the police station, wondering where Ross was going. "Audino, no, no?" Audino said. Audino asked Ross where he was going.

"I'm going to go find Ketchum and have him explain to me where my sister is," Ross explained. He did the polite thing like Audino taught him and turned around to look at the normal type Pokémon who was talking to him.

"Audino, no, no," Audino explained to Ross that; that could be dangerous, and that he should be careful.

"I will be careful. Trust me." Ross replied. Ross turns around and starts walking away.

 _ **TAKAMARU.**_

Takamaru was starting to get bored. Both him and Dakota were just sitting down in their chairs, while Dakota was looking at Quinten and Grace, who were slow dancing, while slow dancing music was playing. The jealous girl, couldn't believe that the two of them were still dancing with each other, and wanted it to end. Dakota folded her arms together, while she glared at them.

"Just look at them, acting all happy. It disgusts me." Dakota takes a sip of drink. She was so invested with what was going on with Quinten and Grace, that she was completely ignoring Takamaru in the process.

"Yeah…all happy…" Takamaru replied. Takamaru was starting to get bored. But he still wanted to have fun with Dakota. Takamaru turns to look at Dakota. Just looking at the girl, reminded him of his mother. They acted so much alike and even looked like each other. "Dakota can I tell you something."

"What is it?" Dakota asked.

"I want to tell you…you remind me of my mother…and…and…" Takamaru started. He was getting a little flustered and swallowed his spit. "Dakota, I like- "

Dakota crushes her cup when she sees Quentin and Grace kiss each other on the lips. That made her angry. Ignoring Takamaru and get up out of her seat. "How dare she kiss him." She walks off, leaving Takamaru alone.

"I like you…" He finally finished. But he was disappointed that she left.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross decided to go to Ash's house. He figured that since it was Halloween night, that Ash would probably be at home. He went to Ash's girlfriend Serena's house first, but Serena's mother Grace told the boy that she wasn't there. Ross walks up the steps and knocks on the door. The door opens, and Delia Ketchum appears on the other side, she had brown hair and standing next to her was her partner Pokémon, Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime was holding a big bowl of candy and had a happy smile on his face. "Mime, mime."

Delia smiled when she saw Ross. "Oh hello. Are you out trick or treating?" She asked, assuming that Ross was a trick or treater. Ross did look young, and he could pull off the look of being someone who wasn't a pre-teen.

"No, ma'am," Ross replied. Delia made Ross blush a little bit, because of her coddling. "I'm actually here looking for your son."

"Oh. He's not here. He's at the school dance."

Ross sighed. He was disappointed that he didn't see his sister there, and it made him a little angry. "Thank you for your help ma'am." Ross turns around and walks away. He knew that the next place to go to would be the school dance, we hoped that he didn't have to go to.

Delia watched Ross until he walked back to his car. Delia then closes the door and turns around. She looks at Ash who walks up to Delia, holding Natalie in his hands. Natalie had been crying because she really wanted Ross and missed him. She glared angrily at Ross. "Shut that fucking baby up. It's getting on my nerves."

"But it won't stop crying," Ash said. Ash didn't want to be apart of the plan that his mother had, but he couldn't say no to his mother, so that was why he was apart of the plan in the first place. "I've tried everything," Ash explained.

"Give it here." Delia grabs the baby and slaps Natalie in the face. "Shut up!" Delia shouted. But it didn't stop Natalie from crying. In fact, it made it even worse. "No one is going to want a baby who keeps on crying."

"Well then maybe we shouldn't steal it…?" Ash suggested while shrugging his shoulders.

Delia glares at Ash. "How many times have I told you not to talk back to your mother like that." Delia grabs Ash by the hand, putting her full force, grabbing onto his arm, which harmed the boy.

"You're hurting me…" Ash cried.

"I don't give a damn," Delia shouted. "Now, I need you to go to the school dance. That boy thinks that you might be there, and since we don't want to have our cover blown, we have to do this." She explained to the boy hoping that he would go along with it.

But Ash didn't know if it would be a good idea, and he turned around and looked to the right. "I don't know if that's a good idea…"

Delia glared at him once more, which scared the boy and caused him to shiver. "Yes, mom…I'll do it," Ash replied. He feared his mom. He hated living with her, and the environment that she was raising him up in. But he didn't want to do or say anything about it to anyone because he was afraid of what would happen.

"That's a good boy." Delia rubs Ash on his head.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross walked into the auditorium where the Halloween dance was being held at. He was dressed up as a Michael Jackson since it was still Halloween after all. He was on the lookout for Ash Ketchum. He wanted to find Natalie and was going to do whatever it takes to find her. He had a feeling that Ash might be here, so he decided to try and look for his friends.

Ross sees Serena, Red, and Leaf. Red, Serena, and Leaf where some of Ash's friend and Serena was Ash's girlfriend, he walked over towards them, hoping that they would know where Ash was. "Excuse me. Have you seen Ash."

"No." Red shrugged. "Why are you looking for him?" She asked, wanting to know why Ross was looking for his friend. Red was very overprotective of Ash. He even thought of him as a brother in some ways.

"I have a feeling that he may have something precious of mine," Ross replied. He didn't want to give it away that Ash took Natalie because he didn't want them to be alarmed. While Ross was standing their Ash walks up to them. Ash was dressed up as Kenny the Shark, Serena was dressed up as Spider-Gwen, Leaf was dressed up as Batwoman and Red was dressed up as Batman.

"Is someone looking for me?" Ash asked. He had no idea what was going on, but he did hear that Ross was looking for him.

Ross was pissed when he saw Ash. Knowing what Ash did to his sister, he let his anger get the best of him and he walks up towards Ash and grabs him by the shirt aggressively. "What did you do with my sister?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ash lied. He knew exactly what the boy was talking about. But he didn't want to admit that to him.

"Yo get off him." Ash pushes Red to the ground.

Ross quickly gets up. He didn't feel intimidated by his fellow classmate. In fact, it made Ross stronger and want to find out more answers. "I know you have my sister, and I'm going to find out where you're hiding her." Ross walks away in anger, but that just left Ash standing there feeling guilty and made his friends confused about what was going on between him and Ross because they had node idea.

Red turns to Ash. "What was that about?" Red asked, wanting to learn more about what was going on.

"I don't know, I think he's crazy." Ash shrugged.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki who was dressed up as Princess Leia was all dressed up and ready to go. Just like her girlfriend, she too was also looking into the mirror. Misaki was holding her bag of PCP in her hand and she popped one of her pills, to make her more energized. She quickly puts the bag in her pocket, as her brother walked into the room.

"I see you're going to that stupid Halloween dance." Hitoshi insulted. "I didn't think that you were the type to do social events." He folded his arms together.

"I want to try new things. Besides, I'm doing it for my boyfriend. That's something that I don't think that you would know about." She replied. They both laughed. Misaki began thinking and felt like the way she had been acting towards him, was very wrong. "Hey, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I've been very rude, and you know how much I love you, bro." She said while she was holding onto her crunches.

"I know, and we've both been through a lot recently. I can tell you where just letting out some steam." He replied. Hitoshi and Misaki hug each other. Despite all the problems and everything that had gone on between them, you could tell that they still love each other.

"Loser, your date is here!" Misaki's older sister Jina playful teased while she was in the living room.

"I'm coming!" Misaki replied. Misaki walked out of the room and began walking down the steps of her house. She saw Chroma, and Chroma saw her. When Chroma looked at Misaki, he was amazed by how beautiful she looked while walking down the stairs.

"You look stunning…" Chroma complimented.

Hearing Chroma's compliment, made Jina angry. She glared at Chroma while taking out her pocket knife. She was a very overprotective sister and was going to protect her sister no matter what the cost was. "You hurt my sister, and I'll hurt you."

"Okay, okay, okay…I won't hurt her…or lay a finger on her."

"Jina, you're embarrassing me." Misaki pushes her sister away and looks at her boyfriend. Misaki was blushing, but since she was a fierce and strong woman, she wasn't going to be, weak and helpless. "Ignore my sister." She said. "Let's go." She aggressively grabs Chroma by the hand and the two of them leave out of Misaki's house and were now outside.

DAKOTA.

Quinten and Grace were all hugged up on each other during the slow dance while looking into each other's eyes. The love between the two of them was super strong and you could tell that they really cared for each other. Quinten and Grace where both blushing at each other, and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you the way I did. I made a silly mistake."

"No," Grace replied. "I'm the one who made the silly mistake. I know that I can be a bit of a mess, but I'm the one who ruined our previous relationship." Grace admitted. That was something that took for her a lot to do and say. Grace had really matured since the first time both had dated each other.

"Let's forget about that. Let's just focus on now." Quinten said.

"Okay. We wouldn't want to ruin this moment." Grace replied. Quinten and Grace were getting ready to go in for a kiss, but they were quickly interrupted by a jealous Dakota, who startled the two of them to scream a little, while also getting angry.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing?"

Grace turns around and glares at her friend. "We were in the middle of a moment," Grace replied.

"Cool," Dakota said. "What kind of moment, where you in the middle of?" She asked. Dakota knew what was going on, but she was trying to play dumb to make herself look a little more innocent.

"Dakota, don't you have a date or something?" Quinten asked. He was really enjoying his alone time with his girlfriend. But Dakota trying to, but it was really ruining that.

"Oh, Takamaru? He's just a random person, who I hardly know." Dakota blushed. "I wanna spend time with the both of you. You two are my best friends after all." Dakota walks up to her friends and hugs them, but they weren't enjoying this one bit.

"Yay…" A disappointed Quinten and Grace both sighed.

 _ **ROSS.**_

After his encounter with Ash and his friends, Ross has decided to go and get something to drink. Ross pours some punch into his red cup, and he stares at Ash and his friends, who were all standing together in a circle. Ross' anger was getting so bad, that he crushed his cup a little bit. "Where did you hide my sister?"

"You're sister?" Josh asked. Josh walked over towards the boy. Josh was dressed up as Spider-Man. He dressed up as Spider-Man because that was one of his favorite superheroes, and he liked comic book. "What happened to her."

Ross looked down. Josh being here wasn't making his anger getting better. In fact, it was making it even worse. "What do you want? I don't want to talk to you." Ross begins walking away, but that wasn't until Josh grabs Ross by the arm.

"Look. I know that you're angry at me. But how long is this going to go on? It's been about a month since I stole from you. I've apologized multiple times, and I don't know what else to do." Josh begged. Ross turned around. He thought that he should at least hear the boy out, instead of trying to shut him down.

Ross thought that his apology was well thought-out and decided to give him another chance. "Look, you want to help me out. Help me try and find my sister."

"You're sister? Isn't she at home with Audino?" The confused Josh asked. He and Ross hadn't had a decent conversation in so long, that he was so out of the loop when it came to what was going on with his friend.

"She was kidnapped, and Ash did it," Ross revealed.

"Wait…Ash?" A surprised Josh asked. "How do you know Ketchum did it?"

"The Police explained it to me, and of course Ash isn't going to confess. That is why, we must follow him, and watch him." Ross demanded.

Hearing that Ross wanted him to help him out, made Josh happy. "So, are you saying that we're friends again?"

"Don't count your horses to fast." Ross shrugged. Ross wasn't ready to forgive Josh just yet. But he was willing to work with him, to help find Natalie. Ross just needed a friend, and someone to talk to. Because besides Audino, Josh was the only person he could talk to. Both Ross and Josh look at Ash and his friends, while they were still standing there.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Chroma and Misaki got out of the car, as Chroma's car was parked in the parking lot. Misaki's eyes were glossy red and she took her shoes off because she felt more comfortable. "I feel like I'm walking on air." The intoxicated girl did a spin, which left Chroma very confused as to why she was acting like this.

"Is everything okay?" Chroma asked, wanting to know what was going on with the girl who was standing right there. Chroma grabbed his girlfriend, wanting her to calm down. But she couldn't stand still and was wobbling everywhere.

"I'm fine." She said. She pushed Chroma off of her and did another spin. "Do you see a Dragonite right there?" She pointed. In her mind, she saw the dragon type Pokémon flying in front of her.

But as Chroma was standing there he didn't see anything and just saw the stars in the sky, which made him even more confused. "I don't see anything…" Chroma started. Chroma looked down at his girlfriend and noticed that her eyes were glossy red, and at that moment he could tell that she was high. "Are you high right now?"

"NO…. yes…maybe…" She laughed.

"Misaki!"

"What Chroma?" Misaki asked. "You're not my fucking parent, so you can't tell me what the fuck to do." Misaki started laughing and began walking. "Now, let's go. I don't want to be the loser who goes dancing alone."

"Hey…" Cole felt insulted as both he and Khu where standing right there. Cole was dressed up as the Pillsbury Dough Boy and Khu was dressed up as All Might from My Hero Academia. "That was insulting…" Cole said.

"Don't worry about it." Khu shrugged. He patted his friend on the back, to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. While the two boys were standing there, the loud music from the dance could be heard all the way outside.

 _ **HITOSHI.**_

Hitoshi was in Misaki's room. Something had been bothering him for a while and wanted to check his sister's room to see if everything was all right about her. He was checking her pillows, looking under her bed and even looking through her clothes and closet. He was looking through everything, wanting to find some sort of evidence for the suspension that he had. "It had to be here…." He said.

"What are you doing in her room?" Jina asked, walking up towards her brother with a more stern and serious look on her face.

"I'm trying to see if she has any drugs in her room. I feel like she's on something. Something is not right with her, and I feel like I'm the only person who sees this."

"Well if you think that something is going on with her, why don't you go to the dance?" She shrugged. She didn't think that anything was going on with her sister, because she didn't notice anything wrong. But she thought that giving her brother advice would be the best thing to do.

"I don't know…" Hitoshi thought. "I'm not really a social gathering type of person and dances, well there too mainstream for me." But the more he thought about not going, the more worried he got about his sister, and it made him want to go more. "You know what…I'm going. I need to find out what is wrong with my sister." Hitoshi turns around and begins walking. He kisses his sister on the cheek first, before he left. "Where is my Naruto costume?"

"In you're room. I had a feeling that you would want to go." Jina shrugged.

 _ **TAKAMARU.**_

Takamaru was trying to figure out what was going on with Quinten, Grace, and Dakota while he was standing there on the sidelines. It was hard for him to analyze it because he was standing so far away from where they were. "What are they up too?"

Anderson walks over towards Takamaru. Anderson was dressed up as Divine, one of his favorite drag queens and someone that he admitted. "What's glum chum?" He asked. "Having a fun time with Dakota?"

Takamaru was a little reluctant to talk to him, but he wanted to talk to her and try to figure out what was going on with her. But it was hard for him to do that because she was obviously super busy and preoccupied with someone else. "She seems completely engulfed with someone else. Why should I care?"

"Well…she is into girls after all. She wouldn't be into you." Anderson takes a bite of the cracker that was on the plate that he was holding. While the two boys were talking, they were talking loudly because the music was getting louder and louder.

"I think I can change that."

"You think you can make her straight?"

"Maybe," Takamaru replied. "Isn't sexuality fluid after all? That's what people claim all over the internet."

"I don't think it works like that…" Anderson shrugged. Anderson sighed. "Just move on, there are better and more intelligent girls out there. Why are you so fixated on Dakota?"

"Because" Takamaru replied. "It's none of your business…but she reminds me of my mother."

"Well, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but Dakota isn't your mother. Don't project someone else onto someone else, because it's only going to cause problems." Anderson explained to the loner boy, but Takamaru wasn't worried about that. He had a crush on Dakota and was going to convince the girl to go out with him.

Takamaru smelt a funny smell, and he could tell that it was coming from Anderson. "Dude, you smell like smoke."

"And with that is my queue to go…." Anderson awkwardly walked away, not wanting people to know that he was a smoker.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki was holding her boyfriend's hand and the two walked into the cafeteria. There were so many people, and it surprised Misaki. Misaki didn't want to waste any time and just wanted to have some fun. "Come on Chroma! Let's do this!"

"I don't know Misaki…" Chroma said. Chroma was starting to get cold feet. Now that he knew that Misaki was high, he didn't want her to embarrass herself. "You're high on drugs…I don't think it's appropriate for us to be here…"

"You're such a pussy." Misaki insulted. "Have some fun. Aren't you the one who's always talking about determination and all that…?" Misaki shrugged off. Despite her being high, she remembers a lot about Chroma and knew that determination was a thing that Chroma would always say.

"Fine." An angry Chroma replied. But he really didn't want to be here with his high girlfriend. Misaki grabs Chroma aggressively, and the two-start dancing on the dance floor.

 _ **TAKAMARU.**_

Dakota was sitting down with Quinten and Grace. Quinten was bored while Dakota and Grace were giggling and laughing while looking at Dakota's smartphone. Grace had gone from paying all her attention to her boyfriend to paying all her attention to her friend and Quinten was not a fan of it at all, while the loud background music got more and more intense.

"Oh my god. I can't believe he did that." Grace chuckled.

"I know right," Dakota replied. Grace and Dakota were laughing at the DMs that Dakota had been getting from guys all over the internet. They found to be extremely hilarious.

Quinten rolls his eyes. "Can we go back to dancing?" Quinten wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend. He didn't want to sit here and be bored. "We were having a fun time until she showed up."

"Hold on babe," Grace replied. She saw a picture that she found funny and she couldn't stop laughing at it. "Oh my god, what is that supposed to be? It looks like a crusty old sausage." Not only did Grace laugh, but Dakota laughed too.

"I'm leaving." Quinten had enough. He got up and left, leaving the two girls, sitting there and giggling. The two girls didn't even notice that he was gone, as they were too busy paying attention to each other.

"What's his deal?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know?" Grace shrugged. "He's Quinten. He's always melodramatic." The girls ignored Quinten and just went back to looking at Dakota's iPhone. While they were doing that Takamaru walks up to Dakota. There was something that he wanted to tell her.

Takamaru has been having a really good time at the dance that night. But he didn't get the thing that he wanted, and that was to spend time with the girl he had a huge crush on. "Dakota, can we talk?" He wanted to have a serious talk with her.

Dakota and Grace just ignored him and continued paying attention to Dakota's smartphone. It was at that moment that he got the message and he walked away. "I guess I'll take the hint." He finally realized that Anderson was right. Dakota was just not that into him.

 _ **ASH KETCHUM.**_

Ash was standing there drinking from out of his couple, while surrounded by his girlfriend, his friend Red and his girlfriend Leaf. Ash was feeling guilty about kidnapping Natalie, but the only reason that he did it, was because his mother told him to do it. Ash took in a deep breath, while Red stared at him, wondering what it was he was doing and if something was going on with him.

"Are you okay, Ash? You seem a little distance…" Red shrugged his shoulders. He got this deep feeling in his gut, that his friend had a lot going on with him.

"I'm fine…" Ash replied. "There's nothing going on with me." Ash wasn't going to tell Red or even his girlfriend what was going on with him, because he knew that Red would be judgmental. Ash's phone started to ring, and he grabbed the phone. He sees that he had gotten a text from his mother, telling him to leave. "I gotta go…" Ash said. Ash turns around and walks away, leaving Red very confused.

"Where are you going?" Red asked.

"He's leaving," Ross said. Ross starting walking, by following Ash. Ross left Josh standing there and leaving him very puzzled about the decision.

"Wait up!" Josh replied. Josh follows Ross.

 _ **TAKAMARU.**_

Takamaru walked over next to Quinten and Anderson who were standing at a table full of food and drinks. Takamaru turned around and stared at Dakota and Grace, just like Anderson and Quinten were doing. "Are they always like this?" Takamaru replied.

"Those two?" Anderson asked. "Of course. Those two are inseparable. Kind of like Bonnie and Clyde." Anderson took another bite of his crackers, while the other two boys stared at the two girls.

Takamaru looked down. He was starting to feel a little jealous. While Quinten could tell that Takamaru had a crush on Dakota and knew that he needed to end that. "Takamaru, you are aware that Dakota is a lesbian right."

"How can she be a lesbian, and date you at the same time?" Takamaru asked. He was a little curious.

"Wow…I take so much offense to that." Anderson who was also gay replied. He found his comment to be a little bit offensive and somewhat homophobic too. "It's possible for a gay person to date a straight person and realize that there gay. Dakota is gay, and she won't change. I know you said that she reminded you of your mom, but that doesn't change the fact that Dakota is never going to date you." Anderson pointed out.

Takamaru shakes his head, realizing that what he was trying to say didn't make any sense at all. "What am I saying? I'm not some homophobic jerk. I just wish that I can talk this out with her, but she seems preoccupied."

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki and Chroma where still dancing, while the intensity of the beat was getting more and more fierce. Misaki was having a fun time and Chroma was too. But Misaki didn't want to stop having a fun time. It was still hard for the girl to dance though since she was still on crutches. It had been about three weeks since the girl had been on crutches, and she was just ready to get off them.

Misaki was swinging her hair back and forth, like a music video that she saw from one of her favorite songs. "This is a fun song isn't it Chroma?" Misaki asked. Misaki was dancing like a maniac while her dancing got more and more aggressive.

Chroma was starting to feel uncomfortable. Even though he was having fun, the fact that his girlfriend had high made him very uneasy. "I think we should go home. You're high and this isn't right…"

"You're so boring, Chroma. Always wanting to play it safe." Misaki replied. She was starting to get heated. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her bag full of pills. "Take on. It will help ease you up."

Chroma thought about taking one of her drugs for a second, but he didn't know if that would be a good idea right now. "I can't…It's not a good idea."

Chroma couldn't handle his girlfriend Misaki anymore. He was getting fed up with his behavior and wanted to leave. Chroma who was dressed up as Luke Skywalker glared at the girl, who was dressed up as Princess Leia. "I can't take this anymore. You are a freak!" Chroma shouted at Misaki causing her to cry.

"I'm a freak!" The angry girl screams. The music stops and everyone at the dance starts to look at her. "Did you hear that guy? I'm a freak! Looks at me, Misaki Akane! The schools biggest freak." She said. Everyone kept on looking at her, even Cole, Khu, Enzo and Miya.

"What's going on with Misaki?" Miya asked.

"I don't know," Enzo asked while he watched.

Misaki screams, with everyone at the dance looking at her. Tears were running down Misaki's eyes as she was heartbroken and wanted the pain to go away.

Misaki walks over towards the table and grabs the bowl full of punch. "Well guess what, if I'm a freak, then I'm going to do something that only freaks do!" The angry girl throws the bowl full of punch on the ground, which caused the bowl to break the juice got everyone, even on some of the people's clothes. Misaki screams again, while everyone was confused about what was going on. She walks out of the cafeteria while bawling her eyes out.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross followed Ash and his exact movements while driving in his car. Ross was fifteen and had his learners permit, so it was technically okay for him to drive in a way. Ross wasn't the only person who was in the car though, but Josh was in the car too and he was sitting in the front seat next to Josh. Josh and Ross where watching Ash as he was walking up to the steps of his house which were in Petalburg City.

"He's moving, we should get going," Ross said. Ross took off his seatbelt. He was ready to go on the move-out, but before he could, his confused friend Josh didn't know if this was going to be a good idea going forward.

"I don't know about this…"

Before Ross was about to go, Ross looks at his friend and glares at him. "Josh. Finding my sister is important to me." Ross explained to him. "You're either going to help me or not."

Josh thought about it for a second and knew that finding his sister was an important thing to him. Josh nodded his head and decided that he was going to help his friend out. "Okay. I'll help you."

Ross smiled. He was happy to hear his friend say this. Both Josh and Ross get out of there car and look at Ash's house. Ross had a high confidence that his sister Natalie was going to be in there. Heck, he hoped that she was in there. Ross swallows his spit and both him and Josh begin walking.

Ross and Josh walk up the steps of Ash's house in hopes of finding Ross, sister. Ross knocks on the door. The boys wait for a while. Suddenly Delia opens the door, and Ross glared at her. "Oh, Josh and Ross. I'm so happy to see you." She said. She put on a fake smile because she didn't think that the two of them would be here.

"Where is my sister?" Ross asked. Ross wasn't waiting for anyone or anything. He was getting straight to the point, for everything that happens.

"I have no idea- "She started. But an unapologetic Ross pushed the older woman out of the way. He walked into their house and started looking around. "Natalie, are you here?" Ross asked, looking around the room. He then sees his baby sister crying and assumed that it was Natalie.

"Natalie?" Ross asked. He walked into the living room and saw Ash holding Natalie in his hands while sitting down. Ross couldn't believe that his sister was standing right there. Ross almost wanted to cry. "It's you…"

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked. He quickly got up out of his seat.

"I came here to get my sister," Ross replied.

Delia walks up to Ash and Ross while holding Josh at gunpoint by holding a gun up to his head. Delia had ownership of a gun she bought a while back and felt like she needed it in this situation. "You shouldn't be in my house." An angry Delia replied. "I want both you and your friend to leave," Delia demanded. "Or else I'm going to pull the trigger…"

Josh was scared out of his mind. He started shaking nervously, while sweat was coming down from his fast. Josh didn't care about his life, all he cared about was that his friend Ross and his sister would be alright. "Don't mind me. Just go ahead and take Natalie and leave."

Despite everything that Josh did for him. Ross knew that he couldn't just leave Josh there to die, and he wasn't about to let Delia kill him. "No, I'm not leaving you here."

"But- "

"No. I'm not going to let you die," Ross stated.

Ash was standing there regretting everything that his mother was doing. See the strong bond between Ross and Josh really moved his heart. "Mom, I think you should let Josh go. I know that we have been having financial difficulties lately and that you think selling this baby on the black market is going to bring you happiness. But this isn't the way to do it." Ash explained. Ash was starting to get teary eyed and so was his mother.

Delia started to sniff and whips away her tears while Ash walked up to her, hoping to calm her down. He didn't want her to do anything that she thought she would regret later in life. "Ash, you don't know how hard my life has been. Being raped at 13, having to drop out of school to raise you, not being able to buy you the things that you want. Selling this baby is going to change our lives."

"But I don't want to be rich based off selling another human being. I want to earn it the right way." Ash replied. Ash hands Natalie to Ross and walks over towards his other. "Please mom, let's not do this…."

Ross held his sister in his arms, and the young boy started to cry. Tears were flowing down Ross' eyes. Looking into the eyes of his sister, made his heart melt while she made baby noises. "I'm going to get you out of here. Everything is going to be alright."

Delia thought about it for a second. But the more she saw Ross and Natalie's strong bond, it made Delia angry. She really wanted that money and didn't want Ross to get in the way. "No, you're not taking my money!" Delia shouted while crying. She pulls the trigger and the gun goes off and shocked everyone.

Josh, Delia, and Ash looked, wondering who got shot. Natalie or Ross. They all looked and saw Ross coming from Ross' shirt. But when they looked down they saw a gunshot wound where Natalie's heart was, and blood started to come out.

Natalie had been shot.

Ross looked at Natalie and he started crying. Natalie began crying too. "Natalie, please…please keep it together," Ross begged, but the baby kept on making crying noises.

Delia passed out and the gun fell on the floor. The stress was just too much for the older lady to handle. Josh hurried up and grabbed his phone. He called the police. "Hello 911? There's been an emergency, someone has been shot." Josh said.

While that was going on, Ross still looked at Natalie, and her noises stopped. Ross felt his sister's heart and he couldn't hear a heartbeat anymore, which scared the boy and made him think awful things. "Please Natalie, please!"

 _ **HITOSHI.**_

Hitoshi finally decided to come to dance that night and he was dressed up as Naruto. The titular character of the famous franchise. He even dyed his hair to match Naruto's. Hitoshi was trying to find his sister and bring her home. He knew that something strange had been going on with her and wanted to find out what that was.

Hitoshi sees Chroma standing next to Quinten, who was Chroma's friend. Chroma and Quinten were in the middle of a conversation. Both boys had been through a lot that night, and it wasn't exactly a fun one that they were having.

"Where is my sister?" Hitoshi asked, walking up to Chroma.

"I don't know, and I don't care. She's a freak."

Hitoshi wasn't going to let that comment slide. Hitoshi grabs Chroma by the shirt and pushes him up against the table. But it wasn't enough that would cause the table to fall. "Talk about my sister like that again, and I will hurt you. Now tell me where my sister is!"

"Okay…okay…okay…." Chroma replied. He didn't want to admit it, but Chroma was quite afraid of Misaki's older brother. He might not act like it, but Hitoshi was a very strong individual. "The last time I saw her, she had a freakout and ran off. She was also high on drugs. I think she took PCP."

"I knew it." Hitoshi stomped his foot on the ground. "We have to go and find her."

"Right." Chroma replied. Chroma and Hitoshi ran off, to go and find Hitoshi's younger sister.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Grace looks and sees that Quinten was gone. She quickly realized that she had been spending so much time with Dakota at the dance, that she ignored her boyfriend completely. "Where did Quinten go?"

"I have no idea," Dakota replied. Dakota facepalms. She felt bad that she took up so much of Grace's time, ruining her night with her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry. You where suppose to be spending time with your boyfriend, but instead I was here running your perfect night."

"Don't worry about it," Grace replied. Grace grabbed Dakota by her hands and looked into her eyes. "You're always going to be number one priority over anyone else. Especially guys." She said.

Grace looking into Dakota's eyes, causing the girl to blush heavily. "Thank you," Dakota replied. "I never heard anyone ever tell this to me before." Grace and Dakota hug each other. The hug was to reassure that their friendship was more important than anything else.

"Go get your man." Dakota breaks the hug, and Grace gets up to go get her boyfriend. While Dakota was sitting there, Takamaru walks up to her.

"Hey." Takamaru greeted.

"Oh, hey Takamaru." Dakota gets up and hugs the boy, which he liked. "I'm sorry for not being able to spend any time with you." She realized that she was ignoring him but apologized because she knew that it was the right thing to do.

"Don't worry about it," Takamaru replied. "I'm just glad that we got to spend time together."

"Good." She said. "Because I need more friends. Wanna go ditch this place, and go get some ice cream?" She was craving some ice cream, and her craving for it was bad.

"Sure, why not? I'd love some ice cream." Dakota and Takamaru hold hands and the two of them begin walking, on there way to go and get some ice cream.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Everyone was rushed to the hospital and the police started to question, Ash, Ross, and Josh. But Ross was so much in a hurry, that he wanted to see how Natalie was doing. Ross rushed down the hallways of the hospital as he noticed a doctor come out of Natalie's hospital room.

Ross didn't care about anything at all, except for his sister, and just wanted to see if his sister was okay. "Dr. please tell me. Is my sister okay?" The crying Ross asked.

"I'm sorry sir…but your sister is…" It was hard for the doctor to say anything. Because he wanted to keep it professional. "I'm sorry, but you're sister. She's didn't make it…" The doctor revealed.

"No!" Ross cried. He almost fell onto the floor, but Josh grabs him. Ross cries into Josh's shoulders. He couldn't stop crying. He was angry and sad both at the same time. Josh felt sad too but could sense that Ross felt pretty beat up about it.

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten stormed out of the school that Halloween night, and the streets of the city where pretty busy. Quinten wasn't having the best day today and didn't think that it was going to be getting any better. It was very cold that night, but that was to be expected since it was fall and the last day of October.

Grace walked down the steps of the school, trying to chase after her boyfriend. She saw him walking and tried her best to catch up to him. She really regretted ignoring him tonight and wanted to make it up to him. "Look, babe. I'm sorry."

"Oh, so you noticed me? I thought that since I'm not Dakota, that you wouldn't even know that I was here." He sarcastically said. But at the same time, he was being serious.

"Look, I know that I was ignoring you and I apologize for that." Grace grabs Quinten by the hands and looks into his eyes. "This was supposed to be the first night of us spending together since we're back together and I ruined that."

Quinten listened to her apology and could tell that she meant it. "I suppose you're right. But next time, we do spend time together. I just want it to be us, and no Dakota."

"I promise." She replied. They give each other a quick peck, but while they were kissing each other, all Grace could see was Dakota and not Quinten, which shocked the girl and caused her to break the kiss in a hurry.

"Is everything okay?" Quinten asked. He was enjoying the kiss that they were having and was kind of disappointed that the kiss ended so fast.

"Nope…" Grace lied. "Everything is fine…" Grace stood there, and she realized that she had feelings for Dakota and that her feelings for Grace were starting to fade away. She was trying her hardest to not think about it and wanted to make it go away, but it was hard for it.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki was storming off down the street, passing by trick or treaters that night. She was a pissed off woman, and high as hell on drugs. Misaki's night wasn't going as planned and everyone was just making it worse. Chroma was the last person that she thought was going to at least help make everything better, but not even he could.

"Screw Chroma, screw my family, scream everyone." She said. She looked at onto the street as the cars were passing by. She smiled while she looked at the cars. She began thinking about the cars possibly hitting her, and that made the young girl happy. "Maybe…just maybe…" She said.

"The world would be better off if I was dead." Misaki runs into the street and a car comes flying towards her. She looks at the car that was about to hit her and she smiled, hoping that she would finally get peace while she was holding onto her crunches.

"MISAKI!" Hitoshi and Chroma see the girl standing in the street, as the car was flying towards her and they rush into the street and grabbed the girl. They bring her to the other side of the street where she was crying.

"Leave me alone! Just let me die! It's the only way I can forget what he did go up. Me…" She cried, while both Chroma and her boyfriend were hugging up against her.

"It's going to be okay," Hitoshi said. "We're here for you, and we're going to get help together." He promised. He didn't want to see his sister live like this any longer and just wanted her to get some sort of professional help.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

It had been a week since the Halloween dance. Misaki and her family had done a lot of talking, and she had decided to finally get the help that she needed. The young girl had stopped taking drugs to get high and had repaired her relationship with her boyfriend Chroma. Misaki wanted to get help, and with the support of her siblings, she was going to get that help.

Misaki, Jina, and Hitoshi where sitting the counselor's office together. They had gone to Professor Kane, who was a high rated therapist in the Hoenn Region. The three siblings were sitting in chairs, while they looked at the Professor.

"What brings the three of you into my office today?" Professor Kane asked. "But first, please start with your names, individually."

"My name is Hitoshi."

"My name is Jina."

"And my name is Misaki."

"And the three of us were abused by our father." The three siblings said together in unison while they were all smiling. They wanted the pain and suffering that they had been feeling for the past couple of years to end, and they knew that the first step to doing that was trying to get help.

 _ **ROSS.**_

A few weeks have passed since Natalie's death and Ross was trying his best to get over his sister death. There had been some improvements for him, but he was still beaten up. Today was Natalie's funeral that November morning and the services were now over with.

Both Josh and Ross were dressed up in fancy tuxedos while looking at Natalie's gravestone. There were flowers, a picture of her and a teddy bear next to her gravestone. Ross was still sad, but he had Josh there and Josh had been cheering him up a little bit. "So, Ash got off scot-free for his testimony, but his mom got 10 years on kidnapping charges and 10 for manslaughter," Josh explained to Ross.

Ross was supposed to go to court, but he didn't want to because it was just too much for him to handle. Ross was a little disappointed that she only got 20 years. "She should've gotten more."

"Well, they did say that she was insane…" Josh said.

"She deserves to rot in hell for everything that she did." Ross looked down and grabbed the picture of Natalie and looked at her. Looking at the picture brought back so many memories of the things that both he and sister use to do together. "Natalie, I miss you…and I wish that you where still here."

Josh put his hand on Ross' right shoulder. "I'm always going to be here for you…if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thank you." Ross replied. Ross turns around and hugs his friend. He missed his sister so much. But at the same time, he was happy that his sister was right here, being there with him through thick and thin. Ross and Josh stood there and just hugged eachother, while the strong November winds blew through the park.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter to awhile to finish, and was supposed to be up yesterday, but I'm glad that I was finally able to publish it. This is the conclusion to the first two parter of the story, and I hope I did a good job. This was an intense two parter, with a lot of action going into it. Damn, I never noticed that until now.

Also starting with this chapter, characters will be credited at the beginning, so you will now know which characters will be in each chapter, and the chapter title will be added too.

I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter and can't wait for the next one to be posted. Also, thanks for the reviews. Also, to Preparations/Academy fans. I didn't want to post a chapter until April 20th because there's a holiday on that day, and the next chapter of the Academy/Preparations takes place on that Holiday. That's why there's been a long wait. I wanted it to be posted on the 20th.

Can you guys believe that there are only two chapters left in Volume 1? And there both holiday specials? It's been a long ride but the final chapter of Volume 1 Is almost here. Also, I have a question, are you all tired of the Dakota, Quinten, and Grace storyline? I sometimes get the feeling that people are…

Also Deutschland1871, made a spin off about Ross and his characters before they came to the Academy, check it out it's a really good read.

Musicromo – no problem. I really liked your characters and wanted to put them in the story.

Martyn – He did kidnap Ross sister.

Golem2.76 – Without spoiling it, you did do a pretty good job at analyzing some things that do end up happening. Congrats!

Deutschland1871 – This chapter pretty much shows why Ross was crying during the music video while looking at the picture of the little girl. Lol, yeah Auden was being normal. It wasn't him running, more like him not knowing what to do.

Mara the Wolf – You where close on figuring out who was going to die, but far off at the same.


	12. Volume 1, Chapter 9

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota and Enzo where in the middle of a heated battle during the finales of the Hoenn Pokémon Academy Fall Quarter Midterm Exams tournament. Dakota and Enzo had been competing in very fierce and challenging battles that week and have done well. The Midterm Exams where a tournament held during the middle of a semester that pitted students against each other.

This year was a battle tournament. Well, they were always battle tournaments. The winner of the midterm exams, not only gets an A+ grade, but they also win a prize or a trophy. The tournament was filled, and Dakota and Enzo were standing on the battlefield, with millions of eyes watching them. The crowd was loud and pumped, wanting to see how the battle was going to turn out.

Dakota was using her partner Pokémon Magmar. Magmar and Dakota had been together for a while now. Magmar was a little bit of a showboat, who liked to pop out of its Pokeball from time to time. Magmar was clearly having the advantage against the tiny Vulpix who it was battling up against.

"Magmar, mar, mar." Magmar flexes his muscles. He was loving the attention that the people in the crowd were giving him, so much so that he was ignoring the battle that was going on. "Magmar, mar, mar."

"Looks like Magmar is counting its showboating ways." Cassius narrated, while both he and his co-host Bridgette where sitting up in a box nearby, watching and narrating the tournament that was going on.

Dakota was getting fed up with Magmar's showboating ways, that it caused her to facepalm. "Magmar, stop showing off, and use Fire Punch!" She shouted while stomping her foot on the ground.

"Mar." Magmar was disappointed that Dakota wanted him to use an attack. He just wanted to continue to show off, but since he was doing it for his trainer, he thought that battling would be the least that he could do. "Mar." Magmar's right fist becomes surrounded in flames and starts charging towards Vulpix.

Enzo was in battle mode and so was Vulpix. Enzo knew that his Vulpix was a little shy but knew that Vulpix could do it. "Come on Vulpix, hurry up and use an attack so we can win this!" He shouted, which scared the fire type Pokémon.

"Pix, pix." Vulpix was a little nervous, because of the shouting that the boy was doing. Vulpix began shaking but shook its head in a hurry. Vulpix begins running and kicks sand, which hits Magmar in the eye.

"Mar, mar." The sand that came in Magmar's eyes started to cause the Pokémon eyes to sting. Vulpix and Enzo both knew that this was a great opportunity to try and finish Magmar off.

"Now, Vulpix finish it off with Tackle."

Dakota began thinking. She had to do something fast, to win this battle. She wanted to win this tournament, to keep up her perfect record for always getting all A's. She looked at Vulpix and knew that it was time to take an opportunity to attack. "Magmar use Fire Punch!"

Magmar tries its best to open his eyes. Magmar's right fist becomes surrounded in flames and it runs towards Vulpix. Magmar punches Vulpix in the face, sending the Pokémon flying back.

"Pix, pix, pix." Vulpix's eyes turned into swirls and were unable to battle.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Victory goes to Magmar, which means that the winner of the Midterm Exam Tournament is Dakota Moore!" The female referee judged, which caused everyone to cheer loudly.

Dakota smiled. She couldn't believe that she was the winner of the tournament. "I did it…I did it!" She began crying. Magmar ran up to Dakota and hugged her. They both began smiling.

* * *

" **It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)"**

 **part one**

Written by: Hello 12, pokegabert, and Deutschland1871

Edited by: Hello 12 and Deutschland1871

 _Starring:_

 _Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Golem2.76 as Josh Smith_

 _Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane_

 _Musicromo as Enzo Walker_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 _SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora_

 _WaqueKoala 2.0 as Grace Johnson_

 _n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore_

 _pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore_

 _ **Guest Starring:**_

 _Game Freak / n00bsleyr as Norman_

 _n00bsleyr as Mary Moore_

Game Freak as Gladion

Game Freak as Lillie

Game Freak as Lusamine

 _Golem2.76 as Jeanne Smith_

* * *

 _ **CHROMA.**_

The bell had just rung signaling the end of the day and Chroma was already nervous. He wanted to bring Misaki to his family's Thanksgiving and he knew that his aunt, Lusamine did not approve of Misaki one bit. Chroma sighed and collected his things. He threw the chemistry book into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Misaki approached Chroma. "Hey Chroma, do you have any plans for your break?" Misaki asked. Misaki had been feeling a lot better since she started going to see a therapist regularly. She just got back from an appointment. Though the girl was a little disappointed with her results during the Midterm Exam Tournament.

Chroma thought for a moment. Other than Thanksgiving with his family, he didn't have any other plans, well none that he could think of right away because he had a lot going on with him recently. "Not particularly why?"

Misaki thought about it for a second but knew that she wanted to ask. "Well, I was wondering if I could come over and meet your family if that's alright." Misaki requested. Even though both she and Chroma had been dating for a long time, she had never meant any of Chroma's other family members.

Chroma was on the fence, on one hand, he didn't want to disappoint Misaki, who had been asking to meet his family since Halloween. On the other hand, he knows his aunt doesn't like Misaki. Chroma quickly made up his mind. "I suppose you could if you really want to." Despite Chroma making up his mind quickly, he didn't know if it was going to be a good idea since Thanksgiving was supposed to be about bringing people together.

Misaki was elated. "Okay, when should I be there?" Misaki was a no-nonsense person and wanted things to come straight to the point, so that was why she didn't waste any time asking Chroma about when she should be there.

Chroma was still a little hesitant, even though he had agreed to let her come to his Thanksgiving dinner. "Whenever you want to, just give me some advanced warning. I wouldn't want to intrude on your Thanksgiving." Chroma said. "And, don't you think it would be better if we did some more training? We did both lose the Midterm Exam Battle Tournament, after all…"

Misaki shrugged, "Nah, we don't have anything too special planned for it. Besides, I made it to the top four and you made it to the top eight of the tournament, I feel like we did well." She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and walked away slowly. Both Chroma, on the other hand, became confused, not knowing what he should do, or how he should handle this conflict.

JOSH.

Josh sees Ross standing by the locker with a sad look on His face. Josh sighed, not knowing how to react, or what to do. It had been about three weeks since the tragic death of Ross' sister Natalie. With Thanksgiving coming up, Josh knew that Ross was going to be lonely since he had no one else and had been thinking about inviting him over for Thanksgiving.

"Hey, bud!" Josh said. Josh walks up to his friend and pats him on the back. But you could tell by the look on his face, that Ross didn't want to be bothered with. Josh swallowed his spit and wanted to break the awkwardness. "So, the midterm exams…. I'm kind of bummed that I only made it to the Top 8th, but that Eric fellow...he's pretty strong."

Ross didn't say anything and just ignored his friend.

Josh sighed again and tugged on the collar of his shirt. "So, I can't believe that you were the first person out...I mean, I know Audino doesn't have any offensive moves...but I figured that someone like you could beat a simple little Magikarp…"

Ross didn't say anything.

"So... okay...I'm going to go." Josh slowly turned around. Ross was acting very awkward, and although Josh knew why Ross was acting like that, it was still very weird for the boy to try and talk to his friend.

"ERIC CHILTON will you please report to the Principal Birch's office," Anderson said over the intercom, as the bell rings.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

With the tournament taking over half of the day, the students all each only had four classes left. The Tournament wasn't the only special thing about today, but another special thing about Today was the fact that it was the last day before the students went on an extended five-day vacation for Thanksgiving break

One of the classes that Chroma had that day was Lunch. Both Chroma and his friend Quinten where in the school's cafeteria, carrying their red lunch trays which were filled with Pizza. Chroma had been spending the day thinking about what he was going to do about the situation between his girlfriend and Misaki.

"Dude, I don't know what do to do." Chroma said. Both Chroma and Quinten find the usual lunch table that they sit at and they both sit down. Chroma takes in a huge deep breathe, while Quinten takes a bite of his shiny red apple.

"Your aunt Lusamine still doesn't like Misaki?" Quinten asked. The two friends have talked about this same situation before, so he wasn't surprised that Chroma had brought it up again.

"Yes, and it's driving me nuts. Misaki wants to meet her, and I don't know what to do…"

Quinten raises up his right eyebrow. "Well...didn't your auntie, abuse her children mentally and physically and try to summon an Ultra Beast, fused with an Ultra Beast and talked crap about her daughter? So how is she going to have any sort of problems with Misaki, when she did all of that?" You could clearly tell that both Chroma and Quinten were super close and had told each other a lot about everything

"Yes. But she's changed now. Her obsession with the Ultra Beast is gone now." Chroma explained, trying to defend his auntie. "But I just wanna her to see that Misaki is a great girl...even though she reminds me of Weiss from RWBY and could act like an ice princess sometimes." Chroma shrugged. He takes a bite of his cheese pizza.

"Well...maybe you should try bringing out Gray, to try and help you…" Quinten explained.

"Your friend has a point," Gray whispered into Chrome's subconscious. Gray wanted to come out, but Chroma was going to do everything in his power to make sure that his other personality wouldn't do that.

"No! I won't let you come out!" Chroma shouted to himself. But the way that he was talking to himself, made it seem like Chroma had been talking to himself, which caused Quinten to kind of freak out a little bit.

"Bummer." A disappointed Quinten replied. "I like Gray, he's better than boring Chroma."

"Hey!" Chrome's eyes turned red, as he glared at Quinten.

"Sorry man. It was a joke." Quinten shrugged. "Anywho, you gotta do something about Lusamine and Misaki, or else it could ruin your relationship with both." Quinten takes a bite of his pizza, while Chroma stood there and began thinking.

JOSH.

The bell had rung for the last time of that day. Ross was still silent and had hardly spoken a word in the past month. Josh was starting to get very concerned. Josh met Ross near his locker.

"Hey, Ross."

Ross said nothing and continued to stare at the photo of Natalie in his locker while grabbing some things. "So, do you have any plans for the break?" Josh knew it was tacky, but he was running out of ideas.

Ross sighed. "No. I've got nobody except Audino."

Josh got confused. "What about your parents. Aren't they around?"

Ross got even more upset as the memories flew in. "I guess I never told anyone. No, they aren't around, not anymore. Mom died giving birth to Natalie…". Ross trailed of at the mention of his mom and sister. Fresh tears started rolling down his face.

Josh immediately regretted bringing the subject up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Ross shook his head. "No, you couldn't have known. Besides I needed to tell someone anyway. Yeah, they're both gone. Dad abandoned me… us after Mom died. I have no clue where he is or even if he's still alive."

Josh was shocked. Ross had never told anyone before. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Ross nodded and began staring at Natalie again. He caressed the picture repeatedly, almost as if he was trying to bring her out of the photo. Josh was deep in thought.

Ross closed his locker and turned to walk away, but Josh stopped him. "Hey, maybe you could come over. I'm sure you've been lonely and all."

Ross stopped. "I don't know. I won't want to be a burden."

"Come on. It'll be fine. You need help with everything. It'll be a good time and all." They went back and forth before Ross finally conceded. "Alright, I guess I can come."

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota walked into her classroom, holding a three-foot, golden trophy with a Pokeball on it. Dakota was giddy with excitement after winning the tournament, and her friends were waiting for her in the classroom to congratulate her. Dakota walks up to Quinten, Anderson, and Grace who were standing there with smiles on their faces and being happy to see their friend standing there.

Grace walks up to her friend, hugs her and the two girls start laughing. "I can't believe you won the tournament!" Grace shouted. Her shouting was so loud, that it almost sounded like screaming.

"I know, girl. I couldn't believe it either. At first, I was so nervous. But when Magmar got hit with that sand attack, it gave me an idea and I took the opportunity to come with a win." She shrugged it off. Despite winning, she was glad for it to be over because coming up with so many strategies got super annoying for her.

The boys looked at the girls were just giggling and jumping around. "Dakota sure is excited," Anderson said while he chuckled a little bit.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Grace's boyfriend Quinten commented. He walked over towards his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, which she enjoyed very much. "The midterm exams are a big deal and are like 50% of our grades."

"Besides, with Thanksgiving coming up, it'll give me and my family something to talk about during dinner," Dakota said. She was thrilled about Thanksgiving, which was in two days. But the thing she was most excited about was the fact that her best friend, and girl who she had a crush on Grace Johnson, was going to be there.

Grace lets go of Quinten and walk over towards her friend and look into her eyes. "I'm sure, we'll have plenty to talk about." Grace blushed.

Dakota blushed back. A moment between the two girls was clearly going on, and the rest of the group was not so smart to notice this going on, except for Anderson who could clearly sense something going on between the two girls. The bell ends up ringing, while Anderson looks at the two girls who were looking at each other.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Chroma returned from school to the smell of turkey slowly cooking in a pot. Chroma took a big whiff of the delicious scent and walked over to the kitchen to see Lusamine preparing some food to be put in the fridge which would be saved until Thanksgiving. "Hey, Auntie."

Lusamine looked up from the vegetables she was chopping.

"Oh, hey Chroma, how was school?" She asked.

"It went well enough I suppose. There was a Midterm Exam Tournament, and I came in eighth place." Chroma responded slightly disinterested. Even though the tournament was a few hours ago, he was still disappointed that he didn't win. But at the same time, he didn't care. He just wanted to do whatever it takes, to avoid bringing up the Phanpy in the room, and that was bringing up the fact that his girlfriend was going to be coming to his Thanksgiving dinner.

"That's good honey," Lusamine said. "Eight places aren't all too bad." She didn't think that Chroma did too bad at all for the Midterm Exams, in fact, she thought that he did excellent.

Chroma sighed and prepared himself for the storm he was about to unleash. Chroma didn't wanna waste any time and knew that it was time to finally tell her about his girlfriend coming to dinner. "Auntie, is it okay if Misaki comes over after Thanksgiving. She's been wanted to meet everyone for a while now."

"You're still with her? I told you that you deserve better than that drug addicted, Elsa wannabe." Lusamine went on a small tirade about why Misaki wasn't good enough until Chroma interrupted her. She clearly wasn't going to warm up to Misaki anytime soon, and no one was ever going to stop that.

Chroma sweatdrops. He was getting a little fed up with his aunt's hatred for his girlfriend, and since he was in love with Misaki wasn't going stop her. "Listen, Auntie, I know you don't like her, but you haven't even met her! What happened to not judge someone until you met them?" Chroma fires back. He thought that it was very ironic that she was judging her, after everything that she had done.

Lusamine was stumped, so she conceded. She realized that her nephew had a point, so knew that the least that she could do was to at least try and compromise. "Okay, I will wait until I meet her to judge her, but that doesn't mean that I will accept her yet!"

Chroma smiles. He was happy to see his aunt at least make some sort of effort to come and try to make her relationship with his girlfriend a good one. "Thank you so much, Auntie, it means a lot to me." Chroma walks up towards his aunt and hugs her.

JOSH.

Josh and Ross walked into Josh's house. It took a lot of convincing, but he was finally able to get his friend to agree to spend time at his family's house for the weekend. "Make yourself at home," Josh said as he took his shoes off and walked over towards his couch and sat down. Josh grabbed the remote and turned the television on. Josh decided to watch some television it. BET was Josh's favorite channel to watch because some of his favorite television shows were on the channel.

As Josh was starting to get comfortable, Josh reaches into his pocket and grabbed his four Pokeballs, of the four Pokemon that he always carried on him. Josh made the Pokeballs bigger and threw them up into the air. "Come on out, everyone!" The Pokemon come out of the Pokeballs, each one with a happy look on their face, tired of being cooped up in a ball all day.

"Murkrow!"

"Electrike!"

"Chop, Machamp!"

"Escavalier!"

The Four Pokemon all had smiles on their faces and walked away to do their own respective things. Josh sat down and grabbed his bowl full of chips, and began eating his chips one by one, while Ross was standing there, not having a clue on what he should do next. "I guess, I'm going to go get something to drink," Ross said. Ross walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

"Josh, mom said-" Jeanne Smith walked down the hallway and into the living room. But she stopped herself when she did a turn and looked at Ross. She smiled when she saw Ross because she had a crush on him. "Well, well, well...if it isn't Ross Huot," Jeanne said. She shuts the refrigerator and looks at the boy, who had a sad look on his face.

As soon as Ross looks at Jeanne, Ross smiled. He looked at her and thought that she looked good. "Well, Hello Jeanne. You've grown up quite a bit."

"That's the power of growing up." They both laugh and blushed.

Josh peaked from around the corner and glared at the two. He knew that he had to break them up because he knew what kind of guy Ross was, and didn't want his sister anywhere near him. "Okay, the party is over."

"If you want to have a conversation, meet me in my room." Jeanne winked.

Ross smiled, and looked at her, while she was walking away. Josh noticed this little detail and waves his hand in Ross' face. "Earth to Ross!" Josh called out but was clearly distracted.

"I'm going to go the restroom, I'll be right back," Ross replied, completely ignoring his friend right then and there. Ross was lying though, he wasn't going to the bathroom, he was going to spend some alone time, with Josh's sister. Josh knew what was up and sighed.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota walks down the hallway, with a wide smile on her face. Since it was the last day of school before the three-day Thanksgiving break, she couldn't wait for school to be over, so she could have some time to herself, along with spending it with the girl that she had a crush on. "Today is so perfect." She said to herself.

She walks up to her locker and opens it. While she was doing that Anderson walks up to the girl. Something had been bothering him that day, and it was mostly the fact that he had witnessed an obvious romantic moment between Grace and Dakota. "We need to talk."

A startled Dakota ends up jumping. "What the hell?" She asked. She turned around and looked at her friend Anderson. The more Anderson came closer towards her, the more the scent of him became increasingly bad. "And you stink! You smell like smoke." She plugs her nose because she didn't want to smell that smell.

"We don't have time to talk about that," Anderson replied. Anderson puts his hands-on Dakota's shoulders. "We need to talk about the obvious flirting going on between you and Grace."

Dakota swallowed her spit. She didn't think that she was going to get found out so quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about…" She replied, trying to play it off, and act like nothing was going on. She shuts her locker and begins walking down the hallways. The young boy followed her.

"Come on. It's so obvious. You have a crush on Grace, and I wanna know the details about it." Anderson replied. He decided to get in front of her, so that way she would have to talk to him.

She rolls her eyes, finally giving in. "Alright. I'll tell you. I have a crush on Grace. Are you happy now?" Dakota does a swerve and begins walking, he started walking too. But he wanted to find out more information about the little crush that she had.

"Of course. But what are you going to do? She's dating your ex-boyfriend."

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. All I care about is Thanksgiving. You do know that Thanksgiving is in like two days, right?" Dakota asked Anderson.

"Yes, I do know. But do you know what you're going to do? Because, I'm pretty sure that you're going to have one hell of a Thanksgiving dinner, and it's going to be quite the show." Anderson pats her on the back. He turns around and begins walking, leaving Dakota there to think about what she was going to be doing next.

JOSH.

Josh wanted to go check up on his Ross. "Ross has been in the bathroom for a really long time," Josh said, tapping his foot while sitting on the couch. Josh couldn't handle it anymore and decided to go check up on his friend. Josh gets up and starts walking down the hallway. He hears a strange noise, coming from Jeanne's room, and he walks into her room.

Josh was horrified. He saw his sister, Jeanne, making out with his best friend Ross. That made him angry. "Get off her!" He shouted, which caused the pair to stop making out. Josh ruined their fun time, and it made both angry. "I said get out!" Josh dashes and grabs his friend Ross by the collar. He throws Ross out of the room and slams Jeanne's door.

Josh puts his hand on his hip and glares at the girl. "What in the hell do you think that you're doing?" He shouted. Both Ross and Jeanne had never seen Josh get so angry, so this was something that they weren't expecting.

"Nothing," Jeanne said. Jeanne gets up and walks over towards the chair and sits down. She begins putting her shoes on. In her mind, she felt like she did nothing wrong, which was the opposite of how Josh felt.

"Nothing!" Josh said. "You're up here making out with my best friend. You're a teenage girl. You shouldn't be doing these things."

"You can't tell me what to do and, frankly, I'm not listening to you." Jeanne grabs her purse and glares at her brother. She ends up rudely, bumping into him and walks away. Josh stood there angry at both his friend and sister, thinking that it was time for Ross to go.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota walks into her house. School was now over with, and the girl couldn't wait to spend some time with her father, mother and best friend. As soon as she walked into her house, however, she saw her mother talking to her best friend, and the two of them were giggling and smiling. "What is going on here?" A confused girl asked. She was starting to feel a little jealous seeing them together. They looked closely.

"Oh, hey, girl. I was just telling your mother about the dumb things that Quinten likes to say." Grace said.

"Men, there stupid. But that's why we love them."

Grace and Mary tackle their glasses together, and both girls take a sip while they continued to laugh like crazy. Dakota didn't like seeing them being all chummy with one another, and it made the girl angry.

"Mom, shouldn't you be preparing for Thanksgiving? It's like in two days." The jealous girl reminded her mother.

"Calm down Dakota. Grab a wine glass, and let's drink some orange juice and talk. I have two whole days to prepare for Thanksgiving dinner." Mary takes another sip of the orange juice that was in her cup, but Dakota just glared at her mother.

"I'm just going to go up to my room." Dakota was angry, and she rushed towards her room, which left both Grace and Mary confused on what was going on.

"What's up with her?" Mary asked.

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's on her period." Mary found that funny and so did Grace. The two newly chummy friends just sat there and laughed.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Judgement Day had come for Chroma. He sat on the living room couch anxiously and hoped for everything to go well. Best case scenario Lusamine and Misaki hit it off and Lusamine's bad feelings disappear and become a thing of the past. Worst case scenario Lusamine holds her views on Misaki being and doesn't let Chroma date her. However, Chroma shook those thoughts of his head. Everything will be fine he told himself. He was certain that Lusamine would put aside her prejudices and learn that Misaki wasn't as bad the rumor mill put her out to be.

The doorbell rang, and Chroma got up from the couch to get it, but Lusamine was there first. "Oh, Misaki! How nice to see you? Chroma's told us you were coming today. Come in and make yourself at home!" Lusamine seemed sincere to Misaki, but a Chroma knew better. Those words were forced, but Chroma was glad that his auntie was at least trying to act nice

"Hey Misaki, it's nice to see you! You look beautiful today." Chroma complemented.

Misaki blushed. To be truthful she had spent much of yesterday evening carefully planning her outfit to make a good first impression. "Thank you, Chroma!"

After that, the atmosphere grew a little awkward as Lusamine overlooked them both. Thankfully Chroma was saved by a timer in the kitchen going off. "That must be the turkey!" Lusamine quickly left the room leaving the room, but not before giving Chroma a look that said 'Don't do anything non-PG'

Chroma sweat-dropped a little, but quickly composed himself. "So how was the ride?" Chroma tried making small talk. This seemed to loosen Misaki up a little and she walked with her crutches to the couch and set them to the side before quickly sitting down. "It wasn't completely terrible. My leg is still incredibly itchy, and it drove me up the wall, but I can manage."

"I'm sure. Is there anything I can get you?" Chroma asked.

"No, I just want to spend time with you Chroma." Misaki leaned against Chroma. Chroma blushed a little but shook it off and wrapped his arm around her. Both teens sat there for a while Lusamine was finishing the meal.

However, Lusamine was silently watching from the kitchen and the site warmed her heart. Maybe she was wrong about Misaki? Even Grey was silent through the whole scene. He decided to let Chroma have his moment with Misaki.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

The next morning had arrived and there was now only one more day until Thanksgiving was finally here. Dakota had calmed down and decided to try and forgive both her mother and Grace for the bond that they were starting to share, which she didn't like. Dakota walks down the stairs, still feeling a little tired.

Dakota yawns. She was ready to help her mother, and begin the start of their annual Thanksgiving dinner, by first preparing the food and cooking it. Dakota turns down the hallway and walks into the kitchen. But as soon as she stepped foot into the kitchen, she witnessed something shocking.

The kitchen had been piled up with food, and Grace along with Mary and her father had been preparing the cooking. Each one of them was doing a various task. Norman was on the phone and was holding a bowl in his right hand while twirling a whisk in his other hand, Grace was seasoning the turkey, and Mary was cutting up some vegetables.

Dakota didn't like seeing this, and the anger that she was having, only increased more and more. Dakota felt completely replaced. This didn't seem like her family anymore. Grace was doing everything that she had usually been doing, and she didn't like it one bit. "What is this?" She asked. Her eyes were starting to turn red because she was getting ready to cry.

Everyone turned to look at Dakota. They were happy to see her, especially Dakota's parents. "Oh, hey honey. How would you like to come and help?" Norman asked. Norman was Dakota's father and the Petalburg City Gym Leader. Helping the three humans out there Norman's Pokémon, Slakoth, Slaking, and Vigoroth.

"Slak, slak!"

"Vigo, vigo!"

"Slaking, king, king!"

"Suck an egg…" Dakota shakes her head and she walks upstairs. She was angry, and no one could really figure out why she was acting like that. But her mother Mary could sense that something was going on with her daughter, due to her intuition, and decided to go and check up on her.

"What's going on with her?" Norman asked.

"I'll go talk to her." Mary chases after her daughter.

JOSH.

Josh stormed downstairs, with Ross' belongings in his hands. He gave it some thought and knew that it would be best for his best friend to leave. Ross was sitting on a chair, next to the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of Chocolate Frosted Flakes. Seeing Ross eating a bowl of cereal, didn't resonate well with the dude, and it made him angrier. "I want you out of my house."

"Why?" Ross asked, raising his eyebrow up.

"You know damn well why." Josh throws the backpack that was filled with his stuff, at the boy. Josh was just getting angrier, each time he looked at his friend. "I invited you into my home, because I felt sorry, after you lost your sister, and this is how you repay me! I trusted you, but I should've known that you would do something like this, now get the hell out!" Josh shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ross got the message and grabbed his backpack. He put it on his back and glared back at his friend. "I'm taking this bowl of cereal too." Ross thought that by doing this, it would be some sort of payback. Ross walked along. He was surprised that his friend would do this because it wasn't something that he was expecting him to do. Ross exited the house and Josh stood there with a blank stare.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Eventually, though they would have to split for supper. Lusamine had finished the food and everyone had settled into their seats. Chroma sat next to Lillie and Misaki while Gladion and Lusamine sat on the other side. The food was passed around and everyone chatted amicably. After everyone had their food on their plates Lusamine said grace. Everyone folded their hands and closed their eyes.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for bringing us together on this fine day. We thank you for giving us another year of happiness and prosperity. We thank you for this wonderful food you have graciously given us. Amen." A chant of amen'S followed before everyone dug into their food. Not much happened during dinner. Everyone was cheerful, and the dinner went well.

After dinner, everyone was sitting around in the living room stuffed full of turkey, potatoes, corn, etc. The usual Thanksgiving fare. Misaki was quick to complement the cooking as it was the polite thing to do. "Lusamine the food was great! You definitely can cook!"

Lusamine was momentarily surprised by the compliment but was quick to react. "Well thank you, Misaki. I appreciate it." Lusamine didn't want Misaki to get the upper edge on her. Lusamine was the type of person, to turn every little thing into some sort of competition.

Chroma was quite pleased with how the afternoon had been going. It had finally seemed that Lusamine had finally accepted Misaki for who she was, and it seemed that Misaki and Lusamine were hitting it off well.

"You know it's a tradition to have a battle on Thanksgiving. Misaki would you like to battle?" Lusamine asked. Misaki was startled for a moment but quickly accepted the challenge.

"I accept your challenge Lusamine! But I'm not backing down!" Misaki grabbed her crutches and stood up. Lusamine got up and walked outside with Misaki hot on her heels.

Chroma was a little concerned. He feared that if this battle got out of hand it could cause his Auntie to get mad at Misaki and go back to her prejudice ways. Chroma sighed and followed them while Gladion and Lillie watched from the windows.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross walked out of Josh's house. He began crying like a little baby. He had no other human connection and was all alone. Josh was the one person that he had in his life and didn't want anything to do with him. Ross realized that what he did was wrong, but he only did it, because he needed some sort of companionship. The tears ran down Ross' face. He turned around and looked at Josh's house and sighed. "I guess, I'll be alone forever." Ross begins walking away, holding onto the straps of his backpack.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota curled up in a ball, while she was up in her room and she had been crying. Dakota felt like her family had replaced her with Grace, and she could understand, while her family had decided to do that. Mary walks into Dakota's room and sees her favorite little girl crying. "Hey, cupcake."

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your new daughter?"

Dakota lays her head in her mother's lap. This was something that Dakota did because doing this made her feel closer to her mom. "What are you talking about puddin'?" Mary sits down next to Dakota and begins stroking her daughter's hair.

Dakota held on tighter to her Clefairy Pokedoll. The Pokedoll gave the trainer a sense of warmth and comfort. It was something that she hadn't felt from her mother in such a long time. "It's just that ever since Grace came here, you've been treating her like the better daughter. Which I understand. Grace is probably the daughter that you've always wanted. You can talk about boys with her and cook things with her. Who wants to hear their daughter talk about her girl troubles?"

Mary laughs. "Is that what you think? Sweetie, I don't feel that way at all. I don't care about the fact that you're gay, or that you're not the world's best cook. You are my daughter, and no one is ever going to replace you." Mary explained to her daughter. Both Mary and Dakota began crying, and they hug each other.

"I was silly to ever think that." Dakota laughed. She realized right there that her mother was always going to love her over anyone else and was never going to replace her. "How can I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid. You're my daughter…." Dakota and Mary hug each other again, and the two girls laugh.

 _ **JOSH.**_

Josh after feeling a little better now that Ross was gone walked back inside. Approached his sister who was glaring at him from the doorway. "What the hell was that for!" Jeanne shouted.

"I was protecting you! Do you have any idea who Ross is! Right now, is not the time for you or him to be in a relationship!

Jeanne fired back. "Maybe I want a relationship with Ross! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm a strong independent woman, and I can decide my own fate! I'm grown and can make my own decisions. I don't need a guy to mansplain to me."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Mansplain? Isn't that something that that SJW feminist says." Josh had heard that type of stuff before, from people all over the internet, and he wasn't sure if he agreed with that. "Those people get triggered over everything."

"Really…" Jeanne said. She folded her arms together and glared at her boyfriend. "Listen, Josh, all you need to know is that, I am a woman. I can do whatever I want, and I don't need a man to tell me what to do." She finished the long rant that she was going on but felt free that she was able to explain this to her brother.

Josh groaned at his sister's ignorance. "Do you even know what you're saying?! First off Ross doesn't commit to serious relationships! Second, he is still emotionally unstable from his sister's death. Who knows what he could do. He could hurt you to release anger. He could knock you up either by accident or maybe he wanted a replacement for Natalie! He could do damn near anything!"

Jeanne stood shocked at her brother's outburst but held her ground. "You don't know that! You're acting out of paranoia and fear! I'm not a child anymore Josh. You can't control me!". Jeanne stormed back to her room leaving Josh conflicted.

Josh stood there and began realizing that his sister had a point. He took in a deep breath and knew that the best thing to do was apologize, so he could make this situation better, he walked back towards her room.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. You're right. You're a woman now and should be allowed to do whatever you want." He realized. He looked at his little sister and still saw a little girl. But he knew that she wasn't that anymore. "I guess I still see you as my sweet big sister. But you're not that anymore."

"Thanks for understanding." Jeanne smiled. She hugs Josh, and the two had successfully made up. But she knew that there was one last thing that he needed to do, and that was making things better with Ross. Jeanne breaks the hug and looks at her brother. "But I think that there's someone you should be apologizing to."

Josh had a feeling that he knew who she was talking about. "Ross...you're right." He said. He regretted everything that he said to Ross and began running so he could go and apologize to him. But before that, he puts his hands on the walls of her door. "Thank you, big sister, you are a lifesaver."

"I'm always here to help." Jeanne chuckled.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Lusamine and Misaki stood on both sides of the makeshift battlefield. Lusamine grabbed a Pokeball before shouting to Misaki. Both girls were eager to win this battle. They both had something to prove. But in the end, there was one that thing that they both had in common, and that where their undying love for Chroma Aether-Ore. "Ready to battle?" Lusamine said with a vicious look in her eye, that showed that she was out for blood.

It took a while to find it, but finally, Misaki grabbed a ball of her own. "You bet Lusamine! Let's make this a good one!" Misaki flips her hair, to show that she wasn't someone to mess with. Chroma watched both girls as he was sitting on a bench not too far from the battlefield. He didn't know who to cheer for. But he knew that the battle was going to be exciting.

With the introduction phase out of the way, both sides threw their Pokeball into the air. The Pokeballs opened and released a white light. The white light dissolves and shows off two Pokemon. On Misaki's side a Torracat affectionately named Tadashi appeared in-front of Misaki. While on Lusamine's side a powerful Clefable appeared.

Lusamine does her famous battling spin and throws her arms into the air. "I'll go first. Clefable use moonblast!" Lusamine ordered. She was still doing her battling pose, as she had a wide smile on her face.

Clefable lets out a chant and a moon appears in the background of her. Clefable puts her arms together and channeled a powerful ball of moon energy. "Clef, clef." Clefable launches the ball of energy towards Tadashi.

Misaki watches the pink beam coming towards Tadashi. She knew that she needed to come up with an effective counter-attack. "Tadashi counter it with Flamethrower!" Misaki shouted.

"Torocat." Tadashi shoots out a stream of flames towards Clefable. The flames matched the moon energy in all aspects and collide with each other. Both attacks were super strong, with both trying to outdo one another. The attack creates a large cloud and then a massive explosion shook the battlefield.

Chroma, Lillie, and Gladion shielded their eyes. When the smoke settled both Lusamine and Misaki gave each other heated glares. The tension in the air was strong and everyone could feel it going on.

From the explosion, and the heated beginning, the battle was just getting started and only one person could be the winner of this battle. But who was going to be the winner of this battle, Misaki or Lusamine? Only time would tell, as the two were both ready to command their next attack.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota and Mary walk down the steps. After their recent conversation, the two were feeling closer than ever. When Dakota looks up she sees that Grace was wearing her jacket and holding her purse, which made Dakota worried. "Where are you going?" Dakota asked.

"I'm going to my dads for Thanksgiving. I felt like I was cramping your guy's style, and I didn't want to go to thou who should not be named, so I decided to go to my fathers. I might not like the fact that he has a new girlfriend, but I don't want to ruin what you guys have here." Grace explained.

"You don't have to go…" Dakota replied. Despite the problems that she was having with her, she didn't want to see her friend go.

"I do, and I should. Now go spend time with your family."

"You're the best." Dakota runs up to Grace and the two hug each other.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

The battle was going back and forth. No side seemed to get an advantage over the other. Misaki had decided to change her strategy. "Tadashi! Use Protect to get close!" Misaki was growling while glaring at her.

Tadashi summoned a green shield around his body and charged at Clefable. Clefable got sent, flying back. But was quickly able to recover. Lusamine got concerned. "What is Misaki planning?" She thought to herself while staring at the girl. "Clefable use Metronome when the protection wears off!"

Clefable begins waving the tips of his fingers back and forth. The tips of Clefable's fingers started to glow white, as it was waiting for an attack to commend. "Clef, cle, clef, clef," Clefable said.

Using Protect while running, tired out Tadashi and was almost going to give up. Tadashi started to breathe heavy. "Toro, toro." He knew how much his trainer wanted to win the battle and trudged on. When Tadashi was only a foot away from Clefable, Misaki gave another order. "Tadashi use-"

But before Misaki could say anything, Lusamine was ready to win this battle. She was going to win this battle no matter what. "Lusamine, use Meteor Mash!" She shouted. She throws her arm out, to signal Clefable to win the battle.

"Clefable, fable!" Clefable balls up her right arm. Her right arm turns into steel and a gray aura surrounded it. Clefable comes charging towards Torocat and punches it in the face. Clefable sends Tadashi flying back and the Pokemon ends up hitting the wall.

"Torocat, cat." Tadashi's eyes turn into Xs and were now unable to battle.

"TADASHI!" Worried about her Pokemon, she runs towards it to see if it was okay. "Tadashi, are you alright?" Misaki asked. Tadashi was one of the few things that Misaki cared about, and she wouldn't trade that feeling for the world.

Misaki picks Tadashi up. "Torocat, cat," Torocat replies and licks Misaki.

Lusamine began dancing and sticks out her tongue at Misaki. She had one the battle and was head over heels with the fact that she had won this battle. "I won, suck it!" Lusamine shouted. Lusamine continued to dance and spin around in circles like a ballerina. "You lost, and you are a loser."

That made Misaki disappointed. The young girl walks away in anger, almost wanting to cry. Normally she wouldn't really care about what people thought about her. But since Chroma was her boyfriend, she wanted to try and get along with her ex.

"MISAKI! WAIT!" Chroma said. He didn't care about his aunt and was in fact made at her. He went to go chase after his girlfriend, wanting to see how she was doing. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, and she turned around. "I'm sorry about her."

"No Chroma save it. I don't care what people think...I don't. But I don't wanna ruin your family, so I'm just going to go." Misaki turned around and began walking away, leaving Chroma there angrier and causing him to sigh.

Chroma walks back to where the battlefield was, and the boy's eyes turn red. He glares at Lusamine, while she was standing there. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU!" Chroma shouted at Lusamine, causing Lusamine to regret what she did.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Misaki went back to her room and started packing up her things into the luggage. She was tired of Lusamine's constant snide comments about her. Misaki wasn't the type of person to cause a fight or get involved in drama. She instead tried her best to avoid it, and that was exactly what she was doing.

"Can I come in here?" Lusamine regretted everything that she did and wanted to come and apologize to her friend. She knocked on the door and slowly walked into the room that Misaki was staying in.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Look." Lusamine sat down on the bed and patted her hand on the bed so Misaki can sit down next to her. Misaki sighs. She hates drama, but she could at least hear Lusamine out. So, she decided to sit right next to her. "We have something in common."

"What is that?" Misaki asked, raising her right eyebrow up. In her mind, she couldn't think of anything that the two of them would have in common, besides both being Pokemon trainers.

"We both love Chroma," Lusamine said, which caused Misaki to finally smile for once, and made her think. She realized that Lusamine was right about the two of them having something in common.

"I guess you're right about that," Misaki replied and the two girls laughed. "We do love that big nerd."

"Why don't we got back downstairs, and get along for Chrome's sake?" Lusamine suggested.

"I guess I can try that," Misaki replied. Misaki and Lusamine decided to put their rivalry on a hold, and the two girls end up hugging each other. The hug symbolized the newfound friendships between the two of them, as Chroma watched from afar.

Chroma walks into Misaki's room and walked over towards the girls who were hugging each other. Misaki and Lusamine quickly break the hug and look at Chroma who was standing there. "Isn't that sweet. I'm happy to see my two girls, getting along again."

"Shut up!" Misaki and Lusamine both said. They grab a pillow and start attacking the boy. The girls start giggling.

"Stop it!" Chroma protested as he was continued to get hit by pillows.

JOSH.

After talking to his sister, Josh had a better understanding of why Ross did what he did. So, he decided to go to Ross' house. Josh bams on Ross door, holding a box of cookies in his hands. He was waiting on the porch of the house, that cold November afternoon.

Ross walks up to the door and he opens it. The teenage boy had black circles around his eyes and tear stains on his face. He was wearing a bathrobe, and you could tell by the way he was looking, that he wasn't looking so good.

Ross was a little surprised at Josh's appearance, but he didn't have enough energy or cared enough to show it. "Hey."

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry for the way I acted." Josh began apologizing profusely, but before he could go too far, Ross held his hand up. "I think I should also apologize. You invited me over to your house to help me cope with Natalie's death, but I took advantage of that. Maybe it would be best if we just forgot about this?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah, how about you come over and you, Jeanne, and I enjoy some cookies at my house?"

Ross formed a smile on his face. "Yeah, that sounds nice," Ross replied. He grabbed his things, and the two boys headed back Josh's house to have a fun Thanksgiving dinner, that Thanksgiving afternoon.

 _ **CHROMA.**_

Back in the past as the earth around him begun cracking from the energy, Melas was tapping rapidly, as the structures on the building were breaking. He was tapping, as the ultimate device that he created malfunctioned. His eyes started to glow pink with a hint of a green outline.

He tried deactivating it, as he heard his son Chroma. "C'mon M, get out of here!" Chroma said. He turned towards his only son, who's pink eyes were glowing with a tint of magenta.

Melas shook his head. "I can't... the experiment failed, Mohn's gone, I'm trying to lessen the effects. Because if I don't... the very fabric of our world will rip itself apart, I'm lessening the failure of the machine! Shade! Activate the turbines!"

His partner, Gengar who was holding a Gengarite retorted. Gengar was nicknamed Shade and did exactly what his trainer wanted him to do. "Gengar, gen, gen," Gengar told Melas that it stopped working.

Chroma pleaded, worried about his father. Chroma felt like something bad was about to happen to his dad, and he didn't want that at all. "Please... Dad..." He begged. But to Chroma's surprise, the machine lessened with energy.

Another scientist who would with Melas walked in. Melas turned around and looked at the scientist. The scientist had looked at his machine and could tell that something fishy had been going on in the laboratory. "Even though I lessened the power, this place is still too unstable, we have to leave immedia—!" Melas started but was interrupted as the machine began to explode.

"AAAHH!" The scientist fell to the floor and he screams. The scientist faded into the darkness from the lights that were going out. Melas yelled while returning Gengar back into its Pokeball. "Chroma! RUN!"

Chroma did what his father asked him to do, even though Chroma didn't want his father to leave. Chroma runs back to his father and grabs him. "I told you to leave…" Melas said.

"I can't leave you…" Chroma drags Melas and the duo ran towards the path, so they had to go one at a time. Melas stepped on the ground, and he felt a crack.

Worried that something bad was going to happen, Melas pushed Chroma, which ripped off Melas Pokéballs and Mega Stones. Chroma's belongings fell onto the ground.

Chroma cried out. "Melas!"

However, his cries turned to screams. Chroma felt intense pain surge through his body, with beast aura begun fusing into his body. His eyes began changing to reflect the different colors of the rainbow. His eyes then flickered to black and white, next silver and then pink.

After that, he felt a strange yet familiar burning sensation and started to screech in agony. The rainbow-colored electricity went through his skin which caused him physical stress. The electricity disappears, and Chroma began vomiting silvery-pink liquid and he passed out, with both him and his father's Pokemon in his hands.

—

 _ **6 years later...**_

Chroma threw himself out of bed. His pink eyes glistened, and he looked down at his hands. He had the flashback of losing his father, as well as the accidental panic attack he had from the pain he felt.

He sighed and looked at the friend balls he possessed. He took out a friend ball that was around his neck. This one was different from the other ones, as it had two claw marks on the top-half. He picked it up and then tossing it in the air, as it revealed a chimera-like Pokémon with a restricting-heavy helmet on 'her' head. She looked around, before she saw Chroma, trotting over to him.

He nodded and led her to the bathroom. He was in the middle of giving her a good soapy bath. He then slowly wipes her skin with a sponge, making sure to be both careful and precise with his partner. After that was finished he rested her on the floor of the bathtub, so she could be more relaxed. While he was doing that Chroma thought back to the day he stole her from Faba. He knew that he couldn't go to Aether as much as he originally wanted to. Even though it took him awhile, Chroma finally became willing to go to school in the Hoenn Region, that Lulu, Lusamine's nickname for Chroma, enrolled him in. Chroma was going to be leaving for the Hoenn Pokemon Academy soon.

He was sad that he would be leaving Lillie. He knew Gladion was doing the island trial, never wanting to return to Aether ever again. Lillie was going to be a trainer, most notably she seems to show interest in fairy-types. Chroma looked at his egg, that he was holding in his hands. It was a recent gift before he joined the school from Lusamine. Speaking of Lusamine, he remembered the day that he stole from her.

 _ **2 years ago, ...**_

Chroma puts his hands on Gladion's hand on his shoulders. The two boys were standing in the basement of the Aether Foundation, in Faba's laboratory. Chroma made sure no one was watching. "This room has no cameras, and we have to hurry before the units catch us."

Gladion nodded. He took out a premier ball, while Chroma took out a friend ball, just in case something bad was about to happen. Faba walks into the room, surprised to see Gladion and Chroma standing there, but before he could do anything about it - Gladion presses a button and the two ends up disappearing.

 _ **TWO MONTHS AGO.**_

Chroma chuckled softly. He watched the chimera, as it was still sound asleep. He eventually puts her head on a pillow, and grabs a warm, damp rag, gently wiping the egg slowly. "How you doin' in there, Lil' buddy...?" The egg shook lightly in response.

Chroma chuckled. "That's nice, I hope you grow well kiddo... I will be there for you when you need me, so be ready, I'm gonna be happy when you CRACK yourself up..." He chuckled at his own humor. The egg bounced on the pillow it was on and he grinned.

"Like my humor, doncha? I'll be happy to make a SPLASH while giving a FIERY beginning to your life when you come out of that egg..."

The egg bounced slightly while shaking. Chroma picked it up and brought it to his chest. He eventually laid down, while Null laid down on the bed made for her size. She shared it with a sleeping Dusky and Flare, two of Chrome's other Pokemon.

 _ **PRESENT DAY.**_

"And that Misaki is how my father disappeared, and how I caught my Type: Null." Chroma explained to his girlfriend while patting his hand on her lap. Chroma and Misaki just got back from eating Thanksgiving dinner and sitting on Misaki's bed late at night.

But Misaki didn't care and raised her right eyebrow up. "Chroma, I don't care. All I said was where did that friend ball come from, and you went on some strange tangent for something I don't care about." Misaki said.

"Well sorry, I wanted to explain my backstory to you." Chroma pouted.

"Just kiss me," Misaki said. Misaki goes in for a kiss and both her and Chroma begin making out on the bed and laying down.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ Part one of the two-part finale of Volume 1, and it's finally up! I'm so glad that I've had so much support for this story, and I want to welcome someone new to the team, Deutschland1871, who has become a co-writer for this story. He even helped write this chapter. Also, I would also like to thank pokegabert for writing the Chroma flashback scenes, and you guys should check out his story, Ather-Ore File. It's a prequel to both PokeProblems and Preparations, and it's good.

Also, new chapters of the Pokemon Academy franchise will start appearing on the wikia first, before coming to , so I would recommend checking it out.

Mara the Wolf – Yeah, Lusamine was wrong about her.

Guest – Yeah, its sort of a breath of fresh air.

* * *

This chapter is also apart of the May Month Marathon celebrating my birthday month, here is the schedule.

Week 1: Everyone

April 30th: Over the Shyness to Josh's Lab We Go!

May 1st: A Classroom Divided

May 2nd: Chapter Nine: Five Easy Pieces

May 3rd: Chapter Ten: Black Christmas (Volume Finale)

May 4th: The Grimsley Adventures of Raven and Umbreon!

Week 2: Pokemon Academy: Preparations / Pokemon: Academy

May 7st: What in the World is Going on with Eli?!

May 8nd: Requiem for a Dream Eater!

May 9rd: Cheater, Cheater, Keith Eater!

May 10th: Sadness at Emolga's Funeral!

May 11th: Goodbye Unova, Back to Kalos!

Week 3: Pokemon Academy: The Alola Experiment

May 14th: Open Book

May 15th: Book Ends

May 16th: Maxwelled Out

May 17th: Silence of the Flaaffy Chops

May 18th: Do Not Talk About Fight Club

Week 4: Pokemon Academy: PokeProblems

May 21th: They Can't Take That Away From Me (1) (Volume Premiere)

May 22th: They Can't Take That Away From Me (2)

May 23th: TBA

May 24th: TBA

May 25th: TBA.

Week 5: Pokemon Academy: Preparations

May 28st: That Drug Addict is the Cyllage City Gym Leader?!

May 29st: Getting Rock Hard at My Cyllage City Gym Battle!

May 30rd: Heist at the Pokemon Bank!

May 31th:It's Bonding Time!

June 1st: A Wild Professor Sycamore Appears!City Gym Battle! May 30rd: Heist at the Pokemon Bank! May 31th:It's Bonding Time! June 1st: A Wild Professor Sycamore Appears!


	13. Volume 1, Chapter 10

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GRACE.**_

The Winter Formal was going underway and the students were dancing like crazy to the music that was being provided by DJ Mary of the Goldenrod City Radio Show. The students were dressed up in winter-themed clothing, as this was the last night at school, before their 2 weeks and one-day winter vacation. The Winter Formal dance was all thanks to the student council president, Anderson Myan.

Dakota was pissed at Grace, who promised her that the two of them were going to be together. Dakota was pissed off that Grace had pretty much lied to her, and had gotten back together with her boyfriend, Quentin. Dakota was storming down the cafeteria floors, while Grace was chasing after her.

Grace wanted to apologize for everything that she had done, but Dakota wasn't having any of it. "Dakota, please forgive me! I'm sorry for everything that had happened.

"I'm not going to forgive you," Dakota replied. Dakota folded her arms and glared at her friend. Dakota was still pissed off at Grace, even though it had only been a few hours since they last made up. While the two were in the middle of a heated conversation, smoke started to fill the room and the fire alarms began going off.

Everyone was confused as to why their fire alarms began going off. They began looking around the area, and while they were doing that, the sprinkles that were on the roof began going off, with the rain pouring off.

Lt. Surge comes busting into the cafeteria. The man was all wet, and while he was standing there, you could see a large cloud of smoke, with a blazing fire going on. "Everyone, please evacuate the premises. The school is currently on fire!"

"WHAT?" Grace asked, she turned around to look at Dakota and Dakota did the same to her. The girls along with the rest of the other students began to flee the school.

 _ **Five Days Earlier….**_

Anderson was on the television screen, giving the usual morning announcements, with his student council vice president Quentin standing right next to him. Both boys were holding a piece of piece of paper that they were reading from. "This is the final week of school before winter break, and exams will be held on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. With Friday being a makeup day. Students who score high grades will get a chance to compete in the Hoenn Pokemon League which will be held from December 27-January 8." Quentin announced while looking into the camera.

With Quentin finished Anderson added on to what Quentin was saying. "Remember students, that Friday is the Winter Formal so go on to the cafeteria and get yourself a ticket."

"But before me and Anderson sign off, we have something to announce."

Someone hands Anderson an envelope. The two boys knew that whatever was inside that envelope was going to make a lot of people happy. "The nominees for your winter formal royalty are Ash Ketchum & Serena, and Chroma Ore & Misaki Akane," Quentin said.

Grace and Dakota were watching the announcement while standing in the hallway. Ever since the kiss that took place between the two of them on Thanksgiving, things have been going well for the two girls. Grace was happy that both Misaki and Chroma had been nominated. She didn't really like Red and Leaf that much, and Dakota felt the same way.

Dakota, Grace, and the crowd of students who were watching the television screen clapped their hands. Misaki and Chroma were standing in that crowd and they kissed each other, while people were congratulating them.

"Good for them," Dakota said.

"Yeah, I'm proud of them for winning," Grace replied. The bell rings, which meant that it was time for the two of them to go to class. Dakota and Grace began walking, while the crowd started to dissolve, one by one.

Grace looks at Dakota and began blushing. With the Winter Formal coming up, Dakota wanted to know if Grace was going to ask her about it. Dakota had forgotten that the girl she had a crush on, was in a relationship. "So, about the Winter Formal? Are you going with anyone?"

Grace sighs. "Quinten…" She started which made the girl said. "But I want to go with you too." Grace puts her hands-on Dakota's right shoulder and she smiled.

Dakota smiled after hearing all that. "That's great. I wanna go with you too."

"Then, it's a date!" Grace said. Grace turns around and she begins walking away. Dakota stood there, giggling. She was like a little school girl who just had her first kiss. She was that excited to be going to the dance, with the girl of her dreams.

" **It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)"**

 **part two**

Written by: Hello 12 and Deutschland1871

 _ **Starring:**_

 _Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan_

 _Classic Gone Retro as Samael_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Golem2.76 as Josh Smith_

 _Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto_

 _Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane_

 _Martyn as Cole Heartleaf_

 _Musicromo as Enzo Walker_

 _Musicromo as Miya Brunson_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 _SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora_

 _The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo_

 _WaqueKoala 2.0 as Grace Johnson_

 _Nintendo as Professor Birch_

 _Nintendo as Professor Elm_

 _n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore_

 _pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore_

 ** _Guest Starring:_**

 _Game Freak as Shauntal_

 ** _Special Guest Star:_**

 _Deutschland1871 as Auden_

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Class had just ended, and Anderson had study hall for a period with Dakota in the library, so he thought that now would be a perfect time. Anderson walked up to Dakota who was reading a book in the corner. "Hi, Anderson, what's up?"

Anderson sat down in a nearby chair. "I need some advice, Dakota. Regarding everything."

"Alright is something wrong?" Dakota asked.

Anderson groaned and internally prepared himself for the conversation that was about to happen. "Yeah, a lot is wrong. I need advice regarding Quinten and um something a bit more personal."

Dakota had a questioning look on her face. "Alright let's start with Quinten. Did something happen between you two?"

"In a sense yes. I think I've fallen for him. Hard." Anderson revealed.

Dakota had a moment of shock before composing herself. "Alright, so does he like you back?"

"I don't think so. He's still in a relationship with Grace. But I'm not sure if I could move on from him." Anderson continued talking to Dakota for 20 minutes before Dakota game to a conclusion.

"If you don't tell Quinten how you feel Anderson, it can make your friendship awkward," Dakota told Anderson. She had long since closed her book and was fully invested in helping Anderson.

Anderson nodded and took Dakota's worlds to heart. "Alright I suppose I could try, but he's still in a relationship with Grace. So that shuts down everything."

Dakota leaned forward so she was closer to Anderson. "Listen. I'm going to tell you something that is only between me and Grace okay? You cannot tell Quinten or anyone else. Not Khu, not Misaki, not Takamaru, not Ross, you get the idea. Grace and I kissed on Thanksgiving night. I think she deserves better than him. He has problems."

Anderson was shocked by the revelation. "Oh."

Dakota nodded. "Yeah, I don't normally want to be a home wrecker, but she deserves better than him. Anyway, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise." Anderson stood up from the chair and began to walk away. Before he remembered something. "One last thing Dakota."

Dakota who had pulled out her book again looked up. "Yeah?"

"I have one last thing. I'm sure you've noticed that I've smelled like smoke recently. I have a problem with smoking. I need help quitting, but it's the only thing that calms me down." Anderson finally felt a sense of relief being able to confide in someone on his own terms.

Dakota sighed. "I was hoping it was something else. Thankfully I think I can help. Have you heard of our schools "Black Market"?"

Anderson shook his head. "Not to my knowledge. There is such a thing?"

"Yeah. Nobody really talks about it, but a lot of people get illegal things from it. I know a guy who's an inventor and has been working with Nicotine and chemicals used in cigarettes. He could help you." Dakota continued explaining everything about this mysterious inventor. "So, his name is Auden, he always wears a gas mask and has a weird rubber overcoat." Dakota took a small piece of paper and wrote his address on it. "This is his address. Hopefully, he can help you."

Hopefully.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota and Hitoshi were in the middle of their Creative Writing class, which was being taught by Shauntal. Shauntal sitting at her desk, while the students where be assigned to write in their notebooks about a dream that they had. Dakota was sitting behind Takamaru, but she couldn't keep focused.

Dakota's mind was too busy thinking about Grace, and going to the dance with her, then the assignment. It was all that she could think about. "Hitoshi, guess what."

Hitoshi was enjoying writing and found it annoying that Dakota was trying to talk to him. Even though things where sort of resolved between the two of them, Hitoshi wasn't the type of person, who usually interacted with other people. SO, he found it strange that the girl was trying to speak to him.

"Hitoshi quit being emo, and talk to me, I have like no one else in this class, that I can talk to besides you. Especially since Takamaru is still suspended." Dakota whispered. She had to whisper because she needed to be quiet, or else she would get in trouble.

"Fine." Hitoshi rolls his eyes and turned around. "Yes, your highness."

"Funny." Dakota shrugged. "Anywho, everything is going perfectly. Grace asked me to the dance."

"She did?" Hitoshi asked. He raised his eyebrow up. He was a little blinded in hindsight because there was a lot of things that he didn't know. He thought that Grace was dating Quinten, which was he was confused. "I thought that Quinten and Grace were dating each other…" It wasn't only because he didn't like talking to other people, but it also because he wasn't good at communicating with other people and his therapist that he and his family have been talking too, has been telling him to make more friends.

"They are." She replied with a smile. "But Grace told me that she wants to go the dance with me."

Hitoshi started to think about it and the situation that Grace was going through. There was something about it that wasn't sitting right with him, and no it wasn't a jealous feeling. It was common sense. "It sounds like to me that Grace is just asking to go to the dance as a friend."

Dakota didn't want to believe that, and she quietly shook her head. "No. I refuse to believe that." She said. The young girl shook her head.

"Well, Dakota. It's true. She just wants to go to the dance to a friend. Sounds like to me, that she isn't interested in you." Hitoshi replied, leaving Dakota heartbroken. Hitoshi turns around to go back to finishing up his assignment, while Dakota stood there thinking about the situation.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace was in the middle of her study hall period, looking down at her textbook. Grace had an assignment that she had to do for her math class and was trying to get it done. Her study hall period was very quiet. It was in the cafeteria, with about fifty students there. Grace wanted to finish her assignment up and do all the studying that she could because midterms where coming up.

Quinten quietly walks into the cafeteria, holding a balloon and teddy bear in his hands. Quinten walks down the aisle, but he was secretly tiptoeing, so he wouldn't be caught. He walked up to the girl. He found her to be adorable, as he looked at his girlfriend studying.

Quinten clears his throat. "Grace." He said.

Grace looks up. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend. But didn't know why he was here at the same time. "Quinten, what are you doing here? And what is that?" She asked, looking at the balloons and stuffed animal he was holding in her hands.

Quinten gets down on his knees and grabs her right hand. Quinten looks into his girlfriend's eyes and kisses her hand. "Grace Johnson, I was wondering if you want to go to the winter formal with me."

Grace was taken aback. The people in the cafeteria look at the young couple. They thought that it was adorable, that Quinten was asking his girlfriend out. But Grace found it very confusing because she had agreed to go to the dance with Grace.

Grace sighs. She was confused on what to do. But she knew that since Quinten was her boyfriend, she should at least go with him. "I don't know…"

"What do you mean, that you don't know?" A surprised Quentin got out of his seat. He assumed that since the two of them had been dating, that she would go to the dance with him. "We're dating. We should be going to our Winter Formal together."

"I just don't know Quentin about going…" Grace replied. Grace tried to think of an excuse as to why she should not go to the dance with her boyfriend. But then she thought of something quick, that could get her out of going to the dance with her boyfriend. "I've been pretty beaten up about my abortion...so I think I'm going to skip out of it."

Quentin realized that his girlfriend had been going through a lot, and figured that missing out on one little dance, wouldn't harm anyone. The teenage boy gets up and takes a deep sigh. "I'm fine with that. But if you need any sort of help, you can always call me." Quentin smiled.

"Thank you. You are the best boyfriend ever." Grace gets up and hugs Quentin. She was grateful that Quentin was such an understanding and nice boyfriend. That was one of the things that she liked about him. Grace kisses Quentin on the cheek, and the two smiles.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson wandered around the backroads of the Mauville Countryside. The snow crunched under his feet. Anderson was confused. All the houses didn't have the same address as the paper and some were even abandoned. It wasn't until he reached the very end of the road did he see a house surrounded by overgrown trees and shrubs, but the mailbox had the address he was looking for, so it had to be Auden's.

Anderson walked past the overgrown trees and shrubs. He was weirded out. The house was covered in vines and moss. The house looked like an old house from the Middle Ages.

Anderson spun around when he heard a crunch behind him. Immediately he jumped back five feet at the sight before him.

Auden was a very imposing character. He stood at 6 feet 5 inches. His head was completely covered by a hood and gas mask. His rubber overcoat swayed gracefully in the wind and bits of soot fell from the end. His voice was rough and sounded like extra rough sandpaper. "Who are you and what do you want?" He intimidated Anderson.

Anderson quickly composed himself "I guess you are Auden. Dakota told me to find you."

"Yes, Dakota is one of my valuable connections. She can be a… useful asset at times. I suppose you are Anderson?" Auden was straight to the point and continued to intimidate Anderson.

"Yeah, she told me you had something to help me with my smoking habit. Is it true?" Anderson replied.

Auden thought for a moment. "Yes, the prototype. Follow me."

Anderson and Auden marched over to the shed next to house. Once they were inside Anderson looked around. In the corner a workbench with various pieces and parts scattered across it. On the left was a chemistry table with various liquids and sludges boiling on burners or stored in jars. "This is it." Aiden picked up an old pipe and screwed a cylinder inside it. "It should act like a normal pipe or cigarette. Just without the adverse health effects. You'll need to come back every few months to replace the cell."

Anderson stared at the device. "How much is it?"

Auden had already started tinkering with a new device. "Nothing, I get my money from other means."

Anderson thanked Auden and left the old shack and begin his long trip home.

 _ **GRACE.**_

The bell rings. Dakota was walking down the extremely busy hallway that afternoon. People in the school just couldn't stop talking about the Winter Formal dance. Dakota too was thinking about it, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Hitoshi told her. Grace turned the corner and sees that her friend was walking down the hallway. She smiled and walked up towards Dakota hoping that she could get a conversation in with her. "Hey, Dakota!" Grace taps Dakota on the shoulder.

Dakota shrugs her off. "Don't talk to me." She said in an angry tone of voice while being angry at her friend at the same time. Dakota didn't want to talk to her.

Grace didn't know what was going on with Dakota. But she sure wanted to find out what it was. "What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" She asked her.

"Because. You want to go to the winter formal dance with me, even though you're dating Quentin. I'm not the kind of girl to mess around with someone who is in a relationship." She told her off.

Dakota sighed. She knew that at that exact moment, that she was in a lot of hot water, and needed to do something about it right away. "Look!" Grace grabs Dakota by the arm and looks into her eyes. "I don't want to be with Quentin. I want you."

"Prove it to me," Dakota replied. She forgot about being angry at her. Looking into her eyes, Dakota sensed all the reasons as to why she was in love with her in the first place. She thought that Grace had the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen, and wanted to kiss her at that moment, but couldn't. Grace felt the exact same way.

"We can go to the dance together. I'll break up with Quentin. I told him anyway, that I'm not going to the dance with him, because I've been beaten up about my abortion."

"You used your abortion as an excuse to get out of a dance?" Dakota asked, laughing at the same time.

"Well...I needed some sort of trump card…" Grace replied.

"You are evil." Dakota and Grace both laugh. The two girls hold hands and swing their arms. "Okay, I'll go to the dance with you. But Quentin better not be there."

"I promise. He won't."

The next class bell rings, which meant that both girls had to go. "I got to go. I have a Trigonometry quiz. I hope to see you at the dance." Dakota said. Dakota begins walking away, with a giddy smile on her face. Grace watched Dakota walking down the hallway and thought that the girl looked beautiful as she was walking.

Grace began walking down the hallway too. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed that her ex-boyfriend Ross was sitting next to his locker. Even though things had ended badly between the two of them, Grace was still a civil person. "I haven't spoken to you in a while." She said to him. But she could tell that he wasn't in the best mood.

Ross had a sad look on his face. But that was obvious. It had been a month and a half since the death of Natalie, and Ross hadn't been doing too well about it. He's been sad, and even doing a lot of crying. But there was one thing that he always made sure to do, and that was visiting Natalie's grave every day. "Hey," Ross replied, looking up at the girl.

Grace sits down next to Ross. "I heard about Natalie. Everyone has been talking about it."

"Thanks," Ross replied. Ross wanted to cry right then and there. But instead, he lifted his legs up and buried his face into his legs. "I really miss her. I think about her all day every day." He explained to her.

"Yeah, it must be pretty rough. I know how you feel." Seeing Ross like that had made Grace think about the abortion she had gotten a month and a half ago. It was ironic because Grace got an abortion on the same day that Natalie died.

Ross looked at her. He got angry. He hated when people told him, "I know how you feel." When it comes to Natalie's death. Because in his mind, no one could possibly know how it feels when it comes to Natalie. "How do you know what it feels like? You've never had someone close to you die before!" Ross shouted in anger. His eyes turned bloodshot red and he started crying.

Grace sighed. "I know that we didn't end our relationship in the best possible way, but that is no reason to get angry at me," Grace replied. When Ross told him that, it made Grace angry as hell. "And for the record. On the same day that Natalie died, I got an abortion. Every day I think about what could've happened if I kept my baby. Sometimes I even regret doing it. It might not have been as tragic, as having your sister kidnapped and getting shot. But it was still tragic." She said. A single teardrop fell from Grace's eye, which made Ross regret everything that he had said to her.

"I'm sorry." Ross apologized. After learning that however, Ross wanted to know if the baby that Grace aborted was his baby. "I didn't know you got an abortion. But I must ask, was it my baby?"

"No. It was Quentin's." Grace explained. While Grace was sitting there, Grace's phone started to ring. She grabbed her phone and sees that her mother was calling her. "It's my mom, she won't stop calling me."

"You should answer it."

"Why? I shouldn't have to speak to that woman, who cheated on my father." Grace replied. "I hate her, and I want nothing to do with her." Grace's conflict with her mother was still raging on. She hadn't had a conversation with the woman for about five months now.

Ross sighed. "If there anything that I've learned from this whole ordeal...is that, family is important, and you should at least give your mother another shot. Because, anything can happen, she could be gone tomorrow." Ross explained to the girl. He ends up getting up and begins walking, leaving Grace there along to begin thinking. She started thinking about possibly forgiving her mother.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson was happy. He had quit smoking, in a way, and thanks to the device that he got from the mysterious Auden. He had something new that he could use. Anderson walked into the classroom, getting ready for the exam for his Spanish class.

Both him and Dakota wherein the same class, so he had someone to talk too. Anderson walks over towards his desk and sits down next to Dakota with a smile on his face. "Thanks for your help. Now I have a new thing to smoke." Anderson thanked Dakota.

But Dakota was distracted. She was just so happy, thinking about how she and Grace were going to be going to the dance together, which made the girl excited. "I have to tell you something." She replied, ignoring him.

"What is it?" He asked. In the background, the class was starting to get filled up with more and more students entering the class and sitting at their desks. The bell also rings. Anderson was curious as to what was on Dakota's mind. Earlier she was angry, and not she's all happy.

"Me and Grace are going to the dance, and she is about to dump Quinten." She said.

"She is?" Since he had a major crush on Grace's boyfriend, he was happy that the two of them were going to be ending their relationship soon. "I mean...she is my friend and I feel bad for her...but that means that Quinten will be single, and he will be mine."

"I doubt that will happen," Dakota said. "Quinten is straight, Not gay. We've been through this." Dakota facepalmed. To her, it was starting to feel like she was talking to a broken record because he was just not getting it.

Anderson was still in denial, about the whole entire situation. But he wasn't the type of person to get it. He was going to go after what he wanted. "How do you know?"

Dakota facepalmed again. It was like Anderson had forgotten that the two of them had broken up, and even dated one another. "I mean, me and him dated...and he definitely not into boys." Dakota blushed. Her and Anderson did something that we're highly inappropriate, and she was thinking about it, even though she didn't really like it and was only pretending too.

"Oh, bull," Anderson said. Anderson still wouldn't believe it. He felt like in his heart that there was a chance that Quinten to be gay. Anderson's crush on Quinten was so deep, that he started to look at the door, waiting for his crush to show up. Anderson smiles when he sees Quinten walk into the room, holding his backpack. "Look at him. He is so hot! I'm going to go talk to him." Anderson gets up from his seat and walks over towards Quinten with a smile on his face, and a skip in his step.

"Hey, Quinten."

"Oh hey, Anderson. What's up, bro?" Anderson and Quinten shake hands. Quinten was happy to see his friend Anderson. Between his friendships with both Quinten and Chroma, Quinten always felt like he was closer to Anderson.

"Nothing," Anderson replied. Anderson couldn't stop staring at Quinten. Just looking at him, made the boys heart melt. He felt like it was time to ask about the break up that Dakota told him about. "How are you, doing everything?"

"After what?" A confused Quinten asked.

"The Breakup. Dakota told me that Grace was going to break up with you and tell you what happened between her and Dakota." Anderson blurted out. He had no idea, what he had just done.

Anderson not only lets out a big secret, but also Quinten was angry. After what Anderson told him about what Grace did, Quinten wanted to get to the bottom of everything that was going on. Quinten balled up his fist and slammed it on the table. "Tell me what did Dakota and Grace do? Anderson!" Quinten demanded answers, wanting to know what his girlfriend did with his ex-girlfriend.

Quinten was startled, he looked at Dakota, but was scared out of his mind. He never saw Quinten like this before. He had known that she had an anger problem but seeing that made the boy angry. "They kissed." He knew that he had to tell him, because Anderson didn't like secrets, nor could he hold one.

Quinten was getting really upset and angry, with his face turning red. But before he could do anything, there Spanish Teacher, Juan walks into the classroom. Juan uses to be a Gym Leader here in the Hoenn Region and was also a Top Coordinator, but he left so he could become a teacher. "Everyone, sit in your seats. Today is exam day."

Anderson swallowed his spit, while Dakota facepalmed and an angry Quinten sits down in his seat. Anderson didn't know what to do. But what he did know, was that a lot of Drama had just been started.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Tonight, was the big dance, and Grace was all ready to go. School was almost over with. As the clock kept ticking. Grace only had one class left and couldn't wait to get to it. It was her favorite class, which was Economics. Grace loved money and going to that class every day was something that she enjoyed doing. But there was something that she was a little worried about, and that was Quentin. Both her and Quentin were in the class.

Grace walks into the classroom. She walks towards the desk, that she usually sits in, and puts her bag on the desk. Grace sighed. She was getting ready to sit down in her seat, but her boyfriend, Quentin comes storming into the classroom, with an angry look on his face.

"Please tell me that it isn't true?!" Quentin asked, shouting through the top of his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Dakota asked. She raised her right eyebrow up and looked at her boyfriend, who was staring at her viciously.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Quentin shouted. Quentin had been doing well when it came to, trying to control his anger. But after learning from Anderson that Dakota and Grace kissed, the boy was pissed off. Pissed off might not even by the right word to describe how the boy was feeling. It was, even more, angrier than that.

Grace slowly started to back away. She never liked when he got like this. She didn't want to be in this situation, because it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "You have a serious anger problem and you need help Quinten," Grace told Quinten before she walked off.

Quinten was having a fit of rage, thinking about what Grace and Dakota did behind his back. The class all gathered around as Quinten throws a desk on the floor and walks up to the chalkboard and punches a hole in it. Quinten turns around and grabs Grace by the shoulders and start shaking her. "You slut, how dare you cheat on me!" Quinten throws Grace on the ground.

Grace sighed deeply. Even though everything that just happened hurt her...she wanted to calm the boy down. She quickly got up and rushed towards his aid. "I'm sorry about all this. I change my mind...I want to go the dance with you. That kiss meant nothing to me...I love you, Quentin." Grace grabs Quentin's face and she kisses him.

Quentin liked the kiss so much, that his anger and jealousy about Grace and Dakota quickly faded away. After a couple of seconds later, they break the kiss. "I accept your apology, and we will go to the dance together."

"Yay," Grace said, putting on a fake smiled. But she remembered that she promised Dakota that she would go with her, so she knew that she had to continue with the string of lies, that she was telling. "Why don't you meet me there. I don't want you to see me in my dress. I hear that it's bad luck." She sort of lied.

"Okay." Quentin and Grace kiss again and the bell rings. Grace had no idea, what she had gotten herself into.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Dakota and Grace where getting all dressed up for the Winter Formal at Dakota's house that evening. The two girls were having fun, even playing dress up like little girls before finally deciding on what dresses that they wanted to wear. Dakota was wearing a long blue dress, and had her hair up in a ponytail, while Grace was wearing a frilly green dress with her hair done up in curls.

The two girls look in the mirror. Dakota looks at Grace and thought that she looked stunning. "You are so beautiful." She said. Grace blushed and turns around. Dakota and Grace look at each other.

"I'm so glad that you decided to go to the dance with me," Dakota told Grace, which caused Grace to blush even more than before. Grace never felt this way before, about anyone. Grace had been in a lot of relationships, and her relationship with Dakota was one that she really enjoyed and didn't want to go away.

"Kiss me," Grace said. Dakota zooms in for a kiss, and the two girls begin making out, right then and there. The kiss that was going on between the two girls was very passionate, and both really enjoyed it.

"DAKOTA, GRACE, COME DOWNSTAIRS, SO WE CAN TAKE YOUR PICTURE!" Dakota's mother Mary shouted, from all the way downstairs, which broke the kiss up, and giggled a bit.

"COMING!" The girls both said.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace and Dakota walk into the school's Cafeteria where the dance was being held at. The music was loud, and everything in the cafeteria was winter themed colored. There was even snow falling from the ceiling and a giant crystal blue disco ball in the center of the cafeteria. Not only that, but there were even ice blue palm trees scattered across the cafeteria, a sled, a giant icicle fountain, with blue juice coming out of it, and the cafeteria was cold to match the theme.

DJ Mary, a red hair chick with glasses was spinning disc, as she was the DJ and the song "Bodak Yellow" was playing in the background, with students dancing all over the cafeteria. There were about nine hundred students in the cafeteria that evening.

Grace and Dakota were really impressed by everything they saw. "Anderson really went all out," Grace said.

"I know. I'm really impressed by everything that he did." Dakota replied, looking at the area.

Grace remembered that she had to go and meet Quentin, that evening because she promised him. So, she had to come up with an escape plan to leave Dakota. "I have to go. I'm going to go get us some drinks."

"I'll come with you."

"No, no. You stay here. Try and mingle with some people." Grace replied. She begins walking away, leaving Dakota there confused. Not only was Dakota confused, but she was also suspicious about it too. She watched her walk away.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson decided to go the Winter Formal by himself. He was going to thought about going to the dance with his friend, Quinten, but after everything that happened, he knew that wasn't going to happen. Anderson was wearing a fancy black tuxedo. He was standing there by himself, and next to the snack table holding some juice in his hand.

Samael walks over towards Anderson, with a smile on his face. Samael usually didn't do the whole "social event" thing but decided to come anyway, just for a chance to get to dance with his friend. "May I have this dance?" Anderson politely asked. He had his hands in his pocket because he was feeling a little nervous.

"You came." Anderson was surprised to see Samael.

"Of course. I came because I wanted to see this place burn in hell." He lied. He didn't want to reveal the true reason, as to why he wanted to come here.

Anderson could see that the boy was bluffing. "Sure...Jan." Anderson takes a sip from his cup. Anderson thought that Samael looked pretty good. Samael was wearing an all-white tuxedo, while the song "IDGAF (which was censored heavily)" was playing in the background loudly.

There was an awkward silence that was filling the air, because of a lot of the awkward things setting. "So where is your boyfriend?" Samael asked, hoping to break the awkward silence that was going on.

"Boyfriend?" Anderson asked.

"Quinten. I thought that something was going on between the two of you."

"Oh no. Me and Quinten are just friends."

Samael smiled. "Classic case of a gay guy having a crush on a straight guy." Samael laughed. "I see it all the times in the movies." Samael was poking fun at the fact, that Anderson was playing out a well-known trope in the media.

"There you are." Quinten walks up to Anderson with a smile on his face. Quinten walks up to Anderson and hugs the boy, which confused Quinten.

Samael stood there and didn't want to be the awkward third wheel. "I'm going to go." Samael walks away, leaving Quinten and Anderson to stand there hugging each other. The hug between the two of them went on for a long time, which confused Anderson, even though he liked it.

"Even though I'm enjoying this hug, what exactly is going on?" He asked, which caused Quinten to break the hug. But Quinten wouldn't stop smiling at his friend, which sort of creeped Anderson out. "What's with the smile? Last time I saw you, you were pissed."

"Oh, I'm over that Myan. Me and Grace patched things up, and she's coming to the dance with me." He explained to the boy, trying to catch him up with everything that had been going on between them.

Anderson turns around and sees Grace walking into the cafeteria with Dakota. Anderson smiled. "I need you to go." Quinten pushes Anderson away and quickly dusted off his tuxedo. He didn't want it to look dirty for his girlfriend. He smiled hard, showing off his pearly white teeth.

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace swallows her spit; as she sees Quentin standing by the water fountain with a drink in his hand. Quentin was wearing an ice blue tuxedo with a glittery bow tie to match. "Well, well, well. Someone is looking quite dashing are they." Grace said with a British accent.

Quentin turns around and looks at the girl. He was quite impressed by how she looked. "You look beautiful."

"Why thank you. I dressed up just for you." Grace replied. The young couple laughs.

while that was going on, Dakota was standing by herself very bored. She was waiting for Grace to come back, which felt like it was taking forever to do. Dakota turns around and sees Quentin and Grace talking to each other. She even squinted her eyes, to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "That liar…!" Dakota stomped her foot on the ground and stormed off towards them, wanting to confront them.

"So, do you care to dance?" Quentin asked. Wanting to be gentlemanly, Quentin reaches his hand out, while a sparkle shined in the boy's eyes. Grace was impressed by how different and calmed the boy seemed tonight. She was even finding herself more attractive to him than ever, which caused her to reach her hand out.

"I would love to dance with you."

Dakota sees the two of them, reaching their hands out, and didn't like that one bit. "How could you!" Dakota shouted, which ruined the moment between Grace and Quentin. Grace completely forgot what was going on with Quentin and paid her attention to Dakota.

"Dakota, this isn't what it looks like…" Grace lied, she started to walk over towards the girl, but it was too late. Dakota started to storm off in anger.

"Dakota!" Grace follows Dakota, leaving Quentin there alone.

"Did you completely forget about me?" Quentin asked, feeling left out.

 _ **ANDERSON/ROSS/JOSH.**_

Ross didn't want to go this dance. He had planned to take Natalie Christmas Shopping today, but her death ended those plans. Ross just sat in the corner sipping a glass of juice. Occasionally he pulled his new locket from his jacket which he had purchased to hold a small photo of Natalie. It was a nice locket. It was shaped like a traditional heart locket, but it was unique because it had a cross-connected to the heart. A small section of the heart was open and showed a picture of Natalie.

Josh approached Ross and sat next to him. "Hey, buddy."

Ross hardly noticed Josh. He was too busy staring into Natalie's little eyes. He tucked the locket back into his jacket and spoke with Josh for the first time in a while. "Hey." It may have been simple, but it was a sign of recovery in Josh's eyes.

"So, are you going to dance?" Josh asked.

Ross sighed. "I can't. It doesn't seem right for me to dance. I don't feel comfortable with dancing when Nat is laying six feet below."

Josh nodded slightly. "I guess, I wish there is something we could have done."

Ross retreated into his shell. Anderson noticed this and wanted to help. He walked over to the duo and pulled up a chair across from them. "Hey, you two."

Josh looked up while Ross continued swirling his drink around in his cup. "Hey Anderson, what do you need?"

"I just noticed that you both were sitting alone, and I thought that you two would like some company," Anderson explained.

Ross looked up. "I appreciate the effort, but I would much rather be left alone you two."

Josh and Anderson looked at each other concerned. "Are you sure?" They said at the same time.

Ross sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go." Ross left without a word leaving Josh and Anderson confused.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross had let the dance before the fire had started. He wanted to be alone for a moment. He drove around for a while before he inevitably found himself next to the Mauville Cemetery where Natalie was buried.

He turned off the engine and exited the vehicle. He quietly approached Natalie's grave while shivering under the moonlight. He sat done against a tree near her grave. "Hey Natalie, I thought you might be lonely tonight because it's near Christmas."

Silence filled the cemetery after Ross was finished. He enjoyed the quiet with Natalie and started to feel at peace. "Do you want me to move on Natalie? Are you okay with that?" Ross searched the sky for a sign of a response. Nothing happened for a moment until a star shined brighter than usual. A few stars nearby started shining as well before a small collection of shining stars filled the sky. "Is that a yes?"

Ross was tired from the long day and dozed off against to the tree. He spent the night dreaming about Natalie and finally felt a little peace.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

After learning that Grace betrayed him once again, Quinten was stressed out and wanted to try out the device that his friend, Anderson got from Auden. Anderson had suggested to the boy that the two of them should go to the boy's locker room, and that was exactly where the two boys went.

"Are you sure, we won't get caught?" Quinten asked while the two of them were walking down the aisles of the locker room.

"We shouldn't." Anderson thought. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the pipe-like device.

As Anderson was doing that, Quinten walked over towards his locker and opened it. "I don't want to smell like smoke." He explained to Anderson, as he began taking his shirt off, which showed off his very muscular and ripped boy, which impressed Anderson a lot.

Anderson watches Quinten while he takes his shirt off in the locker room. He was mesmerized by Quinten's body, and couldn't take his eyes off him. Anderson swallowed his spit. "You have a really nice body…" Anderson complimented. It was like the words slipped out of his mouth, and he didn't have any control in doing so.

"Thank you." Quinten was finished and turned around. Quinten smiled.

Anderson couldn't stop looking at Quinten. He gazed his eyes down, looking at his chiseled chest. Anderson started to walk up towards Quinten. "Do you mind if I touched your chest?" Anderson asked. Anderson couldn't help himself. His hormones were running wild, his chest was beating, and he was starting to get a little sweaty.

Quinten was started to feel a little uncomfortable. He raised his right eyebrow up, as he was very confused about what was going on. "Sure…. I guess…." He shrugged. He felt that his friend asked a very confusing question and felt that was the only way he could respond.

"Okay." Anderson smiled. Anderson takes his hand and starts rubbing his hand through Anderson's chiseled chest. He liked the way that his rock-hard abs felt running across his hands. Anderson didn't want to stop and wanted to do more. "I can't handle this," Anderson said. He puts his hands-on Quinten's shoulders and pushes him against the locker. Anderson leans in and kisses Anderson. He shoves his tongue down Quinten's throat, as Quinten was very confused with his eyes becoming wide open. The smoking device that was in Anderson's hand falls to the ground.

The fall from the ground was hard and caused chemicals to leak out of it, and sparks come out of it. The sparks mix with the chemicals, which causes a fire to appear on the ground, and smoke to fill the air.

Quinten smells the smoke, as Anderson was still kissing him, which paralyzed Quinten. Quinten pushes the boy off him. He turns around and sees the fire getting bigger and bigger. "Dude, there's a fire and it's growing!"

Anderson was still star struck from the kiss, as the fire got so big, that it began covering the lockers. The lockers catch on fire, and start morphing from the heat and fell, crashing into one another, which causes the fire to spread everywhere in the locker room.

"We have to get out of here!" Quinten shouted. The two begin running. They watched their steps because they didn't want to step into the fire or make it worse. Quinten and Anderson start covering their mouths.

Anderson looks up and sees an exit. "The exit is over there!" Anderson pointed out, and Quinten nodded his head, the boys tried their best, and they were able to escape. As soon as the boys got in the hallway, they noticed that fire had spread more and more.

"What did we do?!" The two boys shouted in unison. They started coughing and breathing hard because the smoke had gotten into their lungs.

 _ **GRACE.**_

The Winter Formal was going underway and the students were dancing like crazy to the music that was being provided by DJ Mary of the Goldenrod City Radio Show. The students were dressed up in winter-themed clothing, as this was the last night at school, before there 2 weeks and one day, Winter Vacation. The Winter Formal dance was all thanks to the student council president, Anderson Myan.

Dakota was pissed at Grace, who promised her that the two of them were going to be together. Dakota was pissed off that Grace had pretty much lied to her, and had gotten back together with her boyfriend, Quentin. Dakota was storming down the cafeteria floors, while Grace was chasing after her.

Grace wanted to apologize for everything that she had done, but Dakota wasn't having any of it. "Dakota, please forgive me! I'm sorry for everything that had happened.

"I'm not going to forgive you," Dakota replied. Dakota folded her arms and glared at her friend. Dakota was still pissed off at Grace, even though it had only been a few hours since they last made up. While the two were in the middle of a heated conversation, smoke started to fill the room and the fire alarms began going off.

Everyone was confused as to why their fire alarms began going off. They began looking around the area, and while they were doing that, the sprinkles that were on the roof began going off, with the rain pouring off.

Lt. Surge comes busting into the cafeteria. The man was all wet, and while he was standing there, you could see a large cloud of smoke, with a blazing fire going on. "Everyone, please evacuate the premises. The school is currently on fire!"

"WHAT?" Grace asked, she turned around to look at Dakota and Dakota did the same to her. The girls along with the rest of the other students began to become worried about the whole entire situation. Grace and Dakota look at each other and start running, along with the other students.

The students started to rush down the hallway, so they can get out of the building. The sprinklers were going off, with the water pouring down like rain. Everyone was scared for their lives, as they all wanted to get out of the building.

 _ **EVERYONE.**_

Everyone rushed out of the school. The students gathered together in front of the school, as the whole entire school was now on fire. They watched the burning building, as everyone wondered what exactly happened to cause this mess. The fire trucks and police had been called, as the firefighters tried their best, using everything they could to calm the fire down.

Grace saw that Dakota was watching the burning school and walked up to her, wanting to see if she was alright. "Are you okay?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dakota and Grace hug each other. It was like all the problems that the two girls had throughout the week were over. Their friendship felt stronger, after escaping the brink of a near-death experience. The two girls break the hug. "I'm glad that you're alright. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I don't either," Dakota replied. Dakota had been doing a lot of thinking, and finally realized that if Grace wanted to be with Quinten, there was nothing that she could do about it. She knew that it was time for her to move on, and that was what she was going to do. "But I've been doing a lot of things, and if you want to be with Quentin, you should be with him. I don't want to stand in your way."

"No." Grace grabbed the girl by the arm and looked at her. "I don't want to be with Quinten. I want to be with you." Grace sighed and looked down. "But, it's just that...Quinten has an anger problem, and I don't want to upset him. So, I'm going to wait until it's the right time to break up with him. You understand that don't you?"

Dakota nodded her head, as she was getting teary-eyed. "I do. I'll wait for you, no matter what." The two girls hug each other.

Quentin sees that his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend were hugging each other and walked up towards them. He had gotten over the jealousy and everything that happened because he had something new that was on his mind...and that was the fact that he was the only who caused the fire, and he was starting to feel guilty about it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Quentin asked.

The sound of Quentin's voice, caused the two girls to break the hug. Grace turns around and looks at her boyfriend. "Oh, hey babe. I'm glad you're alright." She rushes over towards her boyfriend and she hugs him.

"I'm glad you're alright too," Quentin replied. Quentin and Grace kiss each other, which made Dakota feel grossed out, watching the girl she had a crush on kiss her ex-boyfriend because she wanted to be the one who was kissing her.

While Quentin and Grace were making out, Grace's phone started to ring, which caused her to break the kiss. "Who can it be?" She asked. She grabbed her phone and looked at her phone. "It's my mom, she's calling me again…"

"How many times has she been calling you?" A curious Dakota asked.

"About forty-five times. Why?"

"You should answer it," Quentin said. "It could be an emergency."

The girl rolls her eyes and finally decides to give in to answering the phone. Grace grabs her phone, and her mother picks up. "What is it you want, bitch? Please stop fucking call-" She was quickly interrupted by her mother. Even though Grace didn't want to speak to her mother, she didn't want to speak to her.

"Grace, I have something important to tell you…. I have cancer." Her mother revealed, which left Grace standing there, not knowing what she was going to do or how to react to the fact that her mother had a disease. She rudely hugs up the phone and stood there paralyzed.

Quentin decided to go see how Anderson was doing and confront him about the kiss that happened between the two of them, while also discussing the fire that happened too. Quentin noticed that Anderson was watching the fire, and he seemed very nervous. "We need to talk," Quentin demanded.

"Yeah." A nervous Anderson said. "I'm the student council president and I pretty much burned the whole school down," Anderson said out loud, which upset Quentin because he didn't want anyone to hear that.

"Shh!" Quentin explained. He looked around, hoping that no one would hear them. He grabs Anderson and drags him over to the side. "You have to keep your voice down, or else we will get caught."

"But Quentin-"

"Shh! This stays between us."

Anderson understood that he needed to be quiet about it. "Okay, Quentin," Anderson replied. But he was also thinking about the kiss that happened between the two of them and thought that it would be a good idea, for the two of them to at least talk about it. "But what about the kiss?"

"Listen. I have a girlfriend, and I don't like you like that. I like girls." Quentin explained, which hurt Anderson's feelings and caused him to look down. "But If I'm being honest. That was probably, the best kiss that I've ever gotten, even though I'm straight and like girls. You're a good kisser." Quinten admitted. He hoped that by telling Anderson that, it wouldn't make him feel so bad, due to the fact, that Quentin pretty much just rejected him right then and there.

Anderson blushed. "Thanks, friend." Anderson at that moment got over his crush on Quentin and realized that nothing was ever going to happen between the two. Anderson and Quentin end up hugging, as the hug breaks, Quentin, walks away.

Samael walks over towards Anderson. He wasn't going to check in on the boy, he felt right then, and there that the reason that he came was to ask him out. "Hey, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for checking up on me."

Samael scoffed. "I'm not here to check up on you. I'm just here to ask you out on a date, tomorrow night at Sawsbucks."

Anderson smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Samael smiled too, and the boy turns around and begins walking away. Anderson watched, as the boy walked away.

Misaki and Chroma where holding hands, as they watched the school burned. The young couple was disappointed, that they didn't get a chance to figure out who was going to win Winter Formal King and Queen, and it hurt their feelings. "I'm still angry, that we didn't get to see who won Winter Formal King and Queen!" Misaki stomped.

"Oh, chill at babe. We still have each other." Chroma wrapped his arms around Misaki, as she rolled her eyes.

"That is so corny. Get off of me. You know, that I don't do corny." She confessed and folded her arms together. But as Misaki watched the fire, it reminded her of everything that she been through this year, and it caused her to smile. She held on tightly to the crunches that she was still on. "You know, this year hasn't been half bad. Sure, I'm still on these crunches, did PCP, made myself fall, helped Khu write a terrible apology letter to his class because they thought that he was a terrorist, and almost got ran over by a car on Halloween night. But with the help of my friends and family, I got over the darkness that I was feeling, and now I'm seeing a therapist and have an alright boyfriend…" She shrugged. "I guess my life's alright." She realized. She turned around and kissed Chroma on the cheek.

Enzo, Miya, Khu, and Cole looked at the school that was burning up. The four of them was dressed up because they had attended the dance just like everyone else. But the group of four decided to go together. "I can't believe the school is burning down," Miya said. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Don't you think it's cool, watching the world burn?" Khu asked. Which caused his three "friends" to turn and look at him. Thinking that it was strange for him to say something like that.

Khu turns around and looks back at his friends. "What?" It's true.

"Gosh, Khu. You really know how to ruin a touching moment." Cole said. Cole was chowing down on a piece of cake that he had in his hand. The cake that the boy was eating was one of his favorite cakes, which was chocolate cake.

"Are you serious, eating cake right now?" Enzo asked.

"Yes." Cake said. "I love cake."

A middle-aged couple, one man and one woman sees Khu standing there. They had just been passing by because they were looking for someone. The man looks at the woman when they recognize Khu because they thought that he looked familiar to them. "Do you think that's him?"

"I'm sure of it." The girl replied. From the look on the girl's face, you could see that she had been crying. The couple walks up to Khu, and they tap his shoulder. Khu turns around and looks at them.

"Is there something that you want?" Khu asked, raising his right eyebrow up. Khu's friend also turns around and look at the middle-aged couple, who was staring at them.

The young wouldn't hold the palm of her hand, over her mouth in shock. "I can't believe it. It is him." She said. She started crying, as tears flowed from her eyes. Her husband wraps his arms around his wife and hugs her.

"We finally found him, Hun."

"What are you two talking about?" Enzo asked.

"Khu, we believe that you are our son."

"What?" Khu asked. He didn't want to believe it. He knew that he was adopted, but he didn't believe that these people where his real parents. He had been told something different, by the people who were raising him. Khu slowly began backing away. "I don't believe you…I was told that my parents were dead."

"Khu- "The man walked up to Khu, wanting Khu to calm down.

But Khu didn't want to calm down. "Leave me alone!" Khu runs off, feeling that his world had been shaken upside down. He was expecting something like this to happen today, and he refused to believe it.

Professor Birch walked up to the large group of students, and believe me, the man was not happy one bit. Birch walked down the stairs to the front of the school, and Professor Elm was walking behind him, trying to calm the man down. "Birch, you don't have to do this. It was just a simple mistake."

"A simple mistake? You know how much the school board is going to be down my neck about this!" Birch shouted at the man. Professor Birch turned around and looked at his students. He glared at all of them, including the faculty members who here in the crowd too. "Are you all happy now?" Birch asked.

The students began taking amidst one another, and looked at each other, having no idea what the principal of the school was talking about. Professor Birch's face turned redder as he stomped his foot on the ground. "Oh, so I guess no one cares? Well, guess what?! I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL YOU'RE FUCKING SHIT! WHEN YOU ALL COME BACK FROM WINTER BREAK, THE HOENN POKEMON ACADEMY WON'T BE THE SAME SCHOOL THAT YOU ONCE KNEW!" He shouted. He turns around, and runs off, leaving the student shook in all accounts.

* * *

Authors Note: And with that marks the end of Volume 1 of PokeProblems. Thanks to everyone who helped make this story the way it is. I'm glad that everyone has supported the story. And thank you all for the reviews. This is also the first chapter to not include any Pokemon at all. Also thanks to the co-writer of the story, who has helped out a lot. Which is a shock, but not a surprise for this story. I'll see you guys when I post volume 2, which will be May 4, for chapter one.

 _ **COMING IN MAY….**_

Miya was too busy looking at her phone and didn't watch where she was going. As she was walking a guy with icy blue eyes and short messy blonde hair bumped into the girl, sending her phone lying on the ground, which caused it to crack. Due to the new school rules, the boy had to have his hair slicked back with grease. He was wearing the short-sleeved uniform and like all the other boys, brown cargo pants.

Miya opens her mouth, as she was shocked to see her phone cracked. "My phone!" She shouted. Miya was angry, so she shoved the boy.

"What the hell was that for?" The boy asked. He thought that it was rude, that he was being pushed. The Caucasian boy glared at the innocent young girl. You could tell that he was older than her, just by him standing next to her.

"I don't know you bumped into me," Miya said.

"Well…" He started. He folded his arms together. "If it wasn't for the fact that you were on your phone, and not looking, I wouldn't be bumping into you, now would I?"

 _ **A NEW SEMESTER**_

Misaki was looking at the school notice board. She wanted to get a job for a while now. Nothing popped out when her brother snuck up behind her. "Hey Misaki, What are you doing?"

Misaki jumped a little. "Well I'm looking to see if there is some sort of job available, but nothing is standing out." Misaki sighed hoping her brother could help. "Do you know what I could do?"

 _ **HAS ALL NEW CHANGES.**_

Riley was a new student at the Hoenn Pokemon Academy. He used to be excited to go to this school. But after getting an email stating that the school was going through a butt load of changes, that made the boy not want to go the school any longer. Riley had his hair slicked back because that was one of the requirements for boys at the school, which angered him. He couldn't switch, because his parents already paid a lot of money for him to go to the school.

Riley looked into his bathroom mirror and put on a fake smile. The boy looked disappointed as he slapped his backpack on his shoulder and grabbed the handle on his suitcase. "Guess it's time to go...I SUPPOSE…." He said disinterestedly.

 _ **WITH SHOCKING SURPRISES**_

Grace ran up to Anderson. They were both on the way to there next class. "Anderson, I need advice regarding Quinten."

Anderson looked at her confused. "Uh, sure? What about him?"

Grace sighed. "I need help. I don't want to be in a relationship with him, but I'm afraid he'll get mad. What should I do?"

Ross sat alone at the kitchen table, just like he had done for months. It was too quiet without Natalie. She'd always be gurgling or laughing or just making random noise. He'd do anything to even hear her cry again. Now that she was gone a piece was missing in the house.

And in Ross's heart.

 _ **AND NEW DEVELOPMENTS**_

The school board had met to determine the fate of the new Student Union. Elm thought back to his conversation with Riley. He was conflicted. Riley's strike had put students in danger, but he had also had the courage to stand up against Birch which was something Elm admired.

"All those in favor of the abolition of the Student Union. Say aye."

 _ **WHERE EVERYTHING THAT YOU THOUGHT YOU KNEW**_

Khu had a whole new outlook on life. He was so confused about his past and what was to come. Nothing made any sense to the boy and he just wanted to figure it all out. "How could they lie to me?"

 _ **CAN FLIP your MIND.**_

"Houston, our two groups fighting is only what Birch wants. If the Union fractures what will happen to our progress? Face it, we may not like it, but we'll have to work together. To liberate our people." Alyssa and Riley had been back and forth all day during the 4th Student's Congress. Two factions had clearly formed. One called the Syndicalists lead by Riley, and the other called the Feminist Group, led by Alyssa. What will happen to the student's revolution?

Hitoshi started at the college letter in his hand. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. College seemed okay, but what would he do? Hitoshi set it off to the side and thought for a moment. What are his options?

 _ **BECAUSE WHEN RIVALS GO UP AGAINST EACH OTHER.**_

Dakota stood between Grace and Quinten with her arms outstretched. "Listen you two, This has gone on for long enough. Let's settle this amicably."

Quinten scoffed. "I'm surprised someone like you even had the kind of word in your vocabulary."

"Damn it Quinten! This is what I'm talking about! You can't handle anything without getting pissed! Dakota is trying to settle this peacefully!"

 _ **NO ONE WILL KNOW THE OUTCOME**_

Cole felt unstoppable. He had joined the Battle Team and things have been going well. He stood alone away from everyone else thinking to himself when he felt someone clamp their hand over his mouth and pull him into a back room. He tried to scream, but it was fruitless. He was forced to succumb to his fate.

 _ **PokeProblems: Rivalries**_

 _ **Coming in May, only on Fanfiction….**_

 _ **And read new chapters first on the Pokemon Academy Wikia.**_

The school board is screaming  
Listen, do you not hear it?  
Their screaming is no longer whispers  
Listen, yes do you not hear it?  
They are screaming to oppress the rights of students  
And prepare for the Crusade, again like never before  
Your army is ready for the aggression  
Against you and the Student Union

Students, Teachers, firmer weapons  
Today is the sacred duty  
Before the criminals do crimes  
The people break their weapons  
Today, the students will seize power  
Today we are no longer alone  
The firmer the unity, the fight will pay off  
Then there will be peace in the world

The firmer the unity, the fight will pay off  
Then there will be peace in the world

The screaming of the security guards  
Listen, do you not hear it?  
They are screaming for new restrictions  
Listen, yes do you not hear it?  
The Union is threatened with deterrent noise  
With Tear Gas, Abolishment, and oppression  
This is the modern inquisition  
Against you and the Student Union

Students, Teachers, firmer weapons  
Today is the sacred duty  
Before the criminals do crimes  
The people break their weapons  
Today, the students will seize power  
Today the peoples are no longer alone  
The firmer the unity, the fight will pay off  
Then there will always be peace in the world

The firmer the unity, the fight will pay off  
Then there will always be peace in the world

Birch is screaming for restrictions  
Listen, do you not hear it?  
Abolition, punitive actions  
Listen, yes do you not hear it?  
All in the name of safety  
They are ready to seize our rights  
It equips the blackest reaction  
Against you and the Student Union

Students, Teachers, firmer weapons  
Today is the sacred duty  
Before the criminals do crime  
The people break their weapons  
Today, the students seize power  
Today the peoples are no longer alone  
The firmer the unity, the fight will pay off  
Then there will be peace in the world

The firmer the unity, the fight will pay off  
Then there will be peace in the world!

 **New Characters**

 **New Stories**

 **A New Volume**

 **Written by Hello 12 and Deutschland1871**

 **Coming this Spring.**


	14. PokeProblems Returns in May

_**A Pokémon Academy Production…**_

Students walk up to the newly remodeled Hoenn Pokemon Academy. The students who were walking up to the newly remodeled school, where all wearing uniforms. The Hoenn Pokemon Academy had a brand-new name since it was remodeled. The school was now called George Washington High School. It even had that plastered on a sign in front of the school. The school had been expanded and was much bigger then it was before. It had only been two weeks, but the school was different then what it was, but the new improvements to school where to make the students feel safe.

Miya walked off her bus, and she saw her friend Mira standing there lost and confused. Miya and Mira had been friends ever since childhood, and have always gotten alone with one another. Mira had shoulder-length straight black hair. One of the new requirements for the school now was that the students had to wear a uniform. Their new uniforms consisted of either a long black sweater with a crest of the school mascot Dragonite on it, or a short sleeve black shirt that also had the crest on it. The boys were wearing light brown tan pants, and the girls were wearing a white and black plaid colored skirt. However, female students had the option of wearing pants.

Miya wraps her arms around her friend, as she was happy to see her. The two friends, giggle and hug one another. Miya was impressed with Mira's outfit as she thought she looked good. Both girls were wearing the short sleeve uniform shirts and had a white t-shirt underneath it. "New, semester, new style?" Mira said.

 _ **PokeProblems is Back…**_

Anderson felt guilty, as he wanted his friends to like him. But Samael glared a them, as he didn't like them either. "I don't think they like me."

"Of course they'll like you. They just need to get to know you." Anderson reassured him. Samael shrugged his shoulder, and went back to kissing his boyfriend. The two stood there, making out with one another, as the the students passed by. But all Anderson could think about was trying to get his friends to like him.

"Because. I want to apologize, for my friends behavior." Anderson said. "I'm super sorry."

Samael was pissed. Samael agressily turns around, grabs Anderson and pushes him to a nearby tree. "Leave me the fuck alone!" Samael shouted at the boy. Samael punches Anderson in the face, and when Anderson lands on the ground, Samael begins kicking him repeatedly with blood coming out of Samael. Samael's rage got worse, the more he kicked him as Anderson started to cry.

 _ **PokeProblems returns in May, stuff is about to go down!**_


	15. Get to Know: Aiesha

Wearing her cheerleading uniform with everything in tact, Aiesha and the cheerleading squad was in the middle of practice. She blows her whistle as she feels the essence of a camera. She turns around and playfully tucks her ears behind her ear. "I didn't see you there…" She started. "The name's Aiesha Lawrence. Homecoming queen, future model and a beauty vlogger on youtube." She giggled.

"How am I going to let everyone know at this brokedown school now, that I'm the pretty person here?" She started. She places her hands on her hips to show how serious she was about what she was saying. "These losers wish they can be me. But they can't, because I'm the best of the best. I'm one of a kind, I truly am everything." She laughed. The words "The Queen Bee" pop up below her as she tosses her hair.

 _PokeProblems returns in May, stuff is about to go down!_


	16. Get to Know: Takamaru

_Takamaru was in the computer lab typing, trying to get his assignment done. But he felt the presence of a camera coming up to him. Feeling stressed out, he wanted to vent about his problems to the camera. "Everyone always says that it can't happen to guys." Takamaru said, he folds his arms and sighs. He sounded very serious, wanting people to know that what he was talking about meant a whole lot to him. "Guys are supposed to be strong, fierce and dominant." He continued, he folds his arms. He was trying his hardest to hold back his tears, because what he was talking about was really starting to get to him._

" _I mean with everyone judging me, how am I supposed to speak my truth about what happened to me? Will anyone ever believe me?" The heartbroken blacked haired boy asked. The words "The Non-Believer" popped up behind him._

 _PokeProblems returns in May, stuff is about to go down!_


	17. Get to Know: Miya

_Miya was pissed off. She looked at the camera that was zooming in on her as she was sitting on the front steps of the school. She looked at everyone who was looking at her. She could feel the presences of them jumping her and she didn't like it. "Miya, you're a good girl, Miya you're smart, Miya, you're this, Miya, you're that!" She shouted. She was getting angry and stomps her foot on the ground. "Well guess what, the Miya you used to know about no longer exists. Because this semester, you're going to see a whole new me!" She promised, changing her tone of voice._

 _The words "The Wannabe" pop up in front of her, as the bell rings and she gets up off the steps so she can walk back to class._

 _PokeProblems returns in May, stuff is about to go down!_


	18. Get to Know: Elm

_Professor Elm was doing some paperwork that he had been slacking on. He takes a sip of his coffee, being novice about the fact that the camera was panning in on him. He accidently turns to the side and sees that the camera was inching closer towards him, which made him nervous. "Oh hey!" He started shaking. He was camera-shy. His coffee ends up spilling on him, leaving a big brown stain. But that was the least of his problems as the coffee was boiling hot. Elm screamed. "Ouchie!" He screamed._

 _Due to being in pain, Elm ends up knocking into a shelf nearby, but the shelf ends up falling on him along with his books and everything else. Elm was in a lot of pain, clearly today just was not his words "The Nerd" appears over him._

 _PokeProblems returns in May, stuff is about to go down!_


	19. Back from Winter Break (Sneak Peak)

p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"A Pokémon Academy Production…/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"ANDERSON./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"Students walk up to the newly remodeled Hoenn Pokemon Academy. The students who were walking up to the newly remodeled school, where all wearing uniforms. The Hoenn Pokemon Academy had a brand-new name since it was remodeled. The school was now called George Washington High School. It even had that plastered on a sign in front of the school. The school had been expanded and was much bigger then it was before. It had only been two weeks, but the school was different then what it was, but the new improvements to school where to make the students feel safe./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"Miya walked off her bus, and she saw her friend Mira standing there lost and confused. Miya and Mira had been friends ever since childhood, and have always gotten alone with one another. Mira had shoulder-length straight black hair. One of the new requirements for the school now was that the students had to wear a uniform. Their new uniforms consisted of either a long black sweater with a crest of the school mascot Dragonite on it, or a short sleeve black shirt that also had the crest on it. The boys were wearing light brown tan pants, and the girls were wearing a white and black plaid colored skirt. However, female students had the option of wearing pants./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"Miya wraps her arms around her friend, as she was happy to see her. The two friends, giggle and hug one another. Miya was impressed with Mira's outfit as she thought she looked good. Both girls were wearing the short sleeve uniform shirts and had a white t-shirt underneath it. "New, semester, new style?" Mira said./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;""I wanted to do something different. I can't believe we have to wear these hideous uniforms." Mira complained. The two girls started walking, as Mira's twin brother, Max was walking alongside them. Max was wearing the long sleeve uniform shirt option. He had short, straight black hair and got along with his twin sister./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;""I don't know sis, the uniform kind of fits you." Max insulted, which caused Miya to laugh. Mira felt insulted, but she just grunted as she walked up the steps of the school. None of them where ready to enter the dangers of HIgh School./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"Josh walked with Chroma, Misaki, Hitoshi, Grace, and Dakota. Josh just couldn't keep the excitement that he was feeling to himself. So he danced around. Due to the fact that he was a senior, he was only months away from graduating and he couldn't be more thrilled. Josh turns around and puts his hands on Hitoshi's shoulders, only to shake him in the process. "I can't believe we only have five more months, until we graduate, Hitoshi."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"Hitoshi glared at him. Josh could tell that him touching him, only made things worse so he backed away. "Okay, okay, I won't touch you." He said, he continued to walk away, as everyone just laughed it off./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"Anderson looked around. He felt uncomfortable with how different the school felt. There was something about it, that just seemed off to him. "Is it me or does something feel very different about the school?" He asked, only to turn around and see both Grace and Dakota./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"Grace tilted her head to the side, thinking that Anderson was being ridiculous. "Why would you say that? You know that the school went through changes, because of what Anderson and Quinten did at the dance." Grace asked. Anderson and Quinten had gotten caught, thanks to video surveillance. But luckily, Birch went easy on them, because he was already fed up with all the delinquent behavior in the school./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;""Don't remind us. "Quinten said, coming out of nowhere and wrapping his arm around his girlfriend Grace. But Grace quickly takes his arm off her and awkwardly walks in front. Quinten was puzzled but shrugged it off as her not liking PDA. "Three weeks of detention, community service and lunch duty is enough." Quintene explained to them./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"Anderson sees Samael waiting for him, on the steps of the front of the school. Samael was looking quite handsome, as he wasn't wearing his usual leather jacket and looking sleazy. Anderson and Samael had been dating for two weeks now, and the two of them were still in there honeymoon stage. "Aww, I think you look kind of buggy with a hairnet trapped around your hair."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;""Har-har." Quinten replied. He didn't really like Anderson's boyfriend all too much, because of the reputation that he had./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;""Babe!" Anderson said. Anderson runs up to the steps of the school and hugs his boyfriend. Anderson kisses Samuel, while Anderson's friends looked at them in disgust./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;""We gotta go, we don't want to catch aids." Grace said. They all passed by Anderson and Quinten, and gave them a confused look, thinking that Anderson was dating someone out of his league./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;"Anderson felt guilty, as he wanted his friends to like him. But Samael glared a them, as he didn't like them either. "I don't think they like me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px; background-color: #bacdd8;""Of course they'll like you. They just need to get to know you." Anderson reassured him. Samael shrugged his shoulder, and went back to kissing his boyfriend. The two stood there, making out with one another, as the the students passed by. But all Anderson could think about was trying to get his friends to like him./p 


	20. Elm's New Crush (Sneak Peak)

_**PROFESSOR ELM.**_

Students pass by guidance center. Today was a relatively quiet day. It was a slow friday afternoon, with not a whole lot going on. Meanwhile in Professor Elm's office, the brown haired man clears his throat. He folds his hands together like a sandwich and stares firmly at Grace and her mother. Grace's mother was wearing a bandana, due to her being sick. She's been doing routine chemo treatments for a while now, and it's made her lose her hair. Elm adjusts the computer screen over towards Grace's mother, which showed all of Grace's grades. "As you can see Mrs. Johnson, Grace has been falling behind in all her classes, skipping them and talking back to teachers."

Before she was going to say something, LIza ends up coughing up blood. This worried Professor Elm, and he scattered to grab her a napkin. "Here take this." He said. He gives her the napkin. The two quickly hold hands and it was like for a moment, they quickly felt connected to one another. Liza blushes and uses the napkin to spit the blood into it.

Grace caught this and grunts. "Where supposed to be talking about my grades, not flirting."

"Right…" The nervous Elm responded. The man was so nervous that, the moment he tried to grab the keyboard, and ends up falling on the ground. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Elm bends down to grab the keyboard, but his pants end up ripping, showing off a little bit of his behind.

Grace laughed. She thought this moment was hilarious. She takes her phone out and takes a picture of Professor Elm's behind. "This is so going on instagram."

Elm quickly turns around. His face was red, from being super embarrassed. "I think we should...um...reschedule this meeting, due to future developments." Elm swallows his spit and quickly leaves the room, so he can fix the rip in his pants.

Grace couldn't stop her laughing, but Liza was worried about the poor little man. But at the same time, she thought that his scatterbrain-ness was adorable.


	21. Cole's Transformation (Sneak Peak)

Cole and Khu where walking down the streets, on their way to school. Cole was wearing a trench coat, hiding the outfit that he was wearing today. Cole took to what Khu said yesterday to heart and wanted to show off his new body. Meanwhile, Khu was worried about the situation about his family, as students passed by them that morning. "So, I think I'm ready to talk to my parents about what those people said at the dance."

Cole ignored Khu. "You know what I'm ready to do."

"What?" Khu asked, squinting his eyes, not wanting to let the sun get in them.

"I don't want to be known as the comedic relief anymore. This year, I want to be hot, sexy, stunning." Cole said. Cole throws his trench coat onto the ground. Cole was wearing a white tank top showing off his new muscles, skinny jean pants showing off his bubble butt and long brown boots. "I want all the girls to know that when they look at me, I'm a sure catch." He winks at Khu as he puts his sunglasses on to the top of his head. "But since we have to wear those stupid uniforms, I gotta change back before I go into the school." He chuckled.

Khu shrugged it off and the two of them continued walking. Girls turned their heads at Cole, even some guys. Everyone thought that this new version of Cole Heartleaf was super sexy. One person who couldn't stop staring was Miya. Miya was riding on her bicycle as she was looking at him.

Cole turns to Miya and winks at her, which causes her to lose her distraction and she ends up running into a tree. Both she and her bike fall on the ground. Luckily, she didn't get hurt, but her bike ended up getting damaged. Both Cole and Khu laugh at her misfortune.


	22. Lunchtable (Sneak Peak)

Miya, Enzo, Mira and Cole along with a few dozens of students were at the cateria, because it was lunchtime. Miya, Enzo, Derek and Cole were all holding onto their lunch trays. Today's special was an American cheeseburger, with curly fries and a cosmic brownie. The group where trying to find a lunch table for themselves. Almost all of the lunch tables where full. It was like a zoo in the cafeteria. "Where are we going to sit?" Cole asked. "There's just not enough room."

Miya scouts the area. She finds that Aiesha, Alex, Ari, Pippen and Alyssa had room at the lunch table they were sitting at. Even though sitting with them was the last thing in the world she ever wanted to do, it was one of the only sane options they had. "We can always sit at Aiesha's table." Miya suggested.

Mira scoffed at the idea. "Why would we want to sit the cool kids table?" Mira asked. "Where like all totally unpopular."

"Hey!" Enzo felt insulted. "WHo are you calling unpopular?" He asked. "Unlike you, Aiesha would probably let me sit at her table. Just watch and see the master at work." He bragged, winking at his girlfriend. He walks over to Aiesha and sits down next to her. Everyone at the table looked at him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Alyssa asked.

Aiesha notices that Miya was looking at them and laughed. She came up with an idea. "Alyssa shut the hell up." She ordered her friend, in which she obeyed. Aiesha turns back to look at Enzo. "Why Enzo, why does a cool guy like you, want to sit at our table?" She replied in a flirtatious way, making Miya angry.

"Well there was nowhere else to sit and you're table was the only viable option."

"You can sit here." She said.

"Awesome sauce." Enzo takes one of his fries and dips it into his ketchup. The boy was so hungry that he just wanted to dive in to his hamburger. He loved hamburgers, especially the schools because they were just so dang delicious.

She looks over at Mira and Cole and waves her hand. It was a signal, telling them to come over here. "Cole, Mira come here. Come sit down." She said. Cole and Mira looked at each other and shrug. They sit down at the table.

The group starts sharing laughs, making Miya feeling left out. Miya clears her throat and tries to sit down, but Pippen puts her backpack down rejecting her from sitting down. Miya was not expecting this. "I can't sit down?"

"No." Pippen said.

"We don't allow losers at our table…" Aiesha replied. She takes a sip of her milkshake and proceeds to looking at Aiesha, giving her a disdain look. Everyone laughs at Miya, including her own boyfriend. It made Miya upset and sad. She wanted to cry but she holds back her tears as she sits down at a table far away. She looks over to Aiesha's table and sees how much fun they were having.


	23. The Aftermath (Sneak Peak)

Anderson hurried up and packed things into his backpack that morning. The bruises and blood were still visible, but he was going to try his hardest to cover it up. The boy hastily puts the bag on his back, as he tried to make sure that none of his family members see him. Jonathan Myan walked into the room, after knocking on the door at first. Jonathan looked just like Anderson, but in his case he was a little taller due to him being the oldest and he had a darker shade of brown hair. "What's baby bro. Are you heading out to school?" He asked.

Anderson became paralyzed. He didn't want to move, because he knew that his brother was going to make a big deal of things, if he saw the bruises that he had. So he tried to play it off. "Yes I am. You can get out now."

"Well...I just came to say…" Jonathan started. He walked up to his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders. But as soon as Anderson did that, he made an "ouch" sound, because his shoulder was bruised up. Jonathan noticed this, and wondered what was going on with his little brother. He turns his brother around and sees the black eyes on his face. "What the hell happened to you? Who did this?" He asked as he was shocked. He wanted questions, answers and revenge on who did this to his brother.

"Nothing...everything is fine." Anderson lied.

Jonathan wasn't taking that excuse, and wanted his brother to tell him the god honest truth about the situation, because he knew that this was a serious one. "Bro, don't lie to me. Please tell me who did this?" He asked.

Anderson scattered to think of an lie. "Look, I fell down the stairs. It's not a big deal." Anderson walks past his brother. But before he left, he turned around to look at his brother. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to school." Anderson explained. But the more he walked, the more it hurt him, as he held onto his stomach. Jonathan worried about his brother, as he tried to get to the bottom of this.


	24. Check Out the Wikia!

PokeProblems returns to Fanfiction in May.

However, read new chapters on the Pokemon Academy wikia, all March long, every single day!


	25. Volume 2, Chapter 1

**PokeProblems | Volume 2, Chapter 1**

A Pokémon Academy Production…

ANDERSON.

Students walk up to the newly remodeled Hoenn Pokemon Academy. The students who were walking up to the newly remodeled school, where all wearing uniforms. The Hoenn Pokemon Academy had a brand-new name since it was remodeled. The school was now called George Washington High School. It even had that plastered on a sign in front of the school. The school had been expanded and was much bigger then it was before. It had only been two weeks, but the school was different then what it was, but the new improvements to school where to make the students feel safe.

Miya walked off her bus, and she saw her friend Mira standing there lost and confused. Miya and Mira had been friends ever since childhood, and have always gotten alone with one another. Mira had shoulder-length straight black hair. One of the new requirements for the school now was that the students had to wear a uniform. Their new uniforms consisted of either a long black sweater with a crest of the school mascot Dragonite on it, or a short sleeve black shirt that also had the crest on it. The boys were wearing light brown tan pants, and the girls were wearing a white and black plaid colored skirt. However, female students had the option of wearing pants.

Miya wraps her arms around her friend, as she was happy to see her. The two friends, giggle and hug one another. Miya was impressed with Mira's outfit as she thought she looked good. Both girls were wearing the short sleeve uniform shirts and had a white t-shirt underneath it. "New, semester, new style?" Mira said.

"I wanted to do something different. I can't believe we have to wear these hideous uniforms." Mira complained. The two girls started walking, as Mira's twin brother, Max was walking alongside them. Max was wearing the long sleeve uniform shirt option. He had short, straight black hair and got along with his twin sister.

"I don't know sis, the uniform kind of fits you." Max insulted, which caused Miya to laugh. Mira felt insulted, but she just grunted as she walked up the steps of the school. None of them where ready to enter the dangers of HIgh School.

Josh walked with Chroma, Misaki, Hitoshi, Grace, and Dakota. Josh just couldn't keep the excitement that he was feeling to himself. So he danced around. Due to the fact that he was a senior, he was only months away from graduating and he couldn't be more thrilled. Josh turns around and puts his hands on Hitoshi's shoulders, only to shake him in the process. "I can't believe we only have five more months, until we graduate, Hitoshi."

Hitoshi glared at him. Josh could tell that him touching him, only made things worse so he backed away. "Okay, okay, I won't touch you." He said, he continued to walk away, as everyone just laughed it off.

Anderson looked around. He felt uncomfortable with how different the school felt. There was something about it, that just seemed off to him. "Is it me or does something feel very different about the school?" He asked, only to turn around and see both Grace and Dakota.

Grace tilted her head to the side, thinking that Anderson was being ridiculous. "Why would you say that? You know that the school went through changes, because of what Anderson and Quinten did at the dance." Grace asked. Anderson and Quinten had gotten caught, thanks to video surveillance. But luckily, Birch went easy on them, because he was already fed up with all the delinquent behavior in the school.

"Don't remind us. "Quinten said, coming out of nowhere and wrapping his arm around his girlfriend Grace. But Grace quickly takes his arm off her and awkwardly walks in front. Quinten was puzzled but shrugged it off as her not liking PDA. "Three weeks of detention, community service and lunch duty is enough." Quintene explained to them.

Anderson sees Samael waiting for him, on the steps of the front of the school. Samael was looking quite handsome, as he wasn't wearing his usual leather jacket and looking sleazy. Anderson and Samael had been dating for two weeks now, and the two of them were still in there honeymoon stage. "Aww, I think you look kind of buggy with a hairnet trapped around your hair."

"Har-har." Quinten replied. He didn't really like Anderson's boyfriend all too much, because of the reputation that he had.

"Babe!" Anderson said. Anderson runs up to the steps of the school and hugs his boyfriend. Anderson kisses Samuel, while Anderson's friends looked at them in disgust.

"We gotta go, we don't want to catch aids." Grace said. They all passed by Anderson and Quinten, and gave them a confused look, thinking that Anderson was dating someone out of his league.

Anderson felt guilty, as he wanted his friends to like him. But Samael glared a them, as he didn't like them either. "I don't think they like me."

"Of course they'll like you. They just need to get to know you." Anderson reassured him. Samael shrugged his shoulder, and went back to kissing his boyfriend. The two stood there, making out with one another, as the the students passed by. But all Anderson could think about was trying to get his friends to like him.

 _ **"Stand by Me"**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _Written by:_

 _Hello 12 and Deutschland1871_

 _Starring:_

 _Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan_

 _Classic Gone Retro as Samael_

 _Golem2.76 as Josh Smith_

 _Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto_

 _Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane_

 _Musicromo as Miya Brunson_

 _SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora_

 _The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo_

 _WaqueKoala 2.0 as Grace Johnson_

 _Nintendo as Professor Elm_

 _Nintendo as Professor Birch_

 _n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore_

 _pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore_

 _Deutschland1871 as Riley Houston_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 _MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf_

 _Hello12 as Aiesha Lawrence_

 _Sharp as Alyssa_

 _Mara the Wolf as Mira_

MISAKI.

Misaki turns around and runs up to her boyfriend Chroma. She was happy to see the boy, because she hadn't seen him all winter long. Chroma was off on his Pokemon Trainer Adventures, while Misaki was spending time with her siblings. Chroma picks Misaki up and twirls her around in a circle. They then almost try to kiss, only to be stopped the Professor Birch.

"No PDA, or the two of you will be suspended." Birch reminded the two of them, as he walks away. Chroma and Misaki stick their tongues out, at the old man and proceed to looking at each other with a loving glaze in their eyes. "Who cares about him. How was your winter break?" He asked.

"Same old, same old. Spending time with my family. The usual. How about yourself?" She said in a nonchalant way. SHe loved spending time with her family, and it was something that she usually did, so it wasn't all to special to her, when did that.

Chroma shrugged. "I had some fun with my family, traveled to different dimensions, caught some delta Pokemon, went to Torren, Holon and spent time with Scarlet, Melas and Spirit. It was an awesome time." Chroma chuckled, but Misaki didn't know rather or not if he was telling the truth.

"Sounds like someone had a fun time." She said. The girl slowly looks down at her schedule as she found out some news, regarding her locker. "Not me, I found out that my locker is being renovated, so I have to share a locker with someone for the time being." She said.

"Look on the bright side." Chroma explained putting his hands on her shoulder and looking into her beautiful colored eyes. "You get to make a new friend." He chuckled.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "That was the last thing I wanted to happen." She lied. In truth, Misaki wished that she had more friends, because she felt very lonely at times. But she always felt like she drove people away. She started thinking about what her locker partner would be like, and started thinking of the worst of them. "Ugh, what i get someone terrible, like Khu or something…" She shivered in fear.

MISAKI.

Miya walked down the newly remodeled hallways. The hallways where had television screens plastered on the walls, as the new walls were painted eggshell white. The lockers had even been recolored to match the school colors, orange, and turquoise. The newly built hallways were filled with students from all different ages. It was loud and noisy, with some of the students reading their schedules from their smartphones.

As she was walking by, Anderson and Quinten, members of the school student council appeared on the television screens. Just like a lot of the other students, they too weren't impressed by the new rules. But they knew that they had to obey them and felt like there was no reason to object to them. "Welcome back Dragonites to the Hoenn Pokemon Academy…" Anderson said.

"Or should we say welcome to George Washington High for short. That's right our school has gone through a name change" Quinten finished Anderson's sentence, as the two boys were reading from a projector. "As you can see, our school has gone through

"There were a lot of changes since the fire at the winter formal," Quinten said.

"One of those changes include a whole onslaught of new rules," Anderson said.

"If you pay attention to the school, you can see a lot of the new rules, including some of the changes that have been made," Quinten said. As he finished talking, a bullet list of the school's new rules appeared:

All students must wear uniforms.

There are metal detectors everywhere in the school, each classroom has one too.

There are cameras everywhere.

Students can't have smartphones, tablets or other technology devices out unless it's for school.

Security is tighter and there are security guards everywhere.

All clubs must be supervised by a teacher.

No PDA.

Miya was too busy looking at her phone and didn't watch where she was going. As she was walking a guy with icy blue eyes and short messy blonde hair bumped into the girl, sending her phone lying on the ground, which caused it to crack. Due to the new school rules, the boy had to have his hair slicked back with grease. He was wearing the short-sleeved uniform and like all the other boys, brown cargo pants.

Miya opens her mouth, as she was shocked to see her phone cracked. "My phone!" She shouted. Miya was angry, so she shoved the boy.

"What the hell was that for?" The boy asked. He thought that it was rude, that he was being pushed. The Caucasian boy glared at the innocent young girl. You could tell that he was older than her, just by him standing next to her.

"I don't know you bumped into me," Miya said.

"Well…" He started. He folded his arms together. "If it wasn't for the fact that you were on your phone, and not looking, I wouldn't be bumping into you, now would I?" He asked. He was getting fed up just by talking to her, but his anger soon dwindled because he thought he was wasting his time, talking to someone younger.

"Well boo who. Who are you anyway?"

Derek slowly began walking away. However, he felt like he wasn't done speaking to her. Since he liked speaking to the girl, even though he was a usually quiet person, he turned around and looked at her. "My name is Derek Snyder, and it's too bad that you rude because I thought you were cute." Derek turns back around, and he begins walking away.

Miya was taking a back. She had never been called cute before. "Did he just call me cute?"

A dark-skinned black girl and an Asian girl walk past Miya. The black girl had a large afro, which was allowed in the school's new dress code, and the Asian girl had her hair in pigtails. They witnessed the whole thing that was going on between Derek and Miya and thought that the whole thing was hilarious. "He probably meant that because you look like a little girl." The black girl said, her name was Aiesha Lawrence, and she was wearing a short sleeve uniform and a plaid skirt. "I mean with someone as flat as you, I don't think that you could ever get a guy." Aiesha insulted, as her and her friend Alyssa laughed, walking down the hallway.

Miya felt down. She was feeling sad, and looked down at her shirt, trying to see if what they said about her was true. "Am I flat?" Miya asked.

"Is who flat?" Mira asked. Mira was Miya's best friend and a girl who had always gone to the Hoenn Pokemon Academy. Mira had short length black hair, which was okay, according to the school's new dress code. Mira was wearing a long-sleeved uniform short. Following behind the black-haired girl, was Khu, Cole and Enzo, Miya's other friends.

"Me." Miya wondered. "Aiesha and Alyssa pretty much said that my boobs are flat," Miya explained. After she said that, her four friends stared at the girl's chest, to see if what she was worried about was true, and well...they didn't think that she was lying per say.

"I mean...I've seen bigger," Cole said.

Mira slaps Cole's chest. "Shut up Cole!"

"What? Cole is telling the truth. Her boobs are flat." Enzo said. Enzo had no chill about the subject and was just telling it how it was. Since Enzo said that, it made Mira pretty upset.

Mira wasn't going to just stand here and listen to the insults that the boys were dishing out about her friend. "You guys, stop being so rude. Who cares if Miya doesn't have the biggest boobs? She's only fourteen."

Miya appreciated that Mira was standing up for her, but that didn't stop Miya from looking down at her shirt and feeling disappointed in herself. "Thanks, guys...but I don't think that's going to help. If I'm going to get an older guy like Derek Snyder to like me...I have to look older." Miya formed a confident look on her face, as she gained a new mission for the semester, and that was too look older to get a boyfriend. "It's what I guess…" She sighed. Mira turns around and walks over towards her locker, only to see Misaki standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion.

MIsaki was happy about her new locker, after the renovations toMisaki looked down the hallway and saw Miya. "Oh hell no, I don't want to share lockers with her."

Misaki walks up to the the two girls turns around and smiles. "I'm your new locker mate." Misaki explained to her, letting her know what the new situation at hand was. "I might not want to, share lockers with you, but the school is making us. Something about budget cuts." She said. There was something about Miya that Misaki didn't like, and most of it was due to Miya's chipper personality.

Miya wasn't too thrilled about it either, and looked down. She sighed as she almost wanted to puke at the thought of sharing lockers with that ice queen. "But, I don't want to share a locker with you. No offense, but you're terrible." Miya insulted, and Misaki took offense to that.

"Thank you for the compliment." Misaki smiled. "And you're not the bees knees yourself. So why don't you turn around and shove it." She replied. The girl turns around and slowly walks away, leaving Miya there to feel sorry for herself. Miya sighs as Misaki walks off.

ANDERSON.

The next bell rang and Anderson sat next to Quinten, Dakota and Grace. The four of them all had class together, which was a good thing, because the four of them where friends, despite the history that they had together. Anderson had been thinking about what his boyfriend said earlier, and he wanted to talk with them about it. "We need to talk."

Grace was happy that someone mentioned that. She had been wanting to talk about this homework assignment for a while, as she was looking down at it. "About this history assignment? I mean who gives homework on the first day?" Grace asked.

"I'm more angry at the fact that were learning about World War II again. We get it, Hitler was bad." Anderson ranted. He wished that he could talk to the school board, about teaching the students some new material, because what they had been teaching them was getting quite boring to him.

Anderson shrugged and made a "WTF" face. "No, not about that. I'm talking about me and Samael. Why don't you guys like him?"

Grace, Dakota and Quinten look at each other, wondering what was wrong with there friend, for asking such a ridiculous question. "Why in the hell would you ask that? Have you seen him?" Grace asked.

"He's a drug dealer." Dakota reminded him.

"He's a total creep." Grace said.

"And he wears a leather jacket. Who besides people in the 1950s wear leather jackets? Talk about a complete fashion violation." Quinten said. Everyone gave him the side eye, as they found his comment about the boy to be quite strange. Quinten looked at them back, and he knew that he had to defend himself.

Anderson was tired of hearing all these insults about his boyfriend, and just wanted things to be civil. Anderson took in a deep breath, as he didn't want to get too upset. "Guys, please. He's my boyfriend, and you are all my friends. I want the two of you to at least, try and get along."

Anderson's friends thought about it for a second, and all looked at one another. They came to a realization on what they want to do and decided to tell Anderson, because they loved him. "Fine, we can meet him." Quinten said.

"Yeah, if you think he's great, then maybe he is." Dakota shrugged.

That made Anderson smile. He was happy to hear his friends tone of voice change, after everything that had happened with them. Anderson gets up and hugs all of his friends, as class was still going on. He quickly sits back down, as he didn't want to get in trouble. "That you guys so much! NOw, I was thinking why don't we do something at Sawsbucks?" He asked, and him and his friends begin there conversation about what they were going to do at night.

MISAKI.

The black haired girl rushed into Professor Elm's office, wanting to know if she can change her locker. Misaki and Miya just didn't get along, and she didn't want to share lockers with her. "It's bad enough that I sit next to her in Biology, but sharing lockers with her, I don't want that Professor Elm! Can I please get a new locker partner?" She begged the man.

Professor Elm just shrugged his shoulders, as he was busy filling out some paperwork on his desk. He quickly looks at Misaki, hoping that he could help resolve this issue in a flash. "I'm sorry Misaki, but there's no other lockers available at the moment. You're just going to have to work out your issues with her."

"Are you sure about that Elm? Is there really nothing else I can do?" She asked, still having a little hope for it, even smiling a bit, which was rare for the girl.

"I'm sorry." Elm regretted to inform the girl, which only made Misaki disappointed, that she wasn't able to get the thing that she really wanted. Which she was used to in her sad, sad, life.

Misaki rolled her eyes at the man, as the bell rang. Misaki really wanted to get a new locker, but it looked like that option wasn't available, no matter how much she begged for it.

ANDERSON.

Anderson sees his boyfriend was walking down the hallway, holding a clipboard in his hand, and doing some work for student council. As he was doing that, a boy with dark amber hair, that matched the color of his eyes walked followed Anderson. The boy was sort of a revolutionist, so he was wearing his uniform inside out, wanting to stick it to the man, in this case Birch. "President, Myan. I would like to have a word with you."

"What is it?" Anderson asked sounding exhausted. He wasn't really paying attention to the 5'5" tall ninth grade, instead focusing on his work and his plans with his boyfriend/friends later tonight.

The boy had a lot that he wanted to say, especially with the way the school was being ran and wanted to do something about it. So he thought that coming to talk to Anderson would be the best course of action. The boy was a little nervous, but he shrugged it off and looked straight at the student council president, to tell him what he wanted. "I was thinking, we need to do something about Birch's dictatorship. He's gone to far."

"Who are you again?" Anderson asked, as he hadn't seen this student before in his six months of attending George Washington Academy.

"The name is Riley Houston. Future Kaiser of Hoenn." Riley smiled, as he was holding a briefcase in his hands. Unlike other students who had backpacks, Riley used a briefcase to carry all of his belongings in.

"Riley, do whatever you want. Start a revolution or a club or something. I'm just really busy and can't do this right now." He said. Anderson didn't know what he just said would cause a lot of trouble in the future, but Anderson just wanted him off his back.

Riley smiled. "Thank you Mr. Myan." Riley runs off, as he was super happy. Riley had plans, and ideas for how he was going to change George Washington High School, from Birch's in his own opinion "dictatorship."

As the annoying boy went away, Anderson looked up and saw his boyfriend. Seeing Samael made him happy as he approaches him. Anderson kisses Samael on the cheek and Samael giggles. "Oh hey, babe." He said. Samael wraps his arms around Anderson and the two begin walking down the hallway. "What are you doing here? You know, PDA isn't allowed...there's camera everywhere."

"Oh who cares. I'm just happy I get to see you." Anderson said, causing Samael to blush the two glance at each other as the bell for the next class rings.  
"I also wanted to tell you, that I've asked my friends, and they want to get to know you better, by going to Sawsbucks, later tonight."

"Sawsbucks? That's a little to mainstream for me Anderson."

"I know, but I think it'll be fun. Don't you think?"

Samael was a little hesitant to accept his request, but he knew that it would be a good thing at the same, so he smiled. "Alright. I'll go."

"Yay, you're the best boyfriend ever." Anderson hugs his boyfriend and kisses him on the cheek, which causes Samael to blush. The two walk off, and separate to there different classes, as the people in the hallway scattered.

ANDERSON.

The cold winter night breezed through as Anderson and Samael pulled up to Sawsbucks, late at night. Anderson was the one who was driving his Sky Blue 2018 Honda CR-V. Anderson turns to Samael, as the two of them were wearing their normal everyday street clothes. Anderson sighed, as there was something he wanted to tell his boyfriend. Anderson thought back to what his friends thought of Samael and wanted to talk to Anderson about it. "Samael, can we talk. I want to talk to you about something."

Samael was shocked by this, and began wondering what it was he wanted to talk to him about. "Wait...you're pregnant?" He assumed. "I've seen a lot of movies, and I know where this conversation goes…"

Anderson gave him a "WTF" face as he tried to think of why he would say something that was completely impossible. "No...that's not possible. We're both guys." He reminded him.

Samael chuckled. "I know, I'm just messing with you."

"You bastard." Anderson playfully shrugs his boyfriend as Samael laughs.

Samael sighed and tensed up, as he was beginning to feel nervous of what was to come. Samael didn't really know his boyfriends, friends to well and didn't know what they were going to be like. "But seriously, I'm scared to meet your friends. I know like nothing about them."

"That's why we're doing this thing tonight." He said. "So you can get to know them.

Samael gets angry. This wasn't something that he wanted to do. Samael grabs Anderson by the arm, which leaves marks and he growls at him. Anderson had never seen this side of his boyfriend before and he was getting scared out of his mind. Samael didn't even realize that he was hurting him.

"You're hurting me…" Anderson cried in pain.

"I told you I didn't want to go!" Samael slaps Anderson across the face. Anderson holds his face, as the strings from the slap left a big red mark on his face. He could even till feel the sensation of the slap too. Samael looks at Anderson with a face of regret, as he felt sorry for what he did. "I didn't mean to do that…" He apologized. Samael grabs Anderson by the arm, and looks into his eyes. "Let's go in there and show them that where a good couple." He said.

"Yeah…" A shocked and confused Anderson replied. Anderson and Samael get out of the car holding hands with one another, but Anderson was still trying process everything that had happened. Anderson didn't know if he should stay or if he should go, but one thing's for certain and that was Anderson still felt a deep connection to his boyfriend, even though he liked him.

MISAKI.

The bell rang and students started to come out of their classes. Miya was ready to get to her next class, but since she had heavy books that she had to deal with, she walked over towards her locker and opened it, only to find a horde of dirty things infesting it. "Come on Misaki, this is the second time this week. Do you really have to shove all your papers into one place?" Mira asked, pulling out crumpled up wads of paper out of their locker.

Misaki shook her head as she walked up to the locker, wanting to use it. She folded her arms and looked at her in a sassy way. "Not ALL of those are mine, see this one is yours!" She pulled a single 3 by 5 inch of notepad paper which had a phone number on it.

Mira deadpanned. "Thanks just a random phone number some guy gave me from literally this morning. While you have, let's see…" She dug a hand deep into the wads of paper and pulled out a handful. "Let's see what we got here! Oh an assignment from September, one from 3 weeks ago, oh and look! One from dang 2016! Why do you still have this stuff Misaki?"

Misaki shrugged uncaring. "Meh, I just haven't thrown them away yet."

"Why?!"

Misaki shrugged again. "Just haven't got to it."

"I'm gonna have a fricken aneurysm Misaki, clean up your mess!" Mira complained.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Fine, at least it's just paper and not like, something gross like rotten fruit or mold."

Mira sighed. "What am I gonna do with you." She walked off, likely to go talk to Enzo or Miya,

Misaki digs out some of the papers. Maybe she has a point, I do have some useless trash in here. Misaki looked down the hall where Mira walked down. She rolled her eyes, shoving the paper into a trash can.

ANDERSON.

Anderson, Samael, Grace, Quinten and Dakota sat at a circular table at the Sawsbuck Cafe. The group hadn't been chatting and things where very awkward. You could tell things where awkward, because of the intense silence that filled the air. People passed by them, as they awkwardly looked at each other. Dakota couldn't handle the silence anymore, so she decides to break it. "So Samael how is the drug business going?"

"Dakota." Anderson said, not wanting to get Samael any more upset then he obviously was. Anderson glanced at him to see if he was upset, which Samael was. Samael gets up out of his seat and starts to walk off.

"I'm out of here." He turned around and said.

"Wait." Anderson gets up and follows his boyfriend. Anderson wraps his arm around Samael, so he can reassure him, that things were going to be alright. But they weren't as Samael was pissed off. "They didn't mean it."

"Of course they meant it." Samael said. "You know they did."

Grace, Quinten and Dakota get up out of there seats and walk over towards Samael. They didn't understand what the big deal was, as all she was doing was making a joke to break the tension. "Relax, buddy." Quinten said.

"Yeah, she didn't mean it." Grace said. Quinten tries to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but she quickly rejects it, by shrugging it off.

"I was only kidding." Dakota explained, feeling that maybe the joke she made was a little too far.

"Whatever, I don't have time for snobs." Samael glares at them and turns around. Anderson looks at his friends with an angry look on the boys face. They tried to walk up to him, to let them know that he was sorry, but he just shook his teary eyed head and walked off. The rest of them sigh, as Anderson left the cafe, to go chase after his boyfriend. His friends regretting being mean to him sort of, as there suspensions about him, seemed kind of true with the way he rushed off.

MISAKI

Misaki was hanging out with Chroma in his room, while the cold winter moon shown through the windows, a light snow

"Hey Chroma, can I ask you a question before I go?" Misaki asked.

Chroma looked up from one of his many assignments on his desk. "Sure, what's up?" He turned around on a swivel chair.

"Am I messy?"

Chroma was a tad confused. "Messy? What do you mean?"

Misaki scratched the back of her neck. "Like, I got into an "argument" with Mira today about our locker. She says it's messy, but it doesn't seem that bad."

Chroma tapped his chin. "Well, I haven't seen your locker. But you seem clean enough, if it's anything like your room it should be fine."

"Haha, well… yeah." Misaki awkwardly laughed, avoiding the complete disaster that is here closet.

"Either way, perhaps you and Mira can find some common ground on something, you know like something you both like,"

Misaki smiled and gave Chroma a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Chroma! I'll see what I can do."

"No problem Misaki. Now I gotta get this assignment done."

MISAKI.

Mira was quite shocked, when the next morning, she opened the locker to find that it was shiny and spotless! "Oh wow, Misaki must've cleaned it out! She did a great job."

"Thank you! It took me bit, but I think it was worth it." Misaki graciously said, but she ended up scaring Mira out of her shoes.

"Jesus Misaki, next time warn someone before you sneak up in them!" Mira scolded like a mom.

Misaki rolled her eyes, feeling a little sarcastic that day. "Sorry mom! I'll do better next time promise!" She mocked, doing puppy dog eyes to enhance the sarcasm.

Mira laughed at the teenage girl imitating a small child. "Shut up Misaki, looks like you took my complaining to heart though. Dang, I'll have to complain more often… maybe I could get Enzo to do stuff using it."

"Definitely try it! Boys are so easy to manipulate! It's almost a little sadistic, but it's funny at the same time."

At that moment, Misaki and Mira smiled, finally finding common ground. Feeling pleased with themselves, the two departed to their next class.

ANDERSON.

Anderson chased after Samael who walked down the road of Route 118. Route 118 was populated with various POkemon from water types, to flying types, to even water types that swam in the ocean. Samael kept walking until he looked at the outskirts of the beat and bended down. He could tell that Samael was following him as he heard the same footsteps that came from Anderson's noisy shoes. "Why are you following me?"

"Because. I want to apologize, for my friends behavior." Anderson said. "I'm super sorry."

Samael was pissed. Samael agressily turns around, grabs Anderson and pushes him to a nearby tree. "Leave me the fuck alone!" Samael shouted at the boy. Samael punches Anderson in the face, and when Anderson lands on the ground, Samael begins kicking him repeatedly with blood coming out of Samael. Samael's rage got worse, the more he kicked him as Anderson started to cry.

Samael spits on Anderson and he walks off, leaving Anderson on the ground, bloody and crying. Anderson tries his hardest to get up, but his body was just to paralyzed to even do anything of the sort. The dark clouds came together and it began snowing, each snowflake falling one by one, as the temperature got colder.

ANDERSON.

It took Anderson a while, but he was able to finally make it back home. His hands were freezer burnt, feeling numb and hardly being able to move. There was blood everywhere, from his face and too his hands. He tried hard not to make sure that his parents weren't there, and that he was always home alone. But he was lucky that they were never there, so he walked up the stairs.

Anderson finally made it to the bathroom and looked at himself. His handsome face, was messed up, he had a broken nose, both eyes where black and he looked like a mess. Anderson struggles to take his shirt off, as he wanted to see what it looked like under there. He finally manages to do that, and when he did, he saw how bloody and bruised it was.

Anderson had always wanted someone to love him, and he felt that he finally got that with Samael. But he realized that he was wrong. His parents were always gone, so he hardly got to see him. His family was scattered across the world, and he was too afraid to open up to his friends.

He was alone.

Anderson looked at himself in the mirror in horror as he began crying tears of sadness. He just wanted to find someone to love, and he didn't think that it would end up like this. Anderson didn't know what to do next, as he stood there feeling numb.

To be continued…


	26. Volume 2, Chapter 2

_**A Pokémon Academy Production…**_

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson hurried up and packed things into his backpack that morning. The bruises and blood were still visible, but he was going to try his hardest to cover it up. The boy hastily puts the bag on his back, as he tried to make sure that none of his family members see him.

Jonathan Myan walked into the room, after knocking on the door at first. Jonathan looked just like Anderson, but in his case, he was a little taller due to him being the oldest and he had a darker shade of brown hair.

"What's baby bro. Are you heading out to school?"

Anderson became paralyzed. He didn't want to move, because he knew that his brother was going to make a big deal of things if he saw the bruises that he had. So he tried to play it off.

"Yes, I am. You can get out now."

"Well...I just came to say…"

He walked up to his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders. But as soon as Anderson did that, he made an "ouch" sound, because his shoulder was bruised up.

Jonathan noticed this and wondered what was going on with his little brother. He turns his brother around and sees the black eyes on his face.

"What the hell happened to you? Who did this?"

He wanted questions, answers, and revenge on who did this to his brother.

"Nothing...everything is fine." Anderson lied.

Jonathan wasn't taking that excuse and wanted his brother to tell him the god honest truth about the situation because he knew that this was a serious one. "Bro, don't lie to me. Please tell me who did this?" He asked.

Anderson scattered to think of a lie. "Look, I fell down the stairs. It's not a big deal."

Anderson walks past his brother. But before he left, he turned around to look at his brother. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to school."

But the more he walked, the more it hurt him, as he held onto his stomach. Jonathan worried about his brother, as he tried to get to the bottom of this.

 **"Stand by Me"**

 **Part two**

 **Main Cast:**

Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan

Classic Gone Retro as Samael

Golem2.76 as Josh Smith

SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora

WaqueKoala 2.0 as Grace Johnson

n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore

pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore

Nintendo as Professor Elm

 **Guest Starring:**

Classic Gone Retro as Jonathan Myan

WaqueKoala 2.0 as Liza Johnson

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota walks upstairs in her pajamas. She was hearing giggling from upstairs, which made her decide to go up and check on it. She could tell it was her girlfriend. It's been a while since the last time that she heard her laugh like that, and wanted to know what was going on. She rushed into the room, thinking that she was in trouble, only to find her on the bed looking at her phone and giggling insanely.

"GRACE WHAT'S WRONG?!" She asked. She then realized that everything was pretty normal and was just overreacting to the whole situation.

"Nothing," Grace said.

Liza couldn't control her laughing, still leaving a little smile on her face. "Hi, Grace!"

She waves her hand. Liza was on the phone. It was pretty clear that the reason that Grace was laughing so hard was because both she and Liza had been talking.

Grace turns to her phone and looks at her mom. "I'm sorry mom, but I have to go. Me and the girlfriend have some talking that we need to do."

She blows her mom a kiss. She felt sorry that she had to say goodbye, but she knew that it was something that had to be done.

"Aww. But I'll miss you, sweetie. You can call me anytime." Liza replies. "Bye."

"Bye," Grace replied. Grace hangs up the phone and puts her phone in her pocket. Dakota just couldn't stop staring at the girl, as this was the last thing that she would've expected to see from her, especially after talking to her mother of all people.

Dakota was confused about this whole entire situation. "You and your mom are talking?"

"Oh right…" Grace started. Grace felt guilty for not telling her girlfriend the whole truth and felt that it was time to come clean. "I forgot to tell you that me and my mom patched things up over winter break when I visited her at the hospital." She started. "She's going through chemo, but she's a real trooper and I know she'll get better."

"So you just patched things up with your mom? Out of the blue?"

"It wasn't out of the blue Dakota. It just happened over winter break. After the fire, our talk and breaking up Quinten, I realized that I have no reason to lie anymore." She started. She turns around and takes out her suitcase. She starts putting some of her clothes in there. She turns around to her sister and grabs her by the hands. "That is why I want to tell you that I'm moving back in with my mom."

"WHAT?" A disturb Dakota asked. She watched as her girlfriend went back to putting things in her suitcase. "You can't just move back in with your mom."

"I'm sorry babe, but this is what is best." Grace kisses her girlfriend on the cheek, but she wasn't too thrilled about this idea. She watched her as she walks away.

 _ **ANDERSON/DAKOTA.**_

The bell rang and Anderson looked at the mirror that was in his locker. Anderson usually wasn't the type of guy to put makeup on, but in this situation, he knew that he had to do it because he didn't want the whole world asking him questions that he didn't want to answer.

People looked at him, walking down the remolded hallways. They had never seen there student council president put makeup on before. But the makeup wasn't going to stop the pain that the boy had been feeling.

Anderson looks down at his locker and sees a pack of cigarettes. The boy was feeling stressed out and thought about smoking one. But he had been going to class and doing steps, so he wouldn't smoke any, ever again.

Dakota wanted to see what was up with her friend because she hadn't had any one-on-one time with him in a while. She approached him and wrapped her arms around him, but as she did that he made an "ouch" sound.

Dakota was confused by this and she turns him around. She noticed that the boy was wearing makeup, and doing a terrible job with it, at that.

"Why are you putting makeup on?"

"It's nothing. It's not a big deal."

Anderson shrugged it off. He tried to play it off as like nothing happened at all. He closes his locker and begins walking down the crowded hallways of the school.

But Dakota wasn't giving up, as she followed him down the hallway, wanting answers, as she started to worry about her friend.

"I mean there's a lot of crazy stuff going on in this school and I don't want yet another crazy thing to happen."

"Nothing crazy is going on, just leave me alone." He begged.

But as she stood there, she started to think. She remembered watching a lot of made for television movies and knew that she saw something like this before and put two and two together.

"The only people who put makeup on, especially over an eye, are people who are being abused." She explained, which caused Anderson to stop walking, and swallow his spit, as he didn't want his secret to get out.

"Samael doesn't hit you does he?" It was hard for her to say that, but she knew that she had to ask the tough questions to make sure that her friend was safe.

Anderson got defensive and angry. "No. It's none of your business!" He shouted at her. It caused a scene, and students in the hallway turned around to look at them. Anderson and Dakota both didn't like the attention

Dakota had never seen Anderson like this and she became scared. "Geez, there's no reason to be rude." She said. "I was just asking a question."

"Well, it was a stupid question," Anderson responded. Anderson felt sorry for yelling at her, but he didn't exactly apologize. "Look, I need to go. I have to go and start doing student council stuff. I'll see you then." He started. He turned around and began walking away while limping in pain.

"Bye.." Dakota waves, while watching him. "I hope that he's okay…" She wished.

"What's cracking?" Quinten asked. He sits down next to her and hands her a diet coke, which was one of her favorite pops of all time. This was something he remembered from the time that the two of them was dating.

"Thanks, bro." Dakota opens up the can and starts chugging a drink like a pro, which impressed Quinten.

"Woah...your drinking that so fast…"

"I'm thirsty, plus I'm stressed out."

"Why are you stressed."

The girl finished up the coke and throws it into a trashcan nearby. She burps aggressively and was starting to freak Quntien out a little bit, never seeing her act like this. "You are stressed out. "What's going on?"

"It's Grace."

"Ah her. The girl who broke up with me for you." He joked. "How exactly is she doing?"

"She's doing great. But she moved back in with her mom, they made up."

"And that makes her a bad person because…?" Quinten asked.

Dakota grabs her things and gets up. "You just don't get it!"

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Quinten rushed to the classroom and sat down next to his best friend Anderson, who he also kissed before winter break. Quinten had some news that he wanted to share with Anderson because that's all everyone in the school could talk about.

"Bro, did you hear? Mission Force Zero is coming to town...Everyone is talking about it."

But Anderson didn't care as he had other things on his mind. The class was slowly starting to pile up with other students.

"Yeah, I heard." He said in a very monotone voice.

"Oh damn! I wanted to talk to you about it myself." He felt a little disappointed, not being able to gossip with his friends.

But oh well, there were other important matters to talk about. Quinten looks at his friend and noticed that he wasn't feeling very "Anderson-y" today and that worried him. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Will everyone please stop asking me that." Anderson shouted feeling annoyed.

Anderson gets up out of his seat, as he decides that he wants to sit somewhere else. Quinten looked at him and decided to just let it go, by shrugging his shoulders.

"What is going on with Anderson? He seems different?" Quinten asked. He turned to look at his girlfriend, who was sitting right next to him. Quinten sees that his girlfriend was looking unhappy and wondered what was going on with her. She sighed as Anderson tried to wrap his arm around her, but she deflects.

"What's going on?" Quinten asked confused.

"Quinten I think we need to break up." She admitted. She was glad to finally get that off her chest. "I've thought about it for a while, and I think it's the best course of action."

She was finally fulfilling the promise that she made Dakota, before winter break and she was glad that she could finally do that.

"Glad, I got that off my chest." She gets up out of her seat and decides to sit somewhere else.

Quinten was taken aback as all of this happened at the blink of an eye. It happened so fast, that the boy didn't have time to properly react to it, and mostly just sat there thinking about what he could've done wrong. The bell rings, indicating that class was ready to begin, as more and more students started to come into the classroom.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota watched Grace as she was packing up her things. She was still upset and wanted to try and talk her out of leaving. She was doing the best that she could. "Grace are you to sure you have to leave?"

"Of course."

"But why?!"

"I need to be with my mom."

"Well, you can be with her on weekends."

She stops Grace from packing and grabs her hands. She kisses Grace and the two start making out, but Grace felt the comment was a little intense. "Dude, mother has cancer."

Angry, upset and furious, she hurried and packed her things into her suitcase. She leaves out of the room and left Dakota there regretting everything that she said.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

The next day, the bell rings and Anderson sees that his phone was blowing up with text messages from his ex-boyfriend Samael. Anderson ignored the texts, as he decided to focus on going to his locker.

Anderson was tired of people asking him questions about the bruises that he had, and just wanted to focus on what was important, and that was his school work. People passed by him, as he opens his locker up.

Anderson flashes back to the day Samael hit him, as the image of him getting hit kept playing in his mind.

Anderson tried to forget getting hit, but it was just too much for him to handle. Anderson looks down and sees some teddy bears and balloons. He picks it up, because he was curious as to who it was, and he sees a note that says Samael.

The boy who was dealing with conflicting feelings slammed the locker door shut, and he throws the gifts away in the trash. He walks off in anger, trying his best to forget Samael.

Samael saw everything. In rage he ran up to Anderson and pushed him up to his locker. "Don't you dare, ever away anything I give you ever again!"

Anderson was afraid. He looked at the rage on Samael's face. But something was different this time. He thought back to all the different times Samael has hit him.

He finally had enough and pushed Samael back. "This is the last time you ever put your hands on me." He slaps Samael across the face and walks off.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota knocks on Grace's door. She was holding a box of cookies in her hand. She made homemade chocolate chip cookies which she knew was her girlfriends favorite.

Grace opens the door. She wasn't all too thrilled to see Dakota. "Why are you here?"

"I came to apologize. Plus I made cookies."

Grace didn't want too, but she grabbed the cookies. She opens them up and smiles at them. "You're lucky I love chocolate. Come in" She opens the door even wider and Dakota comes in.

"Is that Dakota?" Liza asked. She was wearing a scarf over her head. She had to shave it due to the chemo.

"Hey, Miss Johnson." Dakota and Liza hug.

"I'm so glad that the two of you finally decided to get together."

Grace felt embarrassed and blushed. "Mom!"

"What you know it's true."

The three of them laughed. "Dakota, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Oh no. I don't want to impose."

Grace holds Dakota's hand, a sign that Grace forgave her. "You should stay."

"Okay." Dakota blushed and the three-headed off to the kitchen to go eat.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

"So you're telling me that he hit you?"

"Yes Professor Elm." Anderson nodded.

Anderson did the right thing and finally decided to talk to someone about Samael hitting him. He was speaking to Professor Elm about it. He felt that Professor Elm was the right person to talk to about this situation.

"Well first things first, were going to have to get the police involved."

"Will they arrest him?"

"Well with everything you're telling me, along with the bruises and footage of him pushing you up against the locker. I say we have h enough evidence to take this to court. But I suggest getting a restraining order just in case."

Anderson smiled. "Okay, yeah we can do that." Anderson finally felt like a free man.


	27. Volume 2, Chapter 3

_**A Pokemon Academy Production...**_

 _ **JOSH.**_

College acceptance season was in the air, and all the seniors at George Washington High were waiting for what their future was going to entail. Josh held the envelope in his hand. It was just bursting with excitement, wondering what the inside of the envelope contained. But at the same time, Josh was feeling a little hesitant revealing the confides of documentation. swallowed his spit as his friends Ross and Chroma looked at him.

Chroma had befriended Josh and Ross during winter break, thanks to the help of constant messaging on social media. It also helped that the Ross and Chroma wherein the same grade, so a friendship forming between the three of them didn't seem all that unlikely.

"Hurry up and open the envelope!" Ross said.

"Yeah dude, were ecstatic to know if you got into college or not." Chroma replied. He folded his arms together and gave Ross the side eye. "Well...mostly, it's just me being noisy." He chuckled. Ross playfully slaps his shoulder and Chroma does the same thing.

"Alright, alright, alright." The nervous boy explained. As he was shaking, he begins undoing the envelope and slowly pulls out the letter. Even though he was doing it for dramatic effect, at the same time, he was still unsure about what his future would hold.

Josh sighs as he begins reading the letter. His happy face turns into a sad one, once he sees the words _"We regret to inform you, Joshua Smith, that you didn't get accepted into Harvard University."_ Josh was stunned. He refused to believe what he just saw. All that hard work he's done throughout his whole entire life to make sure that he would get into a good college and Harvard was that college.

Waiting in anticipation, Chroma and Ross both wanted to know the results. "Come on dude, you're killing us!" Chroma said.

"Just tell us if you got in or not," Ross replied. Ross reached out to try and grab Josh's letter, but the hesitant Josh moves fatly away from Ross, so he wouldn't see it. "Come on Josh! Are you trying to hide the results of your letter?"

Josh clears his throat and shakes his head, trying to get back to reality. "Umm…" He started. He needed to come up with a quick lie to tell his friends, so he wouldn't ruin his reputation. "Yeah, I got in... full ride scholarship and everything." He lied.

Ross and Chroma where so excited for their friend. "That's awesome dude!" The thrilled Ross said. Ross goes in for a hug and tightly squeezes his bestie. Josh felt a little bit uneasy about the whole thing, because of the lie he told to his friend. Ross then puts Josh down, but Josh was still uneasy about the situation.

"Yeah! We're so proud of you!" Chroma said. The bell rings and both Ross and Chroma pat Josh on the back. Josh regrets the fact that he was lying to his friends about his college acceptance letter, but he felt like it was something that he needed to do in order to protect his reputation. Josh walks to class holding his head up high and not wanting to be distracted, hoping that everything was going to be okay.

" _ **Risky Business"**_

 _ **Main Cast:**_

 _Angelic Tay as Leona-June Rogers_

 _Daggerstar of Riverclan as Jason McCafferey_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Dralic0rn as Alexia Grain_

 _Golem2.76 as Josh Smith_

 _MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf_

 _Musicromo as Enzo Walker_

 _Musicromo as Miya Brunson_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 _pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore_

 _The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo_

 _ **Guest Starring:**_

 _Nintendo as Wicke_

 _Nintendo as Shauntal_

 _ **COLE.**_

Khu was walking down the busy hallways, all decked out in his school uniform. The hallways were busy with students and teachers doing their own things. Khu had his head down as he was listing to his metal music on his mp3 player, to distract him from the horrors of high school.

Khu looks up to his newly fit friend Cole who has gotten taller and muscular since he started puberty. He looked more attractive on the eyes and was surrounded by a group of girls with his phone's out. "You can call me at this number at any time you want." Cole looks up at the girls and winks his right eye.

"Thank you, Cole!" The girls responded. They all put Cole's number into their contacts and blissfully walk away in awe of their crush. Cole watches the girls walk away, staring at their behind as he bites their lips.

"You can thank Cole anytime, any day…" He said.

Khu rolls his eyes and walks up to his best friend. "So, you go through puberty and get a whole new personality to match?" He asked. "Talk about being a basket case." Khu pats Cole on the shoulder and the two boys start walking. They both shared the next class together, so it was a good thing they caught up with each other.

"I can't help it that all these girls want me," Cole responded. Cole and Khu turn the corner and walk into the classroom, which was semi-empty, with a few students in there. "I stopped eating a whole lot of cake and decided that working out would be the best thing for me. It's something that I need."

"Well…" Khu started. Both Khu and Cole sit down in their assign seats, which was very close to each other. "You better make sure, you're not going to play with these girls' hearts, or else you're going to get someone very hurt."

Cole started thinking about. But it made him want to do things more dangerously. "Maybe I need to up my sex appeal. Then I can have all the girls I want." Cole said. He had a giddy smile on his face, filled with so much glee.

"Cole, that's not what I mean-"

"Khu, you are a genius!" He responded, which caused Cole to roll his eyes. He just wanted to see how this turn of events was going to play out because he had a strong feeling that it wasn't going to end well.

 _ **JOSH.**_

Josh knocks on Shantual's English classroom door. He wanted to speak to her about a few things regarding college applications. The classroom was empty and there weren't that many students in there, so Josh could talk to her about anything. "Miss Shantual, I was wondering if I can speak to you about college applications," Josh said. He slowly walked into the classroom.

"Oh, Mr. Smith." Shantual takes off her glasses and walks up to Josh. She smiled at him because she had heard the good news. "I heard that you had gotten accepted into Harvard University. One of the top leading schools in America. I'm impressed, but not surprised. You've always been a hard worker and an excellent student."

"Thank you Shantual." He responded. But he didn't know much about that statement nowadays.

"Why don't you take a seat over there."

"Right." Josh walks over towards a front desk and sits on the top of it. As he did that, she sat on her desk, anxiously waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. Josh crooks and folds his arms together. "Okay, so I have this friend who didn't get accepted into college." He started. He looked down, not wanting his face to be seen since it seemed so obvious. "But the thing is, he only applied to one college...so what should that person do exactly?"

"Try applying into more colleges."

"But what if...that person doesn't like the other options available, and only want to get into that one college, because they've worked their whole life to get there," Josh explained.

Shantual got a good understanding of what Josh was trying to say and wanted to help her student out. "Well then why not try and explain to that friend that you can just apply to another college."

"But I-I mean that friend, wants to get into an ivy league school, and most of the ivy league schools' deadlines have already passed for the Fall."

The English teacher started to put two and two together, analyzing Josh's body language and the way he was talking. "Josh, are you trying to tell me that you're lying about getting into Harvard?"

She caught his bluff. Josh scatters and grabs his things. "You know what...I need to go." Josh said. Josh walks out of the room, feeling embarrassed that he got caught in his lie. Josh slams his back against the locker as people walked past him.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole and Khu where walking down the streets, on their way to school. Cole was wearing a trench coat, hiding the outfit that he was wearing today. Cole took to what Khu said yesterday to heart and wanted to show off his new body. Meanwhile, Khu was worried about the situation about his family, as students passed by them that morning. "So, I think I'm ready to talk to my parents about what those people said at the dance."

Cole ignored Khu. "You know what I'm ready to do."

"What?" Khu asked, squinting his eyes, not wanting to let the sun get in them.

"I don't want to be known as the comedic relief anymore. This year, I want to be hot, sexy, stunning." Cole said. Cole throws his trench coat onto the ground. Cole was wearing a white tank top showing off his new muscles, skinny jean pants showing off his bubble butt and long brown boots. "I want all the girls to know that when they look at me, I'm a sure catch." He winks at Khu as he puts his sunglasses on to the top of his head. "But since we have to wear those stupid uniforms, I gotta change back before I go into the school." He chuckled.

Khu shrugged it off and the two of them continued walking. Girls turned their heads at Cole, even some guys. Everyone thought that this new version of Cole Heartleaf was super sexy. One person who couldn't stop staring was Miya. Miya was riding on her bicycle as she was looking at him.

Cole turns to Miya and winks at her, which causes her to lose her distraction and she ends up running into a tree. Both she and her bike fall on the ground. Luckily, she didn't get hurt, but her bike ended up getting damaged. Both Cole and Khu laugh at her misfortune.

 _ **JOSH.**_

Josh and Ross where at Sawsbucks having a celebratory dinner for Josh getting into the college of his dreams. Both boys were eating Steak Burgers and fries, with both having their burgers decorated with various commitments to their liking. Ross' burger was very stacked up with multiple condiments on it, while Josh went with a tamer approach to adding flavor to his sandwich.

Ross takes a bite of his burger and wondered why his friend was playing with his milkshake. "Dude, why are you so down?" He asked. "You just got accepted to Harvard of all places...why so glum chum?"

Josh shrugged it off and pouted. "I don't know." He responded. "I thought that I would be a lot happier getting into Harvard...but it turns out, I'm just not."

A girl with light caramel skin and curly brown hair with a slight ginger tint walks up to the two boys. She seemed very nervous to be standing them. "Hi, um...are you the boy who got into Harvard?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Josh unpleasantly responded. He was getting tired of everyone coming up to him and telling him about Harvard. He takes out his phone, looking as if he didn't want to be there and starts scrolling through his phone.

She nervously looks down. She couldn't stand to look at Josh in his eyes, her crush on him was obvious, but Josh wasn't catching on to it. "I...I...I...I...I... was wondering if you could help me study. I dream of someday getting into a school like Harvard." He said.

"Find someone else...I'm not in the mood." Josh takes a sip of his sprite.

Josh makes the girl said. She begins looking as if she was going to start crying. You could tell that she was clearly holding her tears back but wanting to look strong in front of Josh. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me...I have to go wash my hair." She runs off. You could hear her crying too.

Ross nodded his head in disappointment. "Dude, you broke her heart," Ross responded.

"Who cares."

"Who cares?" Ross asked. "I don't understand what is going on with you…" Ross was starting to pick up on the little signs that his best friend wasn't okay. "You've been like this ever since you got your acceptance letter." He started. He began thinking about the girl who approached them and wondered if that could be something that could change his mind. "And I think having a bet to see who can get Leona's number will be the best way to change your mind."

"How is having a bet to try and get a girl's number going to change anything?"

Ross wanted to have some fun. He thought that it would be best for both after everything the two of them went through. "It's a silly, fun little wager. The loser has to come to school in a cheerleading uniform." Ross said. Ross reached out his hand to give his fellow competitor a friendly greeting.

Josh shrugged it off. He thought that maybe it could cheer him up a little bit, so he decided to go with it. "Fine. I think it will do us some good." Josh gets up and shakes Ross' hand. The two now had a good understanding of what they wanted to do.

 _ **COLE.**_

The next day, Cole and dozens of his fellow students were sitting in class, listening to their math teacher Sophocles talk about Topology. The lesson was really boring to most of the student, but they were paying attention anyway, because they wanted a good grade in class, so that's why they were taking note. "Topology is the spatial objects. Spatial objects are things like curves and surfaces." The ginger-haired overweight guy said.

As they were doing that Miya couldn't stop staring at Cole. There was something about his new appearance that she just so happened to find attractive. Miya who was sitting next to Cole turns her phone around to show her a funny cat video that she was watching on youtube. "Hey, Cole...watch this video," Miya said.

Cole did just that and he watches the video. Both Miya and Cole watched the video, both found the video to be extremely hilarious, causing the two of them to laugh. Cole tries to get a better view of the video by scooching over to the side. "I love watching funny cat videos. They really know how to lighten the mood." Cole needed this as he was stuck wearing his stupid school uniform and couldn't wear his sexy outfit, but he was fine with it.

"Maybe, the two of us could watch a video together sometime," Miya suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Cole blushed. The two couldn't stop staring at each other. It got awkward, so the two of them quickly paid their attention back to Sophocles Topology lesson.

 _ **MIYA. (COLE.)**_

A pissed off Enzo rushed to Miya who was grabbing her textbooks for her next class. He had heard from a few people that Miya was thinking about going on a date with Cole. People were strolling down the hallway, a few of them minding their own business. Enzo ignored all of them as his attention was mostly on his crush Miya. "So, I heard that you and Cole have been talking." He said.

"So," Miya responded. She was finished grabbed her things, so she shut her locker and started moving along with Enzo following up behind her. "I can talk to whoever I want to talk to."

"But what about us?" He asked. "What are we?"

"I don't know Enzo." She responded. She turns around looking at the boy, giving him her full attention. "One minute was at the winter formal with each other, and the next minute the two of us act like nothing else has happened." She said. Her anger was getting the best of her.

She storms down the hallway, but the jealous Enzo grabs her by the arm, trying to stop her from moving forward. "Look, Miya...I just don't think Cole is the right guy for you...he eats cake of all things."

"So what? He likes cake! Is that bad?"

"No!" Miya shouted. "Why are you so worried about Cole?"

"Because Cole is going to hurt you."

"No, he won't!"

"Yes, he will, and you're going to end up heartbroken," Enzo responded. Miya thought about it for a second, wondering if what he was saying was true. But decided to ignore it. Her feelings for him was just way too strong to be ignored like that so she stormed off, but she still had the thought of Cole possibly breaking her heard in her mind.

 _ **LEONA. (JOSH.)**_

The brown-skinned girl Leona was walking with her two friends Alexia and Jason down the hallway during passing period. Alexia and Leona had the opposite sides of their arms hooked together, as Jason held on to his folders tightly, wanting a firm grip on them so he wouldn't lose them. "So did Josh say that he was going to help you out with studying for your test?" The white guy with green hair and short spiky black hair named Jason asked.

"No…" Leona sighed. The three of them walked into the auditorium. This was the location of their drama class. Drama was one of the few classes that many students from different grades were able to co-exist as one. "And I asked very politely about it too."

"Men suck," Alexia said. "This is why I try to stay far away from them." She explained. The three of them sit down on the stage, facing forward. Alexia could tell that her friend was very disappointed in Josh not wanting to help her because she knew that her friend had a major crush on the boy. Alexia looked at her friend. She wanted to know what she was going to do next. "So how are you going to handle this situation?" Alexia asked.

"Huh?"

"I say you tie him up with some rope and throw him into a closet." Jason joked. He laughed but his two friends didn't find the joke to be all that funny. He realizes his friends didn't find the joke to be funny and looked down. "You two are such spoilsports because that joke was hilarious."

"Ignore him," Alexia said. "Listen, Leona, if you want Josh to like you, you need to be more confident." She places her arms on her friend's shoulders and looks at her straight in the eye, in order to level with her.

"Be more confident?" Leona asked.

"Yes," Alexia said. "Guys like a girl who is confident and if you want to get with a guy like him, you need to be more abrasive." She said. She thought that by giving her advice, that she would change the way how she would think. Leona looked at her friend and nodded her head. She knew what she had to do, as the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to class.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole was in his room looking through his clothes. He was trying to think of ways to spice up his outfit since he found most of his outfits were very bland. His quest to make himself the hot one this year was something that he was seriously taking to heart. Cole decides to spice things up.

Cole turns around and grabs his pair of scissors. Cole turns around and starts cutting up some of his pants and shirts. The reason he was cutting up his shorts and shirts was that he wanted to people see how much his muscles have improved. Cole was jamming out to music and improving his clothes. The way he was moving and listening to music made it seem like he was in a movie montage.

 _ **JOSH.**_

Feeling tired and alone, Josh decided to go to a club that night. Josh had a fake identification card, that he used from time to time to go to the club. The club that Josh went to was known as Hoothoots. It was a strip club, that a lot of people in town went too. Josh was sitting at the bar. He had a few drinks and was feeling a little tipsy. "Bartender, can I have another drink."

The male bartender goes over to the sign and grabs a bottle of gin. He pours some gen into Josh's glass and hands it over towards him. Josh grabs the bottle and starts drinking more and more. He thought that by drowning his sorrows in alcohol the pain will go away.

A thick purple haired girl with glasses sits down next to Josh. "Bartender, I'll have a margarita." She said.

The bartender nodded.

The girl turns around and looks at Josh. She saw how much of a mess the boy looked, but she kind of liked it. "Why so glum chum?" She asked him. She had a nice rosemary voice, which sounded sweet and innocent.

Josh sighed. He was so drunk out of his mind that his mind wasn't even in his body anymore. "I lied about getting into the college of my dreams." His speech was slurred. He can hardly move around and keep his concentration. "And the lie how now spiraled out of control to the point where I made a bet with my best friend."

"Blah, blah, blah." She mocked. Josh gave her a "WTF" stare with his right eyebrow raised, as he looked at her and drunk her drink like a juggernaut. "So, it seems like you're having a very rough time."

"You don't know the half of it," Josh said. Josh shakes his glasses, the sound of the ice clicking. "Earlier this year I had such huge financial struggles, that I ended up stealing from my best friend." He vented.

"Oh shit. I've never done anything like that. Do you two still talk?"

"Yeah. I eventually apologized and I ended up getting a job. It pays well enough, but I'm able to make do and save for college." He explained. He takes another sip of his drink. It was good that Josh was venting out all his problems to someone else.

"Your life seems so fine, so why are you so glum?"

Josh sighed. "Fine, I lied to everyone about the college that I got into." He confessed. As soon as she did, she got tired of all his whining and decided to distract him. She grabs him by the shirt and plants a kiss on the boy. Josh was surprised by this. He had never kissed another person before in his life and didn't really know how to kiss back.

Josh soon thinks back to all the movies that he's seen and decides to kiss her the same way he saw in the movies. The two begin making out. Things were getting hot and heavy between them and the two decided to go back to Wicke's place and take things to the first level.

 _ **JOSH.**_

The next morning, Josh wakes up. It wasn't from the sound of an alarm, or even someone talking to him. He just felt like waking up. The shining from the morning sun comes through the window, messes with Josh's eyes and he closes them. The shirtless boy turns around and sees a half-naked Wicke still asleep. The freaked-out Josh remembered that he came to Wicke's apartment last night and slowly grabs his clothes.

He soon regretted doing what he did, because this was not the way he wanted to lose his virginity. Josh puts his shirt back on and tiptoes around, hoping that she wouldn't hear him leave. He closes the door and slams his head on the back of the door.

 _ **MIYA. (COLE.)**_

The next morning Miya was head over heels for Cole. She had a smile on her face and skipping down the hallways, like a cat in heat. You could tell that Miya was smitten with a boy. Miya wanted to finally ask Cole out on a date. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She sees Cole walking down the hallway and waves at him. He waves back.

Miya walks up to Cole and he did the same thing to her. "Hey, Cole." She greeted. She was a little nervous talking to the boy. His muscles were distracting to her, which was showing in his button-up shirt.

"Hey Miya." He replied.

"Cole, I was wondering if we can maybe…" She started. But as soon as she said something, three girls come up to Cole and wrap their arms around Cole's arms. They slightly start to touch him, which Cole really liked.

"Hey, Colie, we're going to go skip class, why don't you come along?" A red-haired girl asked.

Cole scratches the back of his head. "Sure, I have nothing better else going on." He shrugged. This hurt Miya and she looked over to the side, feeling heartbroken and realizing that Enzo was right about Cole all along. Cole looks back at Miya, remembering that he was still in the middle of a conversation with her. "Is there something that you wanted to say, Miya?" He asked.

"No…" Miya responded. "Nothing at all." Miya walks off, the sound of her heels clicking on the ground. She began crying. Her makeup starting smearing and the tears start crumbling down. The heartbroken girl ran to her next class, while Cole and his girls walked away.

Khu saw the whole thing. He shakes his head in disappointment from his friend and carried on.

 _ **ROSS. (JOSH.)**_

Josh was having a rough day and couldn't wait for the day to be over with, due to all that was happening. Leona sees her crush walking down the hallway and she tries talking to him. "Josh, I was wondering-" But Josh ignores her by walking up the steps of the school. Leona looks down with a sad look on her face.

Ross sees that Leona was feeling down and decided to talk to her. He was holding his phone in his hand, hoping to get her number so he can win the bet. "Hey Leona, I was wondering...if I could maybe have your phone number." He started. "You talked about trying to find a tutor earlier at Sawsbucks and-" But before Ross could say anything, the desperate Leona snatches Ross phone out of her hands and puts her phone number in it.

"Here!" She said.

She walks off, still feeling heartbroken, but it leaves Ross all the happier and he starts dancing to his victory. Ross enjoyed winning things from time to time.

 _ **JOSH.**_

The AP Physics Class waited for several minutes for their teacher. All the students were sitting in their assign seats next to their assign partners. The usual teacher of the class, Dr. Cozmo was sick, so they had to find a substitute for the last. The bad thing about it was...it was taking a little while for the sub to come.

Josh was still sitting there and suffering from his hangover. He had a lot on his mind, losing his virginity in the wrong way, lying about not getting into college and sleeping with someone much older than him. He had a lot to think about it and wondered where he was going to take this next. Josh's phone rings and he gets a text message from Ross explaining to him that he won the bet, but Josh could care less and shrugged it off.

However, someone enters the room, and everyone look at her. Especially the guys. It was none other than...Wicke! The same girl that Josh was talking to last night when he went to the bar. Wicke walks into the class, with everyone staring at her. But it was mostly the guys because they liked the way she was shaped. Takamaru whistles at the girl. "Hey honey, where have you been?" The black-haired boy jokingly asked.

Wicke laughed. "Hello everyone." She slams the pile she was holding in her head onto the desk and steps in front of the center of the classroom, so she can pay attention to everyone. "My name is Wicke and I am going to be your AP Physics teacher for the next month. I used to work for the Aether Foundation, but I found my true calling in teaching a while ago." She explained.

Wicke sees that Josh was in her class. She winks at him, but Josh didn't like it. Josh slides down in his seat, not wanting to be seen by the purple haired teacher. Wicke chuckles like a little school girl and grabs her manual. "So, who wants to talk about aerodynamics?" She asked. The boys in the class get a wide smile.

 _ **MIYA. (COLE.)**_

Miya sits down on a bench in the hallway. She throws her backpack on the ground and covers her face. She was crying, and her hands were getting wet, with her mascara smearing her hands in black makeup. "I knew I should've listened to Enzo! What guy would ever want a girl like me?" She asked herself, feeling stupid for going after a guy like Cole.

"I would."

Miya looks up to see who said that and speaking of the devil, it was none of than the person she was just speaking about, Enzo! Enzo was holding a coffee in his hand and he hands it to the girl, as he sits down right next to her. "So, I take it Cole broke your heart."

"You were right...so no need to brag about it." She gets up because she didn't want to deal with his attitude. But instead, Enzo ends up grabbing Miya by the arm, trying to get her to stay. He wanted to have an honest to god conversation with the girl and hoped that she would listen.

"Hey, look...I know that I haven't been the best guy out there." He began. He looked at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and she couldn't do the same. She had never seen him be this vulnerable before, and she quite liked it. "And I know that I've could've treated you a whole lot better and been honest to you about my feelings. But Miya, I was scared...am scared. I've never done this relationship thing before, so I don't know what I'm doing…" He started.

"I don't know what I'm doing either." He replied. "But that is why we need to communicate more." She grabs him by the hand and starts holding his hand. It was a very romantic moment. Enzo and Miya look at each other and begin kissing. This was both of theirs first ever kiss, so they were trying their best to make it work, but to them, it works, because they were both enjoying it.

 _ **COLE.**_

Khu claps his hands as he sees Cole walking down the hallway, departing from the three girls from earlier. Cole blows the girls goodbye kisses because it was against the rules for students to show public display of affection. Cole hears the clapping coming from across the hall and turns around to look at it. "Oh hey, Khu. What's up, bro?"

"Wait...you're even talking like a douchebro." Khu said. "You got all muscled up from puberty and now you think you're better than everyone," Khu responded. Khu and Cole walk closer towards each other. The tension between them was getting heavy.

"Excuse me…" Cole responded. He didn't like Khu's tone of voice. "You of all people are trying to lecture me about behavior skills when all you do is shut people out and make passive aggressive comments about them." He clapped-back. The conversation between the two boys was getting very honest, both explaining how they really felt about each other.

"At least it's better than someone who leads girls on, making them think that they're into them when they're really not. That's sad and pathetic."

"Whatever." Cole felt insulted. "I'd rather be friends with someone who is fun and likes partying, then a boring, nerd like you."

"And I'd rather be friends with anyone except the school's manwhore." He replied. Khu and Cole both wanted to express their anger out in violence. But they knew that due to the principal's new rules, that they'd be suspended if they did so. So, they decided not to do that but instead continued to stare at each other.

 _ **JOSH.**_

The final bell of the day rings. Students start walking out of the classroom, but Josh wanted to talk to Wicke about last night. The other students besides Josh where already to go home and enjoy the weekend. All the students leave the room, leaving Wicke and Josh alone. "Hey, Wicke...can we talk?" Josh asked.

"Sure." She responded. Wicke caresses her arm around Josh's hair, but Josh became uncomfortable and grabbed her arm, stopping her from touching him. She was surprised by this. "What...you don't want to have a little more fun?" She asked.

"NO!" Josh shouted. "I'm your student...you're a teacher. What we did was a mistake…"

"No, it wasn't. We were both consenting adults."

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew you were going to be my new physics teacher." Josh was starting to feel very guilty about the whole entire situation. He knew that something wasn't right about last night. "I need to go and tell Birch about this...I feel gross."

Wicke didn't like that. She grabs Josh by the arms and stares at him. "If you tell anyone about what I and you did...I will ruin your life...No one will ever believe you…" She threatened him. This scared Josh and he didn't do anything but leave the room. Wicke with a cunning smile on her face sits down in her chair and puts her feet up into the air, as she starts chewing on her pen.


	28. Volume 2, Chapter 4

_**A Pokemon Academy Production…**_

 _ **PROFESSOR ELM.**_

Students pass by guidance center. Today was a relatively quiet day. It was a slow Friday afternoon, with not a whole lot going on. Meanwhile, in Professor Elm's office, the brown-haired man clears his throat. He folds his hands together like a sandwich and stares firmly at Grace and her mother. Grace's mother was wearing a bandana, due to her being sick. She's been doing routine chemo treatments for a while now, and it's made her lose her hair. Elm adjusts the computer screen over towards Grace's mother, which showed all of Grace's grades. "As you can see Mrs. Johnson, Grace has been falling behind in all her classes, skipping them and talking back to teachers."

Before she was going to say something, Liza ends up coughing up blood. This worried Professor Elm, and he scattered to grab her a napkin. "Here take this." He said. He gives her the napkin. The two quickly hold hands and it was like for a moment, they quickly felt connected to one another. Liza blushes and uses the napkin to spit the blood into it.

Grace caught this and grunts. "We're supposed to be talking about my grades, not flirting."

"Right…" The nervous Elm responded. The man was so nervous that, the moment he tried to grab the keyboard, and ends up falling on the ground. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Elm bends down to grab the keyboard, but his pants end up ripping, showing off a little bit of his behind.

Grace laughed. She thought this moment was hilarious. She takes her phone out and takes a picture of Professor Elm's behind. "This is so going on Instagram."

Elm quickly turns around. His face was red, from being super embarrassed. "I think we should...um...reschedule this meeting, due to future developments." Elm swallows his spit and quickly leaves the room, so he can fix the rip in his pants.

Grace couldn't stop her laughing, but Liza was worried about the poor little man. But at the same time, she thought that his scatterbrain-ness was adorable.

" _ **Pretty Woman"**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Golem2.76 as Josh Smith_

 _MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf_

 _Mara the Wolf as Mira_

 _Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane_

 _Musicromo as Miya Brunson_

 _Nintendo as Professor Elm_

 _Nintendo as Professor Birch_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 _SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora_

 _WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson_

 _n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore_

 _Guest Starring:_

 _Mara the Wolf as Max_

 _Mara the Wolf as Liza Johnson_

 _ **PROFESSOR ELM.**_

Professor Elm came rushing to Professor Birch's office. The lovesick guidance counselor wanted to discuss his newfound infatuation with Grace's mother Liza Johnson. However, he notices that Birch was already in a meeting with another student, but luckily for him, things were about to dwindle down.

"We'll discuss this later Mr. Snyder."

"Whatever man." Derek gets up and walks pass Professor Elm. The arrogant boy had a rude look on his face. But luckily, he didn't have to be there long, as he left room.

Elm walks up close to Birch. "Rough day?"

"Tell me about i," Birch said. Birch's desk was a mess. It was piled up with many different papers and folders. Birch had a lot of paperwork that he had to do, and he's been slacking because of students constantly getting into trouble. "If these little shits don't get their act together, I'm going to explode."

"Birch...you know you shouldn't use language like that in a school setting. Students might hear you." He warned. Elm sits down in the same seat that Derek was just sitting in. Lucky enough the seat was right in front of Birch's desk.

"Does it look like I GIVE a fuck?" Birch asked.

"No... not at all…." Elm stuttered.

"Now what do you want Josiah?"

"Well, I wanted to get your advice on something." Elm started. He was a little flustered. It's been a while since the last time he felt this way about a woman, and he almost forgot how to act when it came to courtship. "You see, I had a meeting with Grace Johnson and her mother today to discuss Dakota's grades, and I well...may have developed a little crush on Grace's mother…"

Birch gives him a blank stare, which startled Elm. "Is everything okay? Oh shoot, it's not going to work out isn't it?" He assumed.

Birch started laughing. "This is the most hilarious thing I've heard all day. You came in here to get advice about dating…? You, dating? Oh my god, that shit is hilarious. Why would anyone want to date an ugly shit like you? You're still a 35-year-old virgin."

"Birch!" Elm whispered. He looked around to make sure that no one heard that. He was lucky that no one was around. "You know that is supposed to be a secret between you and me. I want to wait until I'm married...you know, find the right person and all."

"Well then ask her out…" Birch shrugged. He takes a sip of his coffee. The man didn't like the taste of the coffee. "This could use a little more cream...god my husband is such a cunt." He sits the coffee down, surprised to still see Elm still stand there. "Ugh...you're still here...why again?"

"Birch, I'm being serious. I want to impress this girl."

"Well then if you want to impress her, go out and buy her a ring."

Elm felt like a light bulb went over his head. "That's a great idea." Elm gets up, knowing what he had to do. "I'm going to go out and buy a ring for Liza. Thanks, Birch! I know that talking to you was a great idea." Elm leaves the room and Birch couldn't be happier.

 _ **MIYA.**_

Quinten and Anderson were together walking down the hallway. "Ever since Ross moved in with our family, my parents have been throwing a party every other day." He explained. While he thought it was a good thing that his parents adopted Ross, the over-celebration of said adoption felt like it was going a little overboard. "It's like a non-stop."

"I mean they probably just want Ross to feel welcome is all," Anderson explained. "I mean CPS did place him into your parents care after they found out he was squatting," Anderson replied, hoping to give his friend some graceful answers. Anderson and Quinten were hoping to make it to class on time, as they pass by Mira and Miya

The last call final bell rang for third period and Miya and Mira were walking together in the hallway. Mira was looking at her phone, ignoring Miya who was going on and on about her date with her new boyfriend Enzo. Mira was constantly liking Instagram posts made by Misaki who was becoming a rising internet star.

"Mira, my date with Enzo was just so perfect. It was like we were in a romance movie." She vented. She still felt like she was in heaven. But she notices that her best friend wasn't paying attention to her and wanted to call attention to it, but before she could do so, both girls end up looking up as everyone in the hallway came together like a group of ants.

"What the?" Mira asked they were all looking at the something. It was scary, horrifying and out of this world. It was Josh dressed up in the schools cheerleading uniform with pom poms too. The school uniform was a half sleeve shirt that matched the same color scheme of a Dragonite, the miniskirt was too.

"Let's go Dragonite's Dragon Rage! Let's go Dragonite's feel the pain!" Josh chanted.

Everyone was surprised to see this.

"Wow he actually did it, I'm impressed." Ross took pictures of Josh as Josh kept on saying the school anthem over and over again. "I'm so glad he kept the end of the deal on his bet."

Mira's phone started to ring. She opens her Instagram page and was surprised to see Josh wearing a cheerleading uniform was trending. "How is it already trending?"

"What's trending?"

"Josh. This right here, I don't understand how and why certain things trend." Mira sees that a post was liked by Misaki and it interested her. "Even Misaki liked the post, and I didn't even know she liked social media."

"Come on Misaki isn't a vampire. She's actually pretty cool."

"Misaki cool?" Mira asked. "All she does it stay to herself and talk to Chroma or her brother most of the time."

"You shouldn't judge people, Mira." The bell rings and the two-t start walking, heading to class. "You'll be surprised."

"That's why I'm going to look at her Instagram and see what kind of stuff Misaki posts." Mira heads to Misaki's page and presses the follow button.

 _ **PROFESSOR ELM.**_

Professor Elm went to Mauville Mall, going on his lunch break earlier. It wasn't very busy at that time. This was due to the fact that the people who usually hang out at malls, teenagers, were still in class. Which was perfect for Birch, as he didn't want to have his students see him going out to buy a ring.

Elm walked into Kay's Jewelry, not knowing what to expect. He looked down and saw a whole bunch of jewelry. From rings to necklaces they had it all, so he knew he could find something for her. "I hope I can find something."

"Do you need any help?" A woman who worked at the store asked.

"Why yes. You see there's this girl I like, and I want to impress her, by giving her something big."

She had a wide smile on her face. "Something big…" She walked over to the engagement rings, thinking that he was talking about proposing to someone. Elm followed her. "I take it you want to propose to her."

"What!" Elm panicked and got a tad bit nervous. "No, no, no. I don't want to purpose to her!"

"Oh!" She felt bad. "I'm sorry, I thought when you said you want to do something big, that meant-"

"No, no, no, no! I just met this woman today, I can't be doing things like that, it'll freak her out!"

"Got it." She put on her best thinking cap, wondering what the best item he could get for her. But that quickly came to an end. "I think I have a perfect idea! Follow me…" She walked over to the necklace part of the store and he followed her.

 _ **MIYA.**_

"So, we should allow males to go into females' bathrooms?" Enzo asked. He looked straight at his opponent Misaki. Debate class was getting pretty heated. Misaki was up against Enzo and the topic was about gender. Both Misaki and Enzo had differing opinions on the topic. Also, in this class was Miya who coincidentally was scrolling through Misaki's Instagram profile, looking at all the positive reactions Misaki was getting from her posts.

Misaki held back everything in her power to make sure she didn't go off on the boy, even though she really wanted too. "It's not a gender thing," Misaki replied. She grabbed the stand and looked straight at her classmates. They were getting really invested in the conformation between the two of them. "It's about equality for all," Misaki said. "If the school gets rid of gendered bathrooms then it would be an equal opportunity for everyone."

Miya ignored the debate between the two of them and turned around to Mira. She puts her phone in Mira's face, showing off a picture of Misaki laying in the bed with a captain that said, "Life sucks, everything sucks, I suck." The post had over 10k likes. "How do I get this many likes?"

"Miya," Mira said. She tried to look over at the debate, but Mira was too busy shoving the phone in her face, following her everywhere. "I'm trying to pay attention to Misaki and Enzo's debate. You know we have to write a paper giving our own opinions."

"I know…" She started. "But we have more important matters at hand, like how do we get more likes then Misaki." She started to do more "investigating" Misaki's Instagram profile for ideas.

Mira pondered. "Maybe you can try posting sad and depressing things like Misaki?"

"Why would I want to post something sad and depressing?"

"I don't know." Mira quickly pulls up Misaki's Instagram profile. "But Misaki does it all the time." She puts to the likes that Misaki was getting and Miya was impressed by it. Misaki was getting over 200k likes, just over sad quotes.

"That's unbelievable." Miya was still in shock. "Why in the hell would someone spend all day, liking sad quotes?"

Miya and Mira walk into their Spanish classroom. The classroom was a glass half empty, with only two more minutes left for passing period.

Miya tried her best to try and understand why Misaki's posts were getting traction online, but she couldn't comprehend it. "What's so entertaining about it?"

"Because it's relatable." Max overheard the conversation, all the way from across the room. He was sitting on top of his desk and eating an apple.

"I love brother but why are you butting in our conversation?"

"Well Miya asked a question and I'm just responding." He explained. He gets off his desk and walks over to them.

"What do you mean by it's relatable?"

"Well, people can relate to bad things." Max pulls out his phone, so he can show an example. He goes to Misaki's Instagram and chooses a post she made two weeks ago:

" _Some days are just bad days, that's all. You have to experience sadness to know happiness, and I remind myself that not every day is going to be a good day, that's just the way it is!" - Dita Von Teese_

Miya gets uncomfortable by that and shivers. "See, that is depressing. Why is that appealing?!"

"As I said, Miya, it's relatable, and being relatable is the new its thing." Max shrugs his shoulders and walks over to his desk to sit down.

Miya thought about what he said and started wondering about what she could do next in order to get more likes on social media. _Maybe he's right?_

 _ **PROFESSOR ELM.**_

Not thinking and going by his heart, Elm did some digging and found out where Grace was living. So, Elm went to Grace's house, which was a mansion over in the west side of New Mauville, which too far from where he was. He knocks on the door with his right hand and holding his flowers in his left.

Grace was listening to a podcast with her headphones in her ears, but she heard the sound of the knocking from afar. "Coming!" She sighs before going over to the door and opening it.

When she opens the door, she was stunned to see Professor Elm on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um...Grace." He started stuttering, his nerves getting the best of him. "Would your mom happen to be home?"

Grace tried her best to stop herself from laughing. "Yeah, one second." Grace goes to get her mom.

Elm was curious about Liza was going to react to him, but he wanted to remain positive.

Liza shows up. She inspected Professor Elm and was taken aback, just a smidge. "Um...hi Professor Elm."

"Please call me by my name, Josiah."

"Josiah. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you...maybe...wanted to go out on a date tonight?"

"Wow." She expected that sort of but didn't think that he was actually going to do it. She didn't exactly know she felt about Elm, so she didn't want to break his heart. "Listen, Elm-"

Elm's heart breaks. He's heard that response many times before. He almost dropped his flowers, but in order to not appear weak he put on a facade. "I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry for wasting your time." Elm tried his best to look confident, but his heart was just too big for that. He left very sadly, making Liza sad too.

 _ **MIYA.**_

Miya was trying her best to concentrate on her homework, studying in her room. However, her parents constant fighting downstairs was distracting her from getting her work done. "Will you two be quiet!" She shouted.

She goes to try and shut her door, before thinking for a quick second. She remembered the attention that Misaki was getting for posting sad things and thought about going it herself.

Miya takes out her phone. She walks over to the balcony, where she can get a quick glimpse of her parents arguing.

"You were out with her again, weren't you!"

"Yeah, so? You never give me any more attention; I practically have to beg for it!"

Miya points her phone at her parents and opens up her camera app and starts to record it. She had no regrets filming a private conversation about her parents and felt quite happy doing it, so she smiled.

 _ **PROFESSOR ELM.**_

Distraught, distracted and tired, Elm wasn't having the best morning. Forgetting to shave and having a five o' clock shadow, Elm grabs his cup of coffee and takes a sip. He was doing some paperwork, but his mind kept wandering on to other things.

Professor Birch knocks on the door. "Knock, knock."

Elm ignored him, which worried Birch. "Are you okay man? Because this isn't like you."

"Sorry Denzel." He presses enter on his laptop and pays attention to Birch. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"What's up?"

Birch sighed. "You know how I have a huge crush on Grace Johnson's mother right?"

"Yes."

"Well yesterday I showed up to her house with flowers and I was going to ask her out on a date, but she rejected me."

Birch couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god, that's hilarious! You are such a nerd."

Elm felt insulted. "Shut up! I really like her."

"Bro, you don't just show up to someone's house and ask them out on a date. you call them first."

Elm facepalmed. "I know and I feel really stupid for not doing so." As Elm was swimming in his sorrows his phone started to ring. He looks over to the side and sees that he was getting a call from Liza herself, which made him happy. "It's her!"

"Answer it."

"Well, I don't know what to say."

Birch rolled his eyes, grabbed the phone and answered it for him, before throwing the phone back to a protesting Elm. Elm holds the phone next to his right ear. "Hello."

"Hey, Josiah."

"Hey, Liza."

"Look." Liza regretted everything that had happened, after thinking about things last night. "I'm so sorry about everything that happened. That is not how I wanted things to end between us."

"Huh?" Elm got a strike of hope, his heart beating faster and palms getting sweaty. "What are trying to say."

"What I'm trying to say is, things haven't been so well ever since Grace's dad died and my divorce with Robert, I just feel like I bring bad luck to man." That was something that Liza wanted to get off her chest for a long time. "I just worry that if me and you start dating, then things might go wrong."

Elm understands where she was coming from, but with a boost of hope, he didn't want to give up so easily. "Well, we won't know if we don't try."

She recognized that he made a fair point. "But it's scary."

"Life is scary, but that's the fascinating thing about it, taking chances."

She smiled. "Well then Josiah, what are you doing on Friday?"

"Spending time with you."

The two of them blushed with wide grins. If only they were in the same place right now, they would see that they both felt the same way about each other.

 _ **MIYA.**_

"Sorry about your parents fighting Miya."

"Thank you, Cole. It's great to know not everyone in this world is at war."

Cole taps Miya's shoulder and Miya's taps his back. Cole who was with Khu walks away, as the hallways were a little cluttered that Thursday afternoon. With students coming up to Miya, after her Instagram post of her parents fighting going viral. People felt sorry for Miya, but Mira wasn't so sure if her intentions were genuine.

"Sorry Miya."

"Sucks your parents are fighting."

"Why thank you, it's tough hearing that every night."

People just kept on coming up to Miya and Miya was loving every bit of it. "Isn't this great Mira? I'm finally getting the attention I deserve."

"Yeah, because getting this type of attention is a good thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know Miya, it's just that using your parents fighting to gain attention on social media is sad and desperate." She confessed. It was hard for her to admit it, but it needed to be said.

Feeling insulted Miya had to clap back. "Wow, I can't believe you just there." She started, not seeing the error of her ways. "What's so bad about it? Misaki uses her pain and suffering for attention on social media."

Without notices, Miya had no idea that Misaki was right next to her. Misaki in frustration slams her locker. She couldn't be silent and let her name be slandered like that. "You have no fucking idea what you're talking about Miya."

"Oh really?" She asked. "Then explain to me why every single one of your posts sounds like someone is going to kill themselves."

"I post those quotes to let people know that they're not online. Online I don't have to actually talk to people and be judged as I do in person. Everyone goes through something."

Miya refused to believe that. "That sounds like a load of bull and you know it. Just like how I'm using my parents arguing to gain attention, your using the abuse of your dad to gain attention, so I say that where equal."

Misaki shook her head. "You couldn't be more wrong." Misaki didn't want to talk to Miya any further, not wanting to let her angry consume her. But she quickly turned to look at the girl.

"And to think that I thought us being locker partners was going to be the start of us being friends, but as I said, I'm not meant to be happy." Misaki walks away, but Miya just shrugged it off. Misaki held her head up high, not wanting to let this moment tear her down.

 _ **PROFESSOR ELM.**_

The school was coming to an end, thus making the hallway empty minute by minute. Grace, Dakota, Anderson and Quinten were chatting it up and waiting by Dakota's locker who was grabbing a few things before going on home.

"So, what's the plan, what are we doing tonight?" Quinten asked.

"We can do Pizza at my place." Anderson shrugged. "My brother hasn't really been home lately, so I've been home alone by myself a lot."

"Good, that sounds like a plan, girls?"

Before she could respond to Quinten, Grace looked over at smiling and skipping Professor Elm. "Anderson, Quinten, Dakota, and Grace. How are you?"

"Good sir." Three out of the four said with Grace not saying anything.

Elm took a special notice in Grace and smiled the hardest at her. "Tell your mom if had a good time on our date."

"Sure."

Elm nodded and walked away. Her friends tried their best to understand if what they were hearing was the right thing. "Wait...did Elm just say that you two went on a date?"

"No," Grace responded. "My mom and him went out on a date."

"So, does that mean Elm is your new stepdad."

Grace shivered at that horrible thought. "Eww, I hope no." She wished.


	29. Volume 2, Chapter 5

_**A Pokemon Academy Production...**_

 _ **ROSS.**_

The blonde hair boy couldn't keep his eyes off his Biology teacher. Lovesick to all degree, he looked at the former member of the Aether Foundation with lust in his eyes. Dreaming about her and wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. He looks down at his notebook - where doodled a heart with both his and Wicke's names together. He hadn't been this smitten with a girl in a while.

Currently in the middle of class, the students were in the middle of a lesson about macromolecules. But Ross wasn't paying attention at all. The bell rang. The students grabbed their things and started walking towards the door, but Wicke stops them. "Remember, I want you to all write a report about the benefits of macromolecules." She explains to the students. They understood and started walking to the door.

Ross rushed to grab his things. He walked to talk to the teacher, so he did just that by walking up to her. But first, he looked over at the other sophomores, to make sure they all the room, so he can talk to her alone. Once they left, he made his move. "Hey, Miss Wicke, I have a question."

"Sure, Mr. Huot. What is it?"

"So, you used to work at the Aether Foundation?" He asked.

"Why yes, I did." She replied.

"Why did you quit exactly. I mean, the Aether Foundation is like a top-notch research institute for Pokemon. Why would you want to be stuck here as a 10th-grade bio teacher?" He asked. It was something that had been quite on his mine for a while. But it mostly had to do with the crush he had on her.

"That's a good question, Ross," Wicke said. Wicke walks closer and closer towards Ross' face. Meanwhile, Josh who was walking down the hallway, on his way to his next class, sees Wicke and Ross closely talking. He swallowed his spit in fear, watching the interaction between the two of them from the sidelines.

"Why don't we discuss it after coffee." She suggested. She rubs her hand on Ross' shoulder in a seductive way. This caused Ross to sweat, and he didn't move or hesitate at all about the situation. "I've heard about everything you went through last year." She whispered in his ear. "Losing your mother, sister and your alcoholic dad running away, I bet you feel lonely."

"I do."

"So, that is why I want to get to know you." She responded. "You can use someone, being alone sucks."

"It really does suck…"

"So, come on then...after school, come back to my place and we can talk."

"Okay," Ross responded. "I really need someone to talk to."

She kisses Ross on the cheek, which makes his face turn redder than the sun. "Good. Now go on, I don't want people getting jealous, seeing me alone with my favorite little student." She smacks Ross on the behind, which tickled him a tiny bit.

Ross turns around and waves goodbye, nodding his head. He exits the room, with a smile on his face that hasn't been there for a while. Josh catches up to his friend and puts his right hand on his left shoulder. "I saw that you were talking to Wicke."

"Oh...yeah," Ross replied. "She just wanted to see how I was doing," Ross explained to his friend. They turned the corner, passing by the other people who were walking past them in the hallway. "You know, because of everything I've been through this year."

Josh could tell Ross was lying. But didn't want to ruin Ross' moment. "Just be careful." He warned him. The final bell rings and the two go their separate ways since they had two different classes that they had to go to. Josh thought about what Ross warned him for a quick second, but he shrugged it off due to him being infatuated with his teacher.

" _ **She Blinded Us with Science"**_

 _ **Main Cast:**_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Golem2.76 as Josh Smith_

 _Hello 12 as Aiesha Lawrence_

 _I love reading123453 as Pippen_

 _MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf_

 _Mara the Wolf as Mira_

 _Musicromo as Enzo Walker_

 _Musicromo as Miya Brunson_

 _Nintendo as Professor Birch_

 _Nintendogolfer as Alex Mallinger_

 _Sharp as Alyssa_

 _pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore_

 _ **Guest Starring:**_

 _Nintendo as Wicke_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ari Hozenne_

 _ **MIYA.**_

Miya, Enzo, Mira, and Cole along with a few dozens of students were at the cafeteria because it was lunchtime. Miya, Enzo, Derek, and Cole were all holding onto their lunch trays. Today's special was an American cheeseburger, with curly fries and a cosmic brownie. The group were trying to find a lunch table for themselves. Almost all the lunch tables where full. It was like a zoo in the cafeteria. "Where are we going to sit?" Cole asked. "There's just not enough room."

Miya scouts the area. She finds that Aiesha, Alex, Ari, Pippen, and Alyssa had room at the lunch table they were sitting at. Even though sitting with them was the last thing in the world she ever wanted to do, it was one of the only sane options they had. "We can always sit at Aiesha's table," Miya suggested.

Mira scoffed at the idea. "Why would we want to sit the cool kid's table?" Mira asked. "Where like all totally unpopular."

"Hey!" Enzo felt insulted. "Who are you calling unpopular?" He asked. "Unlike you, Aiesha would probably let me sit at her table. Just watch and see the master at work." He bragged, winking at his girlfriend. He walks over to Aiesha and sits down next to her. Everyone at the table looked at him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Alyssa asked.

Aiesha notices that Miya was looking at them and laughed. She came up with an idea. "Alyssa shut the hell up." She ordered her friend, in which she obeyed. Aiesha turns back to look at Enzo. "Why Enzo, why does a cool guy like you, want to sit at our table?" She replied in a flirtatious way, making Miya angry.

"Well there was nowhere else to sit, and your table was the only viable option."

"You can sit here." She said.

"Awesome sauce." Enzo takes one of his fries and dips it into his ketchup. The boy was so hungry that he just wanted to dive into his hamburger. He loved hamburgers, especially the schools because they were just so dang delicious.

She looks over at Mira and Cole and waves her hand. It was a signal, telling them to come over here. "Cole, Mira come here. Come sit down." She said. Cole and Mira looked at each other and shrug. They sit down at the table.

The group starts sharing laughs, making Miya feeling left out. Miya clears her throat and tries to sit down, but Pippen puts her backpack down rejecting her from sitting down. Miya was not expecting this. "I can't sit down?"

"No," Pippen said.

"We don't allow losers at our table…" Aiesha replied. She takes a sip of her milkshake and proceeds to look at Aiesha, giving her a disdained look. Everyone laughs at Miya, including her own boyfriend. It made Miya upset and sad. She wanted to cry but she holds back her tears as she sits down at a table far away. She looks over to Aiesha's table and sees how much fun they were having.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Chroma was trying his best to finish up some of his homework during his study hall period. From Biology to his Criminal Justice class, the boy just had too much homework to do.He was on the computer, trying to type up a paper, and listening to some of his favorite rock music.

Ross sits down next to Chroma. But Chroma wasn't paying attention, which annoyed Ross to the empty degree. "Chroma!" Ross shouted. But Chroma couldn't hear him because of his music.

Ross rolled his eyes and takes the headphones out of Chroma's ears. Chroma turns around, and Grey ends up coming out. "Why the hell did you do that?" He sounded very demonic, which didn't faze Ross too much.

"Because I need to talk to you!"

Grey shakes his head and goes back to Chroma. "What do you want to talk about? I'm busy with school work!"

"Well as you can tell…." Ross said. "I have my eye on someone."

"Yay...you have a crush...how shocking…."

"Chroma, this isn't funny! I'm the one who is supposed to be making the sarcastic remarks." Ross teased. He punched Chroma in the arm and Chroma punched him in the arm back, the two of them shared a little laugh. "But for real Chroma...I'm in love, with Miss Wicke."

Chroma felt uncomfortable. "Eww!" Chroma said in distance. "That is our teacher...you can't date a teacher, that's disgusting." The brown-haired boy felt like he was about to throw up. Just hearing Ross having a thing for a teacher made him shiver in his pants.

"Whatever…" Ross felt like he was being attacked. He grabbed his backpack and got up from his chair. "I don't need to be attacked from you or anyone else, only Wicke can understand me!" He said. He walks away, but Chroma cared more about Ross' safety than his crush.

 _ **MIYA.**_

Miya sits down to Mira who was doing some studying out the front steps of the school and eating a salad during her passing period. Miya had been doing a lot of thinking when it came to Aiesha and wanted to find a way to sit at her table. She wanted to vent to her friend about it. "Miya, I need your sage advice." She wraps her arms around her friend, distracting her.

"And I need to finish a nine-thousand-word essay about The Lord of the Flies, and why Lord of the Flies is an allegory for our current American political system," Mira explained to her friend. She went back to typing on her laptop while also clearing her back for her friend. But she couldn't ignore Miya for long.

"What is it's cinnamon bun?" She asked. "I can't stand to have you, have that sad look on you're pretty looking face!"

"You know how to cheer me up!" Miya replied. The two girls hug. "I want to sit at Aiesha's table. It's like the coolest table at the school."

"Then just sit at the table…"

"I can't just sit at the table." She replied. "You heard what Aiesha told me, she said I'm not cool enough to sit at her table, looking at Miya, I'm a loser." Aiesha looks down and sighs. All Miya could do for her friend was comfort her and she did that by rubbing her back and hugging her. This was something that Miya needed, she had a long day and was feeling very stressed out.

 _ **ROSS.**_

The next morning, the final bell rings and the students of Wicke's biology class start to exit the classroom, except for Ross who was trying struggling to understand the words in the textbook. It was hard for him to do it because of the learning disability he had. Ross sighed.

"Is something troubling you Ross?" Wicke asked.

"I don't understand Macromoleculuclues! It's hard for me to read this! My life just isn't going the way I want!" Ross gets up. He wanted to cry, his eyes were turning bloodshot red. The stress and pain of everything that had been going on in his life weren't getting the best of him.

"My stupid Dyslexia is getting in the way of my school life, my sister died, my alcoholic father ran away and-" Before Ross could finish his sentence, Wicke plants a big old kiss on Ross. Ross' dream was coming true and he kisses the teacher back, the two of them getting into an intense full makeup session.

Ross backs away from the teacher, realizing that maybe he made a mistake. "We can't do this...I think Birch installed cameras in the classroom."

"Don't worry." Wicke winked. "I always make sure to cover up the cameras...you could say I'm sneaky like that." She caresses her arms against his shoulders, flirting with him. Ross liked this and his face turned rosy red a little bit.

 _ **ROSS.**_

In the hallway, Chroma and Josh were discussing the latest episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. They were talking about their favorite queens and who they thought was going to win. However, there conversation ended when a lovestruck Ross put his hands over both of their shoulders and cut in-between them. "Guess who just made the biggest score of his life?"

"Latrice Royale? Because she is so going home next week." Chroma said.

"No way, my bets are totally on Monet. That queen is way too over dramatic." Josh replied. He and Chroma chuckle a little bit.

"Save the RuPaul's drag race talk for someone who cares," Ross said. "I have bigger things on my mind, like making out with the one and only Miss Wicke."

Chroma and Josh stop in their tracks. They wanted to throw up at the sound of that. "You made out with Wicke?" Chroma asked. "That is disgusting...she's your teacher." Chroma wasn't going to let this go. He was going to scold him, no matter what when it came to this situation.

"Yeah, Ross…" Josh jugged. "How are you going to do something so stupid…?" The black-haired boy was trying so hard not to reveal the fun times he had with Wicke because he didn't want to hurt Ross's heart. "This isn't like you….at all."

"Wow…" Ross felt dumbfounded. "So, are you calling me stupid because I have dyslexia?"

"No Ross…" Josh replied. "It has nothing to do with your dyslexia. It has everything to do with the fact that you're making a huge dumbass mistake by having a fling with a teacher."

Ross shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in both of you." He responded. The blue-eyed boy turns around and begins walking but looks at them at the same time. "How could the two of you do this to me?" He asked. "I thought I could count on you." Ross stormed off, but Josh and Chroma weren't going to let this go.

 _ **MIYA.**_

Aiesha and Alyssa were finishing up a lunch they were having at Sawsbucks. But Aiesha had to go. It was the late afternoon rush so Sawsbucks was very busy. She got up and grabbed her coat. She puts her hands into her pocket and grabs some money, only to throw it on the table, paying for it. "I'll see you later babe. Shantual gave us this huge essay on Lord of the Flies, so I have a ton of reading to do." She explained.

"Do you ever relax?" Aiesha asked, chuckling.

"No babe, I don't have time to relax if I want to run for POTUS someday." Alyssa laughed back. "See ya, babe." Alyssa nodded her head and Aiesha waves at her, watching her leave, as she walked away and left Sawsbucks.

Miya felt a little nervous approaching someone as big as Aiesha. But she swallowed her pride and did it anyway. "Aiesha, I was wondering if maybe we can talk?"

Aiesha laughed. "Are you serious?" She pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't sleeping. Sadly, she was alive and well. "A smelly breath loser who shops at Walmart, wants to talk to me in public? I've seen everything…"

"I'm just going to ignore that…"

"What do you want Miya? Hurry up and tell me, I need to binge Queer Eye on Netflix."

Miya sits down in the chair, ready to vent about all her problems to her mortal enemy. "Look, I know the two of us don't get along." She started. She quickly takes one of Aiesha's fries because she was hungry. She started chewing on the fire and talked at the same time. "But I really want to know why I can't sit at your table?"

Aiesha rolled her eyes. She gets up out of the seat, filling like her time was being wasted. "You want to know why you can't sit at my table and why I don't like you? You lack confidence." She responded. "You let me walk all over you. It's so easy. You're such easy prey, it's pathetic." She walks off, before turning around and looking at her. "FYI, you're paying for this." She said before leaving.

Miya thought about what Aiesha was saying and it got to her. "She right...I'm a total pushover." Miya knew at that moment that she needed to change her ways if she wanted to be popular.

 _ **ROSS.**_

The next day, Ross was sitting in class, waiting for Wicke to come. Ross looked very different. He changed the style of his hair and even put on some cologne to make himself smell better. Ross looked at the door, hoping that Wicke was going to arrive any minute now, but it didn't seem like she was going to come.

The classroom door opens, which makes Ross hopes to go up, but they quickly go down when he sees that it was just Professor Elm walking into the room. "Hello, class. Miss Wicke has been suspended and put on administrative leave for the time big. So, in that case, I'm going to be put in charge of class until you get a new substitute teacher." Elm explained. This got the classroom talking and they started to speculate on what happened to Wicke, which scared Ross.

"Oh, Mr. Huot. Principal Birch would like to see you now."

The class "owed." Ross hoped that his worst fear wasn't coming true. He got up and grabbed his things and left the classroom. He hoped that nothing serious had happened and that everything was going to be alright.

 _ **MIYA.**_

Miya walked into hell. Well figuratively, not literally. She had her hair straighten out and parted to the side. She thought doing her hair like that would show off the confidence she was trying to show. She even walked differently too, walking more like an HBIC instead of a normal person. "Hey Gerald, your breath smells like you've eaten too many onions." She told a guy in the hallway. "Dina, please fix your teeth. It looks like someone punched you in the mouth." She laughed and it caused Dina to feel bad about herself, but this new Miya didn't care.

Mira, Enzo, and Cole looked terrified over this new Miya, not expecting her to act like this. "What happened to you?" Cole asked. Miya winks at them as she walked past them to go over towards her new friends Ari, Aiesha, and Alyssa.

"We love your new confident personality Miya." The impressed Ari complimented.

"Why, thank you, Ari." The blonde-haired Miya responded.

"Speaking as someone who wants to someday become a driver, you're really speeding my emotions." She began laughing, finding her own joke to be funny. "Get it, because of speeding, racing." She nudges Aiesha on the shoulder.

Aiesha rolled her eyes and Alyssa facepalmed.

Aiesha grabs Miya by the arm and hooks her arms end. She begins walking and her two lackeys start to follow her. "Listen, Miya, you have the confidence, the walk and the look of being one of us, but do you have the sass."

"How are you going to talk? My sass is better than you're a fat ass."

Alyssa and Ari laughed. They've never seen someone out sass Aiesha before and weren't expecting it from Miya of all people. Aiesha didn't like being outclassed and glared at her two lackeys. The glare sure did work, as Alyssa and Ari stopped laughing and got their act together.

Aiesha smirked. "You did alright." She shrugged. "But welcome to the team Miya, you are now officially a member of the triple-As and can now sit at our table." Aiesha declared, Alyssa and Ari cheered and so did Miya, happy to finally be in the group.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross was worried. He hoped that Wicke didn't get into any trouble. But at the same time, he had a feeling that Chroma or Josh told Birch about Wicke. Ross sat down in the seat in front of Birch's desk. Trembling, he noticed that Professor Birch had a serious look on his face. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Ross asked.

Professor Elm sighed. This was a difficult thing for him to talk about, but he knew that he had to do it if he wanted one of his students to get some type of justice. "Rumors have been circulating about an inappropriate relationship between you and Miss Wicke." The concerned teacher revealed.

Ross worst fears worse confirmed. Rather or not if he should tell the truth or life was something that he thought about but didn't know what to do. However, he finally thought of something. "No... Principal Birch, that is not true."

Birch wasn't so sure if what he was saying was true. Birch could tell that by Ross body language, but he didn't want to force it out of him. "Well you know, if there's anything you need to talk about, you can always talk to me."

Ross grabbed his backpack and left his chair. He looks at Professor Birch. "Is there anything else you need Professor Birch?" He asked the teacher. Ross just wanted to hurry up and leave the room, not wanting to talk to Birch anymore.

"No that will be all."

Ross nodded his head and left the office. He had a lot on his plate and hoped that this was going to blow things over. But something was telling him that things weren't going to end so well, as he headed to class.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Ross went full detective mode and tried to find Wicke all over the school. Luckily, he had heard from a few of his fellow friends, that Wicke was packing up some of her belongings into her car. So, he chased after her. Ross exited from the back entrance that sunny afternoon to see Wicke putting some boxes into her car.

"Wicke, can we talk?" Ross asked. Wicke tried her best to ignore him, but Ross was just too stubborn. "I don't want things to end like this!" Ross tries to put his hands on her shoulders, but she rejected. She was very pissed off. "What's going on?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Wicke, I don't understand…"

Wicke slams the trunk of her car. She bit her lip and felt very intense. She tried her best to hold back her aggressive nature, but this was just too much to handle. "You are so stupid! Ross, I have been put on indefinite suspension! My job here is ruin!"

"We can make things work!" He ignored everything that she said, not getting the full picture in his head.

"Can't you listen? Me and you are done! Goodbye!" Wicke shoves Ross and walks to her car. She gets in her car and drives off, Ross watches her leave. He was feeling hurt, never feeling this heartbroken before. Ross put two and two together and realizes who may have done this to him.

 _ **MIYA.**_

The next day, Miya and her group of friends were enjoying lunch. One of the newest people to join this ragtag of friends was Miya, who was trying her best to adjust to the new friend group. Lunch was low-key today with most people just talking to people in their respective clicks. Miya was getting along with her new click and enjoyed their company.

The group was in the middle of a conversation about Pippen, which Alex was starting to tell. "Pippen here could hardly pass the ball to me. He was too busy worried about his stomach." Alex revealed. He grabbed his fork and wrapped his spaghetti noodles around the fork and took a bite.

The group all laughed at Pippen's misfortune, but Pippen didn't mind. Although he was a little embarrassed about it. "You promised not to tell anyone about that Alex." Pippen playfully punches Alex on the right arm.

"I'm sorry Pippen, but that story was just bottled up in my head too much. I just had to tell someone."

Everyone continued to laugh. Unaware of why they were laughing, Cole, Enzo, and Mira approached Miya and her new group of friends with their teal colored lunch-trays intact. They were a bit staggered to see Miya getting chummy with her number one enemy.

"Miya?" Enzo asked.

"Oh, hey guys!" Miya said. "Why don't you come and sit down?" She suggested. She started to scoot down so that her friends can have a seat.

Her friends start an attempt to sit down, only to be stopped by Aiesha. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting down," Enzo said. "This is a free country."

Aiesha, Ari and Alyssa laugh. Although Miya didn't see what the big deal was. "Why can't they just sit here?"

"Because," Aiesha said. Aiesha places her arms on Miya's shoulders and forces her to stand up. "We want you to try and prove you're worth. If you want to be one of us, you need to try, and trash talks your friends."

"That's Ludacris!" The bewildered girl protested. "I can't just treat my friends like trash." Miya didn't even have to think for a second. She may have always wanted to be popular, but she's always had a high moral ground.

Aiesha growled. That was an indicator that she was angry. "Well then, you can't sit at our table!" Aiesha replied. Ari and Alyssa get up and the three girls all fold their arms together. The group was like a pack of wolves who always follow their leader no matter or how ruthless the leader was.

"Fine!" Miya replied. She started to grab her things. "I don't want to sit at a table with a bunch of posers. Peace out!" She replied. Miya walked away and her friends follow her.

Alex chuckled. "Ha-ha, she got you!" Alex and Pippen high-five one another, loving Miya's great comeback. But Aiesha wasn't so thrilled. Deep down she was disappointed that Miya didn't want to be her friend.

 _ **ROSS.**_

Josh was the only person in the hallway. The vast and emptiness of it felt very cold and lonely. Josh had his locker open and was just cleaning things out. His locker was getting dirty, which annoyed him because he liked to keep things squeaky clean.

Ross turns the corner and sees that Josh was at his locker. Ross was not pleased. You could tell that he had been crying, his eyes being bloodshot red. "You fucking did this!" Ross shouted in a very threatening way.

Josh glances at Ross for a quick second and then closes his locker. He puts his backpack behind him and walks towards him, friend. He didn't understand what was going on. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You...you ruined my only chance of happiness, after everything I've been through this year!" Ross started to poke his finger at Josh. Josh quickly realizes what Ross was talking about, but he wasn't going to let his guard down, but Ross wasn't here for it.

"I did what I thought was best for you!" He replied. Josh was starting to cry. His friend not seeing what was wrong with this whole entire situation hurt him. "She's a child molester…. she was taking advantage of you being sad!"

"No, she wasn't! She was the only person who helped me with my pain!"

"Wow…" Josh replied. Josh shook his head in disappointment. "The fact that you would say that...makes me realizes how much of a shitty person you are Ross. Ross, you aren't special. You're just a normal teen just like all the rest of us and one of these days you are going to be alone and no one will be there for you." Josh confessed. That was something that Josh had been wanting to say for a long time. He had reached his breaking point. The conversation between the two of them was clearly over and both walked their separate ways.


	30. Volume 2, Chapter 6

_**KHU.**_

 _"Attention Dragonite's there are only two days left until the end of the school year. So, remember to be safe and responsible." – A man said over the announcements._

The bell rang and Khu was already dreading the gym.

He hated getting sweaty and being sore afterward. He decided that he didn't go to the gym. Sure, he knew it was wrong, but he just didn't like physical activity. Khu was walking down the hallway and wanted to avoid going to gym class.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to gym class." Khu rolled his eyes.

He then remembered that he could always skip class. So, he decided to turn around, but the boy was tiptoeing, so he wouldn't get caught.

Before he could do anything, Crasher Wake stands in front of him, holding his gym bag. The gym teacher had a stern and strict look on his face. He felt like something wasn't right about Khu.

"Mr. Khuzaimah, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm on my way to gym class sir…" Khu started sweating buckets as the muscular man who standing had his arms folded.

Khu knew that he wasn't about to get away that, so decided to go too gym class. He sighed. He was dreading going to the class. "F my life," Khu said.

Gym class was rough. Khu was wearing a white tank top and light blue shorts, as his gym clothes. Khu didn't want to be there. He watched as the other Freshman were lined up against the bleachers. Khu walked over towards the other bleachers, as he had a green Gatorade water bottle in his hands. Crasher Wake was standing in the center of the gym, and he blows the whistle.

"Everyone listen up. Today we are going to be doing burpees, pushes up, and then playing dodgeball. So, let's get going!" Crasher Wake clapped his hands and the students started moving.

He blows the whistle and the students began running, except for one student, and that was Khu.

Khu looks at his water bottle. He wanted to get out of gym class, so he decided that he was going to get himself into trouble.

Khu swallows his spit and walks up to Crasher Wake.

He didn't know how much trouble he was going to get into. But he felt like it was worth the risk.

Khu squeezes the water bottle, and water starts squirting out of it and lands on the gym teacher, making him wet. It took a while before it was finally over but Khu realized it was time to stop once the students started laughing and the teacher was soaking wet.

The gym teacher got angry at the boy. "Khuzaimah to the Principal's office now!" He shouted.

Khu shrugged his shoulders, not caring.

His plan worked.

He walked out of the gym. But first, he needed to go to the locker room to change before he went to the Principal's office.

 _ **"The Final Countdown"**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _ **Hello12 and Deutschland1871**_

 _ **Main Cast:**_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Golem2.76 as Josh Smith_

 _Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane_

 _Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto_

 _Nintendo as Professor Birch_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 _The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo_

 _pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Golem2.76 as Josh Smith_

 _Martyn as Cole Heartleaf_

 _ **Guest Stars:**_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khu's foster dad_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Ryuu Minami_

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki was looking at the school notice board, which was now a flat-screen television. One of the new things about the remodeling of the school was the new focus on technology. She wanted to get a job for a while now. Nothing popped out when her brother snuck up behind her. "Hey Misaki, what are you doing?"

Misaki jumped a little. "Well I'm looking to see if there is some sort of job available, but nothing is standing out." Misaki sighed hoping her brother could help. "Do you know what I could do?"

Hitoshi thought for a moment. He was trying to think if he had heard anything about any job offerings in the area. But he suddenly did think about something. "I heard that the Pokemart is looking for a manager. It pays well. Maybe you could do that?"

Misaki thought for a moment. She was looking for a job, but she didn't know if working as a PokeMart manager, was something that would be the best thing for her.

"I suppose. What is their phone number, so I can schedule an interview?"

Hitoshi wrote the number in a slip paper and handed it to his sister.

"Good luck sis." The bell rang and they both went their separate ways.

 _ **JOSH.**_

Josh had gotten a call to come into the guidance counselor's office. He wasn't having the best year. First, he lost his friend, then he didn't get into the school of his dreams and then he ended up sleeping with ateacher who ended up getting fired. Things just weren't going well.

Josh knocks on the door.

"Come on!" Elm said looking up.

Josh sits down in his seat. "What is this about sir?"

"Wow, starting quite blunt. No how are you doing Elm? No how is your new girlfriend? Wow, kids these days."

"Sorry Professor Elm. It's just that things haven't been going well…"

"Oh boy." Elm had bad news he had to share and didn't want to upset Josh.

"Oh boy what?" Josh started to worry.

Elm sighed. "Looks...Josh. It's just that you're grades this semester...they haven't been the best."

"Well, I can make them up!"

"Josh...there's only like two days left of school."

Josh was getting upset. He got up out of his seat and his face turned red. "Professor Elm, I can't fail! Failing has never happened before in my whole life!"

But he started to calm down when he realized he was about to graduate. "At least I have graduation."

"Well…"

"Well...what?"

Elm felt bad. He kept on breaking this boy's heart the more he spoke and didn't want to upset him any longer. "You don't have enough credits to graduate Josh."

"WHAT?!" Josh slams his fist on the table.

"Now calm down Josh. You had a lot of things happen to you over the past year. It's only natural that your mind would wander off and something like this would happen."

"I'm leaving." Josh just couldn't handle it anymore. So he stormed off.

Elm quickly gets up, wanting to stop him. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm leaving! At least I still have my job interview later!" Josh slams the door and takes off.

 **KHU.**

Khu's father rushed to the school, to see what his son got up too and why he got in trouble. Khu was slouched in his chair, while both Ryuu and Professor Birch had serious and stern looks on their faces.

Professor Birch facepalmed and looked at the student. "Are you going to explain yourself?"

Khu didn't say anything. He just stood there silently and looked at the man.

His father didn't like this and turned to look at him. "Khu, answer the man. He's trying to talk to you."

But Khu didn't say anything. Which caused Ryuu to want to try and defend his son for himself. "As you can see Professor Birch, my son is shy and quiet. Introverts like him tend to lash out in unconventional ways, to get attention."

Professor Birch rolled his eyes. He just wanted the day to be over with. Birch was stressed out, and had a lot on his plate, especially with the new rules that have been placed in the school.

"Fine, I'm going to let you off with a warning. You'll only be suspended for the rest of the day. But you have to come to summer school to make up for it." Birch laid down the law, but Khu didn't care. He was happy with the fact that he could go home.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki had quickly scheduled her interview and was on her way to the Pokemart. While she was walking down the street, where the PokeMart was at, she bumps into Josh.

The two teenagers were both standing in front of the building, that hot afternoon, and they were surprised to see each other. "Watch where you're going!" An angry Misaki said.

"I'm so sorry about that," Josh replied.

Misaki shoved Josh with her shoulders. She was ready to go into this interview looking like a boss and wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. She walked into the Pokemart, wearing her black woman suit and having her hair tied up in a bun. She sees Takamaru standing there, who was one of the managers.

Meanwhile, Josh was walking behind her, and he was wearing a black and white checkerboard button-up shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Josh was holding papers in his hands.

"I'm here for the job interview." Josh and Misaki both said at the same time. They look at each other and glare. They had no idea, that they were both coming to the same job interview, despite their encounter earlier.

Misaki and Josh both put on a fake smile.

 **KHU.**

After getting in trouble and suspended for the day, Khu and his father were driving in the car. Khu's father was angry with his son, but Khu was happy that he didn't have to go to the gym. Despite being happy on the inside, Khu wasn't showing his happiness on the outside. Khu's father Ryuu turned to his son. He wanted to know why his son would get in trouble.

"Khuzaimah, why did you spray water on the teacher?" He asked.

Khu sighed. He thought that it would be best if he told his father the truth, instead of trying to lie to him.

"Well you see dad, I hate doing physical activity, and I just didn't want to do it. So, I sprayed the water on Crasher Wake, just to get out of class."

"Khuzaimah! Why would you do something like that?" His father got angry. He was appalled that his son would do such delinquent behavior. He thought of Khu as a good kid, but maybe Ryuu was wrong about his son.

"If you didn't like gym, you should've just told me that."

Khu deeply regretted what he did and wanted to apologize to his father. "I know dad...I won't do it again." Khu looked down at his shoes.

Ryuu just couldn't say no to his son. He could tell by the look on his son's face, that he regretted everything that he did. So, he decided to forgive him.

"It's okay son. We all make mistakes. How would you like to come and spend time at the university with me?" He asked. Ryuu was the Dean of Mauville University and was quite the well-educated man.

Khu liked that idea. Spending time with his father, felt good because he hadn't done it in a while. "I'd like that," Khu said. For the first time, in a long time, Khu smiled.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Most of the situations were simply get a customer this from behind the counter, check the ID, etc. however about an hour in Takamaru decided to turn up the heat. He whispered into his radio quietly so Misaki couldn't hear him. "Initiate scenario 73."

Suddenly, a white van pulled up to the front of the story. Misaki thought nothing of it, assuming it was just a work van or a family van. However, an armed man jumped out of the bag and rushed into the store! This spooked Misaki who panicked.

"Put all the money in the bag!" He shouted while aiming a shotgun at Misaki. Misaki was terrified and raised her hands.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you your money!" Misaki rushed to open the cash register and grabbed stacks of cash.

"Cut, Cut! I've seen enough." Takamaru shouted. The robber nodded and put the orange tip back on the shotgun.

"Wait that was fake?" Misaki shouted. She was very upset at her experience.

Takamaru nodded and shooed the would-be robber away.

"Yep, it's to test new employees in the event of a robbery. Everything up to it was fine and honestly, I think you responded reasonably. However, according to company rules during an armed robbery, you're supposed to activate the secret alarm. But I suppose I can give you a 7.75/10."

Misaki was still having a nervous breakdown over what just happened and was sweating profusely. "Oh. So, it was just another situation?"

Takamaru nodded. "Yeah, now it's time to test Josh. You can wait in the backroom like Josh. Only you can watch him on the camera because you've already completed the test.

Things only got worse for Misaki when Josh scored a perfect 10/10.

 **KHU.**

Khu's father pulls up to the Mauville City University and parked in the parking lot. The parking lot didn't have a lot of cars. Ryuu grabbed his duffel bag as both he and Khu unbuckle their seatbelts.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I am. But dad, do you have a piece of gum?"

Khu was craving a piece of gum. But that was mostly because he didn't want to go into the university, with stinky breath.

"Yeah, I do. Just check in the glove department."

Ryuu's phone started to ring. He was a very busy man, and he always had to take very important phone calls. "I'll be waiting for you out in front." Ryuu grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He said. Ryuu leaves out of the car.

Khu sighed once again and opened the glove department. He started looking for a piece of gum, but all he could see was papers. Khu sees a picture of him and his family, and just looking at the picture, reminded him of all the memories that they use to have together.

Khu was happy looking at the picture, and another rare moment where he smiled happened.

Khu thought back to the Winter Formal dance, where those people told him that he was their real son, and he knew that they weren't right.

I don't understand why those people would want to lie to me and tell me that I'm their son. Khu puts the picture in his pocket and exits the car. "But I might as well forget about it. I have other important things to do."

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Takamaru waved over the two to the counter. "So, do you two know how to work a register?"

They both nodded.

"Alright. I want you two to work the counter in a variety of situations. Of course, you will be doing the challenges separately. Whoever scores the most points will be interviewed first. I'm just going to warn you. These situations will be encountered every day on the job so be prepared for anything." Takamaru explained bored. He had recited this line for every new employee, and he was quite frankly bored with it.

The two nodded.

"Now Misaki you go first. Josh, you'll go to the back room. This is so that you are not able to prepare for any of the situations. Josh nodded and went to the back storage room. "Alright, Misaki are you ready?"

 **KHU.**

Khu sees his father standing there, still on the phone. Khu looked up at the university and was quite surprised by how big it was.

"Damn, this university is huge."

Khu walks up to the University, and finally reached where his father was at.

Ryuu takes the phone off his ear and looks at his phone. Ryuu was wearing a very nice all-black tuxedo and dress shoes, while Khu was wearing his school uniform.

"Are you ready?" Ryuu asked, and Khu nodded his head. "

Well come on, let's go." Ryuu turns around and both him and Khu begin walking into the school.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki was getting fed up with Josh, and how perfect he was doing. The next day at school, as she stormed down the hallway because she wanted to have a conversation with Ross, his best friend. "Ross, you need to have a conversation with your best friend," Misaki shouted. She wanted that job, but Josh was getting in her way.

Ross turned around, and the dude looked a hot mess. He had bags under his eyes, and you could tell that he had been crying. "What is it you want Misaki?" Ross asked. He didn't look the best, even his uniform wasn't looking good either.

In a way, Misaki was feeling sorry for him. But she didn't want to let her emotions overloud the fact that she was angry at his best friend. "Listen, Ross, I know you've been through a lot...but we need to talk about your friend."

"Sorry, I haven't talked to Josh in a while." Ross looks down at the picture that he was holding in his hands, of Natalie and he begins crying.

Misaki was starting to feel sorry for Ross the more and more she talked to him. "I'm sorry, I'm just going to elsewhere." Misaki turns around and she begins walking away gracefully.

 **KHU.**

Khu and Ryuu walked into Ryuu's office. The office was big and looked like your standard office. It was still the afternoon, so Khu was missing out on school. But he couldn't go back anyway, because he was suspended for the day. Khu was impressed by how his dad's office look.

"Wow, dad. Your office looks pretty rad."

"Thanks, son," Ryuu was holding a briefcase in his hand.

Ryuu went to his desk and sat down in his chair. He put the case on his desk, and he opened it up. What was inside the briefcase was Ryuu's laptop. He always stored his laptop in the briefcase, because he thought it was safer. "Do you mind getting me a coffee?"

"Sure dad," Khu turned around and opened the door. He was on his way, to get his father the coffee that he wanted, but his father didn't even say thanks. Which sort of disappointed the boy.

Khu went to the University's Cafeteria to go and make the coffee for his father. Khu walks up to the coffee maker. He was a bit taken aback by the device. Khu might've been good with computers, but he didn't know how to use things like coffee makers for example. "So how do I work this thing?" He asked.

Khu looked around and investigated the machine. While he was doing that the cafeteria was busy with college students of all ages, infestation the room.

Khu tried thinking for a second, and he puts two and two together on how the machine works. He grabbed a cup and put in the cup holder part of the machine. He presses a button and coffee begins pouring out, which makes the boy satisfied, as he finally figured out how to do it.

"I wonder how my dad takes his coffee?" He asked himself because he wasn't sure. He shrugged his shoulders because he didn't care about it. "I'm sure it's not important."

Khu was still holding the boiling hot cup of coffee in his hand. Khu was strolling down the hallway, and the cup of hot coffee was starting to burn his hands. "It burns."

But as soon as the teenage boy got to the door, he overheard a conversation that was going on in his dad's room, which piqued his interest.

"Khu can't find out the truth...it will hurt his feelings,"

Khu turns around and throws his back up against the wall. Khu wanted to start hyperventilating, as he wondered what his father was talking about.

He swallowed his spit, as his nerves began running wild. Khu didn't know what to think but still refused to believe that the people that he thought were his parents, weren't his actual parents. But the more he spent time with his father, the more he thought that maybe it wasn't true.

Khu turns around and runs to the bathroom. He wanted some alone time, to think some things out.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki was sitting with her boyfriend Chroma, and her brother Hitoshi, outside and sitting on a bench, waiting for the bus to come, since none of them had a car yet. Misaki was fed up, with how her interview with, and wanted to get Josh out of the running for the job opportunity.

"How did the job interview go?"

Chroma asked as he took a bite out of his tuna fish sandwich, while he was wearing his uniform. But he was being careful because he didn't want to get it dirty.

Misaki shook her head and ignored her boyfriend away. She did want to answer his question, but she wanted to answer it in a very different way.

"I'm going to get that job, no matter what." She said. She runs off, but not before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

 **KHU.**

Khu rushed into the bathroom. His stomach was starting to feel queasy, and he throws up into the sink. Khu lifts his head and looks at himself in the mirror. The more he looked at himself in the mirror...the more he realized that he looked nothing like his mother or father.

"I don't look like my mother or father...I don't even have the same hair color...maybe...maybe…"

Khu shook his head because he didn't want to believe it.

Khu was told by his parents that he was adopted. He believed that, but he refused to believe that he had been kidnapped.

"I need to give my father his coffee. It's starting to get cold."

Khu turns around. He wanted to forget about the things that he was thinking and just wanted to go give his father his coffee.

Khu walks back into his father's office, holding the cup of coffee in his hand. He hoped that his father would be impressed, as he entered the room. Khu walked up to his father desk, but as usual, he didn't have a smile on his face.

"Here is your cup of coffee sir."

"Thank you, son." Khu's father grabs the coffee and he takes a sip of it. But in a hurry, he spits the coffee out, because he thought it was cold and too sweet. "This is disgusting!" Khu's father said.

Khu looked down, started feeling sorry for himself. "I'm sorry father. It's just-"

Khu's father was angry. He was under a lot of stress. He was still on the phone and he gets up out of his seat, points his finger at his son and shouts at him.

"Get out of here!"

Khu did what his father wanted him to do and he left the room. Khu wasn't having a good day, and he even felt that he should've just stayed in school because his day was a lot better.

Khu ran out of the room and threw his back up against the wall. Even though crying was something that Khu usually didn't do. It was something that he felt like doing at that exact moment.

Khu slides down and sat on the ground. His emotions were numb...he didn't feel anything. Unlike most people, who would probably be crying their eyes out...Khu didn't cry.

Khu decided to stay strong and lift his head, in the air. "I won't cry…"

But the more he thought about it, the more he was realizing how different he was from his parents, and that startled him. Most people he knew, had similarities to their parents, but in the case of Khu, he felt like he had nothing in common with them. "I don't know what type of coffee my father likes to drink...I look nothing like him…." The more Khu thought about...the more it hurt the boy.

"Maybe these people aren't my parents…."

But since Khu was a stubborn person, he jolted up and shook his head. He decided that he was going to go back into that room and apologize to his father.

"No, I'm just overthinking things...These people are my parents. People can have differences from their parents. It's no big deal." He shrugged it off and began down the hallway.

 _ **MISAKI.**_

Misaki had been thinking about what she could do to get the job. Josh had just been better than her at everything! She was stumped on what she could do. She thought about everything, but none of them could ever work. Then she had an idea. It was unethical in every way, but she did not want Josh to get that job! She pulled out her phone and began texting Takamaru.

Misaki: Hey Takamaru, I was wondering if I had got the job?

Takamaru: I'm not sure, you did well, but I think Josh might've just edged you out.

Misaki expected such a response which is why she had her plan in place.

Misaki: Listen Takamaru, I need that job. The therapy sessions I've been taking are expensive and I'm running out of savings. Can you please give me the job?

Takamaru: Alright, but I hope you know that I'm risking my neck for you. Make sure that money goes towards your therapy sessions.

Misaki: Thank you Takamaru, they will don't worry.

Misaki smirked. She had beat Josh and felt great. Despite the breach of ethics. Misaki would do whatever it takes to get what she wanted, and she finally got the thing that she wanted.

 **JOSH.**

Josh walked and whistled. His day was getting a little better, as he hoped he was going to get the job. Josh's phone rings and he sees that he's getting a phone call from Takamaru.

"Hello?" He picks up the phone.

"Hey, Josh it's Takamaru."

"What's up?"

"Hi man. But I regret to inform you that we decided to give Misaki the job instead of you."

Josh didn't say anything. He felt numb. His phone falls on the ground as tears begin flowing from his eyes. His phone had broke but that didn't bother Takamaru at all.

Josh sat down on the curve. He was in tears, his life not going the way he had hoped it would. He had just found out that he didn't get the job. His life was turning upside down.

Ross was riding his bike nearby. But once he heard the sound of a crying Josh he stopped to see what he was up to. "Josh is everything okay?"

"No...no it's not. My life, it's...it's…"

Josh didn't say anything. Instead, Josh just cried and Ross hugged him. It was what Josh needed. He needed a sense of comfort from someone and luckily his friend was right there.

Even though the two had major issues with each, dating back to the start of the year. The two would always remain close friends and be there for each other whenever they needed it.

 **KHU.**

Khu walks into his father's office, once again. He saw that his father was off the phone, and in a strange moment, Khu's father walked up to him. Ryuu had so much regretted that night, and one of them was yelling at his son.

"Listen, son. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that I've been stressed lately and-" Ryuu wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Khu runs up towards his father and gives him a big hug.

Khu wanted to show his father how much he loved and cared for them. But the hug wasn't only symbolizing that, but it was also symbolizing how much Khu was sorry for getting his coffee intake wrong.

"It's okay father. No need to apologize."

Khu and his father break the hug. Khu could tell that his father was stressed out, but there was something that he wanted to remind his father.

"We have more important things to do, like going to the store and buying me my birthday cake,"

But like always, he had a blank emotion.

"Oh right, your birthday is tomorrow," He remembered. "My son is going to be fifteen years old." Ryuu looked at his son. Looking at him made him realize how much his father has grown, which made his heart flutter.

"Kids, they grow up so fast." Ryuu was getting emotional and he hugs his son.

The father and son duo walked out of the University building, Khu was ready to be going to go get his cake. It was raining outside which made it colder, but lucky, Khu and his father where both wearing thin jackets and gloves that protected them from the rain.

"Do you know what kind of cake you want?"

Khu started thinking. "I've thought about a-" But before he could say anything, the man that approached Khu at the Winter Formal, walked up to the boy, holding a present in his hand.

"I need to talk to you." The man said. Khu looked at the man and realized that he looked exactly like him, which freaked the teenage boy out.

Ryuu holds onto Khu's shoulders, wanting to protect his son from the stranger who was standing in front of him. Ryuu got into overprotective father mode and glared at the man who was trying to talk to his son.

"Get the hell away from me and my son!"

"But you don't understand...that is my son. You took him from me."

The man was getting emotional just talking about it. The more the man looked at Khu, the more his heart raced, and his feelings started to flow through his body.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryuu replied. Ryuu just wanted to get away from him, as he started to feel uncomfortable.

Khu and his father ignored the man and they turn around.

"YOU TOOK MY SON AWAY FROM ME!" The man shouted with so much emotion and heart.

Khu looks back at him. He found what the man said to be quite interesting. Khu for some reason was interested in what the man had to say, while Ryuu wanted nothing to do with it. Khu wanted answers and wasn't sure if he was going to get them.

"Dad, do you know that man?"

"I don't know who he is…"

But there was something unusual about the way that Ryuu responded to Khu's questions that raised some flags. The boy and his father continued walking. But this was only just the beginning of what was going to be unfolding.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	31. Volume 2, Chapter 7

_**COLE.**_

Cole was sitting in Shauntal's English Class that afternoon with the rest of the large class. Misaki and Riley were currently standing up presenting the project that they had to do on Romeo and Juliet. Each student was assigned a character in the book, and Misaki and Riley were assigned to do their report on Romeo.

"As you can see, Romeo is a very complex character. He not only has to deal with the pressure of being royalty, but also deal with the pressure of being with someone who is family doesn't want him to be with." Misaki said. She was finished with her half, and it was time for Riley's half now.

"So, him wanting to do a suicide pact, kind of made sense because of all that," Riley said. They were at the end of their presentation, finishing it up. The class could tell that they were done, and everyone just clapped their hands, like the presentation that they did.

Shauntal liked it too and she clapped her hands. "Excellent work, Misaki, and Riley." She said. They walked back to their seats, and it was now time for the next student to present, which was Cole and Khu. She looked at Cole, wanting to see if he was ready. "Cole, it's time for you and Khu to present now." She said.

Cole turned around and saw that his friend wasn't at school today, which made him worried. He swallowed his spit, but at the same time, he hoped with Khu not being there, it would mean that he wouldn't have to present. "I'm sorry ma'am, but Khu isn't here…"

"Well then...if Khu's not here...then you're just going to have to take a zero on the assignment." Shauntal shrugged. She didn't care about the fact that Khu wasn't there. The project was supposed to be a group project, not a single one. So, they were supposed to work together.

Cole sighed and sat back in his seat. "I'll guess, I'll take the zero." Cole looked back at his friend's desk and began wondering where he was at. "Where are you Khu?" He asked.

 _ **"The Final Countdown"**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **Main Cast:**_

Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan

Classic Gone Retro as Samael

 _Nintendogolfer as Alex Mallinger_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane_

 _Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami_

 _The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo_

 _pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore_

 _Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot_

 _Martyn as Cole Heartleaf_

 _Musicromo as Miya Brunson_

 _Mara the Wolf as Mira_

 _ **Guest Stars:**_

Classic Gone Retro as Jonathan Myan

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khu's foster dad_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Khu's foster mother_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Yura Minami_

 _R3dLuv3Singin as Ryuu Minami_

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole was on a hunt to try and find out where his friend was as the bell rang and Shauntal's English class was over with. Students began walking out of the classroom, but Cole didn't care about going to his next class. He wanted to try and find out where his friend was at. So, he walked up to Miya and Mira, hoping that the two of them would know where he was at. "Excuse me girls, but do the two of you where Khu is at?"

Mira and Miya both shook their heads no. "Haven't seen him." Miya shrugged.

Cole sighed. He felt disappointed that his friend wasn't there. "Thanks for letting me know." Cole thanked the girls and turned around. He wanted to find his friend, but he didn't know where exactly to look. "Damn, Khu where are you?" He asked. He needed to find his friend. He reached into his pocket and started texting Khu once again. He had left the boy multiple text messages, wanting to have a conversation with him, but he hasn't replied to any of them.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson finished grabbing his things and slammed his locker. He had his things stuffed up in a box, ready to take them home.

Samael peaks his ex-walking. Samael was sporting a brand-new hairstyle. He dyed his hair black and his hair was a lot longer. Feeling bad about his previous actions and wanting to talk to his ex, he rushed to him and touched him on the shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"We need to talk."

Anderson's whole demeanor changed. "What are you doing here? I have a restraining order against you."

"Look Anderson...I'm sorry and I want you back. I miss you."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you put your hands on me."

Samael grabs Anderson and looks into his eyes. Anderson tried to avoid eye contact with him. The more he looked into his eyes, the more he thought back to the fun times he had with him. Heck, he even blocked out the painful memories. But quickly remembered them.

"I know what I did was wrong. But you need to know that I've changed. I've been going to therapy and-"

"Save it! I'm not going to be another stereotype." Anderson walks off and removes his Samael's hands off of his arm. Samael watched him walking off and kept thinking about everything wrong that he did to his ex-boyfriend in horror.

 _ **KHU.**_

Khu was lying in bed. His phone wouldn't stop ringing from the constant text messages that Cole was sending him. Ever since finding out that his "foster" parents weren't his real parents, Khu had been pretending to be sick for a while. He didn't want to go to school or even go outside. He hadn't even told his "foster" parents about this information yet. Khu just turns around and turns the phone off.

 _What am I going to do?_

 **COLE.**

Khu hadn't returned to school on the last day. Cole was getting worried about his friend. He had done everything, text, call and even drove by Khu's house. None of his texts got a reply and he has had no communication with him. Cole felt like something was going on with his friend, or even worse. "God, where are you Khu?"

"What about Khu?" Mira asked she stuttered when she was talking to the girl. The two had a class together next so she was nearby and overheard Cole.

"Khu hasn't shown up to school and hasn't replied to any of my texts. I'm starting to get worried." Cole replied. Cole sighed. He felt like something bad had happened to his friend. But he didn't want to think any negative thoughts, and shook his head, hoping that they would go away.

Mira thought for a moment. "Have you been to his house yet?" She stuttered and even hid her face, because of her shy behavior, that she was trying to hide. Mira only felt comfortable around Miya and Max, and no one else. But that wasn't exactly her fault.

Cole shook his head. "No, he never told me his address." Despite being friends for such a long time, he didn't know much about the boy. So, while he was standing there, he thought up of an idea. "Maybe I should break into his house."

"That's a terrible idea." Mira stuttered.

"Come on, Mira! It makes perfect sense." Cole said. He didn't hear anything that he was saying. He was just wanting to do his own thing and not listening to anyone. "I'll be back." Cole rushes off, leaving Mira.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson sits down next to Quinten at Sawsbucks. Since the school year was wrapping up, some students didn't have to be at any of the classes.

Anderson kept thinking about Samael. He couldn't even finish his milkshake. Anderson sighed.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Samael came to talk to me today."

Quinten got upset quick. Anderson knew how his friends felt about Samael. "That bitch! I'm going to-"

"No!"

Quinten rolled his eyes in disdain. "You're always taking up for him."

"I'm not taking up for him." He replied. He thought back to earlier in the day and remembered the difference in how Samael talked to him now vs. then. "It's just that when I saw him, he seemed different."

"Anderson…" Quinten knew exactly where this was going. "Don't go down that route."

"I know, I know, and I won't!" He felt embarrassed for thinking like that. "It's just so hard to get over someone that I love." Anderson looked at his phone. He kept staring at a picture of Samael.

Quinten smiled and wrapped his arms around Anderson. "Why don't we call a couple of the boys over and have a guy's night. We can both use it!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on! It'll be fun, plus there will be beer."

Anderson sighed. "Fine." Quinten hugs Anderson as a way of cheering him up. Anderson did look a bit down.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole climbed up the tree, which was easy for him to do because of his new slimmed body. Cole peaks through Khu's window and sees that Khu wasn't in his room, which made the boy even more worried. Cole walks down the tree branch. He touches the window and the window begins to open, which means that Khu didn't lock his windows. Which made sense, since he lived in a safe neighborhood.

Cole climbs into the window and into the room. Cole was surprised by Khu's room and how many colors there were. But he wasn't surprised by all the band from artists that he's never heard of. Most of the posters were from Japanese bands. Which made sense due to Khu's ethnicity and being able to understand Japanese. "Wow, he has a strange taste in music…" Cole commented.

Khu walks back into his room. He was wearing a black tank-top and black and white gym shorts. Khu screams when he sees Cole, which startled the boy. "Why are you at my house?!" He asked. Khu has freaked out that Cole was in his room, without his permission.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Boys night was going well. Alex, Quinten, Anderson, Chroma, and Ross were all drinking a few beers, watching exciting videos about women, playing video games and eating chips. They were having the time of their lives, just hanging out by themselves.

The boys never really had the chance to hang out with one another, due to schoolwork, but they were having a pretty swell time hanging out at Anderson's brother loft.

Right now, the boys were having a competition to see who could drink the most beer out of a keg. Ross was up first, but he couldn't hold that much in. As each boy kept going, the guys kept yelling "chug, chug, chug". Last but not least, it was Anderson's turn. But before Anderson could go, his brother walked in, with a distraught look on his face.

"Jonathan, you're back…" Anderson got up from the floor and looked at his brother. He hoped that he wasn't about to get in trouble, for underage drinking. He tried to play it off cool. "I thought you had to work…" He mentioned.

"Anderson, we need to talk."

"Umm...okay…." Anderson said. He noticed that his brother was seemed a little off.

"Me and Quinten should get going anyway...we have to be back at 7," Ross said. He and Quinten both grab their things and leave the loft. Chroma and Alex followed suit, leaving Anderson there alone.

"What exactly is it you want to talk to me about?" He asked his brother. Anderson felt queasy in the stomach. Giving the way his brother was looking at him, made him think that what his brother wanted to tell him wasn't something that seemed very positive.

John makes a cup of coffee before getting ready to speak to his brother. But luckily his brother wasn't too impatient. "Well…" He started. His cup of coffee was finished, and Anderson and his brother sit down on the couch.

"There's been a bit of development in our financial situation…"

"Our financial situation...what happened?" Anderson was starting to worry about what was going on.

John sighed. It was hard for him to talk about what he truly wanted to say. "Look, Anderson. Things haven't been going well since I lost my job due to my addiction. So, I had to file for bankruptcy. We've been losing money and may have to move soon."

John dumped all that information on Anderson and Anderson didn't know how to process it. It was a lot for him to take in. Feeling overwhelmed, Anderson got up off the couch and started pacing around.

"You mean to tell me that were broke and poor?"

"Yes. I made a few bad investments and spent most of my money on drugs. But I've changed Anderson. I promise."

Even though Anderson watched his brother struggle for a long time. He just didn't know the right way to respond to this situation. "I'm sorry John, but I have to think about a few things." He grabs his things and goes up to his room, leaving his brother there alone to think about a few things.

 **COLE.**

"I came to check up on you!" Cole replied to the boy. He was surprised to see that Khu was alright. Earlier he had thought that something bad had happened to him, but he was glad to see that he was alright.

"Why do you care?" Khu asked. This was usually for Khu since he wasn't the best for expressing his emotions. But with everything that had been going on in his life lately he felt like he needed someone to talk to.

"Because I'm your friend and you haven't shown up to school in a while." Cole walked up to Khu, hoping that Khu would try and reason with him for the time being. Cole puts his hands on Khu's shoulders and looks him in the eye. "Now tell me what is going on. You can trust me!"

Khu sighed. He felt like he should finally tell someone about what was going on with him. He turned around and sat down on his bed. It was hard for him to say this, but he felt like was ready. "You remember that night during the Winter Formal when those people told me that I was their son?"

"Yes?" Cole replied. It was about two months ago, so he didn't exactly know if he knew the full details.

"Well, I think that I was kidnapped when I was a child," Khu admitted. It was a lot for him to finally do that, after everything that happened. But he was glad to get that off of his chest.

Cole didn't know how to respond to that. Cole sits down on the bed next to his friend and looks at him. He then turns around, hoping to see if his friend was okay. But there was something that Cole thought was the right thing to do. "If you felt like you were kidnapped, you should tell someone…" He suggested.

"I don't know..." Khu struggled. He gets up out of his seat and turns to look at the window. He grew a bond with these people. They raised him since he was a child. "These people are my family...I can't just betray them like that."

Cole walked over towards Khu. He didn't agree with what his friend was saying, because he knew that this situation wasn't the right thing. "Khu, these people kidnapped you and took away your happiness. I think it's the right thing to do…"

Khu thought about what his friend was saying and finally realized that he was right after doing some much-needed soul-searching. "You're right," Khu said. Khu reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He began dialing the number to the police station. "I would like to report a kidnapping…" Khu said.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson had a lot on his mind that night. He had been crying and crying. Anderson grabs his phone and starts scrolling down his contacts. He sees that he still had Samael's number on his phone and decides to call him.

"Hello?" Samael asked. "Anderson is that you?"

Anderson didn't say anything at all and instead try to think of how he was going to say something. But instead, he thought of something simple. "Hey." For the first time today, Anderson smiled. Hearing Samael's voice did something to him, but he didn't know what the feeling was.

 _ **KHU.**_

Khu had done a lot of talking to the police about everything that had happened to him back at the Police Station with Cole standing by his side. He had a lot of evidence to support his case and the Police decided to act. Multiple police officers burst into Khu's house and start searching for the place. "What are you doing?" Yura Minami, who was a hard worker asked. The police officers grab Yura by the arm and slap handcuffs on her. She was confused not knowing what was going on and she began crying out for her husband. "Ryuu!"

Ryuu rushes downstairs, after hearing the cries from his wife's voice. "What in the hell is going on?" The educated man asked. But police officer slaps handcuffs on the man. "Ryu Minami, you are charged with felony kidnapping." The bald police officer said.

Ryu was confused. But deep down, he knew what was going on. The police officers take both Ryuu and Yura out of the house, as they start to protest. Yura was crying and Ryuu was angry. "What is going on?"

"Babe are we going to be alright?" A worried Yura asked.

"Don't worry about it." Yura and Ryuu were still being dragged by the police officers. They passed by Khu and Khu looks at them with a sad look on his face with tears rolling down on his eyes, which was a rare thing to happen. Yura looked at him with an angry look at this. "Son help us!" Ryuu begged Khu but Khu didn't listen. The police officers put the husband and wife into the back of the car, while Khu stood there silent.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Someone knocks on Samael's door. "Who is it?" Samael comes to the door and he sees Anderson on the other side.

"You came…" Samael was very happy. Both Anderson and Samael stood there for a few seconds and smiled. They were sharing a very intense moment of reciliation.

Anderson and Samael didn't say anything and instead they just making out. The making out got hot and heavy as they both started taking off their shirts and headed to Samael's bedroom.

 **COLE.**

The police where searing Khu's kidnapper's house, searching to see if they could find more evidence. Khu was sitting down at the curb of the sidewalk, trying to put together all the pieces of what had just happened to him. That night had been a busy night for the boy, but he felt like things were going to get better.

Cole sees his friend sitting down on the curb and sits down next to him, holding a water bottle in his hand. "Need a drink?" He asked. Cole laughed, but Khu didn't laugh. Which was standard behavior for the two of them.

Khu grabs the water bottle, opens it up and takes a drink. He swallows the water and wipes his lips off. "Yes, I do." He said. Khu and Cole hug each other.

Cole was curious about everything that has happened to him. But Khu had something that he wanted to get off his chest. "You know? I don't remember anything at all from when I was a child...that's the funny part." Khu admitted. Cole was about to say something until he saw his "real" mother and father walk up to him. His "real" mother runs up to him as Khu and Cole get up. She hugs Khu, but Khu didn't know what to say. His birth father hugs him too.

"I'm so glad to finally have you back!" His mother said.

"I'm glad to have you back too...mother and father!" Khu smiled. He hadn't smiled in a long time. There was something about the hug from this woman, that felt familiar but strange. He couldn't remember anything about his birth mother and father, but at the same time, it felt like he knew them, and it was just from that one simple hug. Khu hugs her back and the two began crying. Things may have been bumpy at first, but things were going to get better.


	32. Season 3 - Volume 3 Music Video Promo

_**THE CAST OF POKEMON ACADEMY: POKEPROBLEMS PRESENT….**_

" _ **Latch" by Sam Smith and Disclosure**_

 _ **[This music video is meant to go along with that song]**_

 _ **STARRING:**_

 _ **Main Cast:**_

Angelic Tay as Leona-June Rogers

Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan

Classic Gone Retro as Samael

Daggerstar of Riverclan as Jason McCafferey

Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot

Dralic0rn as Alexia Grain

FrostSlider as Derek Snyder

Golem2.76 as Josh Smith

Hello 12 as Aiesha Lawrence

I love reading123453 as Pippen

MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf

Mara the Wolf as Mira

Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane

Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto

Musicromo as Enzo Walker

Musicromo as Miya Brunson

Nintendogolfer as Alex Mallinger

R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami

Sharp as Alyssa

SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora

The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo

WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson

n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore

pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore

 _ **A Pokemon Academy PokeProblems music video.**_

The door to a house opened up and people began walking in. People started grabbing drinks, socializing and make themselves comfortable as the party was only just beginning. There were a lot of people there at the party, almost over 60 people. But don't worry, it was a very big apartment.

A crowd surrounded Quinten as he was getting ready to drink from a keg. Everyone watched as Quinten started chugging along. The crowd was cheering him on and were quite impressed with how much beer he could handle.

A smug Alex smirked. He pushes Quinten out of the way, suggesting that he could do it better than Quinten. In which he did as Alex removed the top. Alex tips the keg down and starts pouring it on him with his mouth wide open. He couldn't get it all in his mouth as he missed some which made him wet.

Even though Alex didn't get it all into his mouth, the crowd was still impressed with everything Alex had done and they started surrounded him in complete awe. Alex was now the new big man on campus.

Quinten was a little jealous as it seemed like his title of being the most popular guy in school was being taken away from him.

Aiesha walks into the bathroom needing a break from the party. She turns on the kitchen sink and splashes water on her face. As soon as she looks up, she sees herself in the mirror. However, something was different as there was a boy there that looked exactly like her. She shook her head, trying to forget what happened and walked off.

A few people were playing darts. Alex was one of them. Alex throws a dart at the board and walks over to go get it. Alexia, on the other hand, sees him and throws a dart. The dart almost hit him which scared him to death making him freak out.

Alexia with a cunning smile on her face walks up to Alex. He was close in his face, almost as if she was going to kiss him. She grabs the dart but first, she blows the dart off. She winks at him and walks off.

Khu was getting bored with the party. He walked over to look at the collection of DVDs at the table and wanted to watch one to get his mind off of things. He starts looking through them.

 _The first one says, Cole Heartleaf, the Girlfriend Stealer._

 _The second one says Leona, the Girl Who is Trying to Find Out What She Wants to Do with Her Life._

 _And last but not least, the final one said, Enzo and Miya, the Girl Who is Hiding a Secret from Her Boyfriend._

None of the movies seemed interesting to Khu so he put the cases down.

Chroma and Misaki were having the time of their lives at the party. Chroma wraps his arms around his girlfriend as the two of them decide to go outside.

But as soon as they walk outside, something felt strange as Chroma and Misaki step in a puddle of blood with a dead body standing right Infront of them. The two of them freak out and lookup. When they look up, they see Giovanni standing there with his Persian and Team Rocket Grunts standing there with their boss. One of them standing with Giovanni was Derek, a classmate.

Dakota was a little drunk and could barely keep herself together. Luckily her friend Takamaru was there helping her out. However, something felt strange as someone kept looking at Dakota from behind a tree, watching her every move.

Takamaru felt like he knew the person as he tried to get a good look at them. He walks over to them, but as soon as he does, they disappear.

Mira and Jason kiss each other. Mira and Jason where play a guessing game with Mira finishing up her turn. The theme was something that Jason wanted to do to himself.

At first, she guessed "Be in Love" but he rejected it. Second, she guessed, "Be Happy" but he rejected. Third, she guessed "Commit Suicide." He nodded his head 'yes.' But after he did, he disappeared.

A group of people was playing spin the bottle.t Ross just got done kissing a girl and It was time for Leona to spin the bottle and she does. Pippin looked at her, hoping that the bottle would end up on him but instead it ended up on Josh. Josh smiled and he and Leona kissed, causing Pippin to get up and walk off.

Anderson stood outside the door, wanting to go to the party. But with all the bruises on his arm and his black eye, he had second thoughts. Samael wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. But Anderson walks off.

Pippin stood outside with an angry look on his face. He started to hallucinate, thinking that everyone was making fun of him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Pippin walks back into the party and then…

A gunshot goes.

 _ **PokeProblems.**_

 _ **A new season begins.**_

 _ **Coming this summer.**_


	33. Volume 3, Chapter 1

**ANDERSON.**

It was late and the summer vacation clock was running out of time with only one day left to spare. Anderson falls on the bed next to his boyfriend Samael. Both of their chests glistening with sweat from the intense lovemaking they had just finished doing.

The boys were still trying to catch their breaths. That's when Samael turns over to his boyfriend and glances at him "You are beautiful." He was amazed by his boyfriend's charming looks.

A flustered Anderson struggled with what he could say. "Uh-thank you...I guess?"

"What? Come on! You know it's true." Samael kisses Anderson on the head.

Anderson lifts his back and grabs his boyfriend by the head. "Well thank you handsome." Anderson and Samael start making out again.

Samael's alarm clock goes off. Due to him being distracted with kissing his boyfriend, but he was struggling with trying to turn the alarm clock off with his hand wiggling around everywhere.

Anderson noticed his distraction and breaks the kiss-off. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to turn the alarm clock off."

"Well stop it." Anderson kisses Samael again. "I'm trying to enjoy your sweet sweet kisses." Anderson goes in hard this time. Now their kissing was starting to get a little bit more graphic with more tongue being involved than usual.

"I enjoyed my summers here, but it's just that I have school tomorrow and I want to spend my last few moments with you Samael."

"Well fuck school."

With his mind still set on the annoying alarm clock going off, Samael starts stretching so that way he can get closer to the alarm clock. But instead he misses and the two of them end up falling off of the bed.

All Anderson and Samael could do was share a laugh.

 _ **"when a man loves a woman"**_

 _ **part one**_

 _ **Main Cast:**_

Angelic Tay as Leona-June Rogers

Daggerstar of Riverclan as Jason McCafferey

Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan

Classic Gone Retro as Samael

Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot

Dralic0rn as Alexia Grain

Golem2.76 as Josh Smith

Hello 12 as Aiesha Lawrence

I love reading123453 as Pippin

MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf

Mara the Wolf as Mira

Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane

Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto

Nintendo as Lysandre

Musicromo as Enzo Walker

Musicromo as Miya Brunson

Deutschland1871 as Eric Chilton

Nintendogolfer as Alex Mallinger

R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami

SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora

WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson

Guest Starring:

Nintendo as Grimsley

Nintendo as Archie

Nintendo as Shantual

Nintendo as Serena

 **JOSH.**

Business was booming at Sawsbucks early in the morning. With many people of various ages filling up the establishment. Sawsbucks was the perfect place to just sit back and relax. But most people just came there for the free wifi that they offered.

Aiesha grabbed her coffee and put her money on the counter. Aiesha usually ordered the same thing every morning and that was a nonfat-hot chocolate. Aiesha walks off and when she walks over to the door, Josh comes in.

Aiesha was looking a little different compared to a couple of months ago. She was now rocking her full natural hair with it now being more fizzled out. Aiesha walks up to Josh and laughed when she got a good look at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Nothing…" She tried to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "It's just seeing a second-year senior in person is hilarious." She walked off but that didn't stop Josh from feeling insecure.

Josh goes to sit down at the bar. He let out a deep sigh, where he sees Ross working from behind the counter.

"What's wrong this time?" Ross was wearing his green and brown Sawsbucks shirt.

"I can't go to school!"

"Why not?!"

"Because…" Josh let out a deep breathe. What Aiesha said continued to replay in his head over and over again. "Everyone is going to look at me as a second-year senior."

"Why care what people think?"

"I don't know." He confessed. "I guess it's mostly because people have always seen me as the overachiever."

Ross puts his hand on Josh's shoulder and smiles at him. "Well, I guess you need to show the school a new Josh Smith."

 **EVERYONE.**

It was yet another hot generic summer with temperatures rising to the hundreds. With no humidity in the air, it was like Hoenn was trapped in a boiling point. Today was the first day of school and the students couldn't be less than thrilled to be back at this whopping hell hole.

Like a colony of ants gathering around to feed their queen, the students crowded the school campus, making it hard for anyone to find their way. With cars and buses pulling up, staff parking their cars and students locking their bikes, it was like a big old family reunion with everyone getting together again.

The school had gotten rid of uniforms so none of the students were wearing them. Not only that but the school even had a new name to go with the lack of uniforms. The school was now known as Malcolm Little High School.

"I missed you!" Grace got out of her car and ran up to her girlfriend. The two girls hugged and shared a quick little kiss. "How was your summer?"

Chroma wraps his arm around Misaki. He was pretty protective over his girlfriend as her brother Hitoshi was walking behind him. He kisses her on the cheek, but Misaki's big brother wasn't going to go for that.

"Watch it!" He steps in between them, breaking up their little rendezvous.

Hitoshi glares at Chroma. "I got my eye on you, sir."

Khu and Cole finally made it to the front of the school after doing a whole lot of walking. Khu was now a little taller. He was now wearing a muscle shirt with his hair growing a little longer and he was knowing wearing black gages. You could tell that Khu had been doing some working out.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm back at this place." Khu was a little displeased. Khu looks down at his Team Skull themed shirt and was a little happier with about school. "But at least that silly uniform rule was banned and I can now wear my clothes again."

Cole was a little distracted. He kept looking at Mira and Miya who were laughing. They were having a good conversation.

Miya looked a little different. Her hair was a tad bit longer with the roots of her hair getting browner. The opposite could be said about Mira who was still shorter than Miya, but she had died the ends of her hair light blue.

Khu noticed Cole's distraction and wondered what was up with him. "Cole what's wrong with you? Your not one to normally be silent for more than two seconds."

"You wanna know my mission this year?"

"Not really."

Cole turns around. "Khu, it's time that I leave my party-boy behavior from last year back in the past." Cole puts the sunglasses that he was wearing on top of his head down and puts them over his eyes.

Cole and Khu start walking up the steps of the school and now entered the school, finishing up their conversation. "Yeah still don't care." Khu checked out of the conversation.

Alexia was glad that her parents bought her a new pink Lexus. She was gladly showing it off with her best friend Leona sitting in the front seat next to her. She was blasting her Cardi B music up loud without a care in the world for who hurt it.

She parks her car and both her and Leona get out of the car. Leona was very happy. "I can't believe your parents bought you this sweet Lexus!"

"That's the great privilege of being rich." Alexia laughs.

"Hey watch out!" Pippen shouted.

A football comes spiraling at Alexia, but she wasn't scared. She catches the ball as the shirtless Pippin and Alex walk up to her.

"Wow, you caught it!" Pippin was surprised.

"Is it because I'm a girl that you're impressed?"

"What no…"

"I'm just messing with you, Alex."

The two exchanged glances. Leona could feel the chemistry between the two of them and she was happy for her friend. But she didn't want to ruin the moment so she mostly kept quiet about it.

"I should get back to practice. But I hope to see you around, catcher." He winked at her and walked off.

Alexia stood there blushing. She kept watching him as he walked away, not wanting to take her eyes off of him. Alex turns back around for a hot second to get one last look at her and she smiled. She got confirmation that he was thinking of her.

 **ALEXIA.**

The hallways looked very different compared to last year. The hallways had a more modern design with them being very white. The lockers where now very colorful with a lot of the classroom now rocking glass windows instead of walls.

Leona couldn't stop making fun of her friend for her new crush on Alex. The two girls were conversing on their way to their first-period class which luckily the two girls shared.

"Oh Alex, I wanna marry you and have your kids!"

Leona rests her back up against the locker next to Alexia's as she begins messing with her lock. "Shut up Leona! It's not like that."

"Oh yeah. Then what is it like?"

"My goal this year is not about boys. It's about getting an internship at the Devon Corporation." She started putting things in her locker. She wanted her locker to feel more home so she began decorating it.

"That's boring! Boys are better."

"Boys are going to be there forever. This internship, however, is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Ugh your so lame. But I love you." She hugs her friend.

Alexia finishes up with decorating her locker. She and Leona start walking with Leona wondering about her internship. "So tell me more about this internship."

"What you wanna know about it?!"

"Well, I need something to talk to you about, since you don't want to give me the juicy details about your crush."

"Fair point. But it's nothing too big. Honestly, it's mostly being an assistant to Devon Stone with some perks to learning about how business works. Besides, it will help out if I wanna start my own business someday.

"Yeah, and you and Alex will get married with you being a strong businesswoman."

"Shut up!" Alexia playfully pushes Leona and the two head to class.

 _ **COLE.**_

The bell rang and it was time for class. Students were a bit confused when they walked into the classroom seeing as there were rectangular tables everywhere and bean bags. This was unusual as the classroom looked more like a kindergarten classroom than a high school one.

Grimsley didn't seem to be fond of these new change either as he was standing there with Lysandre. Lysandre was a red-haired man who was drenched out in black.

"What the hell is this?" Enzo asked.

"I don't even know…" Grimsley facepalmed.

"Now...now…" Lysandre let in a deep breathe. "As the new principal of Malcolm Little High School...I've made a few changes to help accommodate my style of teaching."

"Your style of teaching? And what is that? Living in a commune?" Khu asked.

"No! It's what I like to call relax teaching. The bean bags and tables are to help students and teachers and students feel like one. I want everyone to feel more connected as a team. Where all about teamwork here this year."

"Great." Misaki rolled her eyes, not feeling too thrilled about the new changes.

Grimsley clapped his hands. "Okay everyone find yourself a seat and then I'll begin passing out the syllabus for the semester."

The students went to go find them a seat. But Cole wanted to talk to Khu about something as he scouted the area for attractive people. With Cole's behavior earlier worrying him, Cole wanted to make sure that everything was alright.

"Hey Khu, what do you think of her?" He points to some random girl in his class.

Khu shrugged. "I don't care."

"What…?!" Cole was surprised. "Are you like blind or something? She is hot as hell."

"No, I can see perfectly. I just don't care about how a girl looks." Khu got a little annoyed by Cole and decided to sit next to Misaki.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe Cole is interested in girls." Miya and her boyfriend Enzo heard the whole conversation as Cole sat down at the same table as them.

"What do you mean?"

"Cole it's the 21st century. People can be interested in the same sex."

"No I get that...but Khu with a guy?" Cole looks over at Khu who was just minding his own business. He tried to picture Khu with a guy but the idea just made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"He can't be gay! There's just no way."

Enzo and Miya look at each other and laugh.

"All you have to do is just see what he's into."

"You're right about that. I can always do that." Cole started thinking and staring at Cole all at the same time. He truly was a man of many wonders as Grimsley started passing out the syllabus for his class.

 **ALEXIA.**

During Marine Biology class, Archie, a stern man with tan skin who wore a blue bandanna was going on and on about Whales, one of his favorite animals. This made the class bored.

Even though it was the first day of school, which meant the first day would usually be an introductory period, the class was getting bored with it all. They just wanted to stop.

"When I lead Team Aqua, we found the biggest Whale known to man, Balaenoptera musculus."

The man was so deep into his pirate theme, he wore a black button-up shirt, with half of it being un-button showing off some of his chest hair. He even talked like a pirate too.

Alex rolled his eyes and raised his hands.

Archie points at Alex. "Yes, Mr. Mallinger?"

"Sir, I know you love whales, and all that lives in the sea. But can we at least talk about something else, or heck, even a lesson?"

The class started to laugh at him, but Archie was not amused.

"Mr. Mallinger, if you think my talk about whales is too much, then why did you sign up for my class?"

"Because I wanna learn more about sea life! I want to become a Marine Biologist when I grow up and explore sea life. One of my favorite animals is the Selachimorphasa."

Some of the class was confused. Especially Ari, who had no idea what they were talking about. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Serena."

"Can you guys speak English, please? What is a Selachimorpha?"

Alexia rolled her eyes and chuckles. "It's another term for shark you dumb nut." Alexia insulted.

Alex looked at Alexia. He was quite impressed with how smart the girl was. He smiled and looked at her. She did the same. They were caught up in a moment. Serena felt insulted so she just didn't say anything back. The rest of the class laughed at Serena and the bell rings, signaling it was time for the students to go to the next class.

Alex walks up to Alexia who was too busy on her smartphone. "Alexia, wait up!"

Alexia turns around and gives her attention to the boy. "Is there something that you want? I don't need anyone wasting my time."

"I, I, I, I don't mean to waste your time." He blushed and stuttered. He bowed down, feeling embarrassed, not wanting to be seen by the girl.

Alexia chuckled. "You're cute."

"Sorry." Alex apologized. He got his act together and slapped himself in the face. "I'm just impressed by how smart you are?"

Alexia felt offended. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Wait...um, no! #GirlPower!"

"Well, if it isn't because I'm a girl, then you must be saying that you're surprised to see me be so smart." She said.

"No, no, no, no, no, Alexia, Alexia, Alexia, it's not like that." His face was getting more and redder. He just wanted to hide his face in his shirt, so no one could see him.

Alexia felt like she was taking her joke too far. She couldn't help but laugh at the nervous Alex. So she decided to be upfront with him. "I'm just joking with you kid." She said. Alexia looks up at the boy and puts her hands on his cheeks. "So calm down okay."

"Right."

Alex tried to stop himself from blowing up. Things were getting quite awkward between the two of them but they enjoyed the little conversation that they were having.

Alex looked down and quickly remembered something. "So I'm having this party tonight. There's going to be a few people there and I was wondering If you would like to come?"

"I might swing by…if I have the time."

"Well if you do decide to swing by." Alex places his backpack on his back. He winks and walks off.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson had his things all packed up. Samael and Anderson were standing there at the airport. It was like one of the cheesy romantic movie scenes. Both boys were feeling a sense of heartbreaking standing. But the sound of airplanes taking off was annoying.

"I'm going to miss you." Anderson meant that from the bottom of his heart as he held his boyfriend's hand and kissed it.

"I'm going to miss you too." Samael was almost ready to cry, but he didn't want to seem like a wimp.

They didn't say anything to one another for several seconds. All they needed was the silence. Anderson lets go of his boyfriend's hands and walks away, but sneaking a few glances back at him.

Samael wanted to make sure that his boyfriend arrived on the airplane safely as a good boyfriend would.

As soon as Anderson got on the airplane and put his things up. He sat down in his seat next to the window and looked out of it. He saw that Samael was still standing there and that warmed his little heart.

 **ALEXIA.**

"As part of our new hippie principal's rules, he wants us to use this first day as an opportunity to get students to make connections with other students." The brown-skinned Alder said walking around his class. He passed out papers and handed them to the students.

Jason read the paper and was a bit confused. "Is this a personality quiz?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. McCafferey. I want you to partner up and quiz someone. That way it would be a great learning opportunity to help you guys learn about someone else."

"Ugh, this is why I want to be homeschooled." Jason went to go and find a partner.

Everyone was partnering up, except for Alexia and Aiesha. They were the only two people who didn't have partners. For Alexia, though it was only because none of her friends were in the class.

Aiesha had some pre-judgments about working with Aiesha, but she swallowed her pride and decided too. "May I sit down?" She asked

Aiesha was too busy on her phone. But she did hear her. "You can if you want. No one is stopping you."

"Thanks...I guess?" She sits down.

Alexia clears her throat. "So um, I'm Alexia! I'm in Grade 12 and-"

"I don't fucking care. Gosh, your breath stinks."

Alexia tries to smell her breath and felt a little embarrassed that her breath had a small odor to it. She popped in a piece of gum and started chewing.

Alexia noticed that her friend Alyssa wasn't there and she became curious. "So what happened to your old ball in chain Alyssa?"

"She moved away. Her father got a better job opportunity."

Alexia had a sinking feeling that Aiesha was feeling a little lonely, mostly because of the attitude that she as having. She put her hand on her hand. "I know what it's like to feel lonely."

Aiesha understood where she was coming from but her strong personality forbids her from reacting in a cliche way. "I'm not lonely...I have my followers."

"I know. You have like 20 million of them on Instagram. You're a social media star plus your dad is the mayor of Hoenn."

Aiesha was impressed. "Sounds like you did your homework kid."

"I have no social life whatsoever, so I do what I can."

The two share a quick laugh.

"But no your right. I do feel a little lonely with Alyssa. She was like my homegirl and without her, I feel empty." Nostalgia rushed through her as she thought back to the fun times with Alyssa.

Aiesha felt sorry for her but she understood where she came from. "Well, you got me now."

"Hey, why don't we hang out after school?" Aiesha was starting to warm up to her.

"I'd like that." Alexia smiled. "But first I need to know what do you do when you get angry?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's on the quiz were supposed to be doing."

The two girls laughed.

 _ **JOSH.**_

Shanutal sets her book down. "Now for your first assignment of the year, I want you to write an essay about what you did over your summer vacation."

Josh felt the stares of the other seniors in the class. He looked back to find people whispering and pointing at him. Trusting his gut he knew what they were discussing about him and that just made him feel even more down.

The class pretty much ignored the yapping teacher once the bell went off. Students got up from their desks. Josh, on the other hand, grabbed his things and began packing them up.

The teacher noticed that Josh was a little 'off' today. "Hey Mr. Smith, do you think I can have a quick little word with you?"

"Sure." He didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Is everything okay with you? You didn't seem like yourself."

"I don't even know who I am anymore. This is my first time repeating a grade. I never thought in my whole life that I would have to do something like that."

"Maybe there's a reason that you have to repeat this grade."

"Are you trying to say that faith is making me do this? Because that's total bull."

"Everything happens for a reason. Maybe your reason is to find your true calling."

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?"

 _"Hello, Dragonite's! If you want to nominate yourself for student council president please sign up at the front office. Thank you and have a blessed Dragon Rage day."_

Shauntal had a perfect idea. "There you go right there, Josh! You can run for student council president."

Josh laughed. "Me student council president? A second-year senior? There's no way the student body will vote for me!"

Shanutal grabbed her things as she knew she had to go. She put her hand on Josh's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. "If you want to show the world the new Josh, then do something unpredictable like running for student council." She left but she gave Josh a few things to ponder about.

 _ **COLE.**_

Cole went to the school library. There was someone in there that he was looking for. He saw the person he was looking for Eric sitting down on a bean bag chair with his headphones over his ears. He was trying to block out the world.

Cole approached Eric and cleared his throat. But Eric ignored him.

"Eric!" Cole whispered.

Eric looks up and sees Cole. He takes his headphones off and nods at Cole. "What's up, bro?"

"I need your computer hacking help."

"What for?"

"It's about Khu. He doesn't show any interest in girls and I'm worried he might a queer."

"And if Khu is gay...how does that affect you?"

"It doesn't. I just want him to be open and honest with me about whatever he's attracted too, rather it is guys or girls."

Eric felt that was smart. "That makes sense. But Khu is a master at computer, even better than me. So I think he would be extra careful when it comes to these things."

Cole didn't want to give up on his mission. "Well can you try and search for everything about Khu to see if you can find something?"

"I don't know…"

Cole gets down on his knees and begs. "Please!"

Eric rolls his eyes. "Fine!"

"Yay!"

Cole claps and hugs Eric. "Please don't touch me…" Cole awkwardly lets go of Eric.

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson was now back in Hoenn. He had gone home to drop off a few things but he was able to make it back to the school as there were a few things that he needed to get done. He walked into the school.

"ANDERSON!" Grace and Dakota both shouted as they ran up to their friend. It's been a while since the last time they saw him so they felt like they were in the right to act like little kids.

"Hey girls."

"It's so great to see you," Grace said. They let go of him and start walking down the hallway.

"It's great to see you too." Anderson smiled.

"Where did you even go anyway? Why are you keeping it a secret?" Dakota asked.

"I just went on vacation with the family. Nothing too special."

"Well, you have to tell me and Grace all about it. Speaking of which Alex Mallinger is throwing this kickass rager tonight and you have to go to it."

"I don't mind doing a little partying tonight as long as my girls are there."

"You know me and Dakota are going to be there."

The three friends laugh.

"I'm so glad to see you running for student council president Josh. I've heard so much about you and I think you'll be a great fit." Lysandre shook Josh's hand. After taking Shauntal's advice Josh decided to run for student council president.

Anderson felt like his heart shattered into a million little pieces. He growled and walked up to them, interrupting the moment that they were having. "What the hell?"

"Hey, hey." Lysandre felt uncomfortable with Anderson's language. "We need to keep it PG."

"I don't care about keeping it PG. Josh, why are you running for student council president when that's been my thing since Freshman year."

"Anderson, the only reason you've been student council president for the past two years is because no one has run against you."

"Yeah and for good reason. I was a damn good president."

"Didn't you burn the school down and cause us all to get uniforms?"

"That was eight months ago. Let it go!"

"Look." Josh felt like he was talking to a child. "You're going to be a senior next year. You can have a chance to be president again. Just let me have this."

"No! I'm not going to let you have this! Student council is my thing." The twos noses started to touch as they looked at each other with anger.

Lysandre wanted to break them up but he was finding it hard too. "Remember students Malcolm Little High School is all about peace and love. Let's use our inside voices."

"Shut up!" They shouted at him and went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Okay." Lysandre gave in and walked off.

 _ **COLE.**_

The school day was coming to a close. There was hardly anyone left in the hallway. It was almost like a ghost zone. Cole shut his locker and walked down the hallway. Eric tries to catch up to him as he had some news to tell him.

"Cole."

Eric turns around and looks at Cole. Cole had a wide smile, thinking that maybe Eric had some news to share. "Did you find something on him?"

"Well no."

"What?! Shit!"

"It's very interesting."

"In what way?" Cole was not intrigued.

"I searched everywhere I could on social media, but I couldn't find anything on Khu. No Facebook, Snapchat, Instagram, Tik Tok, Youtube Channel, nothing. It's like Khu never existed."

Cole wasn't having the best day and sighed. "So you're saying that Khu pretty much doesn't exist?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. He is a living, breathing person after all."

"I just don't understand it."

Eric snapped his fingers as he had an idea. "You know, I overheard Alex Mallinger talking and there's going to be a party at his house tonight."

A lightbulb went off in Cole's head. "Dude Eric! You are a freaking genius! I can try and find a girl or guy for Khu at the party! This is perfect!" Cole kisses Eric on the cheek and runs off.

"Uh...Cole! I have a girlfriend!" he shouted thinking that Cole was into him.

 **ALEXIA.**

Alexia and Aiesha were enjoying spending time together at Sawsbucks that afternoon. School was now out and it was the least of their worries. Aiesha was busy taking selfies of her coffee as Alexia just watched her.

"So you're telling me that you get paid to make money off taking pictures?"

"Yes."

"That sounds like the easiest job in the world."

The two girls laugh again. But Aiesha wanted to know a little more dirt about her new friend. "So who is off-limits?"

Alexia was a little bit confused. "What do you mean by off-limits?"

"Like who are you crushing on?"

Alexia blushed just thinking about him. "Oh, it's no one important." She takes a sip of her coffee.

"Come on. You can tell me anything, we're friends now after all."

"Well…"

Aiesha was getting excited.

"There's this guy named Alex Mallinger. He's in my Marine Biology class and he invited me to his party."

Aiesha was no longer happy and she was angry. She grabbed her diamond-studded iPhone, coffee and bag. "Stay the hell away from Alex Mallinger." She walks off leaving her to be very confused about the entire situation.


End file.
